When Cosplayers get Units
by MewMewKokoro
Summary: Based off of LolliDictator's manuals! When you have a laptop with unlimited Internet access... Well, who knows what can happen!  Not exactly a story, more like a day-by-day journal of occurrences! Read to see for yourself! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Cassi's Order

_"__Oh! Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main, ooooh!_" I sang. I was on my laptop in my flippin' awesome bedroom at my house. Well, technically it was Whitney's house. But I live in it too.

You probably have no clue about anything right now. Hah, well, my name is Cassi. I am random and get hyper, but when I'm around strangers I'm all shy and mature. I have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I am fifteen years old, in tenth grade, and am CHEEZED AT MY SCHOOL for the reason that the TWO YEARS IN A ROW I have signed up for art, they don't put me in it. But other than that, it's not that bad, 'specially since I only have one week of it left, then it's spring break!

Well, I don't cuss. Neither does my friend I mentioned earlier, Whitney. She's nineteen and let me live in her mansion as a house mate... Well, it's not a mansion, but it is a really nice house. I just call it that to save time. There's two floors, but I don't feel like doing a huge description of everything. The living room, kitchen and bedrooms are huge though. I get my own room! Anyway, Whitney's a lot more mature than me, but that doesn't mean she doesn't act like a spazz sometimes. Okay, a little more than sometimes. She has lighter brown hair and greenish blue eyes and... Well, neither of us have a job because we're basically rich. Her fancy grandparents send her a check every month, basically for staying away from drugs and alcohol and

stuff, so we don't need jobs.

Anyway! I was on my laptop, singing in order to calm my nerves. I got slightly irritated because none of my favorite stories on fanfiction had been updated since yesterday, and I was looking foward to reading. I looked at the screen as I sang, watching the little dot move each second as the song progressed.

All of a sudden, right as the song ended, a pop up appeared. It was pretty and flashy and colorful and... I mistook the X button for the one beside it that said 'SPECIAL THREE FOR ONE SALE ON BTT UNITS'. Oops. Well, when I clicked it, the screen went from 'ORDER HETALIA UNITS' to 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOUR UNITS SHOULD ARRIVE IN TWO DAYS.'

Just then, Whitney opened the door. "Hey."

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN!"

"...What did you order from eBay now?"

I just grinned. "Eh, it wattn' from eBay this time..."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but dinners almost done, 'kay?"

"What are we having?"

"Pasta."

"PAAAASTAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and ran out and down the stairs. Did I forget to mention that Whitney and I were obsessed with Hetalia? Hahah, yeah, but at the time I didn't really pay attention to the fact that the pop up had that word on it. All I saw was 'ordered' and it was all I needed to know.

Also, the funny thing is, my dad's dad, (Yes, I know that means Grandfather) was full Italian, which means I am Italian! I am proud of it, too. Also, Whitney is German, which doesn't make any sense regarding her personality, but yeah. Also, I like pie! Anyways, I was enjoying this Friday night. One week left! WOOO!

* * *

><p>-From Friday, To Sunday In Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>It was about 10 in the morning and I was in the kitchen eating cereal. Cassi was still asleep. I stared at the wall, lost in la la land, when I heard a knock at the door. Putting my cereal down, I got up and opened the front door.<p>

There was a man there in a mint green shirt and hat with white pants. It looked like a uniform. He had three huge boxes behind him and handed me a clipboard. "Sign here please." He said and gave me a pen.

"What is this, do you know?" I asked.

"This would be your order of Hetalia units." He replied. I was really confused, but signed it anyway and handed it back to him. He wheeled the boxes one by one into the house and left. I just now looked at the large van in the drive way and noticed it had a flying mint bunny on it!

My eyes went wide at the sight as he drove away. Eventually I turned around and closed the door, looking at the boxes. Each one had a manual stuck to it. The first one I looked at said 'GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT USER GUIDE AND MANUAL' in large, bold letters. I looked at the other one that said 'ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO' and immediately ran to it and looked through the manual.

What can I say? I'm an extreme Spain fan girl!

*'CONGRATULATIONS!* You've just invested in an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your unit while keeping all your extremities, we've taken the liberties of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read it before attempting to handle your unit.'

"Hmmm..." I hummed to myself as I read through the different ways of activating him. I settled with drop-kicking the tomato, just because that sounded easy.

I did as it said, and he broke out of the box, crying "Tomato~!" He looked around and, not seeing the tomato, looked at me. "Oh, buenos dias! My name is-"

"SPAIN~!" I yelled and glomped him to the ground. He started confusedly laughing. I immediately got up and started apologizing for it.

"Do not worry, amiga! What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Whitney!" I said, cheerily. He looked around the house in awe.

"Do you live here?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. My friend and I do. Speaking of friends, I guess we should go ahead and open up the others, huh?" I asked, looking at the other two boxes.

He looked too, and I walked up to the 'GILBERT' one again. I opened the manual.

I don't know Russian, can't play the piano, and don't have any beer, so I settled for activating the Gilbird unit. Once I did, the box burst open and a body landed on top of me. "Gilbird! How are you, my awesome buddy?" the voice of Prussia almost yelled.

He then noticed he was on top of me awkwardly. He didn't move, though, and instead smirked at my confused and embarrassed face. "Kesesesese~ would you like to see my five meters?" He asked. Before I could slap him, Spain pushed him off me and I quickly got up.

"Thank you so much!" I said, leaning on him with one arm. He nodded and the three of us looked at the third box. Before I could, Prussia grabbed the manual and soon after started looking around the room until he spotted my laptop.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked, not fond of people touching my stuff without permission.

"Just chill a second..." He said, typing something in. Pretty soon, french music started playing. I recognized the song as 'La Marseillaise'. A few seconds later, singing came from the box. Oh no...That means it's France...

He burst out of the box, and as soon as he did Prussia stopped the music. France looked around and spotted me. He smirked and grabbed my waist, pulling me into a hug. "Bonjour, mon cherie, comment tu t'appelles?"

I just looked at him like he was crazy. "France, she doesn't speak French." Spain said from behind us. He looked surprised for a moment then looked back at me.

"Ah, forgive me, madame. My name is Francis, what is yours?" He asked, getting VERY close to my face.

"W-w-whitney..." I stuttered.

"Honhonhon, is someone nervous?"

"France, cut it out." Spain said. As France looked away for a moment, I took advantage and broke out of his grip, running to the other side of my living room. I stared at them for a minute, just now realizing that the characters from Hetalia are here in my living room. I don't mind Spain but the other two... Wait. Cassi.

"Cassi!" I screamed loudly. "GET DOWN HERE!" I knew she heard because I heard a loud thump meaning she fell out of her bed. I then heard running footsteps that got louder as she reached the stairs. What I didn't know was that her feet had dragged her sheets with her and once she got to the stairs, tripped over them and fell, bumping down each one.

Once she got to the bottom, she scrambled around until she was on her feet, but the sheet was covering her face so she ran right into the wall and fell again. "Ohh..." She groaned. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it..." She mumbled, not bothering to get back up.

"That's beside the point!" I exclaimed, pulling her up. "LOOK!" I pointed to the three in our kitchen and her mouth flew open.

She then walked up to them and started poking them and pulling their hair. "Whoa... For realz? This is the best dream eva!" she said, throwing her arms up.

"Dude! This isn't a dream!" I half-shouted, slightly trying to convince myself. "I mean, I think I'm conscious..."

"Let's find out!" Cassi exclaimed, reaching for my elbows.

I stared at her in mock horror. "N-No! Don't!" My eyes widened. Although I wasn't scared, I didn't want to relive that experience...

"Ah, mi nueva amiga, what's wrong with Whitney's elbows?" Spain asked, looking at us with a smile even though he was confused.

"No! Don't you DARE!" I said angrily, waving my finger in her face. "That is CLASSIFIED INFORMATION and you KNOW it!"

She giggled, looking at them. "They're her-"

"No!" I shouted, putting my foot down like a child.

"E-" She let the letter hang in the air, taunting me.

"Don't you-!" My face had gotten red by now.

"-Ro-" She really was torturing me...

"NO!" I repeated, firmer this time.

"...zones." She finished, looking quite happy with herself.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled, looking from her to everyone in the room. "How could you-"

"If this is a dream, it doesn't matter!" She said cheerfully, and then went after my elbows again.

"Stay AWAY!" I exclaimed, backing away from all of them and practically tripping over something. "I'm warning you!"

She laughed. "You do realize your spazz reactions are the only reason I do this?"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "Don't-!" I smacked her hands away. "ITALIANS ARE CONTAGIOUS! THAT'S WHY I ACT LIKE THIS!"

"Hahaha! I'm contagious, I'm contagious~! But, oh well, fine. I'll just get you later." She said, lowering her hands away.

I relaxed my defenses, even though I was still on the alert. She never gave up this easily... I cast wary glances around the room. France and Prussia were wearing smirks, as was Cassi, and Spain was just smiling in confusion. Or maybe it was because the awkwardness had become palpable...

"AIYAH!"

I looked back at Cassi, who now looked surprised and excited at the same time. "This means I'll have the most flipping accurate cosplay group ever!" she said, waving her fists up and down. I sighed, a bit relieved, glad that she didn't stay on one subject very long.

Then we turned our attention back to the three countries. "So, I guess you'll just be staying with us from now on?" I said, more of a question even though it's my house. I looked at Cassi who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"WOOT BEEP YES~!" she yelled and started spinning around the room.

"...Is she always like that?" France asked, pointing to the spinning teenager who acted like she was on drugs.

"Oh, you really have no clue." I sighed. "I don't have enough bedrooms for all three of you, so you'll have to share one I guess. I only have one extra." I said, looking at them.

"Oh, but mon cheri, can we not simply share your bed room?" France asked, walking closer.

Prussia snickered. "Kesesesese, yeah, can't we?" I backed away and just as I wished for something to happen, it did. Thank you Jesus!

"I'M HUNGRY!"

We all looked at Cassi, who was lying on the floor. "I'll go make you some pancakes!" I nervously said, then shuffled to the kitchen. I wasn't followed, so I assumed they were talking to Cassi. I turned on the stove and started cooking...


	2. Whitney's Point of Weakness

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their Favorites or Story Alerts :) I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the story so far, and I may even post two chapters today! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**And I should add in a disclaimer. I don't own Hetalia or any other licensed product mentioned in this story! ^^"**

**Thanks again!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you guys are actually the characters?" I asked, sitting up.<p>

They looked confused. "What?" Prussia said.

"Never mind~!"

"Well, uh, I am the awesome-"

"Prussia!" I shrieked.

He looked startled for a moment, then smiled. "Well, the awesome me does have fans..." He said simply, his voice trailing off.

"And you're Spain!" I said excitedly, pointing at him.

"Fusososo~! Yes, mi amiga, that's me!" He replied smiling.

"And you're France." I smirked. "Whitney knows ALL about you."

"Ohonhonhon... Really now?" France said smugly.

"Yeah, she talks about you a lot!" I couldn't help but keep this going. His face was too priceless.

"No wonder she was so nervous-"

"She says you're a mega creeper like five times a day and that she hates you!" I finished up happily, laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Sacrebleu..." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey! Don't use that language around me, mister!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him. "C'est MAUVAIS!"

"Parlez-vous français?" He asked me, slightly shocked.

"Oui! I am taking francais at mon lycee. I'm just a beginner though, so don't go all crazy French on me!" I said.

He smiled. "Glad to know someone around here is familiar with the language of* l'amour*."

"Yep! And Whitney knows Spanish, and a little Japanese. But I know more Japanese than her!" I gloated.

"Ah, Whitney knows my language? How wonderful!" Spain said happily.

I nodded and stood up. "And no one knows German?" Prussia yelled.

I looked at him. "I only know that yes in German is ja. Other than that, no." He

pouted and I chose now to tell him "And Whitney doesn't allow beer in the

house."

He looked at me, shocked, then ran into the kitchen, I assumed to yell, fuss, or whine to Whitney.

I laughed. "So you don't have an adult here to watch after you two?" France asked.

"Whitney is the adult! And we're responsible!...Okay well that statement may have a few exceptions, but still!" I replied. He smirked.

"Interresant..."

"Pourquoi? Ah, nevermind. Anyways, do you guys wanna do somethin' with me?" I asked, hope in my eyes.

France smirked. "Anything you wish, mon cheri."

Spain just shrugged with the grin still on his face and I took that as a yes. I walked over to the Wii and put in my favorite game...

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"But beer is awesome! If I don't have it, I'll die!" Prussia whined. I was ignoring him. "I don't allow it, or anything alcoholic for that matter, in the house. That's final." I said.<p>

He grumbled curses and walked back out just as I was about to turn the stove off from making the pancakes. As soon as I did, Prussia's laughter was heard along with some music from outside the kitchen door. I walked out to see Cassi, Spain and France playing Cassi's Michael Jackson dancing game. The funny thing was, it was a duet song with a boy and girl dancer and there were three people.

France was being the girl.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as his attention went from glaring at Prussia to looking at me in surprise. Cassi was ALWAYS M.J. in the game. You never asked her not to be. EVER. And Spain just happened to have controller three, which was also the male role, leaving France with the girls part.

"Dude, you're not paying attention!" Cassi reminded as she and Spain danced their parts. France looked back at the television and hesitatingly complied. Prussia and I just continued laughing until the song was over. Spain and Cassi high-fived (because she got five stars AGAIN) and France just sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Kesesesese, France, did it feel good to have a roll that suited you?" Prussia laughed and France sent him a glare. Cassi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't make fun of him, he did really well!" she said with a smile, which caused Prussia and I to start laughing again.

"Oh, mademoiselle, your words hurt me so." France said, starting to be over dramatic.

Cassi bought it, though, and looked a bit worried. "Oh, man I'm sorry! Don't be upset." She said, looking at him. He then pulled her into his lap and smirked.

"Well, there are a few things you can do to make it up to me." I heard him say into her ear. She scoffed, realizing it was a trick, and tried to struggle out of his grip. But he had her good.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I shouted, pointing at him.

"But she is so warm!" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I could not possibly let her go!"

I stood up, getting rather irritated, and walked over to try and pry his arms off. But Prussia grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the couch next to him. "Come on, man, why not let France have his fun? And while they are, to take your mind off it..." he smirked, pulling me to him.

"Stop right there! Don't say anything else! And get your hands off me!" I yelled. _Great. I'm stuck living in a house with two pervs now..._ I reached up to smack Prussia, but as I did he grabbed my arm.

"Feisty, huh?" He replied, then edged his hand farther down my arm.

"No! Don't touch!" I exclaimed, attempting to jolt backwards. He looked stunned for a moment, then smiled as he realized what I had just revealed.

"Kesesesese... That's right, the awesome me almost forgot!" He pulled me even closer then, and when I attempted to push him away again he grabbed my elbow. "Point of weakness... Discovered!"

"No!" I said sharply, glaring at him.

"But don't you love it?" He replied smoothly.

"N-no. Let go!" I said unhappily, attempting to pull away again.

"You say 'no' but you're hesitating." He said with a smile, seizing my other elbow and starting to massage it.

"S-stop!" I stuttered uncertainly. He was right, my body was starting to contradict my mind. I felt myself slowly give in to the feeling, and didn't resist as he pulled me into his lap.

"Kesesese..." He laughed lightly, probably at my flustered face, as he kept massaging my elbows. He pulled me close to him and I mumbled softly.

"Stop..."

"See? You barely even mean it now!" He practically shouted, positioning me so I was in his arms bridle-style. I leaned into his warmth, my mind numb. All thoughts were gone, except...

"Cassi..." I muttered, reaching out to her as Prussia carried me out of the room and towards the stairs.


	3. Rescue and Homework

**This is for ImmolationPiggieOfDoom, my first reviewer! Thanks! xD I appreciate it a lot!**

**I apologize ahead of time for the many perspective changes... As my friend Cassi and I were writing this, we didn't necessarily break it into chapters, so I had to sort of wing it ^^" Thanks again for checking the story out!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I kept struggling to try and break out of his arms, but he was not as big of a weakling as I thought. After all of my futile attempts made me tired, I just sighed and gave up.<p>

"Honhonhon, giving up now are we?" he asked, right next to my ear. I started trying to slap him in the face, but once he caught on to what I was doing he pulled my hands behind my back.

I started whining. "No, not fair! Come on man, just lemme up!"

"Oh, but mon cheri, I cannot do that."

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to~!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLIP!"

He grabbed my hands behind my back with one of his and the other one pulled me back so I was leaning on him. I just stopped trying to do anything, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere right this second. I saw Prussia try and touch Whitney's elbows on the couch, which caused her to spazz, which caused me to laugh.

I felt France's head turn so that he was watching too. But pretty soon, it got to where she was all loopy and confused. Prussia then grabbed her and started walking away and up the stairs towards her bedroom... Wait.

I gasped, realizing a bunch of things and stood up quickly. France was still holding on to me, but he allowed me to get up. I started trudging up the stairs when I heard Spain call up to me. "Whoa! You guys have a vegetable garden! Are there tomatoes?"

"Yeah, Spain, pick as many as you like!" I said quickly, not really caring about tomatoes when Whitney was about to get raped.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>He marched up the stairs and turned to the right. The door at the end of the hall was my bedroom, and I knew he knew it. The door was wide open...<p>

He plopped me on my bed, and then turned and slammed the door. He smirked, then put his hands on each side of my head as he crawled onto me. "Kesesesese... Ready to see my five meters?"

"You.. shouldn't... You shouldn't..." I stammered in confusion, staring up at him while I attempted to form words. _How could I let him pin me down?_

He leaned down, his breath hot on my face, then moved to my left ear. "Don't worry about your vital regions..." He breathed. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he planted a kiss on my lips roughly and grabbed my elbows.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I made it to the door a few seconds after it got slammed shut and started beating on it. "YOU DIRTY RAT GET THE FLIP AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled while pounding with my fists.<p>

The door finally swung open when I kicked it and I saw Prussia on top of her, kissing her and grabbing her elbows. I ran in, not realizing France had let go, and pushed him off. "What the crapola!" I yelled, and almost went on a rant until I remembered Whitney was right there. I sat her up.

"Are you feeling okay?" I said, eyes wide, because she'd never allow someone to get this far. She nodded, looking confused, and it was then that I heard the door close. I turned my head to see France locking it and smirking.

Prussia, on the other side of me, started laughing. "Kesesesese~, so this is a double date? Awesome."

I turned my head to each of them several times, my mouth wide open, thinking that they were crazy. France at this point had grabbed my arm.

"So, are you going to be good and let us?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Flip no! You guys are on drugs!" I screamed, noticing Whitney start to snap out of her dazed phase a bit.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>It was all flooding back to me now. I held my head in my hands for a few moments, then looked to Cassi and the other two. Then I realized that France had locked the door, and now we were both in real danger. I frowned, hating the feeling that kept flowing through me because Prussia had grabbed my elbows. I shook my head to clear it and continued to listen to the words being shouted.<p>

"Flip no! You guys are on drugs!" Cassi shouted from France's grip. I saw her look at me, and with that, I was up.

"Let her go, Francis." My words were laced with malice, which caused Prussia to step backwards and France to flinch a bit.

"What will you do if I don't?" France asked, pulling her closer for emphasis.

"DUDE!" Cassi exclaimed, pushing him away. "I'm FIFTEEN!"

"What does age have to do with l'amour, mon cheri?" He said simply, messing with her hair.

"IT HAS TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A RAPIST... Hehehe, you don't have to come and confess, we're lookin' for you~! We gon' find you, we gon' find you! So you can run and tell that, run and tell that, run and tell that, home boy, home home home boy!" Cassi started singing the bed intruder song.

I started laughing, taking in France's face. It was shocked and horror-stricken at the same time.

"I-It's not rape! Not if you yell surprise!" He said, latching on to Cassi again.

"AAAH!" she screamed. "HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE, HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE!"

"DUDE! JUST LET HER GO!" Prussia yelled, throwing my pillow at them. "She's distracting!" I turned to look at him, slightly afraid.

France sighed, but released her arm. "Aaaaahahahaha!" she laughed, much like America would, and took in a deep breath, pausing and said, "I win!" very quickly before grabbing my arm and running out the room with me. She unlocked the door pretty quickly.

Once we got in the living room she turned around to face me and held her hand up for a high five. I glared at her, though, because I realized something on our way down. This was ALL HER FAULT and I knew it.

She stared at me, confused, and said "Come on man, don't leave me hangin'!"

I just shook my head. "No, this is your fault. I'm going to have to find a way to get revenge on you..."

She just put her hand back down, a little sad looking when France and Prussia came back down stairs.

"No!" I shouted, then hid behind Cassi. "I won't get revenge on you if you save us! I was just kidding anyway!" I honestly didn't want to have a repeat of... Earlier moments. And I wasn't that good at planning revenge anyways.

She just sighed and let me hide behind her. They came closer and once they got within her arms reach, she slapped them both square across the face.

"Mon cheri, so violent!" France exclaimed, tearing up as he held his cheek.

"Pft. The awesome me has been through worse." Prussia stated, as rubbed his cheek once and then looked directly at me.

"Well, want me to slap you harder?" She challenged, glaring at him. She then looked at France. "And suck it up, princess, I can be violent when I feel like it."

The two members of the Bad Touch Trio glanced at each other and then looked away. France was still teary-eyed, while Prussia simply walked around the room.

Cassi sighed again and walked over to France, patted him on the head and then walked into the kitchen. Prussia cast a glance my way, but I shut my eyes and turned away.

"Don't turn away from the awesome me like that!" He shouted at me. I barely had time to turn around before he approached me again.

"Pru-" I started, my eyes wide as I put my hands in front of my body protectively.

"Kesese." He smirked. "Still on edge I see."

"Prussia, leave her alone, non?" France said, sniffling and rubbing his cheek. There was a red mark where Cassi had smacked him.

"We would've had a good time if you had controlled her in there!" Prussia scoffed, his eyes darting to the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Non, it was your own fault. You didn't lock the door." France smirked slightly. "Rookie mistake."

"Yeah, well I won't make it again." Prussia stated, his eyes narrowing as a smile crept across his face.

Cassi, in her superior eavesdropping glory, peered from around the doorway with an evil glint in her eye. "Ya darn right you won't." she said in an evil, strained voice that creeped the three of us out. She then closed the door again and from inside the kitchen we heard "And you all forgot about the pancakes!"

We all walked inside to find Cassi setting the plate of them in the middle of the large table. Spain was sitting in a chair, marveling at some tomatoes, before he noticed the pancakes and started forking a few onto his plate.

We sat down at the table, I made sure to sit beside Spain, and it was pretty much quiet the whole time. Once we were done eating, no one moved from the table. We all just sat there, looking at one another for a while before Cassi started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, looking at her confusedly. I didn't see anything funny with the awkwardness of the situation. She went from giggling to laughing and it looked like she may have been trying to speak. She was failing.

Spain started giggling then, causing us to start looking from one to the other. As Spain's laughter became louder, Prussia started snickering and Cassi fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. France and I weren't immune to laughter's contagiousness, so we were soon laughing as well. At what, I have no clue. But when we all finished, France offered to help me pick up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

I accepted his help, still on the defense though, and when we were done we looked back. Prussia and Spain were just standing there, looking around the kitchen, but Cassi was gone. We walked into the living room to see she had started playing her guitar on Band Hero on the Wii, from boredom obviously.

"Whoa, hey, can I play? That game is awesome!" Prussia asked.

She nodded excitedly, but then I reminded her of her previous assignments. "Cassi, you have homework to do." She looked at me with an 'are you flipping serious' face and I stated authoritatively, "I told you to do it today."

"But it's only like noon!" she whined.

I shook my head. "Better get it over with."

She scowled and walked over to the front door, where her book bag was, grumbling the whole time about "Jeez, you act like my mother." She started walking to the kitchen to do her homework at the table when she turned around and said "What if I need help?"

"Someone go help her with her homework please." I sighed. "I have to wash clothes."

"Dude. Schoolwork. Not awesome." Prussia said, making his way toward Band Hero.

"Oui, what homework, mon cheri?" France asked, sitting beside her.

"I can help too, if you need it~." Spain sang, sitting opposite Francis.

"Fleh, I have Algebra two test corrections and a French study guide... It's really mostly the Algebra I need help with." She said in annoyance, picking up her books from the floor and setting them on the table.

"Oh! I can assist you with both of those, mademoiselle! But Spain, it's simple enough à deux." France said, nodding. She just opened her Algebra binder on the table and took out her test and stared at it, pouting.

I smiled, slightly amused. "If they can't help you, come find me, alright? You know Algebra is my favorite math."

"Meh, okay." She said as I walked away. I could've sworn I heard her mumble "Dork" so I turned back around to find her failing to hide a smile.

"Well, if that's how you feel... Then I won't help you at all~." I sang, carrying a basket of clothes with me to the laundry room. "And since they don't need your help either, Spain, wanna help me tidy up the house?"

Cassi just stuck her tongue out at me as I walked away.


	4. Painting!

-Cassi's POV, about 30 minutes later-

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you just switch those two and change the other two to their reciprocals?" I asked, finally getting it.<p>

"Oui, and after that just put it in the calculator." France replied.

"Easy enough!" I said and nodded. Once I wrote the last problem down, I put my binder back in my book bag. We had completed the French after a while of Algebra to take a break from it, so I was done with my homework! Faster than I expected, too.

"Merci beaucoup, Francis!" I said, smiling.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, mon cheri." he replied.

I looked around the kitchen. "What to do, what to do..." I said, fearing I could become bored.

"You don't want to play that Band Hero game you had started earlier?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not anymore..."

I heard him chuckling so I looked at him. "What is it?"

"Just thinking about how Whitney reacted to Prussia touching her elbows." he said, smirking a bit.

I kind of laughed too. "Yeah, she's a spazz."

He then looked at me. "So, what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I asked back, confused.

"What is your ero-zone?" he asked.

"If I knew, would you really expect me to tell you?" I asked back smartly.

He looked surprised for a bit. "You mean, you don't know where it is?"

I shook my head. "My elbows are fine, so are my ears, my face, I don't know. I probably don't have one!" I concluded, smiling in satisfaction.

"Honhonhon... Intéressante..." France stated, placing his hand on his chin and looking at me oddly.

"What now?" I asked, looking back.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious?" He questioned, fighting a smile.

"...Well, I'd rather it be to where no one can get me back for it." I said, getting kind of worried.

"Like how Prussia used it against Whitney?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"...Yes, like that." I said.

"That's no fun, mon cheri!" He half-shouted. "Live life to the fullest! L'amour!"

"Meh, what does that have to do with living life?" I asked, nervously.

"Non! Mon cheri, l'amour is the basis of life! Without l'amour, you wouldn't be here! You know this, surely!"

I looked at him like he was insane. "I really have no clue what you are talking about now, but if you talking about something that has to do with AFTER YOU'RE MARRIED, I have no interest in it. Also, an ero-zone is not the basis of life!" I said, getting very confused.

"Non, maybe not, but it can make life easier if you let go sometime, mon cheri." he said back.

"Well, I don't even know where mine is, so there!" I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Then I'll find some mischief elsewhere." He replied, smiling mysteriously.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Honhonhon... You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?" he laughed. I backed up out of the chair and stood up. "Yes, I would, and you are really starting to creep me out!" I said, a bit worried of what was running through his head.

"Oh, non, I'd never think of corrupting someone as innocent as you..." He said, although I knew he was totally capable of doing just that. "I already know one weakness." He smirked. "I may as well make the most of it."

"Wait, what weakness of mine do you- WOULD you know about?" I asked.

"Did I say who?" He asked innocently.

I covered my mouth and stared wide eyed. "Uh, um...I was joking." I said, my eyebrow twitching.

"But of course, I'd love to get to know YOU more, mon cheri..." he said, smiling.

"...Right! Then you should know that one thing is I joke a lot!" I said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, of that I'm certain." He replied slyly pulling a rose from behind his back. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. I lowered my defense, though, and sat back in the chair.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"What's wrong, mon cheri?" He questioned, carefully putting the rose in my hair.

"Nothing... It's just, I'm a ninja, and ninjas are always on guard." I replied.

"There's no need to be so tense around me, mon cheri~." he sang.

I looked at him with an 'are you serious' face and replied sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, I'm so sure."

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I had just finished the wash when I heard Cassi and France talking. I thought they were still working on homework, but then noticed that France was being... Well... A creeper.<p>

"Yeah, everyone should be tense around you, France." I replied tartly as I walked into the room. "I suppose you finished your homework?"

"YES! IT IS DONE SO DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT!" Cassi yelled, forgetting France for a moment.

"Just wondering." I smiled, although it was a bit forced. We'd both already been almost raped today and it was still only one in the afternoon.

She smiled, satisfied, then her smile vanished. "Aww man... I have school tomorrow." She said and her head dropped onto the table loudly. _I'm pretty sure that was a bruise._ I paused, thinking. _If she went to school tomorrow, then..._

"Cassi." I said suddenly, my eyes widening. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked to France and added, "alone?"

"Sure beans." she said and got up from the chair to walk over to me.

France got a hurt look, but then got up, pushed his chair in and walked off.

"Cassi, if you leave tomorrow, then I'll be alone with... Them!" I whisper-shouted.

"So...?" She said, uncertainly, not seeing the point.

"I'll be alone. With three males. That know my weakness." I said slowly, spelling it out for her.

Her eyes widened. "THEN can I stay home from school this week?" she shouted.

"No... No..." I said, pacing. "You can't get that far behind in school. It's not right." I paused. "I just don't want to.." My words caught in my throat.

"Darn... Then what do you want me to do, take one of them to school with me?" she asked.

I frowned. "Would that even work?"

She shrugged. "If I said one of them was one of my parents, they'd let them sit in on the classes as a guest."

"France would flirt with every teacher, and Prussia would fight with every kid. Spain would probably get too distracted..." My sentence trailed off as I sighed.

"Well then what do you want me to do?" she said, impatiently.

"Help me think of a solution!" I said back. "Do you want to take one of them to school with you? ... At least until I think of a better idea?"

"Sounds fine to me." she said. "And, I just finished homework. I don't really feel like thinking."

I sighed. "Who are you going to take, then?"

"You need Spain here with you. And Prussia would probably be too loud to bring, so I'll take France. Also he can help me in French class if I pronounce something wrong!" she said, smiling and holding her finger up with the other hand on her hip.

I nodded, not rally wanting to agree, but not seeing any other choice. "Just be sure to not let him flirt with any of the teachers... Or students." I said. She nodded. We then walked into the living room to see Prussia still playing Band Hero, Spain juggling tomatoes, and France sitting on the couch looking bored.

"France!" I called. He looked up at us. "You are going to school with Cassi this week. Just say that you are her dad, okay? You'd just follow her around and sit in on her classes." I said.

Prussia paused the game to point and laugh. "Kesesese, France, you gotta go to school!"

He rolled his eyes. "Very well then." he consented, looking at Cassi and smirking. "Daughter."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look that said 'really?'. "You don't need to actually call me that." she said, looking a bit irritated.

"Ah ah ah! You shouldn't use that tone of voice with me, young lady. Come here and sit with your Papa." he said, holding his arms out.

She just stared at him for a while. I decided to go and talk to Spain.

"So, do you like it here so far?" I asked, a blush starting to form, I'm sure. He grinned at me, which made it worse.

"Absolutely! This place is very nice! Fusososo~!"

I almost had a spasm. "W-well, I'm glad you like it then." I said, looking down.

"What is it, amiga?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing! Just, thinking about... tomatoes?" I said.

He busted out in a large grin again and held one out to me. "I love tomatoes! These are really nice ones, too! You are good at growing them!" he complimented. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Spain. But I'm sure you could grow them better." I said.

"Do you give them love?" he asked. I looked up and nodded. "Then they are perfect!" He said, smiling and twirling me around by my arm. I stopped abruptly and blushed again, wanting to freak out so bad. "Hey, not bad on your feet either." he said.

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it looks like you'd have real talent when it comes to dancing!" he said, still smiling. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no, not really. I don't ever dance, unless it's on that Michael Jackson game because Cassi will make me do that sometimes." I said.

"Nonsense. I can show you how sometime, si?" he asked. I slowly smiled and then nodded once, causing him to smile bigger. "Very good! I look forward to it!" he said, patting me on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I was on his lap. AGAIN.<p>

He ended up pulling me on him, AGAIN, and making me call him 'Papa' when I addressed him, or he wouldn't answer. I sighed, deciding just not to talk for now, and watched Prussia for a while. France wouldn't even let me play because of me using a 'bad tone' with him. He also said that the more I whined, the longer he'd make me sit there with him. And I had whined a lot already.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I looked over to Cassi, noting her problems with her... 'Father'...<p>

"Hey Cassi, did you finish your chores?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word 'chores'.

Her head snapped up. "Why, no, dearest friend! I did not!" She said, smiling.

"Carry on, then." I said, returning her smile.

"Non, non, Maman! Cassi needs to sit with me as punishment!" France exclaimed, attempting to hold Cassi closer to him.

I looked at him blankly. "What did you say..?"

"Dude, she ain't my mom! And I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Cassi shouted, struggling in his arms.

"So I _am_ a single parent? This means I can flir... I mean, find a new mother for you?" He said, smirking. "And I raised you better, mon cheri."

"He called me your..?" I shook my head. "France, let her do her chores. It's her duty."

"Yes, my duty as a sweet, civilized daughter. Let me fulfill it, please?" she said, eyes wide, looking up at him.

He laughed. "Zat is not going to work with me, mon petite fleur. I know good and well how to raise a child." he said, pulling her closer. "And how not to~." he finished.

I shuddered and was about to say something when Cassi just...laid on him!

"Oh really?" she said._ What the heck is she doing?_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Well raise me then." in a voice I've... Never heard her use. France looked shocked for a moment but then smiled and said "So you are finally giving in to me, mon cheri? Well then, let us-" he was cut off by Cassi's laughter as she took the opportunity to jump out of his grip right then.

She ran across the room and turned around to face our shocked faces.

"HA! You are so easy to fool!" she said while laughing.

I looked back at him and he was still shocked but then looked hurt. He sighed. "I guess it was too good to be true."

I couldn't help but laugh in relief. I was worried there for a minute! Once she got done laughing she looked back at the couch and at France's expression. I don't think he was acting this time, though. I knew by the look on her face that she started to feel bad, so she walked over and sat next to him and started playing with his hair.

He looked at her. "What... Are you doing?"

"Your hair is soft!" she replied cheerfully.

"Mon cheri, that feels nice..." He mused, leaning into her hand. "You're so gentle..."

"When I want to be." Cassi finished, obviously remembering the time she slapped him. I smiled.

"Hey, dudes, the awesome me needs to use the bathroom." Prussia stated, tainting the oddly content atmosphere. He cast a glance at each of us. "And I think that you two need a room."

"Prussia." I started, sighing. "The bathroom's upstairs, first door on the right. Or you can use the one opposite the stairs..." My voice trailed off as he walked behind me.

"Kesesesese... Thanks, doll." He replied, copping a feel as he passed.

"H-Hey!" I stammered, my face flushing with embarrassment and annoyance. "Don't do that!"

He just snickered more as he walked off. When I turned back France had his head on Cassi's lap and she was still messing with his hair, seemingly mesmerized.

Spain was just looking around the room. "Uh, not to be a bother here amigas, but I'm bored. Can I do something?" he asked, looking at me.

I thought a minute, then looked at Cassi. "Hey, Cassi, what do you want to do?" I asked. She looked up.

"Painting!" she yelled. She had a love of art. I nodded, liking the idea, and turned back to Spain.

"Do you want to paint?" I asked.

He nodded his head with a grin. I heard Cassi ask if France wanted to as well.

"D'accord, although I was quite enjoying that treatment just now." he said, sitting up. Just then Prussia walked back in.

"Hey Prussia, we are all going to go to the art room and paint." I said.

He shrugged. "Sounds awesome to me."

"You better have washed your hands, dude!" Cassi yelled, pointing at him from over the couch.

"I did!" he said back.

"With soap, dummy." she added. He scowled but made his way back to the bathroom, grumbling.

"Eww, who doesn't wash with-"

"Most boys in my family." she said, shrugging. I shook my head and once Prussia got back we all went to the art room.

Cassi pushed open the door excitedly and rushed in with a huge smile plastered to her face and wide eyes. Each time she walks in here is like the first. We all followed behind, not quite as excited as her, right as she grabbed a few canvases.

"And you stand there, you stand here, you're here, right beside me, and you're there!" Cassi exclaimed, arranging us around in a circle. I was beside her, Spain was beside me, France was beside him, and Prussia was beside Cassi. I smirked as I noticed France was opposite the women of our group.

"Oils, tempura, watercolors, or acrylics?" She asked me intensely, holding paintbrushes out at me.

I grimaced, taking a simple brush. "Ugh. I hate tempura. Acrylics or oils, please!" She practically threw the paints at me, and then rushed around asking the others their preferences.

"So, what do we paint, amiga?" Spain questioned, taking a feathered brush from Cassi.

"Dude! It's art!" She exclaimed. "You have fun with it!"

* * *

><p>- about a half hour later-<p>

* * *

><p>"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed, throwing paint at the canvas.<p>

Cassi stayed completely silent, staring at the canvas intensely.

France stroked the brush and made the occasional "Honhonhon," which was creeping me out.

Spain was grinning and using a lot of red so I assumed he was painting tomatoes.

I was painting a sunset. I really liked how the paint blending was coming out. A few minutes later, we finished. The weird thing was, yes, we finished all at around the same time. I looked at France first, who was looking at his painting and smirking, and got really worried.

Before I could say anything though, Cassi asked me "Whitney, what did you paint?" hyperly.

I turned the canvas around to where it was facing the inside of the circle so everyone could see. It was a simple sunset. I only managed the background because the paint needed to dry. Cassi and Spain started clapping, and Prussia said "Pretty awesome job, if I do say so myself."

"It is beautiful, mon cheri! Like you~!" France said, starting to get closer to me.

Before he could, I changed the subject. "OKAY! Prussia, what did you paint?"

He turned the canvas around so that we could see many multicolored splatters in no organization what so ever. "Dude, did you even try to-"

" I LOVE IT!" I was interrupted by Cassi.

"It's so pretty~!" she finished, causing France, Spain and I to look at her in confusion and Prussia to bow and say "Yes, yes, I know my awesomeness is too much."

"Well, Spain! What did you do?" Cassi then asked. He grinned and turned his around, revealing multiple tomatoes. Just as I suspected. I giggled and clapped, along with the others.

Before Cassi could ask what France's was, I suggested "Could someone look at France's first before he poisons all of our eyes, please? I'm kind of worried."

"I will!" Cassi said excitedly, running and looking at the canvas before I could say anything. As soon as she looked at it her face went white, and a split second later she was running out of the door screaming, "AAAAH! MY VIRGIN EYES!"

"Cassi?" I shouted, taking off after her.

The other members of the Bad Touch Trio looked to France.

"Honhonhon... What can I say?" He replied, smirking as he departed from the room.

"I don't think I want to know..." Spain said, shaking his head as he followed France out.

"Kesesese..."

* * *

><p>"Cassi?" I called, knocking on her door.<p>

"NO!" She screamed. "I can't UNSEE it!"

"Open the door, silly!" I called, taking the knob.

"I need to be ALONE!" She yelled, being melodramatic. "I'm scarred for liiife..."

"Come on!" I rattled the door nervously. "Before Prussia tries to rape me again!"

"With his unwashed hands haha!" She laughed.

"That's just gross!" I exclaimed, jumping slightly as I heard someone coming up the stairs. "Hurry up, hurry up!"

She opened the door and quickly dragged me inside, slamming it shut and locking it again. We then heard knocking on the door and voices.

"Mi amigas, are you both in there?" Spain's voice called.

"NO!" Cassi yelled.

I laughed at her. "You're an idiot!"

"I know!" she said, smiling. "But it's not like they can get in anyways!" she finished.

"Oh, madamoiselle, won't you open the door? I haven't been in your bedroom yet... Honhonhon." France said.

Maybe I should take this time to explain what our bedrooms look like. Cassi has white walls and a wooden floor with a large white fuzzy carpet in the center. Her bed is one of those circle ones with white snowflake blankets and pillows. She has crystal snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and shelves with her cosplay toys proudly displayed.

Her dresser has her clothes in it, while her closet is filled with all of her cosplay costumes. Yes, I bought them all for her. I have a bunch too! Anyway, there are sparkles all over her room and a balcony is connected. On one wall she has a few Michael Jackson posters. There is also a white desk with her laptop on it and her floor space is very large.

My room, on the other hand, is painted a lilac color with a houndstooth print on one wall in black. My floors are covered in a dark violet carpet. On one side of my room, I have a bay window where I keep some potted plants, and on the wall beside it I have a balcony like Cassi's, although mine is covered with plants. Climbing plants, as well as other potted plants... It's kinda obvious that I like plants. On the houndstooth print side of my room, I also have an iHome attached to my wall so that I can play my music and I won't have to rundown my laptop. My bed is a rectangular twin that's covered with a purple and violet houndstooth comforter. It's a four-poster bed made of wood, although it doesn't have a canopy or anything. I have a few wooden bookshelves, as well as a desk where I sit my laptop and a bedside table that my grandparents gave me. But, enough of that...

"But you'll mess up my stuff!" she yelled.

"Kesesese, the only thing you have to worry about is your underwear drawer." Prussia laughed from the other side of the door.

She scowled. "You suck."

They obviously took that the wrong way, seeing as how the two pervs started laughing and Spain just made an awkward "Ummmm..."

"What's bad is the fact that they want to..." I said in response, shivering slightly.

"Whatever it is, THEY AIN'T GONNA!" She shouted, waving her fist in the air.

"But they WANT to!" I stressed, looking around at her room.

"No se what you're talking about, amigas..." Spain said, unhappily.

"Aww, it's not you Spain, it's..." I said in a slightly hushed voice.

After a pause, Prussia had something to say. "The awesome me can bust this door down easily..."

And with that, the door was kicked down.

"HEY!" Cassi shouted, "I'm the only one allowed to do that around here!"

"Kesesesese, well too bad. We're in now." he said, walking in and looking around.

I scowled. "Just because I have a ton of cash doesn't mean its okay to waste it." I lectured, facing him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." he trailed off as the other two walked in. He was about to touch one of Cassi's boxed cosplay items, but she shouted at him just in time.

"NO! Don't touch those!" she ran up to him and smacked his hand away.

"Kesesese, would you rather me touch you instead?" he laughed, leaning in towards her. She pushed him away by his forehead and walked back over to me.

France fingered her bed. "Honhonhon, one could have real fun on this." he said.

She got the wrong idea, and by that I mean an innocent one, and yelled "Yeah man!" as she ran up to in and started jumping on it.

"Whitney even lets me jump on it!" she called excitedly. Spain was staring at the snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, awe displayed on his face.

"Hm.. Why don't we all go to my room?" I said, smiling and hoping they'd leave Cassi's things alone. My room was less breakable, anyway...

"Honhonhon... I'd gladly follow you anywhere, mon cheri." France sang as I walked to the door.

"Vamos, then!" I said, leading the way to my room. As I reached the door, I turned back with a death glare. "And Cassi's room is off-limits after hours. Just a reminder~." I threw open the door and stepped into my spacious room, followed by the others.

"Hm. Not as marvelous as Cassi's." France criticized. "But I suppose I can't say anything... I mean, we have been here before."

"Yeah, fun times." Prussia laughed, coming up behind me and slapping my elbow.

"Hey!" I shouted, glaring at them both.

"Fun times... Fun times..." Cassi mumbled, starting to crack her knuckles and glare at them out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oye... It's going to be a long day." Spain stated, laughing uncertainly.

"Hey, let's play... Twister!" I shouted, running to my closet and grabbing the game from the top shelf.

"Colorido!" Spain exclaimed when he saw the box.

"Yeah, it's fun." I said, smiling.

"I like the title." Prussia said with a smirk as he took the box from me.

I glared at him as I took it back and started setting it up.

"Honhonhon... How do you play?" France questioned, still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, Piggie for your review! :D You ARE special! I'll try to update ASAP! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update again until Sunday sometime, so I decided to post an extra long chapter now. ^^ And thanks for checking up on the grammatical errors! I pride myself on being a good editor, but I like when people tell me if I've messed up on something. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**~Whitney**


	5. Lessons

**Hope you guys like long chapters xD :)**

* * *

><p>A majority of the game, Prussia and France kept making it as awkward as possible to be tangled around them. Needless to say, it didn't last long, but we were still tired out afterwards...<p>

"Well," Spain started with a yawn. "I think I'm going to be off, mis amigos." He paused. "Where will we be sleeping?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, snapping back to reality. "Your room is on the opposite side of the house." I said, opening my door and pointing to the door at the opposite side. "I think Cassi needs to get to bed soon as well." I shot her a look.

"Flip! I'm responsible enough to not have a bed time~!" she whined, but yawned right after she said it.

"Bed, Missy." I smiled, motioning to the door. "Which means you two have to go with Spain." I said, shooting a look at Prussia and France. "No co-ed here."

"Oh, so it's same gender teaching?" Prussia said, smirking.

"Honhonhon-"

"Can we all just shut up and go to bed now?" Cassi interrupted, rather annoyed.

"Fine." Prussia said angrily as he stormed off after Spain.

"Very well..." France replied with disappointment. "I love you both~!"

"And I love pie, now go to bed." Cassi said with a scowl.

"Cranky tonight, mon cheri..." France pouted, turning to follow the others.

When they had left and closed the door, I turned to Cassi. "Do you want to switch rooms tonight since Prussia burst down your door?" I stifled a yawn as I tried to read her expression.

"Nah, I'm cool. I keep that wok I use for cosplay next to my bed, you know." she replied.

"Oh, right. I'd forgotten." I smiled, envisioning her attacking France with her wok... "Well, if you need me, come on in. I don't mind."

"Kay..." she mumbled with a yawn and walked to her room.

With everything taken care of, I shut my door and turned out the light. Walking towards my bed, I collapsed on it, wrestled with the covers and then hugged my pillow.

* * *

><p>I heard my door click open, and the footsteps following, but I didn't acknowledge it. Then, all of a sudden-<p>

"Umph!" I mumbled, as the body tackled me and placed it's hand over my mouth. "Mmph!"

"Kesesesese... Do you always sleep on your stomach?" I heard Prussia's voice whisper in my ear. I simply nodded because his hand was still over my mouth.

"Aww, that's almost adorable." At this, I licked his hand and smiled as he withdrew. He made a guttural sound of disgust.

"Serves you right!" I whisper-shouted. "Now get off me!"

"Why would the awesome me want to do that?" He said, running his hands down my shoulders and continuing down my arms.

"Don't! Bist du verrückt im Kopf? " I shouted, squirming underneath him.

"Sh! Not awesome!" Prussia whispered, although he did move off of me. "Even though it is awesome that you spoke German... Cute accent." I took advantage of the situation, him being distracted, and rolled over on my side in an attempt to get away. "Dude!"

"Why are you in my room?" I whispered back into the darkness.

"Kesesese..." His laughter seemed to echo. "Spain snores. Plus, it was awkward with France there-"

"Why didn't you just go sleep on the couch?" I questioned. As soon as I did, his arms snaked around me.

"Then I couldn't do this."

"Prussia! Back off my elbows!" I practically hissed at him.

"Fine. No elbows..." His sentence trailed off as he pulled me closer. "I'll settle for this." He slid his arms down my back until he reached my-

"Stop." I whimpered, not wanting him to touch me.

"Oh, hush." He reached to the back of my thigh and pulled it around his waist.

"Dude-!"

"This is all I came for, okay? Now be awesome and shut up..." His voice trailed off as he leaned in closer.

"Don't-" He laid his head on the pillow next to mine and closed his eyes. I stared at him uncertainly as his breathing regulated and he relaxed. "You're.. Warm.."

"I believe the term is 'hot'." He replied with his eyes closed, smirking.

I sighed. He was still as conceited as ever. "What exactly are you, anyway? I mean, you can't ship people... How can you be warm?" _Not to mention __wanting to do it all of the time..._

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>First of all, there were doughnuts. Everywhere. And I was skipping through a field of them, a few hovering in the air, until I heard footsteps. They half woke me up, to where I wasn't dreaming anymore, but I was still asleep technically. Not sure how else to explain it, but whatever.<p>

I then heard a low chuckling which I recognized to be France's immediately.

"No..." I mumbled, still asleep, "Ya took my doughnuts..."

I then heard and felt the bed move, causing me to wake up fully. I shot up, looking around until I noticed him laying next to me with his arms behind his head. I scowled. "You are _not_ s'posed to be here." I stated the obvious.

"Honhonhon, cheri, lower your voice sil vous plait. Once Spain started snoring and Prussia left, I became bored." he said, sitting up. I kept my eyes on him like a sharp ninja and moved my hand towards the side of my bed slowly, to reach for my wok. He caught my hands though, and pinned me down.

I sighed. "Why don't you guys ever give up?" I whined very childishly, but still kept my voice down.

"Honhonhon, because if I didn't I would never get what I wanted." he said, his face getting closer to mine.

"Ah, so you know the ways of the spoiled child. Well done." I said, knowing the feeling myself. I used to get spoiled by my grandparents but didn't become arrogant like most spoiled people do.

"So, mademoiselle, why not grant my wishes?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered involuntarily and jerked my head away.

"No." I said. "And another thing you should know, I am very stubborn." I added.

He sighed. "That will make it all the more satisfying when I break you~."

I scoffed. "Eww, no. You won't. And I need to sleep, as do you, cause we got school tomorrow, remember?" I reminded, rolling my eyes. He shook his head.

"Sleep can be made up for~." he almost sang as he started snuggling into my neck. I sighed from annoyance and tried to ignore him, but he started moving my hands up to above my head.

Once he got them there, he held them with one of his hands and the other one went down to my shirt. "Hey, w-what are you-dude! Stop it!" I hissed at him as his hand slipped up it.

"Honhonhon, just having a little fun, non?" he said, keeping his hand where it was.

I started struggling. "If you don't get the flip off me right now, I am going to scream bloody rape!" I whisper shouted.

He sighed, but let go of my hands which immediately slapped his other one away. "Hm, so harsh all the time. Why can't you be nicer, like when you were playing with my hair?" he whined.

"Hm. Maybe because I don't enjoy your little treatments." I said firmly. I then laid back down and heard him do the same, but he but his arm around me and pulled me to him. I sighed again and went back to sleep after mumbling "Rape me and die..."

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know the answer to that question... It's unawesome." He stated, frowning.<p>

"Do you... Like.. Have a heartbeat?"

"What kind of freak doesn't have a heartbeat?" He questioned incredulously.

"I don't know!" I whisper-shouted.

He opened one eye to look at me. "You talk too much."

"Well, you're annoying, so we're even." I shot back.

"If that's how you feel..." He slid down so that his face was in my-

"Dude! That's my upstairs!"

"Shut up. I'm not an idiot!" He answered, laying his head on my chest.

"But-"

"It's either this or elbows." He said with a laugh.

"Or you can get out of my room!" I practically shouted, pushing him away slightly. Bad mistake... He caught my elbows. "No!" I pulled back, glaring at him.

"Just be quiet, won't you?"

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>There was ice-cream. Everywhere. I was ice skating through a rink of it when I heard giggling. I slowly opened my eyes to see Prussia and Whitney, Prussia was snickering and Whitney was shaking her head. It was then that I noticed I had my arms wrapped around France while he was hugging me and smiling.<p>

"Bonjour, mon cheri~!" he said. I let go of him and stood up. As soon as I did, Whitney went to questioning. "What did you do? How did you get in here? WHEN did you get in here?" she started firing off questions as fast as she could before Prussia just put a hand over her mouth. France chuckled and sat up as I went to my dresser to get my clothes out.

I wasn't in the best mood, considering I almost got raped twice yesterday and I have to go to school, but whatever. I turned back around to go into the bathroom and change. I put on a white long sleeved shirt with a hoodie attached to it over a black and white striped undershirt and some white jeans. I put on my snowflake necklace too.

Once I walked back out they were still in my room. "Are you gonna get ready or not?" I asked looking at France. I then turned to Whitney. "And can we have waffles?" I said, hopefully.

"Of course, but you have to hurry or-" She paused, apparently realizing something. "You never answered my questions! When did you get in here, huh? Why were you in Cassi's room?"

"Why did you and Prussia come in here from the direction of your room?" He shot back. "Non, let us not argue... What is done is done."

Whitney gained a malevolent aura. "And just what was done?"

"Nothing, as of yet." I reassured, walking out and down the stairs.

"As... Of... Yet...?" She questioned, frozen in one spot.

"Well, apparently you didn't get lucky either, mon cheri!" France said, petting my head. "Not looking like that, anyway."

I looked to her, then to France. "Oh right. You said Prussia came from Whitney's room...?"

"Oui." He said nonchalantly. "What of it?"

I looked at Whitney with a face that could only be described as a smart-(a word) smirk. "You can't say nothin' to me." I said.

"He wouldn't leave!" She insisted, marching towards the stairs.

"Kesesese.. Like you were trying very hard to get the awesome me to." Prussia smirked. "And she kept asking me all of these questions, so it's no wonder we didn't get very far."

"It wasn't MUTUAL!" She yelled, then strode past me down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Meh, whatever, I'm good as long as I get ma' waffles!" I said, skipping behind her.

* * *

><p>-time skip-<p>

* * *

><p>"Here, Cassi-chan." Whitney sat a heaping plate of waffles in front of me, and another in front of France.<p>

"Dude! What about me?" Prussia whined.

"Oh, did you want some?" She replied tartly as she turned back to the stove. Then she sighed. "There's some still cooking." She paused. "How long does Spain sleep?"

"He'll get up in an hour or two." Prussia stated as Whitney forked a few waffles onto his plate.

"Make Spain some waffles too!" I said, shoving some into my mouth.

"I will when he gets up, silly!" She smiled. "Hot food's served hot and cold food's served cold, not the other way around! Besides, who would like to eat cold waffles?" She paused thoughtfully.

"I don't know, just making sure you won't forget! But you'd never forget Spain, what am I saying?" I said before taking another bite.

Her face flushed and she turned around, turning her attention to the remaining waffles.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" France questioned, looking to me. He'd obviously noticed Whitney's un-ninja-ness.

"Teeheehee. L'Espagne est l'amour de Whitney." I replied, shoving more waffles into my mouth.

"Honhonhon.. Interessante... Je ne savais pas!" France laughed. "Even with all that's happened-"

"I don't like hearing words that I can't understand! Dudes!" Prussia exclaimed, stealing one of France's waffles.

Cassi just laughed. "Oui, c'est vrai." she finished. "Okay, Prussia, we'll stop."

"I hope you know I'm not stupid..." Whitney stated. "I definitely heard my name, 'Spain', 'love', 'interesting', and 'true' or something to that effect all in there." She glared, placing another waffle on each of our plates.

I just smiled and giggled. "We know you're not stupid!"

"Right..." She said, turning around and cutting the stove off. "Well, I suppose that's enough for now. You'd better get going so you're not late!"

"Flip, you're right!" I said, scrambling up and reaching to get my stuff.

"Come on, France! I don't want to have to run the whole way there!" I said, running to the door. When I got outside I checked my watch and saw I had fifteen minutes. I walked there in about ten, so I had some time.

France came out not long afterwards and sprinted up to me. "You don't drive or take the bus?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can't drive, and I find that walking is good exercise." I said.

He nodded. "So how many friends do you have?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess quite a bit, but I don't talk to any one of them all that much. Just a conversation here and there. I don't really mind though. At school I tend to be a loner, so please try not to attract too much attention." I said, looking at him worriedly.

He patted my back. "Sure thing, daughter." I sighed. _This would be a long flipping week..._

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Francis?" I called sweetly, turning to him as he started to chase after Cassi. ""We need to have a talk..."<p>

"Oui, mademoiselle~!" He trilled.

"First off, you will NOT touch Cassi, or embarrass her in any way. Do NOT flirt with any teachers or students... And furthermore, act mature, like you really are her father." I said with an air of arrogance.

"Oui, I will, Maman." He replied, winking at me before he took off after Cassi. "And, you're secret's safe with me!"

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to smack him with a pan today..." I sighed to myself.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I got to school about seven minutes before the bell was to ring, France keeping up. I walked in through the front office, just then remembering that they knew my dad's name, so I went for uncle instead.<p>

"Hello, can my uncle here have a pass to come sit in with me on my classes?" I asked sweetly. I was a teachers pet. "Of course! Sign here please." the lady said, looking at France and handing him a clipboard. Once he got his pass sticker he put it in his pocket. He would only need it if someone asked for verification.

We walked out of the office and he turned to me. "So I am your uncle now? What happened to being papa?" he pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I had forgotten that they have my real dad and mom's information and they've seen them before. So you are my uncle now, got it?" I said. He nodded.

We started walking down the hallway and the first person I see is Lisa. Now, lemme tell you a thing or two about her. She's the other teacher's pet, but she's also the typical mean girl. Prissy, spoiled, too much make up, flirt with every guy, mean to every girl, but has two others there to back her up. You get the deal. Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure she hates me because I interfere with her role as the only teachers pet because I'm a goody goody.

She hates me even more because I never do anything wrong and everyone knows this, so she can't spread gossip about me effectively. And I never do anything back, which somehow makes it even worse. Anyway, she was walking down the hall and when she saw me she scrunched her face up in disgust. "Cassi." she said.

"Lisa. What, I got somethin' on my face?" I asked sarcastically.

She looked like she was about to say something back when she noticed Francis standing behind me. Her face went from disgust to 'I found me a new toy!' in an instant. She used one of her overly-manicured hands to shoo me out of the way and walk right up to France, smiling sickeningly. It was all so fake. Fake, fake, fakety fake fake. But I was interested to see where this would go, so I stayed quiet and wached when France looked at me confusedly.

"Hello~! And who are you?" she said, drowning her words in sugar.

He looked at her and smiled. "Bonjour, mon cheri, my name is Francis Bonnefois." he said.

"Wow, you're really from France?" She asked, batting her mascara-layered eyes up at him.

"Oui." He stated, looking over to me in order to see my reaction. I simply shook my head.

"Do you need any help finding your way around the school?" She asked, continuing to pressure him.

"Ah, merci beaucoup, but my niece here will be showing me around." He said with a smile.

She stared up at him, dumbfounded. She was never used to being turned down... "Ohhh, Cassi's your niece? She and I go waaay back!" She walked over to me and threw her arm around me, ignoring my blank stare. "Right, Cassi?" She nudged me.

"Yeah, way back alright." I laughed.

France winked at me, seeing through her front. "Well, good then. I suppose we'll be seeing you around then, non?" He smirked and walked towards us, causing Lisa's arm to slip off of my shoulders.

"W-Well, there's no rush, seriously!" She stammered, looking for a way to keep my 'dreamy uncle' there. "The bell doesn't ring for awhile..."

"It's gonna ring any flipping second." I said, looking at her blankly.

"Cassi, Cassi, Cassi..." Lisa said, shaking her head. "You know better than th-" At this point, the bell rang and I stared at her smugly.

"Gotta go!" I said happily, taking France's hand and running off, leaving Lisa in the dust.

"S-Seriously?" She shouted after us, and that's all it took for me to bust out into insane laughter.

I stopped running just as I got in front of the door to my first period, French, to catch my breath. "Interesting friend you have there, Cassi." France said, raising an eyebrow. I started chuckling.

"Friend. That's a good one, you are a funny man." I said, slapping his back a little too hard.

"Ow~! Mon cheri, that hurt~!" he whined as we entered the room.

* * *

><p>-AT LUNCH-<p>

* * *

><p>We walked in and sat down at the lunch table I usually sit at. I always sit here, other people who are my friends just come and sit depending on the day. Today, however, before anyone else sat down, Lisa and her two 'groupies' came up to us and sat in the seats, drawing everyone else away. <em>Great.<em>

She sat down in front of me with that dumb fake smile and locked eyes with me as she motioned her friends to sit on either side of her. "So! Cassi, hi, hoya' been?" she asked, obviously not caring.

"Peachy." I said, shoving fries in my mouth. Not too uncivilized though, I still have manners. I just wanted so badly to tick her off.

As soon as I spoke, she continued. "Yeah, that's great. And Francis, how do you like the school so far?" she asked, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her woven fingers.

"Wonderful cheri, thank you for asking." he said back, smiling.

"That's great! I'm glad! You know, I don't believe I've ever seen anyone who looked like you before." she said, looking him up and down. I couldn't stop my mouth from busting out with the grin it had been holding back for so long. There were so, so many things I wanted to say to her right now.

"Oh really?" France said, noticing me trying to control my face.

Lisa hardly even looked though. "Why yes, so muscular... And you hair looks so soft! Can I touch it?" she asked. I started giggling then, having no control at all. She then glanced at me, but tried ignoring it.

Without waiting for an answer, she reached over the table and petted his hair causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Wow! It's softer than it looks! What kind of shampoo do you use?" she asked, curling his hair in her fingers. I busted out then and there in a laughing fit.

Lisa sighed. "Just what is so funny?" she asked, irritated.

I could only point at her, trying to calm myself, and say "Y-you are so de-desperate!" and continue my laughter.

She looked at me, stunned. She had never been in this situation before, I bet. Someone actually calling her out about something...

"Oui, desperate women are slightly unattractive." France said, closing his eyes and shrugging. "But women are women..."

I kept laughing. "And you're so... So... Obvious about it!"

At this, she just shot me a glare and stood up. Then she remembered who she was in the presence of. "Oh, and if you ever need help, Francis, you know where to find me!" Then she took off, swaying her hips as her groupies followed.

"Not really..." France said quietly, looking away and turning his attention back to me.

* * *

><p>-back at the house-<p>

-Whitney's POV-

* * *

><p>"Spain?" I called up the stairs. It had been a few hours and he was still asleep. Prussia had occupied himself by playing Guitar Hero and saying how awesome he was...<p>

"Oye, buenos dias, mi amiga~!" He called down, unbuttoning the top of his collared shirt as he opened the door. He yawned as he approached the stairs. "ahh, quiero dormir..."

"Still?" I laughed, looking up at him incredulously.

He laughed and finished going downstairs.

"Quiere comer?" I asked, making my way towards the kitchen.

"Ah, I don't want to be a bother-"

"Dude! Finally! She made us all waffles and she has orders from Cassi to make you some, even though she said that Whitney'd never forget you anyway, or something." Prussia said, then turned back to Guitar Hero.

"Oh! Then may I have some waffles, amiga?" he asked, smiling.

I smiled back. "Of course! Here, let me make them."

* * *

><p>-time skip (about 4:10 PM)-<p>

* * *

><p>We were in the kitchen playing Monopoly when we heard the door open and Cassi's laughter from the other side. They were home. We put down our cards and went into the living room to see what the commotion was.<p>

"And, and, and she was trying soooo hard not to argue with me!" Cassi squealed, followed by more laughter. France chuckled.

"So I take it that she is an everyday occurrence?" he asked.

She calmed down a bit. "Unfortunately, heheh, yeah." she replied, now noticing us all.

"Did something happen?" I questioned, confused.

Cassi laughed a little more. "No, not really, other than France totally pwning Lisa Charles."

"Ah, the mean girl that comes up in your conversations sometimes." I said, recalling the name a bit.

"Someone is antipatico to mi amiga?" Spain said in disbelief.

"Happens to the best of us..." I mumbled. "So it's a good thing France went with you?" I eyed him.

"Oui. And perfected her teacher's dialect."

At this, I couldn't hold back a face-palm. "Really..? Honestly?"

"Dude! Sounds awesome." Prussia said approvingly.

"Yes, well, I am in dire need of my laptop, my iPod, and some sugar or I will start going through withdrawal symptoms." Cassi said, starting to sound anxious.

I pointed to the stairs. "You know where the laptop is, your pills should be beside it, and I was just thinking that now would be the perfect time to bake a cake." I finished, turning to head towards the kitchen.

"BEEP YEAH! Lemme help with the cake!" she shouted, running up for her iPod no doubt.

"Fine. But I handle the icing." I said. That was always my favorite part of making a cake anyway...

"Oui! I can help too!" France said happily.

"Si!" Spain agreed, opening a drawer and obtaining a spoon.

"Eh, whatever." Prussia stated, going back into the living room to do who knows what.

Cassi came running back down the stairs, 'pills' in hand, and said "Can we play the music in the speakers?" with wide eyes.

I laughed. "Fine, but you can't play M.J. the whole time!"

"Awwwwww! Fine, but we be startin' dis off wid Jam." she said. "MJ is a hero." she mumbled, plugging her iPod into the speakers.

"Alright, alright!" I smiled, reaching for a bowl. "Does everyone want to make their own cake? I mean, we have plenty of-"

"YES!" Cassi shouted, grabbing a bowl herself.

"I just hope the oven's big enough..." I replied with a sigh.

Cassi choked on a laugh. "Buy another one." she said, laughing a bit more as she turned the music on. The breaking glass sound then the beat started and filled the kitchen immediately. As the intro music played, I handed everyone a large bowl, spoon, and a box of cake mix.

When the lyrics started, everyone had just started to make their cake.

_Nation To Nation_

_All The World_

_Must Come Together_

_Face The Problems_

_That We See_

_Then Maybe Somehow We Can Work It Out_

_I Asked My Neighbor_

_For A Favor_

_She Said Later_

_What Has Come Of_

_All The People_

_Have We Lost Voice_

_What It's About_

Cassi, of course, started singing along with it and everyone started mixing in their ingredients. Spain twirled around the room with his bowl. "Fusosososo~! This is fun!" he exclaimed.

I laughed as I whisked my cake batter, reaching for the eggs. Just as I did, Spain did as well and our hands touched each other. I blushed and looked at him but he just smiled. "Here you go!" he said, handing me the one we reached for.

"Th-thank you..." I mumbled. I then heard France 'Honhonhon'-ing and turned to glare at him.

He went from looking at us out of the corner of his eye to looking down at his bowl again, still smirking.

"Jam! It ain't too much stuff, it ain't too much, it ain't too much for me to jam!" Cassi sang, or more like beat-boxed, as she put her bowl down and started doing all these complicated dance moves that were probably from the music video. She was obviously enjoying herself and forgetting about the world for now.

France walked over to me. "Is she obsessed with this man?"

I started laughing. "You don't know the half of it!" I said, looking back at her. She was still dancing and singing. It's like her stage fright leaves when she's not actually on a stage in front of a crowd.

"Hm." France said, looking as well. "Well, I'm not even sure who 'MJ' is." he mused. Oh no, he said it loud enough to where she heard. I could tell because she stopped right in her tracks.

"You... What?" she said, turning to look at him with a look so serious it could kill.

I sighed. "Now you've done it."

France looked from me to her, worriedly. "What did I say?"

"You revealed that you have no knowledge of her idol; therefore, she must run off, find some informational Youtube videos and make sure your eyes are awake and watching every single one of them..." I said solemnly, turning back to my batter.

"BETTER YET" she yelled, "Why not just let ME lecture them? I'll be a much better teacher than any of those videos." she said, running out of the room and coming back with her laptop.

"Nein!" I said, putting my foot down. "If we leave the batter sitting for too long, it won't RISE!" I almost turned into evil mode for a few seconds, until I caught myself. "I mean... Put these in the oven, and while they're baking we can learn... Heh..."

"YES! Then, after their lesson, we can have CAKE! And yeah, I'm gonna drag Spain and Prussia into this too." she said.

"Joyness..." I responded, slightly sarcastically. Cassi knew EVERYTHING about MJ... I was sure we'd be stuck learning long after the cakes were done baking... I mixed my batter slowly, the butter recipe fluffing up nicely, just how I liked it. "Itadakimasu!" I said happily, grabbing a spoon and taking out a heaping helping of cake batter.

"Yes... And maybe I should construct a test just for them. You know, to make sure they are truly aware of his epicness..." she said, rubbing her hands together.

I gulped down my batter. "Seriously? I bet no one can pass your quizzes!" I looked to her out of the corner of my eye and then shook my head.

"They will by the time I'm done with 'em..." she mumbled.

I frowned. She was definitely up to something...

"Mademoiselle, mon cake is finished~." France sang, placing his pan of batter beside the stove.

"Si! So's mine!" Spain said happily, doing the same.

"What kind did you choose?" I looked to their pans curiously.

"Red velvet! Porque es rojo! Like a tomato!" Spain said happily.

"Marble." France stated. "Because things are better when they're all mixed up... Honhonhon..."

"And mine is white! 'Cause that's my favorite color! No, I'm not racist at all." Cassi said, setting her bowl in the same place.

As soon as the batter was spooned into a pan each and put into the oven, Cassi grabbed Spain's hand with one of hers and France's with the other. She dragged them out of the kitchen and sat them on the couch where Prussia was already sitting, watching TV. She turned it off.

"Hey! Not awesome!" Prussia complained.

"Too bad. You all are about to be fed the most important information ever, so pay attention. This could take a while." Cassi said, opening up her laptop.

I followed and decided to warn them. "You guys, this is going to seem like torture to you, but the more you pay attention, the less time it will take."

They looked confused and Cassi started talking. "In the beginning, there was Catherine Jackson and Joe Jackson..."

* * *

><p>-30 minutes or so later-<p>

* * *

><p>I had taken the cakes out of the oven and they were just now set out to cool. Cassi had just now got onto her rant about him being born and the beginning of the Jackson Five. I sighed, feeling sorry for them, but I hadn't really looked to see whether they were interested or not.<p>

I debated on whether I wanted to start making the icing or not... The cakes were hot and fresh, right out of the oven, so I wouldn't be able to ice them right away anyway... Then again, I had to make about four different icings... While I debated, I listened in on Cassi's rant.

"The Jackson Five became popular very quickly, starting off with winning a talent show and leading to their entrance to Motown." she continued.

Okay, so icing it was. I gathered my ingredients: powdered sugar, softened butter, milk, vanilla extract, cocoa, and... _How do you make cream cheese icing?_ I panned through the cabinets, finding one container of cream cheese icing, and frowned when I realized that I didn't know how to make it myself.

"Some people say that Diana Ross discovered them, although it is a debated topic. Also, Michael became the most popular member mostly because of his younger age and the fact that he was the lead singer."

Man, Cassi really was giving his background story. I blinked, reached for a bowl, and plopped a stick of softened butter into it. Then, gingerly, I poured one cup of confectioner's sugar... Pausing, I debated which icing I should make first...

"In a later interview with Oprah Winfrey, he stated that he didn't think any of his brothers were jealous of his popularity, and that he didn't feel any anger towards them."

Cassi's. Definitely Cassi's. She would've wanted me to put in more cocoa than I'd feel comfortable with, so... I paused, then shook my head. _Right, __milk now, just a tablespoon or so..._

* * *

><p>-time skip-<p>

* * *

><p>I stared down at my perfection. Chocolate, vanilla, cream cheese, and... Well, whichever France decided to use. This had cut another good fifteen minutes or so out of Cassi's rant, and the cakes were almost ready to icing when-<p>

"Kesesesese..." Prussia laughed, making his way into the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be listening to Cassi...?" I questioned, staring blankly.

"Nah." He replied, looking me up and down and examining the mess I'd managed to make. "Bathroom break." He smirked.

"Dude, she knows the bathroom is-"

"I snuck around. Not stupid." He answered, tapping his forehead.

"Oh..." I mumbled, still thinking that Cassi would've noticed.

The door then opened. "Aheh, yes you are if you think I'm gonna fall for that." she smirked.

He groaned. "How did you even know?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm just ninja like that. But I suppose a small break won't hurt, I'll just ask them if they have any questions." she said, walking back out.

"So..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"You did a pretty good job of making a mess." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, since you want to be smart you can help me clean it." I said back. He shut up right then and there.

"That's what I thought." I added, preparing to ice the first one.

* * *

><p><strong>To Piggie, americasweetheart8p, and The_Mystery_Guest101,<strong>

**Thanks again! Ah! I love you guys so much! :D I'm so glad that I've gotten more reviews! And I'm sure Cassi will be too :D I'll see if we'll work in Hungary sometime soon! ;D And I'm glad that you didn't find anything wrong with it grammatically again, Piggie! :D Ah, I'm so excited! xD I'll keep working on posting a chapter a day! :)**

**Gracias, amigos! ^_^**

**~Whitney**


	6. The 'Awesome' Dare

**Hope you guys like long chapters xD :) (again!)**

**I was inspired to post because of my recent reviewer, Charlotte LilyWhite :) Thanks for the review! xD And yeah... Prussia... He... Well, you'll see in this next chapter! ^^ I apologize if there are any grammatical errors, the chapters are kinda catching up to where we currently are in writing the story and I haven't had a chance to beta it as much ^^"**

**Thanks again!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-LIVING ROOM-<p>

* * *

><p>"So, have you two any questions?" Cassi asked. Spain and France both shook their heads. "That better mean you understand everything so far." she said, almost scowling but not quite.<p>

"Si, mi amiga!" Spain said happily. "I can't believe Michael had such humble beginnings. Could we listen to his music later?" He smiled, sealing the deal.

"Beep yeah, mans! We could listen to him forever, for all I care!" she replied excitedly.

"Honhonhon... Sounds like he gets you riled up, mon cheri..." France noted, pulling a rose from behind his back.

"Well I find his voice soothing!" She said. "I find that it fits the mood of whatever type song he sings! It's like, he can control it..." she zoned out for a bit.

"Quick, it's the only way of escape! Run!" I whispered to them, winking.

"Pft, whatever." Prussia stated, holding Gilbird close to his chest.

"I heard that, Whitney!" Cassi said, snapping back. "But, anyway, can we ice the cakes now?" she asked eagerly.

I nodded. "Yeah, the icing's made and the cakes are cooled!"

"Shweet!" she jumped and ran to the kitchen as the rest of us followed. Cassi ran to the chocolate icing and took it to her cake.

"Aww it's not majorly chocolatey..." She frowned slightly, then picked up a knife and began coating her cake with icing. "Oh well!"

I smiled and picked up my own little bowl of chocolate icing. I planned ahead, sensing that Cassi would take the whole bowl.

"Was ist los? Es ist party angesagt!" I shouted, bursting into song randomly. I usually listened to music when I was cooking, but this song had been stuck in my head for awhile. Prussia looked at me as if I had two heads; I'm sure my German was horrible, but at the time, I didn't care. "Disco Pogo!"

Cassi then started laughing. "It's a song she's been obsessed with recently. It's in German." she said, coating the sides of her cake.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "The awesome me knows! Jeez." he said, getting slightly defensive.

"Speaking of music, I do believe we were gracing our ears to the wonderful MJ before." Cassi said, skipping back to her iPod in the speakers.

"Cassi, I told you-" I was cut off by her turning the power on and slightly upping the volume. I looked at her, a little irritated, but she just grinned back. The song Man In The Mirror started playing. At least it was a calmer one.

"Fine." I pouted. "But we're listening to Disco Pogo next! Or Ayer la Vi..."

"Uhah, I can't hear you~!" she yelled over the music. She then started yell-singing.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She knew I wasn't beyond tickling her to get what I wanted. I'd let her have this song... I turned back to my cake and put the finishing touches on it as the song ended. I looked to Cassi and she shot a glance back at me. It was a race to the Ipod. Winner take all!

I thought I had an advantage because I was closer to it, but I had no idea she was going to jump onto the countertop and run over to it! I stood there, stunned for a second, but then tried to catch up. It didn't work.

When I made it to her, she was standing on the table with the speakers held up in the air going through her songs. "Hey, no fair! Since when is it okay to run on the furniture?" I yelled.

She laughed like America again, and said "All's fair in cheese and potatoes!"

I looked at her, confused, and repeated "Cheese and potatoes? Whatever, I should expect this with your brain! Just give me the speakers!" I said, jumping and failing at doing anything.

"Nope!" she grinned at me, just as Bad started playing.

"Well, I know this one, so it's okay." I turned around. "But if songs come on that I can't sing to..." I turned back to look at her.

She simply smiled sweetly. I sighed and looked to everyone else's ca-

"PRUSSIA!" I screamed, diving for my cake in an attempt to save it. But it was too late... He'd already taken a chunk out of it. WITH HIS HAND.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>That was flikkin' funny. I started laughing immediately, so hard that I almost fell off the table. Whitney started yelling at Prussia.<p>

"What the heck do you think you're doing? You idiot; you should've asked! And you don't eat cake with your hands! You were supposed to use a fork!"

"Dude, yelling at me is not awesome." he said, looking at her blankly and chewing the cake he had in his mouth.

"I spent a long TIME working on that cake, and you know it!" She shouted. "I don't give a flying FLIP if you're so awesome, it doesn't mean that you can't follow the same rules as everyone else!"

Prussia chewed thoughtfully. "... So you agree that I'm awesome. Awesome."

"UGH!" Whitney looked like she was about to bang her head against a wall, or beat Prussia upside the head. "Okay, so you're new here, and I get that, and you haven't quite had time to adjust to my home, but you could STILL have the DECENCY to act like a NORMAL HUMAN BEING!"

"But I'm more awesome than normal human beings. Which is also known as, you, you, and you and you." He pointed at all of us in turn.

She was going to flipping explode, so before she did, I dragged Prussia outside of the kitchen to let her rant. He would only say more things to get on her nerves, and this I knew.

When we got into the livingroom, I let go of his sleeve and sighed.

"Dude. You're not awesome enough to touch the duds. I mean, unless you want them off." he smirked.

I scoffed. "Aw, save it dude, I probably just saved your life so-" I ended my sentence by sticking my toungue out.

"You should find another job for that tongue... And I'm sure I could've handled myself. The awesome me can make her melt." he retorted.

"Pssht, I'm so sure you could. Dude, she's not like some sort of plaything." I said, crossing my arms.

"But she's pretty fun to play with." he laughed.

"Go on and say what you will, but ya' can't have her. She's got her eyes on someone else." I said, smiling a little.

"Oh, yeah? I'm sure my five meters can change her mind." he challenged.

"Go on and try it, and when she rejects you I'll be here serving a huge flipping bowl of 'I told you so'!" I said back.

"Kesesesesese... Is this a dare?" he asked, grinning.

I smiled fully. "Flip yeah, and when I win you have to be my servant for a day of my choice!" I said.

"So you've been jealous this whole time?" he smirked. "Bring it. I can get her!"

"Alright then!" I said, and we shook hands. We then walked back into the kitchen where France was cutting out the part of the cake Prussia had ruined and Spain was talking to Whitney, who seemed to have calmed quite a bit.

"Ugh." She stated simply when she saw Prussia. "It's you. I don't even think I have the patience nor the time to deal with you-"

"Aww, look..." Prussia said, looking to the floor. "I wanted, the awesome me wanted, to apologize. I was sort of an idiot. Even though my actions were still awesome." He looked to me out of the corner of his eye.

She sighed. "If you really wanted to make it up to me, you'd clean up your act." She replied, shaking her head as France handed Prussia the ruined piece of cake.

I thought for a moment. _That little sneak!_ He was trying to be all innocent and pitiful and get to her! What's sad is... That might actually work! I had to be heartbreak ninja and prevent this from happening-

"I'll do my best." He smirked as he took the cake. "The cake is delicious though."

"Th-thanks?" She looked at him in confusion, then turned around.

His charade seemed to be weirding her out, not to mention knocking her off balance..

He turned to walk towards the trash can when I tripped him making him fall and drop the cake all over the floor.

"DUDE! What happened?" She walked over to him, slightly concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked, holding out a hand to help him up. My mouth flew open. _What the heck? What was going on!_

France and Spain walked up to either side of me, there mouths slightly opened as well. "Y-yeah, ow, the awesome me is fine, I

think." he said.

"You should be more careful." She scolded, turning away after helping him up. "Now clean up the mess you made."

Prussia looked to me and smirked, mouthing 'thanks'.

I scowled and crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out at him again.

'Better things' he mouthed, still smirking. I wanted to slap the smirk off of his face...

I then pulled down my lower eye lid and tugged my cheek with my finger, changing the facial expression and then mouthed 'better?'

"The other one was cuter." He said with a laugh. At this, Whitney turned around.

"Did I miss something...?" She had the confused 'these people are crazy' look on her face, but I just shook my head. She looked at Prussia warily and then turned around and continued what she was doing.

I crossed my arms again and walked out. "I am not cute..." I muttered. "I am a ninja." I stood in the middle of the living room floor. Then it hit me. What was he going to make me do if he actually won?

"Ninjas can be cute. And slightly awesome. But not as awesome as me." He ranted conceitedly.

I turned around, forgetting my earlier thought, and replied, "Okay, I get it, you're awesome! Jeez..." I trailed off.

"Ha, you admit it." he smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I said, France walking back out. Spain must've stayed in the kitchen with Whitney. He must really be taking a liking to her. Heehee, I knew he would... But wait. Prussia's trying to get to her...It's not working, at least I don't think...

"Uhm, hey, Prussia?" I said, jolting him out of his conceited thoughts.

"Ja?"

"Uh... Let's just say you did win..." I started, and immediatley regretted it because of the huge smirk he was making. "...How much money would I owe you?" I said, hoping I could pass it off. Meanwhile France was standing in the background, watching the conversation confusedly.

"Kesesese, money?" his smirk turned into a full blown smile. "You won't owe me money; You're already rich, anyways. You'd owe me some business."

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked.

"With that tongue of yours. And I don't mean talking." he replied, still smiling.

My face turned to horror in an instant and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Honhonhon... What have we here?" France questioned, intrigued.

"Nothing. At. All." I said, removing my hand from my mouth and hugging myself.

"So, your abuelo taught you how to grow those tomatoes?" Spain asked Whitney as they finally came into the living room.

"Yeah," she replied, kind of shyly. "He taught me a lot about gardening for food. Mi abuela, on the other hand, taught me about flowers and... Yeah." She finished weakly. "I love gardening."

We turned to look at the two as my feelings eased. There's no way on this earth that Whitney'd ever go to him, especially when there' s a Spain in the same house.

I smiled at the two before I noticed that they had stopped talking and were just standing around awkwardly. I then cleared my throat, catching all four of them's attention.

"Well, now that that's all over, are we all ready to continue our lesson?" I reminded, motioning towards my laptop. No, I hadn't forgotten about the lecture I was giving.

Whitney groaned. "I have to clean the house; Sorry, but I don't have time to listen to a lecture today. Honestly, if I let the bathrooms get any dirtier-"

"Oooookay." I drug on. "Then you're excused." I was a little annoyed, but she did have to take care of the house...

"Kesese, I could help, if you needed it." Prussia offered, smiling a half smile.

Whitney appraised him, then smiled. "No, then you'll miss out on learning about Micheal Jackson!" She laughed slightly, heading into the kitchen for cleaning supplies. Then she peeked her head out of the doorway. "Go easy on'm Cassi. They're just learning."

"I know, I know!" I said, my eyes darting straight to Prussia. I glared with a smile on my face. "I'll try to go easy on them..." I trailed off, causing Prussia to look at me with slight panic. For reasons not that hard to figure out, I felt like torturing him. Now, how to do it without making this miserable for Spain and France...

"Review quiz! Prussia, quick, name one of Michael Jackson's brothers! Go!"

"Um, ah, Bobby?"

"WRONG!" I yelled and palmed his forehead.

"Ow, hey! What the heck, not awesome!" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"Anyone else want to take the question over?" I asked, sweetly. Spain's hand went up.

"Yes, Spain!"

"Tito!"

"Correct!" I praised, petting his head. He smiled happily.

At this, France seemed more motivated to answer questions, but before I could ask one, Whitney came into the living room looking annoyed.

"Who keeps leaving the toilet seat up?" She said in frustration, sitting down on the couch. All heads turned to Prussia.

"Dude, I didn't know that was ungentlemanly.." He replied weakly in his defense.

Whitney pulled her hair back and sighed. "Just don't make a habit of leaving it up." Then frowned and shook her head. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble lately."

"Which is why you hate him right?" I asked eagerly, looking at her expectantly.

"I don't really 'hate' anyone." She started, rubbing her head as if she had a headache, "Although SOME people do make life a little bit harder for others."

I turned to grin at Prussia. "Hah!" I said, and stuck my tongue out of habit, before remembering what he said and closing my mouth.

"I'm really starting to think something's going on here..." She responded, slightly nervous. "And I'm not too sure that I like being clueless..."

"Oh, it's nothing!" I responded innocently, although I shot a quick glance at Prussia so he got the idea.

"Nothing at all. Complete boredom and not-awesomeness." He supported nonchalantly.

"Riiiight..." She replied warily. "Well, I suppose my break's over. Carry on, Cassi."

"Ah, wait!" Prussia stated suddenly. We looked at him. "I don't usually do this, but I figured I could lend my awesomeness and help you out. You know, 'cause I'm awesome." He said, smiling slightly.

THAT LITTLE...UGH! He was doing two things at once, warming up to Whitney and SKIPPING OUT ON MY LESSON!

"Sure, I could use some help. Just, don't mess anything up okay?" Whitney said, giving him a strange look. He nodded and got up to follow her. As he passed me, he shot me a smirk which made me want to slap him.

When they left, I turned around and sighed. France and Spain were looking at me strangely. "Just, just don't ask." I said. I then looked at the clock. It was getting late.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>It felt weird for Prussia to be offering to help me, but I was grateful for any sort of help. I walked outside to the front of the house and stood before the windows that revealed the kitchen. "Okay, Prussia, can you wash the windows with me?" It felt even weirder asking him nicely to do something.<p>

"Show the awesome me." He said coolly, crossing his arms.

"It's simple really." I paused, spraying the window. "You take the paper towel and wipe the grime off, but if there are any streaks you have to do it over."

Prussia stood closer behind me and took my hand with the paper towel, mimicking my earlier motions and finishing up the window. "Like this?" He whispered in my ear, making my hair move slightly.

My face flushed. "Uh.. Yeah.."

"Awesome. I can so handle it." he said, standing back a bit.

"Thanks..." I said, then backed away.

While he was working, he seemed to keep glancing at me. I had started to wipe down the other window. After a while I just focused on wiping, not noticing that he was right behind me. He put his arms around my waist, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Oh, the awesome me didn't mean to startle you!" he said, patting my shoulder. "But I just thought I might tell you that I finished."

"Uh, thanks. That's great." I said awkwardly. "Well, we still have more windows to do, unless you want to water the garden-"

"The awesome me can do that! Where's the..." He paused. "Hose?"

"Over by the garden." I said, tilting my head in that direction. "Please be careful with them!"

"The awesome me can handle it!" He smiled, taking off. My shoulders wouldn't stop shivering after he left. _Remember, Spain, Spain..._

* * *

><p>-time skip-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Prussia called, approaching me. I turned to look and noticed that he had his left arm behind his back.<p>

"H-hey." I stammered, blinking. _When he smiles, he looks kind of- No!_ My face flushed visibly.

"I just saw these on the way back. They weren't in the garden, promise." He took his hand from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of flowers.

"Whoa! Daffodils!" I looked at them in awe. "My favorite flower! How did-"

"It was just a lucky guess. They reminded me of you!" he said, smiling. I felt my face heat up. Why had he changed so suddenly? It was confusing...

Just then the front door burst open, revealing an irritated looking Cassi. She cleared her throat, looking at Prussia for a moment. I thought I saw him smirk from out of the corner of my eye...

"As much as I'd so love to, I don't think it would be beneficial to my health if I ate cake for dinner." she said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to cook. Hahah, sorry!" I said, rushing inside. Cassi was following closely behind, with Prussia not very far from her.

I looked back over my shoulder as I walked. "Heh.. When did I become the leader..? And what do you guys want to eat?"

"Just... Food." She replied, staring Prussia down.

"Yeah, sounds good." He agreed, sitting down at the dinner table.

"Okay..." I said, looking into the stove. "Pork tenderloin seasoned with garlic pepper, boiled potatoes, and peas, alright?"

"Nice!" Cassi yelled, forgetting everything else but food at the moment and returning to herself.

"Ja." Prussia also seemed to momentarily return to himself as he looked around the room with no interest whatsoever.

At this, I smiled. Normalness, for once! I turned to the refrigerator and pulled out the meat, pulled the potatoes from the cabinet, and got the peas and seasoning from the cupboard. After setting out all of my ingredients, I started to prepare the meal.

France and Spain walked in, probably hearing our conversation. They sat down at the table and started talking as I cooked.

* * *

><p>-After Dinner-<p>

* * *

><p>I had just finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher when Cassi grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs into her bedroom, giggling like a maniac. Once we got there, she turned around and grinned at me widely.<p>

"What is it?" I asked, very confused.

"I have a brilliant idea!" she screamed, not waiting for me to ask what it was, and continued. "We dress up like one of the other Hetalia characters and act like them. When they ask about it, we'll just be like 'what the heck are you talking about?' and they'll be so confused!" she smiled largely.

I started laughing. "That's actually pretty good! I want to be Hungary!" I said. She ran to her closed and took out her Hungary dress and the little cloth hat and shoes, then bent down and grabbed the frying pan. She handed the costume to me, knowing I didn't need the wig because my hair was already very similar to hers.

"Who are you going to be?" I asked, smiling.

She just grinned evilly and pulled out a bb gun. "Who do you think?"

* * *

><p>-Downstairs-<p>

-Normal POV-

* * *

><p>The Bad Touch Trio were bumming around the living room, doing nothing.<p>

"So, how about an estimate?" France asked Prussia.

"I bet I could get her by tonight." he replied, smirking deviously.

"That's... Just horrible you guys." Spain said, for once knowing what his perverted friends were talking about. "I don't think you should. For multiple reasons, too!" he said, looking at them worriedly.

"Nah, man, you're just jealous of my awesome." Prussia said. "And France, what about the other one? She seems more stubborn." he continued.

France smirked. "I'm not sure, but that never stopped me."

"Even though she's still in high school?"

"But of course!"

"Kesesesese, awesome."

Just then, a (fake) gunshot was heard and the three looked startledly to the stairs revealing... Hungary and Switzerland? That's who they looked like anyway, the only thing that made them question it was the facial structure.

"Uh... Could someone please fill me in here?" Prussia asked, looking at them confusedly.

Switzerland/Cassi looked cheezed off, but still calm at the same time. He/she was holding what looked like a rifle in his/her hand, and staring at them. Hungary/Whitney was just standing there smiling, her hands behind her back.

"Hmph. Don't know what you're talking about." Vash/Cassi replied, flopping on the couch, holding his/her gun protectively.

"Hungary, my dear, you've become such great eye candy lately~!" France exclaimed.

"That's just... Great... Dear!" Hungary/Whitney said grudgingly, bringing out the pan from behind her back.

He then turned to look at Vash/Cassi. "And Switzerland! What a figure you have gained!" he said, smirking. "Your uniform does fit you really well... Honhonhon."

She stood up then and pointed the gun right in his face. "Say that again and my finger may accidentally slip backwards." she said, her finger on the trigger. His face went to horror instantly, and he backed away.

"Kesesesese, dang France, you are a wimp!" Prussia laughed, causing France to glare at him. Spain stood up.

"...Hungary? Switzerland? Or... Whitney and Cassi?" he questioned, studying them.

"Idiot, who else would it be? I mean jeez, we are the only ones who live here." Cassi replied, lowering her weapon.

"Yes, dears, it is still us! Why, whatever is wrong?" Whitney asked, faking confusion.

They looked at us like we had lost our minds.

"And who the heck is Hungary? Or Switzerland? Jeez, you people better stop taking whatever drug you're on before I kill you." Cassi said, walking towards the kitchen. "And I need some chocolate."

"That sounds great~. Can I join you?" Whitney sang, following Cassi into the kitchen.

The Bad Touch Trio stared after them in confusion. Prussia then looked to France.

"So, who's going after Hungary?" He smirked.

"I'd gladly go after them both~!" France raised his hand in the air. "But, Spain, we all know you'd like Hungary as well, non?"

Spain's face flushed. "I'm not going to participate in your type of fun, amigos. My conquistador days are over."

"Honhonhon, but you know you miss it! Look, your face is as red as the tomatoes you eat so often!" France continued. He then looked at Prussia. "And you've had a bit of a... History...With Hungary-san as well, non?"

"Ja- We were kids!" Prussia said hotly. "And she always attacks me if I mess with Austria..."

"It's not right to mess with women the way you two do; I've realized this." Spain said quietly, his face still flushed.

"Ah, well, that has never stopped me!" France said, heading towards the kitchen where the two cosplayers were.

"Switzerland, I know you're always neutral, but don't you think you could make up your mind, for once?" France directed towards Cassi, whom was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a box of chocolates in front of her.

"Hey, Hungary, still have that weak point?" Prussia taunted. "I'd be glad to check and see for you..."

"Hm... Okay." Cassi said, chewing on a piece of chocolate. She swallowed. "I like the orange filling better than the strawberry then. Happy?" she said, raising an eyebrow and picking up another piece.

"Aha, try it and you will have a large concussion!" Whitney said, holding up her frying pan.

"Non, non Switzerland! You know zat is not what I meant~." he said, pulling up a chair and getting really close to her.

"So it still IS your weak point! Kesesese...Well, now I know what to do the next time I attack Austria." he said, smirking. Whitney turned to irritation.

"You will do no such thing. If you do, you will die." she said, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm not going to pick sides on anything else." Cassi said stubbornly, her eyebrow starting to twitch.

"Well zen, I shall have to make your decision for you~!" France said, putting his hand around her hip.

"Back off of Hungary, Prussia." Spain said, quite authoritatively.

"Dude, we have history. It's cool." He smirked. "Right, Hungary?"

Before she could reply, a gunshot (fake) was heard and all heads snapped to Cassi who held the gun towards the ceiling. France had removed his arm immediatley and flinched.

Cassi looked a little more irritated than calm at this point, but said nothing as she put the gun back down and continued eating chocolate.

"Well, then." Whitney huffed, straightening her skirts out in order to relieve some stress. Uncertain of what else to do, her eyes traveled around the room.

"So, how do you guys even have those clothes?" Prussia asked.

"What do you mean?" Hungary/Whitney scoffed. "These have been my clothes. You should know, since we have 'history'." She grimaced slightly.

"Kesesese, fair enough. And you, what's your excuse." Prussia said, looking to Cassi. She picked up the gun and pointed it at him.

"I have a loaded gun. That's all the explaining you need." she said sarcastically. He took a step back.

"Alright then! Gosh... So, just wondering, do you guys have any other... Those type clothes?" he asked. Whitney looked to Cassi, who only smirked.

"That would be our business, thank you come again~!" she said, turning to look at them and smiling.

The three looked at each other but shrugged it off anyways.

"Oh my! It is getting late! Switzerland, I think you should be heading off to bed now!" Whitney said, noticing the time.

Cassi sighed, wanting so badly to protest, but stayed in character instead. She put the chocolate away and headed upstairs.

"Isn't it getting to be your bed time too, Hungary?" Prussia smirked.

"I suppose you're right..." Her voice trailed off. "But I'll be keeping this, just in case." She brought her pan out in front of her and raised her eyebrows.

Prussia raised an eyebrow at her, and she sashayed upstairs as well.

"Yeah, I'm still going for Hungary..." He muttered.

"Perdon?" Spain asked, a slight cast over his eyes.

"Nothing." Prussia replied with a smirk. "Just nothing."

"Right. Well, we should probably go to bed to, amigos." Spain said, heading out of the kitchen. The other two followed not long after.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I had changed out of my Switzerland costume and into my PJs, and was getting into bed. I sat up reading manga online a little longer, (don't tell Whitney teehee) and surprise suprise when I see France peak through the doorway. I pretended not to notice him, thinking that since I'm still awake he'd leave. He came in anyways and got right next to me on my bed.<p>

I sighed. "I am reading, man, what is it?" I asked.

"Just wanted to keep you company. You know, a sleeping buddy? Honhonhon." he replied.

I just looked at him and planted my palm right smack into his face.

"Mon Papillon! I'm hurt!" France whimpered. "How could you?"

"Like I said, I'm reading." I replied, keeping a straight face.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I dressed into my nightclothes hurriedly, all the while slightly wary. Prussia had been trying way too hard lately... I sighed as I placed the pan beside my bed. He probably thought I was kidding... Hastily turning off the lights and plunging under the covers, I attempted to fall asleep. And then I heard footsteps. I sat up hastily, and was promptly tackled to the bed.<p>

"Miss me?" He said happily, his face only inches from mine.

"Dude, you never give me a chance to." I replied, laughing a little awkwardly. I was never one to be blunt... Or insulting...

"Well, good for you, then." I could see the faint outline of his smile as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Dude!" I pushed him back, hating the red that was flushing my cheeks, but thankful to the darkness for covering it.

"Come on." He pushed me down to the bed, his hands on my shoulders. I flinched as they neared-

"No!" I moaned slightly.

"Yes!" He shot back enthusiastically, gripping my elbows. I squirmed underneath him, trying to get away. He paused, slightly unnerved. "... Why can't I seize your Netherlands?"

"Because she doesn't want you to."

"Spain?" I attempted to look up, but was still being pinned by Prussia. He squeezed my elbows again.

"She doesn't mind. Do you, doll?"

"N-N..." The word got stuck in my throat. "S-st-.."

"Prussia, please get off of her." Spain's voice came out sternly. He wasn't joking.

Prussia sighed but did as he was told and sat next to me. I sat up immediatley, starting to snap out of it.

"Thank you, Spain." I said as I heard him walking up to us.

"You're welcome. And Prussia, please leave her alone now." he said.

"Dude, I got off her. I don't wanna leave though. I'm quite comfortable here, so I think I'll stay." Prussia said.

"Well, I'm not leaving you in here with her." Spain replied.

"Kesesese." Prussia laughed, looking at me. "Then you better move over some more." I shuddered slightly, unnerved by the fact that he was so ready to get into my pants. "Aww, I'm not that bad, you know." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"You use my elbows against me." I shook my head. "You've been confusing me all day about who you are, and now you come in and try and take advantage of me, again." I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Again?" Spain asked warily.

I nodded. "He tried to use my elbows against me before, but since I said no, he basically quit..." My voice trailed off.

"Seems you haven't changed, eh?" Spain turned to Prussia.

"Hey, once you're awesome you never go back! Or, in my case, I've never changed!" he grinned.


	7. Delivery!

**To Charlotte LilyWhite: HIIIIIIIII****! *waves spastic-ly***

**^That was from Cassi, and I apologize, she's had a ton of candy and chocolate and ice cream lately, so she's a little hyper xD But anyway, I'd like to say thanks for reviewing and leaving that awesome message! ^^ We feel honored that our writing could change your mind, or at least offer a way for you to bear through OC stories ^^" :) I'm so glad that you and your sister enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoy the one that follows! :D To be honest, I've never considered AmeBela... But that is an interesting combo... Hm.. I've always viewed America with someone else ;) If you check out my other Hetalia fanfic, you can see who~. ^^ Thanks again! :D**

**To Alice Auditore: ****Thanks for your review too xD And yes, I can assure you, there's a lot of Spain to come :3**

**To Piggie: ****I just have to say thank you again! I love getting your reviews! :D**

**Thanks guys, to everyone I've neglected to mention! (I apologize if I did!) And without further ado~ The next chapter!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"But I didn't even try anything that time! And you aren't even listening to me." France whined from beside me. I sighed, realizing I wasn't going to get any more reading done, and put my laptop down. I turned to where I was facing him.<p>

"Okay, you have my undivided attention now. What do you want?" I asked, a blank look on my face. He smiled.

"If I tell you what I want will I get it?" he asked.

"Probably not." I said, keeping my face blank. He frowned and sighed, laying down on his side and turning away from me. It... Made me feel really bad. So, remembering yesterday, I started playing with his hair again.

"You are pitiful. Can't you find anything else to do in your spare time? Something that you enjoy doing, you know, that doesn't involve women?" I asked.

"Non, mon cheri... Women are my main interest... And well, some others you know." He chuckled slightly.

"...Yeah, I needed to know that." she said. "But, ya' gotta have somethin'! Then again...You are, well, you..."

He smiled. "I'm the best cook and seducer there is, oui. That is moi!"

"Well, people do love food. Try cooking more often than seducing. And wait..." I realized something. "If you are the best seducer, how come you ain't gotten to Whitney or me?"

"You said Whitney hated me; Plus, it seems Prussia and Spain are arguing over her already, so I decided to focus my attentions elsewhere, cheri~." He pulled a rose out of nowhere again as he spoke.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think that would stop you." I said. I then smiled. "I actually think it's funny to watch them argue over her, especially because I know Spain's gonna win!"

"But Prussia and I know her weaknesses." France smirked. "It's only for the time being. She may be easy to take... Besides, Prussia and Spain just walked into her room a few minutes ago, while you were busy reading~."

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed. "And yet you're still conceited..."<p>

"Mi amiga, that's how he's always been." Spain replied, shaking his head.

"Just awesome." Prussia nodded, attempting to pull me closer.

"Uh, yeah, well I have to go to sleep now you guys..." I said, getting tired. I then turned to Spain.

"Please don't let him do anything to me." I said, starting to lie down. Prussia's arms were wrapped around my waist and he laid down as well.

"Si, don't worry." Spain said, climbing into the bed as well. Just as I was about to get knocked out, the lights came on.

"Whitney, honestly, I expected better out of you as my role model." Cassi said, her and France standing in the doorway smirking.

My face flushed with embarrassment and my hurt pride. "Cassi! I'm not DOING anything! You know that!" I sat up in my bed and Spain and Prussia rose right with me.

"Hahaha, I am just kidding!" she laughed.

I sighed in relief, then felt Prussia's arms snake lower. "Hey!" I shouted, shoving him. "Don't do that!"

"Naw, she just don't want you to know that she was just begging to see my five meters. Kesesesesee!" Prussia said with a smile.

My face flushed with indignation. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did, just before Spain came and butted in!" Prussia glared at Spain.

Spain shook his head. "Amigo, you have some problems to sort out." he said, looking down.

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going back to bed." Cassi said, walking away with France following her after winking at us.

We sat up for a minute longer in silence, before Prussia broke it.

"Awkward...Kesesese!"

We went to sleep right after that.

I woke up in a mist of confusion. It was extremely warm and bodies were close to me. Unused to this, I blinked and opened my eyes cautiously. Spain was in front of me! He even had his arm around my shoulders... I looked over my shoulder and saw Prussia's silver hair, as well as recognized a pressure around my waist. No doubt he was trying to pull me towards him. I sighed, and at this, Spain's eyes opened.

"Mi amiga? Como estas?" He looked me over worriedly.

"Ah... Asi asi." I said awkwardly. "Hace calor..." At this, he pulled me closer.

"That's too bad." He replied, seemingly annoyed. "I'm not going to risk him touching you."

My face flushed, but this time it wasn't because of embarrassment.

I then heard screaming from the other room. It was muffled, but I could make out the words "Crap", "Flip", and "Late" multiple times. I looked over at the clock which read 7:55 A.M.

Oops, I didn't get up and wake Cassi. I heard lots of footsteps running around from the direction of her room, and pretty soon they were running to the bathroom.

I shifted under Spain's grip, and he looked at me solemnly.

"I- I have to get up and make breakfast." I said, slightly ashamed at having moved.

"Of course, mi amiga!" He smiled, then ran his arm down my body until he found Prussia's arm and shoved it off. "Vamos!"

I got up, my legs a little shaky because of the awkwardness. I shook my head and then took off down the stairs, not checking to see if Spain was following, ransacking the kitchen for something easy to cook. Eggs, bread, syrup, and a frying pan...

"French toast!" France called, rubbing his eyes as he strode into the kitchen.

"Dude, hurry up and make it so I don't go to school starving!" Cassi yelled from the bathroom, still getting ready.

France sat down at the table smiling. "You sure look happy today." I said, turning on the stove. "Oui! It is always good to wake up in a happy mood to start of your day, non?" he said. I smiled back. For once he didn't seem like a creeper. A few minutes later, Prussia and Spain walked in and a few minutes after that Cassi burst in.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning!" I said penitently, sitting down some French toast in front of her. "Here, you too." I sat some in front of France and turned to the stove to fix more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just say that I had like, a foot appointment or something." she said, shoving some food into her mouth in a hurry.

I turned around with two more plates and noticed that Spain and Prussia were glaring at each other. I sat the plate down at the exact same time and they still stared grudgingly. I sighed.

"Hm. Someone doesn't seem happy." France mused, picking up on the tension in the room.

Cassi had shoved all her food in her mouth within a matter of seconds. "Mwa, wutffr, wh gtta go, Fwnce!" she said, standing up and grabbing his hand to run out of the room and out the door. She just left me alone with two best friends who were obviously less than happy with each other right now.

"Um, you guys, your food is going to get cold." I said, hoping to take their minds off each other. It worked, for now anyways.

Their eyes snapped to me in realization and they started eating soon afterwards. "Thank you very much, Whitney, this is delicious!" Spain said happily eating.

Prussia chewed on his food. "Yeah, these are awesome!" he said, food in his mouth. I smiled, glad they had gotten back to themselves.

"I'm glad you like them." I said happily, taking Cassi and France's plates and rinsing them off. "I try to be a good cook."

"Si, you are, from what I've sampled." Spain said with a smile.

"Yeah, your food's awesome." Prussia agreed, although it turned the atmosphere uneasy again. I sighed and turned to put away what I had used. It was going to be a long day..

* * *

><p>-At School-<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting in homeroom, waiting for the first period bell to ring, when an announcement came over the intercom.<p>

_"Attention, students! Due to some complications in the system, we have changed the last day of school from Friday to today. Do not come to school tomorrow, because it is the start of your break! Have a nice day."_

Shouts and whoops were heard all around the room from all the students, including me. I was flipping excited, yo! "Yeah, mans, high five!" I shouted, holding my hand up to France. He just smiled confusedly, but high fived me anyways.

"You are so excited to leave school, cheri?" he asked. I nodded. "Once summer starts, which is now at the end of today, I'll be able to laze around the house for three flipping months!" I shouted, happily.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited, but don't you think that if all you do is eat and sleep that you'll get fat?" he asked, smiling.

I shook my head. "I do it every summer! But that's really not ALL I do, just, you know. No obligations!" I grinned.

"Oh, alright then." he said, just as the bell rang. We got up so I could go to my French class for the last time that school year.

* * *

><p>-At Home-<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed. Things hadn't improved much between the guys, and I simply carried out my chores in order to look for a distraction. I was cleaning the stove when the phone rang...<p>

"Attention all parents and/or guardians." The mechanical voice crackled through the speaker. I simpered slightly; I wasn't really a guardian or a parent, but I continued to listen anyway. "Due some unexplained incident, the computers at the school have turned the bell systems off early, making it unable to be turned on until next year. Because of this setback, the school administrators have decided to cancel school early, and make it up next year. Please have a safe and wonderful Summer! Go Scorps!"

"Yes!" I said happily. Now Cassi would be home to help me, and I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness alone. With this consolation, I hung my cell phone up and returned to cleaning.

Before I got very far, the door slammed open and a loud "SUMMER IS HERE FLIPPIN' EARLY!" followed by Cassi rushing into the laundry room and jumping up and down excitedly. She stopped and latched onto my shoulder, looking at me with mock seriousness and she said in a low voice "Do ya' know?"

I laughed. "Of course, the school called me!"

She returned to her happy hyperness and started spinning around in random circles before France finally got to the room and walked in.

"Well, that really didn't last long." he said, smiling. "You stayed away from all the students and teachers?" I asked, eyeing him.

He sighed. "She made sure of that." he said, pointing to Cassi. She stopped spinning and looked at me oddly.

"Um, this has nothing to do with the conversation we are having at the moment, but why are you cleaning so much recently?" she asked, motioning to my dusting of the cabinets.

My face flushed as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Well... I've let it go so long, I just feel like I need to start cleaning more." My eyes widened with mock shock. "Maybe I'm becoming OCD!"

"Or maybe you're just cleaning more because _someone_ is here, and you want to impress him~!" She trilled, looking at me with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I diverted my eyes. "Besides, it's been awkward here and I've needed something to do."

"Videogames! Duh!" She looked at me with an odd expression.

I put my hands on my hips and turned towards the living room where loud music was coming from. "Knock yourself out."

"Weeee~!" she sang as she ran back out into the living room. France turned to me.

"I've noticed that you two are quite... Unusual." he said. I scoffed.

"Gee, thanks." I said. He shook his head.

"Not what I meant. I mean... Eccentric. There's you, usually calm, smart, but you freak out easily, and you know how to take charge of her." he said, motioning towards the living room. "And she, who is hyper and childish while still having common sense." he finished.

"Why are you telling me...?" I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Simply to describe what I meant." he shrugged.

"Oh..." My face flushed slightly. "Thanks. About what you said about me." I wasn't used to getting this many compliments. "And yeah, Cassi can be a handful sometimes." I smiled as I remembered my friend in all her glory; She could always make me laugh. "But you three aren't the most normal people I've met either." I teased, thoroughly in a good mood.

"Honhonhon, you got me there, I can't deny that. But they are my best friends, and I don't know what I'd do without them." he said, smiling.

"I understand." I said happily, then turned anxiously to peek into the living room. Cassi, Spain, and Prussia were having a Rock Band battle or something. Spain was on the drums, while Prussia and Cassi were rocking out with guitars. I leaned back hastily, uncertain of why I even looked out to begin with. I looked around the kitchen, maintaining silence as I did so, until I heard France laugh. "What?" I shot him a confused look.

"You are being shy again. Come on, into the living room~." he said, pushing me out the door. I eventually started walking and we went and sat on the couch watching the other three. This went on for about another hour or so, us all taking turns.

After we got bored of that, we were just sorta' sitting around until "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

We all turned to look at Cassi who was lying on the floor with a finger pointed in the air. "What?" I asked.

She sat up and smiled. "Let's play war with the water guns in the back yard!" she said enthusiastically. "We could divide into two teams and use the colored water beads!"

Prussia jumped up. "Awesome! I want to be captain of a team, and we get blue!" he yelled.

Spain got up next. "Si~! I think that is a good idea!"

France nodded. "Oui, I will join you!"

I smiled. "Me too!"

She grinned. "Great! So who's on who's teams?"

I sighed. This wouldn't end well...

"No one's gonna speak up?" She glanced at us all. "Fine! Team captains then?"

"Me!" Prussia exclaimed as he stood up beside her.

I looked from him to Spain and noticed that the adrenaline had already starting flowing. They were going to go against each other tooth and nail. Sighing, I stood up. "You guys divvy up the teams... I'll go change into a lighter colored shirt that I can get dirty."

"Kesesesese, make sure it's white." Prussia laughed, apparently forgetting about not teasing me for once.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Right, so Spain and Prussia are team captains! Who's going to get Whitney?" I asked.<p>

"Me!" they both yelled at the same time with their hands up.

I sighed. "Well, we can't slice her in half, so you two are going to have to work it out."

They glared each other down for a while and I realized it would get no where. "Alright then. Since I'm in charge, I'll decide!" I said, making them both look at me. I immediately pointed to Spain. "Spain, you can get Whitney!" I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Muchos gracias, amiga!"

Prussia glared at me. I just smirked and crossed my arms. "Then who gets France and I?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"I guess you can be on my awesome team." Prussia said, pointing at me.

I simply shot him a look. His conceitedness was becoming annoying.

"Oui, then whose team am I on?" France asked happily.

"To be honest, I've never really had a chance to use these..." Whitney's voice called down from upstairs. "Is it sad to say I don't know how to play?"

"Dude! All you do is spray us with colored water and try not to get sprayed yourself!" I yelled up at her. "You mean you've been deprived all these years?"

"Oh, hush, Cassi." She said as she appeared at the top of the stairs, holding the unopened weapons in front of her.

"Nice attire." Prussia appraised, looking her over. To my astonishment, her face flushed.

"Dude! This is old! I know it looks bad! You don't have to tell-"

"I wasn't being sarcastic!" He shouted, interrupting her rant.

She simply shook her head and threw a water gun at him.

I sighed. "France, you'd better be on Spain and Whitney's team to make up for her apparent lack of skill." I said, getting a "Hey!" in return from Whitney. France nodded and walked over to Spain. Whitney handed everyone a gun and I explained the rules.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go. The battle field is the whole back yard. You may use anything for cover if you're being shot at, but human shields are not allowed. If you go into the house you are out. After 15 minutes, whichever team has more of the opposite team's color on their clothes looses. Got it?" I explained. They nodded as I took out my phone.

"Kay, Whitney set an alarm on your phone. Everyone will run to a hiding place outside and no one is allowed to shoot until everyone gives an okay. Ready? Go!" I shouted, and we all ran outside.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I took off running blindly, uncertain of where I should go in the yard. It was spacious and we had a lot of trees towards the back, along with some bushes by the garden. As a last minute choice, I took off towards the garden.<p>

Panting, I turned around and checked my surroundings. Spain was behind a tree next to me and smiled. I returned his smile and waved slightly, to which he waved back enthusiastically. My face flushed and I turned my eyes back to the scene, trying to see where everyone else had run off to.

I couldn't see Prussia or Cassi, but I saw France crouch down behind a bush.

"Okay!" I heard Prussia yell. "Okay!" Cassi yelled, not two seconds later.

"Okay!" Spain yelled, with me yelling it next and France last, starting the war. Spain ran from tree to tree, using them for cover if needed, and got closer to where we heard the two other voices. I decided to follow him, but after I got behind the next tree I heard France shriek from behind me. I turned around to see that his shirt was soaking wet and Prussia laughing while running off.

I started to aim my gun at him but my shirt was swiftly drenched with blue water as well. I shrieked and turned around and saw Cassi smirking at me while running back the way Prussia went, shooting France on her way.

I looked after them uncertainly, unsure of what to do for a moment. Spain then shot after them, a wicked grin on his face, and I followed him as France chased after us.

I saw Prussia before he saw me, but debated on whether I wanted to take a chance or not... I paused as he turned and saw me, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Aww, Prussia..." I looked at him sympathetically. "Why do we have to fight...?" My voice trailed off and I looked to ground for effect.

"D-Dude..." He stammered. "It's just a game..."

I rubbed my eyes. "But..."

He came closer cautiously and put his arm around me. "The awesome me can make you feel better... We don't have to play this game." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

Then I pulled my gun and sprayed him, a flash of red covering him as I laughed maniacally.

"AAAAH! NOT AWESOME!" he yelled.

"Dude!" I heard Cassi's voice and turned around. "Why you gotta be so gullible!"

I was about to shoot at her but she jumped up into one of the trees, seeing it coming. "It's not my fault!" Prussia yelled back, running towards the tree.

I shot in the tree, but somehow missed Cassi each time. She either dodged or used a branch for cover. She crouched down and shot at me a few times but only hit me once. Prussia had started trying to shoot Spain a little farther away.

I really had to work on my aim.. I turned and hid behind the tree across from the one Cassi was in, safely out of range, as I tried to fix my sights on Prussia, when all of a sudden France burst from the trees and I covered him in a flood of red. Taking out a rose, he looked in my general direction and winked. My face flushed until I heard a rustle in the leaves above me. Fixing my sights on the moving leaves, I sprayed up and hit my mark, for once.

"Dude!" Cassi shouted down at me.

I laughed a bit, not expecting to hit her, but my mouth was promptly filled with blue water shortly afterwards, causing me to choke. Cassi started laughing.

"Not *cough* funny!" I said in between coughs. She jumped out of the tree and shot me another time before running off and laughing.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>We all walked in, absolutely soaking wet. Before Prussia or Cassi could make it to the couch, I jumped on warning them. "Don't even think about it! I'm going to get some towels first."<p>

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>That was hilariously awesome. Prussia and I were winning until France and Spain ganged up on him and I started slipping on the grass because I got my shoes wet, and that's when the two of us developed a genius plan to push the three of them into the pool. But when we did, they ended up pulling us in as well.<p>

Whitney came back soon with the towels. "Here. I'll get you all some clothes in a minute, but for now just dry off."

"Honhonhon, mon cheri... I'll gladly dry off... But I prefer you wet." France replied with a smirk. I smacked him as Whitney shivered. "Oww! Mon cheri, that hurt..."

"How are we both 'mon cheri'?" Whitney questioned snidely as she turned to go back upstairs. She was almost dry, unlike the rest of us.

"Dude. These are all of our clothes." Prussia said after her. "Kesesesese, I mean, unless you want to see us nak-"

I laughed as Whitney stiffened and turned back to him stiffly, her eye twitching.

"I told you I'd get you some clothes. Now, kindly keep your stupid comments to yourself." she replied as she turned back around and walked up the stairs.

I turned to Prussia and grinned. "That was an awesome plan." I said as I wrung out my hair.

"Kesesesese, I know. The awesome me formulated it, didn't I?" He smirked, then continued to dry himself off.

"Yeah, and for once I have to give you credit!" I replied.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I looked through my clothes for something for the guys to wear. I knew I had men's T-shirts, but I couldn't quite remember where I put them. Shuffling through my clothes in the closet, I finally found them in a box. I picked three out that I thought they might like, then grabbed some shorts and brought them as well.<p>

"Here." I thrust the clothes at them as I descended down the stairs. "Prussia, Spain, and France. They're some of the few guys' clothes that I have... My dad bought'm for me awhile ago..." My voice trailed off as I looked at them each in turn.

Prussia held up a dark green shirt that had headphones on it and read 'I can't hear you over the sound of how AWESOME I am'. He smirked at me, and I looked to Spain. He held up an orange shirt that was embellished with Mighty Tomatoes from Kirby and grinned widely. I couldn't help but smile back, but then my face turned solemn when France looked less than satisfied with his light green shirt that had a 1-up mushroom from Mario on it.

"Um, cheri? I'm afraid I do not wish to wear this." he said, looking at me uncomfortably.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well... It's just, I'm rather-"

"Picky as flip." Cassi finished for him, crossing her arms and smiling. She can take amusement in any situation. "But dude, until we go shopping it's either that... Or... Shirtless." she finished uncomfortably.

His face brightened immediately. "Very well then!" he said and took off his wet shirt immediately.

Cassi looked at Prussia then. "And no, you can't go shirtless too because France has... Special needs." she said, hands on her hips.

He pouted, then smirked. "You two just wish I would. But this shirt so describes me." he said, holding it up and changing shirts. Spain had changed while we were talking so he was drying his hair with the towel one last time.

"And you can't go around without pants!" I shouted, throwing a black pair of shorts at him.

"Ah, very well, cheri..." He said, sighing in defeat as he started to change right in front of us-

"DUDE!" Before Cassi could notice, I pushed him into the kitchen. "You can't just change like that, there! When you're not wearing any-" I stopped talking, averting my eyes.

"Honhonhon, how did you know, mon cheri?" He smirked at me.

My face flushed. "Wh-when guys- You have friggin'.. Curve type... Things.. On your stomach... Where we... Don- you know!" I finished awkwardly, stomping out of the room. "I don't want to see either!"

"Honhon..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Whitney, what time is it?" Cassi asked when I walked back. I checked my watch. "Only about three. Why?"<p>

"Just wondering!"

"Alright, well, you go get changed before you get sick!" I said, pointing towards the stairs. She walked up them and I turned back to Spain and Prussia. Surprise surprise, they were glaring again.

"You guys." my voice got to them and they turned to face me. "I don't know what you two are fighting about, but can you please stop? I don't like it." I said, pleading with my eyes.

Spain's face went from a scowl to a soft smile, while Prussia pouted. "Si, amiga, of course."

"Fine."

France then came out of the kitchen in all his shirtless glory.

My face flushed and I looked towards the ground. It's not that I'm a prude, just... Okay, yeah, I'm a prude.

"So I guess we're going shopping soon then." I started awkwardly, scratching the back of my head while maintaining my staring contest with the floor.

"What, mon cheri? You don't like it?" France looked at me in confusion. "Why, being naked brings us closer to God, there's no need to be embarrassed by it. You should know _yourself_, mon cheri~!"

"I'm quite comfortable not getting to that level right now, thanks, Francis." I looked up at him, avoiding his chest area.

I looked back to Spain and Prussia, and noticed that they were glaring at France. "Dude, what is going on here?" I sighed to myself as I heard Cassi come down the stairs.

She was wearing her snowflake pj's. As soon as she saw France, she did the exact same thing as me.

"Uhm..." I started awkwardly. "Why are you in night clothes so early?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked at me. "'Cause I ain't going anywhere today and they're comfortable."

I shrugged. She then noticed all the glaring going on and sighed. "What the heck is going on?" she asked, not getting the other's attention. She scowled and walked over to them, clapping right in front of each of their faces. They looked shocked, but turned to her.

"What is going on?" she repeated, impatiently.

"N-nothing, mi amiga, nothing at all." Spain stammered, plastering an awkward smile on his face.

"Not awesome." Prussia started, looking elsewhere.

"Mon cheri, haven't you noticed the testosterone level increase since we've arrived?" France questioned her. "It's only natural." He shrugged.

My face flushed. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I shot a hard glance at all of them.

"Nothing! It means nothing, amigas." Spain said, obviously wanting to avoid making me angry.

Cassi sighed. "Whatever! I am going to now play Super Smash Bros." she said, getting bored with the situation and walking to the Wii.

"Ooh, the awesome me wants to play!" Prussia said, running over and plopping on the couch as Cassi tossed him a remote.

"Me too!" I called, and got one as well.

France and Spain stayed silent, but walked over to the couch as well.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>We had played video games and watched a funny movie and it was about six. After the movie was over I looked back at the other four. "So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.<p>

"EAT!" Cassi yelled.

I sighed and stood up. "Okay, dinner time then. Let me go cook." I said, walking to the kitchen.

"Yay! Thank you~!" she called happily. I smiled and waved her off, entering the kitchen.

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Whitney got into the kitchen, I looked at the three units. "Okay, now, Spain and Prussia. Since I am in charge, I command you two to stop fighting over Whitney right now."<p>

Spain cast a steely glare at Prussia, then to me. "I'm Boss Spain. You can't order me to do that."

"Seriously. The awesome me won't back down. Especially not from a dare!" Prussia shot at me.

"A dare? A dare! You're on a dare to go after her?" Spain looked to me furiously. "Did you know about this?"

I flinched. Oh no, this is getting bad. "Uhm...yeah?" I said uncertainly. But before he could yell at me I tried to explain myself.

"We were talking and I was like 'She's going to kill you if you keep acting like this.' and he was all like 'Nah, I bet me and my stupid five meters could get her.' and I was like 'Nuh uh! She likes Spain way better than you.' and it kind of turned into a bet."

He glared at the two of us before yelling again. "This is absolutely unacceptable! I can't believe this!"

I sighed. "Come here." I said, waving him in my direction as I walked into one of the hallways. He stood there for a second, but soon followed. Once we were in the hall I turned back around. He was still glaring and crossed his arms.

"Listen, you like Whitney, right?" I said in a low whisper. His face softened only a bit and he slowly nodded. "Well, I know for a fact that you are going to win this bet. And it's not just a bet, well maybe to Prussia it is, but not me. And I'm sure not to you either. But I know you will win because... Well I can't really tell you. But don't worry. The only question is when you will, okay? So you can chill around Prussia, let him be competitive, let him think he's going to win. Okay?"

"I'm going to win..?" He questioned me suspiciously. "But how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Prussia!" I stated impatiently. "And another... Well, just go in the kitchen and ask which of you two she likes better! Simple as that!"

"Mi amiga! I can't do that!" Spain's eyes widened.

"Well, you can if you want to be absolutely sure." I said, smiling a little.

"S-si... Pero..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Come on, man. She won't think much of it!" I said, pushing him into the living room and towards the kitchen.

As we passed, France and Prussia gave us confused looks. I smirked and looked directly at Prussia. This caused him to look a bit worried.

Once we got into the kitchen, we saw Whitney cooking ramen noodles. She turned to look at us. I gave Spain another light shove.

"Whitney, Spain has something to ask you." I said.

"Oh, um, okay, hang on." She stirred the contents of the pot and then wiped her hands off on the towel hanging from the front of the stove. "Shoot." She turned around and met his gaze shyly.

"Ah... Well... Um... If you had to pick between mine and Prussia's personalities, which one would you choose, amiga?" he asked nervously. She flushed.

"Well, yours of course." she said after a second.

His face brightened immediately. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Prussia is a jerk and he's perverted most of the time, not to mention the fact that he is really conceited."

"You don't know how happy that makes me, amiga, really~!" He practically sang.

Whitney's face flushed even more. "I-I'm glad."

I smiled and walked out into the living room to rub it in Prussia's face.

When I opened the door though, I saw France and Prussia's faces indicating that they were eavesdropping. I only grinned evilly and looked at Prussia's shocked face. Before he could say anything, I did.

"I do believe you owe me a day of oooh, I don't know, doing whatever the flip I say?" I smirked at his face which seemed to be frozen in one spot.

At this, Whitney turned to me, her face flushing even more. "What do you mean by that..?"

"Oh, nothing. He just does." I said, looking at him.

She looked at me in confusion, then frowned. "Then why were they listening?"

"To see you confess to liking Espagne, mon cheri~." France said happily, slightly teasing her.

She just blushed even more. "Uh, okay... Dinner's done." she said, hurriedly changing the subject as she walked back to the stove and set out bowls for all of us. We all walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the bar this time.

Dinner was uneventful, and afterwards we all sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV.

"Dudes, why aren't we watching anything?" asked Prussia from the far end of the couch.

"Because we don't usually watch TV." I said.

"How come, amigas?" Spain asked from his spot next to Whitney.

"It rots your brain." she replied, shrugging. "But there's never really anything on anyways."

"Honhonhon, what, and video games don't rot your brain?" France asked, smirking.

"Oh hush! At least we aren't idiots." I said.

"Wait, it's 7, isn't it?" Whitney said, sitting up straight and looking at her watch.

"Um... Yeah..?" I looked at her in confusion. "What's so great about-"

"The Wheel is on!" She exclaimed, shooting up from her seat. "I haven't seen it since I lived with my grandparents! Can we watch? Can we? Huh?"

"Dude, it's your TV..." I watched her spazz and was slightly amused.

"Yay!" She clicked on the TV, and we all paid attention as 'The Wheel' started. "Wheel- Of- Fortune!" She echoed the announcer as he came on.

"What show is this, amiga-"

"It's a puzzle game where contestants have to spin a wheel and say a letter and then guess what the puzzle says." She replied, all in a rush, her eyes glued to the screen.

"...Someone's obsessed~!" I sang. Her only response was to shush me.

I started watching as well, because my Grandma always watched this too.

"'Thing' is the category." Pat said, shuffling his cards as the puzzle appeared.

"Oh~, a thingy dingy..." Whitney mumbled, in her own little world. I looked at her as France chuckled, but other than that, everything was silent. Until around the first five spins.

"R!" Whitney yelled, startling us all. "Come onnnn~~~!" She stared at the screen intensely.

"R~!" The woman said on the screen.

"Yes, there are two R's." Pat said as Vanna walked and put the letters on the board.

"YES!" She shouted enthusiastically. "PICTURE FRAME!"

"Uh, um, Whitney?" I asked.

"Shhhhh... What?" she shouted, eyes glued to the screen.

"Um... Nevermind." I said, deciding to drop it. She obviously wasn't in the mood.

"PICTURE FRAME! COME ON!" she yelled.

"Picture frame?" the screen person said.

"That is correct!"

"YES! WOOO!"

"Amiga... Are you okay?" Spain asked cautiously.

"SI! ESTOY BIEN!" She shouted, fist pumping. "Muy bien." She said calmly as the show went to commercial. "What were you saying, Cassi-chan?" She asked innocently.

"Kesesese... If that's how worked up she gets over a game show, I can't imagine how she'd be when-" Prussia was silenced by our glares, although France let out a 'honhonhon'.

"Well then." I started "I want some ice cream."

"But you just ate!" Whitney said, looking at me.

"I don't care, I need my creamy magical deliciousness. I haven't had any all day." I replied.

"Dude, you eat ice cream every day?" Prussia questioned.

I nodded. "Pretty much. Unless you know, the last couple of days I had something else instead like cake."

"So that explains... " Prussia started, but when I gave him a hard look he said "...A lot."

"Well, go and get your precious ice cream." Whitney said sighing. I got up and ran to the kitchen.

She paused. "On second thought, I think I'll join you. Grandpa always said dinner wasn't a meal without dessert." She smiled as she followed me, and the Bad Touch Trio were left alone again.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

* * *

><p>Francis sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So much for you getting to her first, mon ami." He smirked as he looked to Prussia. "I mean, you almost had her."<p>

He crossed his arms and glared. "Shut up, Francis."

Spain then looked at Prussia. "And he did not almost have her, either. Just want to make that clear."

The three of them sighed. Prussia and Spain then looked at each other for a few seconds, but then smiled. Prussia put his hand on Spain's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Man, no more arguing." he said, causing Spain to laugh.

"Of course!" he replied.

"AWWWW! You two made up! That's good." came Cassi's voice from behind them. They turned around to see Whitney and her, each with bowls of ice cream, smiling and watching the scene.

Whitney's face flushed slightly. "Just to be clear, what exactly happened...?"

"Oh, nothing!" Cassi singsonged, taking her ice cream into the living room and sitting in front of the television. Whitney just sighed and sat beside her, but flushed even more when Spain sat beside her.

After the show was over, and Whitney'd had her spazzness fill, Cassi turned the TV off and took her and Whitney's empty bowls in the kitchen.

"So, you must really like that show, amiga!" Spain said, smiling.

"Si, me gusta!" She responded happily, then paused as if she were thinking. "Ah~. Muy divertido?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, fun." He said in approval.

"Uh... Oh. Te gustaria el helado?" She motioned towards the kitchen.

"No, no, gracias!" Spain replied.

Prussia sighed from the background. "Still can't understand what you're say-ing." He drawled out the word 'saying'.

Cassi coughed. "Maybe that's because it isn't any of your busi-ness!" he said, imitating him. He scowled at her and crossed her arms.

"Like you don't want to know! You can't speak Spanish either!" he retorted. She scowled. Once you started an argument with Cassi, that's it. She will end it one way or another.

"I never said it was my business! I just said it wasn't yours!" she shot back.

"Well, you were talkin' like you had some sort of authority!" he replied with annoyance.

"What do you mean, _LIKE_ I have authority? I am in charge here! Well, not over Whitney, but you, heck yes!"

"Perdon! Silencio, por favor!" Whitney exclaimed, standing in between them. "It's okay! I just asked if he wanted some ice cream! Caaaalm down people!"

"NOBODY starts an argument with me and wins." Cassi said stubbornly. "But, I'll let it go just out of pity." she said, crossing her arms and looking up.

"You mean you'll let it go because you'll lose. To the awesome me." Prussia started. Tension surged through the room as Cassi glared at him.

"Do you have any idea who you are arguing with? Seriously, if I was a lawyer I'd be as rich as Whitney." she said, looking him straight in the eye.

Whitney laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, she always has a good comeback... But that's beside the point."

"Come now~. We're all friends here, let's not fight!" France said, getting up and hugging Prussia and Cassi.

Cassi glared at Prussia for a moment more, but then sighed. "You are right, he just got OUT of a fight. I really wouldn't help his poor social maintenance if I were to be in another."

Whitney started laughing immediately. Especially at Prussia's face, which was quite surprised looking at first. Then he scowled deeply, and went off into a rant with a lot of cussing in it.

Spain stood up quickly and started trying to use his "Fusosososo~!" charm to work, but when it didn't France grabbed the back of Prussia's neck. He stopped immediately and went wide eyed. France let go then, causing Prussia's hand to fly to his neck as he shot a glare towards France and red crept into his cheeks.

Spain calmed down as Prussia finally got himself under control, and Cassi and Whitney looked at him in confusion. They then turned to France.

"What was that?" Cassi asked.

"What was what?" France asked, genuine confusion in his tone.

"Was it like a magic trick or something? He just... Stopped!" Cassi replied with amusement.

"Oh~! Well you see, the back of his neck would be his ero-zone!" France said happily. That is, before, Prussia started screaming and chasing him around trying to kill him for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>-NEXT MORNING-<p>

* * *

><p>The door was being knocked on, but the two girls were still fast asleep. Finally tired of hearing the door be pounded on, the three men each got out of the beds they were in, which were the same as the days before, and trudged to the front door. When they opened it, the deliveryman immediately looked startled, and ran off. He left two boxes at the door when he went, however.<p>

The three friends looked at each other, but brought the boxes in none the less.

"So, who are they?" Prussia asked, a little less than interested.

"AH! ROMANO, MY LITTLE TOMATO~!" Spain shouted happily.

"Honhonhon, Italy-kun as well. Oh, he is so innocent..." France chuckled, seeming as if he was forming some sort of plan in his mind...

"I'm too awesome to have to deal with this..." Prussia sighed as he turned around and looked towards the kitchen.

"Ah, he is so precious~! How do you activate them?"

"Oh, but first..." France looked around in the boxes which were now open. "Where are they?"

As soon as this question was asked, two very loud, very high pitched fangirl screams were heard throughout the house.


	8. The Park

**To americasweetheart8p: ****Cassi says that she officially declares you a ninja! Just thought you would like to know, because that is an EXTREME honor right there, 'cause she was born a ninja and all. Her exact words: 'I declare you a ninja! Go forth and do ninja missions because that is your destiny!' ...****I had to go through training... *sniff* So, you're special... And thanks for the review too xD**

**To The Mystery Guest101: Thanks xD Glad you like it! :D**

**To Charlotte LilyWhite: I know this is going to sound sad, but I'm addicted to your reviews and all of the others too xD I'm posting this early so I hope I'll get a review from Piggie as well before the day's over! I'm so glad you look forward to updates! But there shall be no Spamano. I agree. It's a little awkward for me to even imagine that... I think they're more of a father/son type deal haha ^^" But that's just me~! Cassi says that you're awesome, and that she's awesomer than Prussia, so that whenever she declares someone awesome, they're pretty flipping awesome!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I actually was awake when the man knocked on the door, but I really was still tired so I figured he'd just come back later. I felt Spain and Prussia get out of bed, however, and just figured they would take care of it.<p>

After a few minutes, I felt someone some back into the bed with me. It felt much too light to be either of the boys, however, so I opened my eyes to see... Chibi Romano.

NO WAY.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I was swirling through a universe of chocolate, until the stupid door knocking ruined it all. I'm really lazy, so I didn't move, but eventually France got up and took care of it. I was thankful for this. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, however, I felt something get under the covers next to me and grip my shirt. Whatever it was cuddled it's head into my stomach.<p>

I opened my eyes to see...Chibitalia.

OH MY FLARB.

-Normal POV-

The shrieks were followed soon after by the two girls running out of the bedroom's each holding a confused and scared chibi into the living room.

"F*#$! Let go of me!" Chibi Romano spat curses as he squirmed in Whitney's arms.

"Bu-But you're so cute!" Whitney said happily as she nuzzled him.

"WHITNEY!" Cassi shrieked, looking at her. "You got a chibi too?"

"NO WAY! Where did they come from!" She exclaimed as she saw Chibitalia, then got wide eyed and her face flushed. "I mean, if you didn't order them..."

She then turned around to the three others standing in the room who were staring at her and Cassi, looking amused. Cassi noticed the two empty boxes and walked over to them, ripping off the manuals and reading the front cover. "Special bonus, Chibitalia and Chibiromano for buying the Bad Touch Trio package. Note: Chibiromano unit will grow with time. He is a prototype we are working on and you will be one to test him."

"AND YOU'RE GONNA BE ADORABLE!" Whitney spazzed, hugging him even closer to her. "I mean, you're still adorable, but..." Her eyes teared up. "I get to watch you grow up~."

Chibi Romano simply looked up at her blankly, apparently still in shock.

"Whitney!" Cassi started, pointing. "You're scaring him!"

She looked down at him and then cradled him, like Cassi was doing to Chibitalia, and started rocking him. "Oh, I'm sorry little Lovino..." she said, finally calming down.

Cassi then looked at Chibitalia with a smile. "And I'm sorry if I scared you, little Feli." she said, stroking his hair. Feli simply sniffled, but then gripped her shirt again and snuggled into her warmth.

The Bad Touch Trio simply stared. They had never seen this side of the girls before.

"Lovi~, Lovi~, Lovi~..." Whitney cooed, rocking him gently from side to side. "You really are ador-," she paused, looking at the clock and then to the others around her. "Are any of you hungry? I can cook whenever you'd like."

The Bad Touch Trio simply looked at her with confusion and nodded simply.

"That sounds... Awesome..." Prussia stated, crossing his arms.

"Right then! I'll go cook breakfast!" she said, carrying Lovi into the kitchen. He, along with the trio, was wearing the 'WTF' face.

Cassi went and sat down on the couch, baby talking to Chibitalia. "You awer so pwecious! Yes you awer!" she said, causing him to laugh. She squealed.

"And you know what? We can even have pasta for dinner tonight!" she said, making him to smile.

"Yay~!" He cooed happily.

She started giggling and cuddled him. The whole scene was incredibly fluffy.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"K, Lovi, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked, wandering around the kitchen. The little chibi looked at me wide-eyed, and I was slightly afraid that I'd broken him... "Lovi...?"<p>

"Ah~! Mi amiga, my little tomato usually eats pizza all the time. Right, Lovi?" Spain responded, coming in unexpectedly.

"Gah. Tomato 3$#!^*..." Lovi pouted, crossing his arms.

"Awww~! Of course, pizza it is then!" I sang, getting the ingredients out.

As I prepared to cook, Spain walked over to Lovino and started poking his cheeks.

"Romano, you are so cute~!"

"BACK OFF *&^#%(!"

"Now, now! Using those words means that you won't be able to have as much pizza. You may even be sent to sit in the corner!" I said, a slight air of teasing in my voice. I took the dough out and started kneading it, and jumped slightly when I felt something brush my leg.

"I- can't- see!" Chibi Romano was leaning up against me, attempting to see what I was doing.

"Here niño~!" Spain sang, bringing up a chair from the dining room table. "Use this~!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Tomato-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" I started, looking down at him. He simply pouted and crossed his arms. "You can stand on the chair if you'd like to see what I'm doing, or you can use a stool from the counter." I looked at Spain apologetically as Romano plopped into the chair unhappily.

* * *

><p>-In The Living Room-<p>

* * *

><p>"Can we really have pasta every night?" Chibitalia looked up at Cassi hopefully.<p>

"Of course we can! We will eat it every single night if that will make you happy!" she said, ruffling his hair.

"Yay~!"

"AWWWW YOU ARE SO CUTE I CAN'T STAND IT!"

"Honhonhon, Ita-kun, you are quite adorable you know.." France mused, looking them over.

"He is PRECIOUS!" Cassi exclaimed, still fussing over Italy.

"Honhonhon... Oui.." France snickered, obviously enjoying Cassi's innocence.

"Dude, that's just messed up!" Prussia shouted, smacking him in the back of the head.

* * *

><p>-Back at the Kitchen-<p>

* * *

><p>"So you knead the dough like this, see?" I explained, demonstrating as I talked. Romano had his own little pizza dough ball, and Spain had one as well. "You have to make sure it doesn't have too much flour, just enough!" I proceeded to toss my dough around lightly, making the flour fly as I stretched it. "Just be careful-"<p>

"*^)#$! I can't do it!" Romano shouted, throwing his dough down and pouting.

"Aw, Lovi, it's alright, don't get discouraged! Here, let me help!" I took his hands in mine and kneaded the dough again. "Now, just knock some of the flour off..."

"Si, my little tomato, like this!" Spain exclaimed, throwing his dough up in the air like a pro.

"Wha~! Spain~!" Romano exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Show-off." I teased, smiling at him.

He just grinned back and continued working. Romano watched him for a few seconds, then seemed determined as he picked up the dough and made another attempt. I smiled as he kept trying.

* * *

><p>-Time skip-<p>

* * *

><p>"Now we take the ladle and swirl on some sauce!" I said happily, plopping a generous amount of sauce in the middle of each of the kneaded dough. I took the ladle and spun the sauce outwards, then paused. "I suppose we should ask what toppings the others like..."<p>

I peeked into the living room and asked everyone.

"Just cheese!" Cassi shouted back.

"Sausage is awesome!" Prussia replied, barely taking his eyes off of the TV where he was watching something that looked like the Maury show.

"Cheese is fine with me, mademoiselle." France replied, agreeing with Cassi.

I nodded and ran back in to get the sausage from the fridge and finish the pizzas. I then turned to Spain and Romano.

"Anything special you guys want on yours?" I asked.

"Tomaaatoes!" Spain said happily.

I looked at him curiously. "But we've already put the sauce on it..."

"No, mi amiga! Put little chunks in as well!" He replied with a smile.

I laughed awkwardly. "That's fine then." I pulled out the tomatoes and diced them up, scattering them throughout one half of a big pizza.

"Peppers would be nice as well, but you don't have any..." He sighed slightly.

I shook my head. "I can't stand the taste of peppers.. Sorry.."

"Ah, it's alright amiga! Don't worry!" He hugged me, which took me by surprise. After a few seconds, I hugged him back, my face flushed.

"Okay, I won't then!" With that, I popped the other's pizzas in the oven. "Romano, what would you like?"

"'Roni!" He said decisively, his hands on his hips.

"Alright~!" I said happily, handing him a package of pepperoni to place on his pizza.

He took it and started putting on the pieces. When I looked back, I saw that he made a tomato shape on his pizza. I laughed. "That is so precious!"

He looked at me and then at Spain, who was grinning, then back at his pizza. He didn't say anything.

"What is it, Romano?" I asked, petting him on the head.

"Did I do a good pizza?" he asked, looking back at his creation.

"Of course you did!" I said, hugging him.

"No, I mean one like yours and Spain's."

"Yours is even better than mine and Spain's." I said solemnly, hugging him closer, then shot a look at Spain. "Well, maybe not Spain's. His was pretty awesome." I nuzzled my face into his hair.

"No, my little tomato outdid me!" Spain came behind us and hugged me. I smiled. This was going to be an awesome day... Or so I thought.

I heard a knock at the door, then "I'll get it!" from Cassi.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I heard someone knocking at the door, so I got up from the couch and walked over to it. "I'll get it!" I called into the kitchen.<p>

When I got to the door, I opened it to reveal... Lisa. She was standing there, observing her nails until I opened the door, then she looked at me. She stuck that fake smile right on her face and waved. "Hi, there, Cassi! I just thought I'd pay one of my girls a visit!"

I scowled. "What do you want?"

She just grinned. "Why, I thought I'd come keep you and your relatives a visit!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

Italy looked up at me. "Mommy, who is that?" he asked, tugging on my shirt. Lisa then noticed him and gasped.

"OH EM GEE! WHO IS THIS LITTLE ADORABLE ONE?" she squealed, looking at him with wide eyes. I held him protectively.

"This is Feliciano. He's... my uncle's son." I said hesitantly.

"Any other relatives you got in there?" she asked, expectantly.

"Um, two of my cousins and one of their sons. And Whitney, my technical guardian. Why?"

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked impatiently, practically pushing me out the way to get inside.

"Who- Oh. Hello." Whitney raised an eyebrow as she took in the person pushing through the door, Romano still in her arms.

"Hey... Yeah, Whitney, this is... Lisa." I gave Lisa a look as I said her name.

"They're so precious!" Lisa practically shouted, running up to Whitney. "And, who are you?"

"This is Romano..." Whitney responded tensely, holding Romano closer to her. I could tell she didn't like Lisa being all up on her...

"Mi amiga, what's going- On? Oh. Hola." Spain said, eyeing Lisa. Whitney coughed and turned her back to us.

"This is... Lisa. From Cassi's school." She then turned back to Lisa with an _almost_ natural smile on her face. "What gives us the pleasure?"

She grinned again, looking Spain up and down multiple times. "I just wanted to pay my friend Cassi a visit! You know, get to know her... And her family... A little better!"

"Ah, si." Spain said, a little uncomfortably. "My name is Antonio."

She grinned again. "Wow~! You sound like you're Spanish!" she said.

"Sounds? Yeah, he looks it too, huh?" Whitney responded through gritted teeth.

Spain laughed nervously. "Hah.. Si. Soy de España." He paused, taking in her confused look. "I'm from Spain."

Whitney smirked a little at this for some reason. Probably because he _was_ Spain to us, and didn't have to be called his actual name around here.

"Ah, so nice to have one of Cassi's... Friends... In the house." Whitney spoke carefully, petting Romano.

"And he's just adorable!" Lisa's eyes traveled from Romano to Spain as she spoke, but attempted to direct her voice towards Whitney.

"Heh.. Which one?" I heard Whitney mumble under her breath.

"Can I hold him?"

"Uhm..." she hesitated. "...I guess." she said, allowing Lisa to take Romano from her arms. She couldn't stop the glare she shot Lisa, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

Lisa looked at Romano with the biggest grin ever. She then cradled him and started talking to him. "Hello, little one! My name is Lisa, Cassi's friend!"

Romano just looked at her confusedly, probably because he still didn't know our names and because of the fact that she was insane.

I then ran into the hallway, which is where France and Prussia had gone before I opened the door. They looked at me confusedly.

"You guys, Lisa is here. She's infiltrated my inner sanctum!" I said, holding Feli close to my chest.

"Inner sanctum, mon cheri?" France questioned, looking me up and down. "Honhonhon, who?"

"Not like that!" I said worriedly, ignoring the urge to smack him. "Lisa found us-!"

At that point, Whitney walked into the room, a cold aura around her. She was slowly cracking her knuckles, looking at no one in particular. "We need to get her out of here..." She muttered, wringing her hands.

"What, is she flirting with Spain, mon ami?" France appraised Whitney's appearance as she continued to murmur insults.

"F-for a minute, I thought she was Hungary..." Prussia stammered.

"She took Romano from me." Whitney said darkly. "She needs to go."

I turned back to look at the other two urgently. France nodded and walked out, Prussia trailing behind, and the two of us going last.

When we walked back into the living room, Lisa was talking to Spain and cradling Romano, like we'd left her.

"He's just so adorable!" Lisa cooed, then stopped as she heard footsteps. She looked up, and made doe eyes at France. "Oh, Francis! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Oui, same to you, mademoiselle." France said politely, although he appeared a little detached. He took her hand gently and kissed it.

"W-Who's your friend?" It was then that her eyes washed over Prussia, in all of his awesome glory.

"I am the awesome Pr-oof!" I had elbowed him in the side. "I am the awesome Gilbert." he corrected.

"Wow, you have an accent too~!" she sang. I wanted to throw up. She walked over to him and started messing with his hair. "How is your hair white? Did you dye it? And your eyes! They're red! Do you wear colored contacts?"

"No, I'm an albino. That just makes me more than infinitely awesome." he bragged, crossing his arms and smiling conceitedly. I rolled my eyes and looked to France, who just shook his head.

"Uhm," Whitney started. "Do you mind if I get Romano back now?"

Lisa looked at her for a second, then pasted that smile on again and hesitantly handed her the tiny chibi. "Sure, no problem!"

"Thanks." Whitney said quickly and took a few steps back. "Well, now you've met us all." She said quietly, attempting to hide the annoyance in her voice as she nuzzled Romano.

"Let's see, let's see..." Lisa turned to look at us all. "Whitney," She pointed at Whitney, which she received a slightly less than warm stare from. "And Romano, in all of his adorableness~. Antonio." She pointed at the Spaniard and was rewarded with an awkward laugh. "Francis, Gilbert, Cassi, and Feliciano, also with his adorableness! I know you all!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm pleased with your discovery, mon ami." France replied dryly, succeeding in covering up his sarcastic tone from Lisa. Whitney snickered slightly, but then broke off in a fit of hacking.

"Mi amiga, como estas?" Spain asked in concern.

"Eh, asi asi. Vamos, Antonio, por favor." Whitney then moved into the kitchen with Spain, whom we now had to call Antonio, following her.

Once they left, I assume to tend to the pizzas, Lisa turned to look at me.

"So, how long have all of these people been here?" she asked.

I tried not to scowl, but keep a calm face. "Not to be rude, but is it really any of your concern? You and I both know that you hate me and are just here because of my relatives." I said, putting my free hand on my hip.

She just stared at me, her mouth slightly opened. No one has ever talked to her like that, but I've always had thoughts directed at her like that. I never voiced them.

She finally snapped out of it. "Eheheh, Cassi, buddy, I have no clue what you are talking abou-"

"Save it. You really don't realize how bad of an actress or liar you are." I cut her off. I don't like being rude, but she had been on my nerves since I met her.

"Cassi, food's ready!" Whitney called from the kitchen.

"Well, guess it's time to go, huh, buddy?" I shot at her as I walked into the kitchen.

"Can't I st-" Lisa began, but was interrupted by France.

"My apologies, mon ami, but the chefs prefer to know how many will be eating in advance. Allow me to show you out." France then took her hand as she looked at him in shock and allowed herself to be led to the door.

Once she was out, I sighed largely in relief. "Mommy, who was she?" Feli asked me, tugging on my shirt. I smiled at him.

"Someone who you don't need to be around, precious. Now, are you hungwy?"

He nodded, smiling, and I walked into the kitchen. Whitney got out some high chairs for Feli and Lovi that she kept for the occasional visiting relatives, and we all sat down at the table as Whitney set plates with our pizza slices on them and joined us.

After I said my blessing, I looked at everyone. "Thanks, you guys. I didn't think I could take much more of her being in our house."

Whitney forced laughter. "Yeah, seriously." Then looked at her pizza.

"Hm. It appears that mon cheri has been greatly affected by this 'Lisa'..." France mused, taking in Whitney's attitude.

"I have nary an idea of what you're talking about, good sir." She responded, reverting to Olde English and putting on a British accent. "Now if you'd be so kind as to eat before your food gets cold..."

France simply smiled.

"Well, I think she accepted my awesome, so I didn't see anything too wrong with her." Prussia said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

I laughed half-heartedly. "You think what you want, man." I said, picking up her piece of pizza and eating.

We ate in mostly silence, except a few compliments on the pizzas to Whitney and Spain and Romano. After we were done, I helped Whitney load the dishes into the dishwasher and went into the living room with Feli again.

"Did you like the food, Feli?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. He nodded happily which caused me to squeal and hug him.

Whitney then came out of the kitchen and sat beside me, Romano in tow. She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What's up...?" I asked cautiously.

"Meh. Just down." She said quietly, then frowned. "I don't like that girl."

"Just cause she was flirting with Spain." Prussia voiced from the kitchen.

"No! It was before that!" Whitney yelled back. "She's not friendly to Cassi in the first place, and then she comes barging in-"

"And then she flirts with Spain." I filled in.

Whitney shot me a look. "And then she asked for Lovi."

I scowled. "Yeah, that kind of irked me." We stayed silent for a while; Then I giggled. "I'll bet she is somewhere thinking 'Oh, how did my charm not work on those men who I so desperately want!'" I said, imitating her voice.

Whitney smirked. "Especially since she's one of those 'I get everything I want' types."

"...People like that disappoint me." I replied, shaking my head. "But she'll get what's coming to her."

"And it won't be anyone in this house~!" Whitney said in a singsong voice as she cuddled Romano.

"Yup." I agreed, and then looked out of the window nearest me. "What do you guys want to do today?"

Whitney leaned into the couch. "I dunno. After all that excitement..." She paused, closing her eyes. "I think we'll need to have a girl's day soon. But before that..." She opened one eye and looked to me, then poked my side. "YOU'RE IT!"

"Hey!" I said as she got up laughing and ran into one of the hallways with Romano. I put Feli down, not wanting him to get hurt if I tripped which happens often, and ran after her, laughing as well. She was way ahead of me, though, and I was really slow, so I stopped in my tracks.

I then ran back into the living room and tagged Spain. "Spain's it!" I yelled, then ran away laughing again.

I heard him start laughing and chasing us around the living room. Right as Whitney came back cautiously, Spain had tagged Prussia.

"You're it, amigo!" he laughed.

"Aw, not awesome!" Prussia yelled, then ran after all of us. He finally caught up to Whitney, but she ducked just as he reached out to tag her and he tripped. Once he got back up, he glared at Whitney causing her to laugh and run the opposite way. He eventually tagged France, who tagged me, and I tagged Prussia, who finally tagged Whitney, who tagged Spain, who tripped over Romano who was running around being confused as to what was going on.

"Lovi! Are you alright?" Whitney gasped, practically tripping over herself as she attempted to stop running. "And Spain? Como estas?" She ran back over to them, picking Lovi up as she knelt beside Spain and petted him.

"Ah, bien, bien." Spain said, laughing awkwardly as Lovi sniffed.

"You're not hurt, are you, Lovi?" Whitney replied worriedly. "I'd never forgi-"

"Why the $*%) are you guys running around so much?" He replied angrily, cutting her off.

"We are playing a game called tag!" she said. "You touch someone and they are 'it'. The person that is 'it' has to tag someone else so they are 'it' instead, and it pretty much goes on like that."

"Si, Lovi. And I am sorry I tripped on you." Spain said, looking at Romano with concern.

"Hm. Whatever." he replied, crossing his little arms and looking away.

"Aww~, Romano!" Whitney said, feigning sadness. "Don't you want to play with us?" He looked at her, in slight shock. She patted his head. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's alrigh-"

"You didn't give me a chance to answer!" He said unhappily, waving his arms. "And... You guys are all so big..."

"Here, to make it fair we'll all run around on our knees!" I suggested, getting down on mine. "This'll also slow us down a bunch, so you two will have a fair chance!"

Whitney did the same, as did Spain, France and Prussia. I was pleased that no one complained. Feli hopped down off of the couch and laughed. "I wanna play!" he said. I giggled and petted him.

Romano looked around for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I will play too."

"Alright, Lovi!" Spain cheered. "Then... You. Are." He paused, his face turning serious. "IT!"

"Wha- No fair Tomato-" Romano fumed.

"Hey! Watch that language!" Whitney scolded slightly. "It's just a game!" As she said this, she then moved backwards hurriedly. Her knees popped loudly and made me look at her in confusion. She laughed slightly. "My knees always pop..."

"Honhonhon..." France smirked. That is, until Romano tagged him. France looked down at him in surprise to be met with Romano sticking his tongue out at him. Before France could react though, he scampered away.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" I crowed, moving away from France as fast as I could

France chased us all around until he tagged Prussia because he tripped on the carpet. Then I started laughing, causing him to come after me but eventually tagging Spain instead. Spain tagged Feli and Feli tagged Whitney, who tagged Lovi, who cursed then got scolded, who eventually tagged me.

The game went on and on like that until Feli tripped and started crying, which caused the game to stop and me to go pick him up.

"Awww, are you okay Feli?" I asked, stroking him. "Where does it hurt?"

He held his arm out to me and I rolled his sleeve up.

"There's nothing there right now, but here. Lemme give you a kiss to make it better." I said, then kissed his arm. He stopped sniffling a bit and smiled a little.

"Is it better?" I asked. He nodded and I rolled his sleeve back.

"Um, mon cheri?" France said, standing up along with everyone else. "I'm afraid my lips are hurting. May I have your assistance?"

I couldn't refrain myself from laughing. I then pointed to the hallway with the bathroom. "There's Chapstick in there, dude." I said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

He pouted, which caused Whitney and I to laugh.

She then sighed. "Okay, I think that's enough tag for right now."

I raised my hand in the air really high. "DUDE, can we go to the park?" I asked. It would be perfect! There's a playground and large grassy fields. The scenery is also beautiful.

"Dude! That'd be perfect!" Whitney said excitedly. "The only problem is, I think I'm the only one that knows how to drive, and I don't have any car seats..." She frowned.

"DUH! We're NINJAS! Pft, we don't need cars." I said coolly.

"Or..." Whitney raised an eyebrow, pausing dramatically.

"Or what?" My eyes widened.

"Or, I could take the car that I've never driven before." She stated solemnly, crossing her arms.

I paused, taking in this information. "When did you get to be DRAMA NINJA? ... And you mean the one that's brand new with all the seats and everything that only moms drive?"

She laughed slightly. "Yeah, the van. So that if they get tired, we won't have to walk all the way back..."

"Pft, lazys. But sure, let's do that!" I said, fist pumping.

So, after everyone got ready, and France, Spain and Prussia got back into their cleaned, normal clothes, we went to the park. There were barely any people there, so we practically had the whole park to ourselves.

"What a wonderful place!" Spain exclaimed as we walked through the front gate.

Whitney looked at him and smiled. "Si!" He smiled back. They were having a sparkly moment. Oh you know me! (stalkerz) I can't help but ruin it!

"Awwwww~" I squealed, causing them to break out of their little trance thing they had going on and blush. Whitney scowled at me lightly, but I just smiled and held up the peace sign.

She only rolled her eyes.

Then, she brightened. "They have SWINGS!" She took off running with Romano in tow with Spain following behind.

"D-dude, wait up!" Cassi took off after her with Feli in her arms as the other two members of the Bad Tough Trio watched from afar.

"So, you're just going to let him have her, after all zat?" France began, his gaze lingering on Prussia.

"I'm too awesome for a girlfriend anyway." Prussia stated, crossing his arms. "But with her elbows, she'd be easy to get even if he gets to her first." He smirked as they continued to walk towards the playground where the others were.

"Zat is slightly harsh, non?" France looked to his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"But you can't say you weren't planning on doing the same." Prussia replied, meeting his gaze.

"Honhonhon. You might have a point there, mon ami. But not now." France looked at the scene before him. Cassi was chasing Feliciano up the stairs that led to the slides, while Spain pushed Romano and Whitney on the swings.

"Here, Feli, sit in my lap!" Cassi said once the two of them got to the slide. They went down the slide together laughing.

"Higher, amiga?" Spain asked, pushing them and smiling.

"Si! Romano?"

"Higher, higher!"

"Okay then!" Spain started pushing them with a bit more force and laughing.

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, mis amigos, I'm so exhausted!" Spain said happily, lying on the grass underneath the shade of a tree. Cassi was sprawled out next to him as Whitney leaned against the tree's trunk.<p>

"Si, estoy peresoza hoy..." Whitney responded as she listened to Lovi and Feli play.

"No! You're not lazy, amiga~." Spain replied, looking up at her.

"Hey, why aren't you down here?" Cassi questioned her friend, also looking at her.

"Oh.. My family said I should never lie down on the grass." Whitney shook her head. "I've always wanted to look up at the clouds though." At this, she turned her face skyward. "I used to sneak sometimes though." She turned her attention back to her friends and smiled slightly.

"Ah, come on amiga! Couldn't you lie down this once?" Spain prodded. She sighed, but smiled.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." she said, joining us. France and Prussia had joined them already.

Everyone sighed and took in the peacefullness. I was really enjoying this. It seems I've been taking the bad touch trio's company for granted since they've gotten here. I feel a little bad about some of the things I've said and done. Especially when they've been such good company for the past couple of days. I hope they don't hate me...

I sat up then, looking at them. "Hey." I got their attention.

"Do you guys...like being here? You know, staying with Whitney and me?"

"Of course, amigas!" Spain said almost immediately. "You're entertaining, y simpaticas, y comicas, and just... fun."

"Ja, you're pretty awesome." Prussia replied, putting his arm behind his head as he leaned against the trunk of the tree suavely.

"I know of no other girls I would rather spend my time with." France replied with a wink.

"Even though we're weirdos?" Whitney supplied, obviously feeling the same way I was.

"Weirdos?" Spain questioned, laughing a bit. "Of course not! You three aren't weird anyways!"

This caused me to laugh from the sheer falseness of the statement.

"Eh, well, at least not too weird." Prussia added, smiling.

"Oui, you two are definitely interessante, but not weird." France finished. I grinned. I definitely didn't expect all that. Whitney was smiling as well, probably thinking the same thing.

"...Et, nous? What about us?" France then asked, lifting his head to see our reactions. I looked at Whitney, who looked back. I decided to answer first.

"I've definitely been less bored since you guys got here!" I started, then thought for a moment. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, I've been enjoying the company of you three. Even though you can get into our personal space a bit too much, you've still been nice and...I have even more friends now." I finished, satisfied. I then looked to Whitney for her opinion.

Her face flushed; She always hated attention. "Well, things got off to a rocky start, not to mention the fact that I'm confused by all three of you." She smiled, looking at them all. "Mainly just Prussia and France though." She teased, then continued. "I'm glad you're all here, actually. I've had more people to take care of, and it's nice to have the house with more people in it. I just wish you wouldn't use things against me so much." The edges of her mouth pulled down slightly, but as soon as they did, they were turned back into a smile again. "I've had fun getting to know you all, and I'm glad you're here spending time with me and my best friend."

"Oh, mon cheri, how could we leave after a speech like zat?" France looked down at her, his eyes soft.

"That wasn't a speech!" She replied, embarrassed.

"It was long enough to be one!" I teased, making her face flush even more.

"Well, you all asked..." she trailed off, lying back down. I sighed, smiling. I'm glad they don't dislike us.

"Well then!" I said after a while, getting all of their attention. "Since we are all going to be living together for a while, lets share stuff about each other!"

I sat up. "What do you mean?" asked Whitney, sitting up as everyone else sat up as well.

"Well, we need to know each other like best friends. You and I already do, I mean them." I said, pointing. "They need to tell us everything we'll need to know."

She shot me a look like 'But we already do!' and I shot one that said 'Or so we think!' She shrugged and then turned to face them.

"Okay, then, you guys, tell us what we will need to know then." she said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question, amigas." Spain looked at us with a confused expression on his face.

"Zey want to know us more then zey already do." France explained, mussing Spain's hair. "It's something simple, but complex~." He winked as he made a peace sign with his hand.

"I guess that's... Awesome..." Prussia started, slightly faltering. "I'm awesome anyway, and... So's Gilbird. That's about it."

"Non, deeper than that, mon ami!" France urged, then shook his head when Prussia remained silent. "Like, our favorite colors, what we enjoy doing... How we all met. Things like zat!"

"Man, that was a long time ago." Spain laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

I laughed. "The way you say that makes you sound like you're old!"

Whitney laughed also. "Well, Spain. Why don't you go first?"

"Hmmm..." he started, looking up into the sky. "My favorite color is red, like tomatoes. I really like people, and I don't like it when people aren't happy. Sure, I've gotten into arguments before, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Prussia and France, as you two probably know, are my best friends. I really like dancing and gardening." he said, smiling the whole time.

We both nodded. Nothing too different than what we expected.

France sighed. "Ah, well, my favorite color would probably be blue, although I love them all. Especially the ones that stand out. I love everyone and everything, except when people are cruel, which happens... Too often for my taste." he frowned slightly, but smiled as he continued. "I'd love to be friends with everyone, but Spain and Prussia have my top two spaces. My interests are very simple; cooking and l'amour, honhonhon, but I'm sure you two have already gathered this." he finished, looking at us.

We nodded again, expecting that as well.

Prussia then coughed. "Yeah, and well, me? I am awesome. My favorite color is blue, 'cause it's awesome, and I like awesome things, like potatoes and Gilbird. People that question my awesomeness get on my nerves, but people who agree with it are awesome as well. Just not as awesome as me. Spain and France are kind of awesome, but they need my awesomeness. I'd... Still be friends with them even if they didn't need it. My interests are drinking, video games, and being awesome." he said, grinning the whole time.

Whitney smiled as I laughed a bit. I expected nothing less. Even though we could've guessed all of this, I'm glad they opened up to us. But then...

"So, what about you two?" France asked, looking at us and smirking. I looked at Whitney, and when she looked at me I put my hands up.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess it's only fair." she paused, waiting for me to comment, but I simply shrugged. "Well, if I'm going first..." she shot a glance at me, again waiting for a comment, and when I didn't respond she continued. "My favorite color is purple. I'd have to say I'm a pretty trusting person, but once that trust is broken, the person that broke it is pretty much screwed unless they find a way to make it up to me. Which usually isn't that hard..." She trailed off, then shook her head. "I enjoy talking with my friends mainly, and other than that, I'm not quite outgoing. I'll do what I need to do in order to get things done. Cassi's my best friend, and having her around the house makes the place more fun and livable. I hate it when the people I'm close to aren't happy, and I'd have to say that I'm a spazz most of the time. I love writing, playing video games, cooking, and gardening. Overall, I just try to do the right thing." She hesitated, then laughed awkwardly. "It sounds like I'm making a video for one of those dating sites..."

I thought of Spain right after she said that, and smirked, looking at her. She looked back at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I then noticed they were all looking at me. "...Oh, right! Okay, um, well, my favorite color is white. NO, I'm not racist! I love snowflakes, as well as snow being my favorite weather. And I love music, so much so that if it were gone I'm pretty sure I'd explode. I spend lots of time on the computer. I really love chocolate, and any other kind of sweets really. My favorite food is Chinese food. Whitney is my best friend, and she is required in order for my life to make any sense at all, because I am very random. I love art, and anything that has to do with it! And I love reading, sometimes I write, and video games. I also have a weird fear of people not liking me." I finished, hoping that was a good enough summary for them.

"I love music too!" Whitney put in, laughing. "Cassi and I kind of like the same things, so if there's something I forgot to mention we probably share it."

The three members of the Bad Touch Trio nodded.

"Muy bien, mis amigas." Spain smiled. I'm pretty sure I saw Whitney hold back a fan girl squeal, but I'm not entirely sure... "I'm glad we have the basics of ourselves out~. Fusosososo~!"

"Awesome." Prussia replied simply, although it looked as if he was thinking about something...

"Oui, mon chers~." France said, smirking slightly. "I'll be glad to remember zat, especially around-" He paused, looking like he remembered something. "Quand est votre anniversaire?"

"What?" Whitney looked at him confused.

"He asked our birthdays." I said.

"Oh, well, then my birthday is December thirteenth." Whitney said. France nodded, smiling.

"Et mon anniversaire est la quatorze, juin." I said.

"Ah, so your birthday is coming up in a couple of days, eh amiga?" Spain said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said smiling. I'm such a dunce, I hadn't thought about my birthday recently and it's coming up in like a week.

"Awesome. How old are you going to be?" Prussia asked.

"Sixteen." I said, looking at the grass.

"Interresant..." France trailed off.

Whitney smiled. "You are growing up so fast!"

"Shhh! Jeez, you act like my mother." I said, crossing my arms. "And I liked being fifteen..."

Whitney simply smiled. "Hey, you'll have a big birthday party this year~! With more cake and presents than last year! You're going to be sixteen, and that's a big thing!"

"Geez, you really do sound like a mom..." Prussia stated, eyeing her. "Not awesome..."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for her!" Whitney replied, slightly miffed. "And it's usually just been me and her celebrating... Now I'll have a full house to cook for. Especially for this birthday!" She finished happily.

"Ah~. Like a quinceñera?" Spain questioned.

"¡Si! ¡Exactamente!" She said excitedly. "Wanna help me plan it? Ella odia los sopresas." She smirked.

"¿De veras?" Spain smiled back. "Then of course I'll help!"

I looked between the two of them. "What the heck are you guys talking about?" I yelled, wanting to understand what they were saying.

Whitney looked to me, smiling. "Oh, nothing!"

I pouted, knowing that was a lie, but let it go. It couldn't have been that bad.

"Mama!" Feli called from the small slide. "Come slide with me!"

"Mommy!" Lovi called, sitting on the swing. "Push me, push me!"

Whitney and I fangirl squealed and went over to tend to the little ones.

After a while of talking and playing, we all went home. We basically played video games untill later that night, when I was in my room watching hilarious internet videos on Youtube. Man I love that site...

It was then that I heard the familiar sound of the door opening. I sighed and looked up, knowing it was France. Before he came any closer, I shifted Feli closer to me.

"Mon cheri, what are you up to at this hour?" He replied, yawning slightly. "You know it isn't good for you to be awake for so long."

"Meh." I muttered simply, shutting down my computer and sinking down beside Feli. "Whatever."

"So, how is ze little one?" France asked quietly. From his voice I could tell he was closer to the bed than he was before. "You're quite good at caring for him."

"Yeah... Thanks." I smiled at him, slightly hugging Feli closer.

At this, he got the notion that he wouldn't be smacked off, at least any time soon, and climbed into bed with me. I sighed, mostly out of frustration, as his arms wrapped around me and I drifted off...

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>Spain and Prussia had sank in beside me. Again. I sighed as I hugged Lovi closer to me. I still wasn't sure why Prussia came in every night... Maybe he was tired of being alone, or maybe he had just gotten used to this room... Whatever it was, he was still here, and as long as he was, Spain would be here too. With that thought in mind I drifted off slightly... And woke back up with both sets of arms around me.<p>

"Guys..." I blinked my eyes open blearily, then felt around the covers for... "Where's Lovi...?"

"Ngh..." Prussia muttered, stirring slightly. "Too awesome for this..."

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE: Thanks Random Fangirl Number 37 ^^" I didn't notice that before and the error has been CORRECTED! Mwahahahah! Cassi and I are slightly embarrassed that we didn't notice that before... ^^" Yeah, I put myself in the story, and Cassi too. Technically, Cassi started this story, so it was kinda her idea as well! XD<strong>

**Laters! I'll post another chappie soon! ^_^**

**~Whitney**


	9. L'amour et L'art

***Sniffle* Hey guys... Just thought I'd let you know that Cassi holds me responsible for the little mishap that I didn't catch because *I'm* the editor and... I kinda wrote that part of the story... Heh... But people make mistakes! Right?**

**Anyway, thanks again for your reviews! I'm addicted to them now! o.O It's kinda pathetic... ^^"**

**And Piggie! YAY! I GOT A REVIEW FROM YOU! ^-^ Thanks for noticing that error =/ And if you remember the other one, let me know! Oh, thanks for the heads-up about the troll thing... We're kinda sensitive about our stories sometimes. ^^" And this one's been really fun to write, so... Yeah... Thanks for the heads-up! ^^" And I'm glad she likes it too! (I wrote this earlier, so I didn't get her review til now! *pokes earlier sentences* Thanks GyroMonsterKitty :D :D :D!)**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed and rolled my eyes and poked Spain. "Hey, Spain." I whispered. He awoke and slowly looked at me.<p>

"Hello..." he said drowsily.

"Lovi's gone." I replied nervously. He sat up immediately.

"He couldn't have gone far." he said, getting out of the bed. I followed him after prying Prussia's arms off me.

We walked down the hallway into the living room. "Lovi!" I whispered. No answer. We then walked into the kitchen to see he had opened the refrigerator and was digging through everything.

I sighed a large breath of relief. "Lovino, what are you doing?"

He looked up and saw Spain and I there. He staired on blankly before stating "There's no tomatoes."

I laughed. "Of course not, silly. We used up most of them for the pizzas..."

"You can't be out of tomatoes yet!" Lovi said in a huff, waving his arms. "We need them!"

"Lovi, we'll get some tomorrow..." Spain said gently. "There's some pasta left over from dinner, if you'd want it."

Lovi looked from me to Spain, then crossed his arms. "Fine... But it better not be cold!"

"Here, lemme heat it up for you~." Before I could do anything, Spain had grabbed the spaghetti from the refrigerator and put it in a bowl, then microwaved it.

"Hungry." Romano said unhappily, but grinned whenever Spain sat the bowl in front of him.

"Careful, it might be-" My warning was interrupted by his curses.

"Flippin' tomato &$^#%, trying to kill me!" He shouted loud enough to wake the dead. Dead... Creepy to think about in the middle of the night...

"Romano, I tried to warn you..." I set a glass of cold water in front of him.

He took a few gulps, then set it down in front of him. "Now my tongue's burnt!"

"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY NINJA!"

Cassi then burst through the door of the kitchen, terrifying us all, and flinging around an umbrella. The three of us screamed, but once she saw it was us, she lowered her weapon and sighed in relief.

"Dudes, I thought someone broke into the house again." she said, laughing at us.

"A-again?" Spain asked, worried to death.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Being insanely rich does tend to attract burglars."

We then heard France laughing from the doorway. "And did she do that?" he asked, pointing to Cassi.

I laughed. "Actually..."

Flashback

_I heard something downstairs. At first I thought it was Cassi, but when I didn't hear the fridgerator open, I wasn't too sure. Deciding she needed help with whatever she was doing, I got up and went downstairs to aid her. That is, before I turned on the light and saw a burglar holding a knife._

_I gasped and covered my mouth as he looked at me, unable to scream._

_He cursed as he saw me, but then turned to face me completely. "Where's tha money?" he asked in a monotone voice._

_I shook my head. "N-none of your business." I managed to get out, terrified. He then started to approach me. I was too far away from a phone or a weapon, so I thought for sure I was either going to die or get wounded, until..._

_"EAT JAPANESE MANUFACTURED COSPLAY, JERK!"_

_The robber fell to the ground, knocked out, and revealed Cassi holding her largest cosplay wand in the air, a little bit of blood on it. She looked... Cheesed off._

_I looked from her to the robber for a while, until he stirred and Cassi beat him with the weapon again. She then walked over to the phone nonchalantly and called 911 to handle the rest._

End Flashback

"Soooo that's what happened." I finished, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "Another time she bust out the wok though, and that guy had to leave in an ambulance..."

"Mis amigas, that's so brave!" Spain looked at us wide eyed.

"I wouldn't be considered brave, I'm the one that keeps getting threatened." I laughed. "Cassi's the brave one..."

"Oui... But it is still terrifying..." France looked at us with the same concern as Spain. "It's good zat ze house is fuller now..."

I nodded my head slightly in agreement. I didn't like the fact that my home could be invaded, I just didn't want others to get the wrong idea. But the fact that three grown men were now living with us, no matter how obnoxious they could be, was comforting.

"Dudes... It is not awesome to be up at three in the am." Prussia replied, stumbling in as if he'd had too much to drink.

"Too bad, mon ami. We've just learnt something new about our girls." France put his arm around Cassi. "And zey need to be protected."

"Well... I think I'm pretty good protection considering the past events, but my ninja-ness could always use backup." Cassi replied, crossing her arms.

"...Okay, what'd I miss?" Prussia asked, confused.

"Nothing at all, chaton and papillon just told us a story." France replied, causing Cassi and I to look at him in confusion.

"Chaton and papillon?" I repeated in a question. France smiled.

"Oui, you two need nicknames of course."

"Well, any particular reason they are butterfly and kitten? And who is who?" Cassi asked, looking up at him.

"Well, zey are adorable, like you two, non?" He looked at us, noting that my face was flushing, and then continued. "Whitney is chaton, et you are papillon, Cassi."

She looked at him incredulously. "But, why?"

"Well, chaton seems to fit her, because she can be sweet, but she knows what she wants, non?" France smirked. "Et papillon, you are light on your feet, as you say, ninja, and what better animal to describe you zan a butterfly?"

She shrugged. "Okay, that works."

"Well, the awesome me needs his awesome awesome sleep so I can stay awesome. Well, not like it matters if I sleep or not, I'm still awesome, just sleep is awesome, and I'd like to get some more of it." Prussia said groggily.

I nodded and sighed. "Me too. Come on Romano." I picked up Romano and started walking back to my bedroom with Spain and Prussia following.

Cassi then groaned. "But I'm wide awake now! I don't want to go back to sleep!"

I turned around to look at her. "Then, you can stay up, just please don't be loud." I said, yawning. "Spain, Prussia, Lovi and I will be asleep. And hopefully so will Feli. Just stay quiet."

She nodded and whispered. "Quiet. One of the many things a ninja is excellent at." I rolled my eyes and headed up to bed.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I walked back up to my room and turned the lamp on, checking to make sure Feli was still asleep. He was, so I stroked him for a second then started looking around my room for something to do. I didn't feel like reading, so I considered taking out a puzzle, but then decided against it because we don't have one.<p>

"What to do, what to do..." I muttered to myself, pacing around my room and looking for something to do.

"Bored, mon papillon?" France asked from the doorway. He was there watching me with intense curiosity.

"Eh, it happens." I replied, shrugging it off and continuing my pacing as I waited for something to come to mind.

"Want to play a card game?" He replied, holding out a deck.

"What? Go Fish?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Not quite. How about Strip Poker?"

I facepalmed right there. My reply was a simple "No."

He laughed a bit more and shrugged. "Didn't hurt to try."

"Yeah, well, if I was in a bad mood it would've." I said, looking at all the snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. I smiled. They always calmed me down, just lying on my bed and staring up at them.

"Aww, papillon, you don't mean that." he said, coming up to me and hugging me.

"Actually," I said, looking at him. "I really wouldn't know. I don't ever really get mad. Irritated, flip yes, but rage...Is something I don't usually feel." I smiled. I. Am. So. Bored. This is how you can tell, I start either doing stupid things or talking about pointless stuff.

"Oh, really?" He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed, sitting the cards on the floor. "Do you just want to talk, papillon? I've got all night to listen. Why not tell me about yourself, or about anything else we should know about living here? You know, finding out about zis burglar business tonight wasn't quite settling." He frowned.

"Man, you're prompting a lot." I replied, but didn't break my stare with the ceiling. "Well, we don't expect any more burglars, so why would we mention it? I mean, it's not the best thing to talk about, you know."

"Oui, but mon papillon, we want to get to know you."

I sighed, but smiled. "Well, I'm glad you guys care about us. And, I'm sorry. We probably should've mentioned the break-ins before..."

"Non, it is alright papillon." he said. "At least we know now."

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Well, talking sounds fine to me. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Tell me about yourself, papillon." he replied, turning to face me.

"Hmm..." I thought. What to tell him that I already haven't said before...

"Well, I am part Italian!" I said happily. "One of my grandmothers also said that I am German and Lithuanian and Irish."

"Yet you are taking French, mon papillon? Diversity runs in your interests as well as your veins." he said back.

I flinched at the sound of that word. It freaked me out. He must've noticed my flinching, because he looked at me oddly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shuddered and shook my head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just, certain words make me spazz out. 'Cause they have to do with my fears..."

"Oh, mon papillon, I'm sorry, I had no idea..." He frowned. "I don't even know zem."

I sat up straight. "Yeah, well..." I trailed off. "The one out of the two you reminded me of was my fear of... Needles." I admitted, hoping he wouldn't ask what my other one was.

"Papillon, I apologize.. That's a terrible fear, and it's shared by many others around the world, I'd bet.." he said, looking at me sympathetically. I looked at him confused, but grateful.

"Hey, what's up with you? I mean, you're not acting like... You usually do. I'm not saying it's bad, just...Weird."

He smiled slightly. "I had a little boy too once, mon papillon... When I feel like others are being threatened, I suppose I get protective, because I think of him..."

I then understood, remembering Canada. He was one of my favorite characters, and I knew that France had been his father of sorts for a period of time. I smiled. "I understand. But there really is no need to worry, 'cause no one is threatened right now."

"I suppose you're right, papillon." He patted my head. "Not tonight, anyway, non?"

I crossed my arms, still smiling. "Of course I'm right! I am always right!"

"Ninja." He smiled softly, then laughed slightly. "Oui. For tonight." He paused, then drew the covers back and laid down beside me. "I hope you don't mind, but I think chaton's bed is full, and I'd rather not sleep alone." He said, almost in a whisper.

I shook my head. "Dude, if it's been fine the past couple of days, it probably hasn't changed." I laughed a little bit. "And, I don't mind. As I said earlier today, I enjoy the company of you guys."

I then got under the covers and hugged the sleeping Feli closer to me.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

-Whitney's POV-

* * *

><p>A sliver of light was what woke me up the next morning. That, and the amount of heat that was around me was stifling. I sighed as I blinked open my bleary eyes, and almost jumped when I saw red ones staring back at me.<p>

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. "Morning, Prussia..."

"You're not getting up now, are you?" He looked at me incredulously, then wrapped his arm even tighter around my waist.

"Uh.." I muttered, my face flushing. "It's hot."

"Kesesesesesese... Of course it is."

I sighed and held my arms close to me. It seemed like I wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon.

"Mi amiga, no, ir..." Spain said, cuddling up to me. My face turned a million shades of crimson. _How did I get in this predicament again?_

I sighed, hoping something would happen.

"So, about you and your elbows..." Prussia started before I glared at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"Well, lets just say I started touching them, and then you got all loopy and stuff like you did that first day we got here. What exactly would you have let me done if Cassi hadn't burst in?" he finished, smirking at me, but still wanting an answer.

I... Uh..." My heart was in my throat. I didn't want to lie, but... I was still slightly afraid of him using my weakness against me. "I'm honestly not sure, I mean..." I blinked hard and then looked up at Lovi. "I've never had anyone use them against me that actually wanted something like that before." I didn't want to go any farther than that, and I hoped he didn't pry for the truth.

"Hm, okay." he said simply. I looked at him, glad he stopped there. His smirk was replaced by a genuine smile as he snuggled into my stomach like a puppy. Spain stirred from the opposite side of me.

"Ah~, Tomatoes~!" he sang in his sleep. I laughed quietly at this, then looked at Lovi again. He was sleeping peacefully next to my head.

Maybe having these units around the house isn't such a bad thing. I can tell you that I'm already used to them being around.

"You sure you don't know, though?" He muttered, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Kesesesese..."

I knew it was too good to be true... But he sounded like he was starting to fall back asleep... "Chances are, you'd probably have gotten pretty far." I mumbled, attempting to burrow my face into my pillow with shame.

"Awesome..." He gripped my waist tighter, then proceeded to lay his head on my stomach. "But... I won't use it against you. Probably..."

"Yes, Lovi, pizza is good..." Spain said happily.

"Yeah, cause of that.." Prussia murmured. Surrounded by sleeping units, I yawned and then felt myself be pulled back to sleep.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I was hovering in a world of cupcakes, when I heard someone calling me. I woke up, but didn't open my eyes.<p>

"Papillon, it is time to wake up, non?"

I groaned and turned over, not wanting to get up at all. Maybe staying up that early wasn't a smart idea. Whatever, all I know is that I did not want to get up.

I heard France sigh as he shook my arm lightly.

"Papillon, it is eleven. You have slept enough."

"Since when is eleven my scheduled wake-up time..?" I muttered, rolling over in my sleep.

"What? Ninjas don't wake up early?" His voice feigned surprise and shock.

I frowned. Time to break out the treatment... "Meh."

"What..?" France questioned, shaking me again.

I shifted away from him. "Meh."

"Pourquoi, mon papillon?" France said, his voice starting to rise.

"Meh."

He stayed silent for a moment, as if pondering what to do, when he got up and left the room. I tried to go back to sleep quickly, before I heard "YOU BROKE HER?" and frantic footsteps coming into the bedroom.

I felt someone poking me and then heard Whitney's voice.

"Cassi, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

I was still tired, so I just rolled over and "Meh" 'd again.

"Ugh. France. You just made her annoyed with you. She's in her 'meh' mode... Or, in other words, she's giving you the 'meh treatment'." Whitney's voice paused. "But if I find out that you did anything to her..."

"I didn't, mon chaton, I promise! I was just confused!" I heard him say. "And, I didn't mean to annoy her, how do you get her out of... 'meh' mode?"

Whitney sighed. "You usually have to be really nice and apologize or..." I heard silence for a moment. "Hey Cassi, we're having ice cream for breakfast."

"Oh flip yes." I shot up from bed immediately and ran into the kitchen, going to the freezer and getting the sweet creamy deliciousness out.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>France was standing there, dumbfounded. "You have to do all zat to get her up-"<p>

"Yeah, when it's Summer." I said, sighing slightly. "We don't usually like to get up this early, France." I then stretched and looked over to Feli, who had miraculously stayed asleep through the whole incident.

"I just figured zat we should get up..." He muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, well with Cassi... She decides when she wants to get up." I laughed awkwardly.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" Prussia said from the doorway with Romano in his arms. "Really?"

I smiled. "Knock yourself out, dudes."

"Awesome." Prussia replied, heading downstairs to join Cassi.

"Ice cream?" I heard Lovi question as Prussia carried him away.

"Well, I guess I should get Spain up..." I let my voice trailed off as I turned away from France.

"Oh, non, mon chaton. You can have time alone." He smirked. "We can care for ourselves."

"Um. Alright?" I shot France a look, uncertain of his exact meaning, and headed towards my bedroom.

Spain was still asleep, so I woke him up and we both went downstairs with the others. France had Feli and was feeding him some icecream while Prussia, Cassi and Lovi were stuffing their faces without a problem.

I laughed. "Ice cream, Spain?" I asked him as we walked in. He nodded after laughing lightly.

"Si, por favor!"

I got out the container of chocolate from the freezer and made us each a bowl.

We sat and ate the ice cream in happiness. I think we all had a good night, other than getting scared to death by Cassi.

"Me gusta helado~." I said happily, musing over my Reese's peanut butter ice cream.

"You said it, sistah!" Cassi said, reaching for another box. "Even though I have no idea what you said!"

"'I like ice cream.'" I laughed. "Or, literally, 'ice cream pleases me.'"

"Honhonhon, only ice cream?" France said with a smirk.

My face flushed immediately. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Kesesesese, five meters would please you as well, right?" Prussia joined in the conversation, smirking at me as well.

I simply face palmed and shook my head. My face was still flushed, and I knew it. "No, Prussia."

"Kesesesese, denial~." he laughed as he sat back down and continued eating his ice cream.

"Oui, we must get through that phase, non?"

"Momma, what are they talking about?" Feli asked Cassi from France's arms. She smiled awkwardly at him.

"Something momma doesn't want to get involved in."

"Something I don't wanna get involved in either!" I said, putting my hands up.

"Kesesesese, it's okay to want me." Prussia smirked. "I'm sure Spain won't hold it against you."

Cassi coughed a bit and smirked. "By the way, Prussia. I think I'll be using your services today."

"Ugggh, today? Why today?" Prussia whined around a spoon of ice cream.

"'Cause I said so, and I'm in charge." she said smartly, sticking her spoon into her mouth.

"Um, papillon, I would watch what you-" France began, but was cut off by Prussia.

"Stick a lot of things in your mouth, huh?" He replied tartly.

She glared and put her spoon down. She then smiled again. "Twenty push ups. Now."

"Good luck getting the awesome me to do that. I'm like a flag. Never touch the ground." He smirked, daring her to do something.

She glared. "So, going against our word, are we?" She then walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon. She walked over to him and smacked him in the head with it.

"Cassi, what on earth are you doing?" Whitney looked at her in confusion and slight shock.

She turned around and smiled. "Prussia and I agreed that one day of my choice, I'd help train him to become more awesome. I've just decided that the training is doing whatever I want, and the day is today."

Spain scowled as Prussia opened his mouth to argue. "Fine..." He muttered, getting up and leaving the room.

"But..." Whitney looked around the room, hopelessly lost. "Then why's he angry?"

"Because he's a lazy self-absorbed alcoholic who needs an attitude adjustment!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear. She then smiled back at Whitney. "That's all~!"

Whitney frowned, but decided that she'd wait and see how things turned out.

"Aaaaand, I'm done with my ice cream so I think I'll head into the living room and play video games!" she grinned, putting her empty bowl into the sink.

She walked out into the living room and left Whitney feeling rather confused again. She sighed. "I'll never completely understand her." she said while smiling.

Spain laughed. "Don't worry, amiga, she is simply energetic!"

"Yeah, I know."

It was then that they hear a loud _smack._

"OWWW!"

We all ran into the living room to see Prussia holding his head and Cassi looking through the games with a spoon in her other hand.

"Dude, you can't just beat him up for no reason!" Whitney said unhappily. "That's not fair, or nice."

"He was tryin' to tell me what game to play." she said smiling, still looking at the games.

"That doesn't mean you can just whap him upside the head!" Whitney continued. "I wouldn't just smack you, now would I? Geez.."

"Well no, but I'm not annoying like him." she said, still smiling.

"Really?" Whitney asked sarcastically. "Then, how's the training going, Prussia?"

"NOT AWESOME AT FREAKING ALL!" he yelled, glaring at Cassi.

She shooed him off with her hand. "Oh, be quiet, will you? Whiner..."

"How exactly is abusing him training?" Whitney asked. Cassi took out the game she wanted and faced them.

"It teaches him what happens when he tells me what to do." she said, putting the game in the Wii.

"I guess talking doesn't really work with him, huh..." Whitney trailed off.

"Hey!" Prussia took offence, to which he was ignored. Spain and France simply sat down on the couch after Cassi sat in the round chair.

Whitney sat next to Spain. "What game are you playing?" she asked.

"Epic Mickey." Cassi replied.

"I thought you beat that game like twice?"

"I have, but Oswald is so cute!" she said, then looked over at the two chibis who were just now coming out of the kitchen.

"But not as cute as you two~!" she sang, picking them up and sitting them on either side of her.

"If you get violent around them..." Whitney's voice trailed off threateningly.

"I'd never!" Cassi shot back, slightly offended, and then turned her sights back on Prussia. She turned her attention back to the game quickly though, watching the opening video with interest.

After a while, she got bored of playing it. Strangely enough, none of the guys got bored watching her play. She then turned back to us, an evil grin on her face. "Spain, you like to dance, right?"

He nodded. "Si, amiga."

"And France, you'd want to participate in a group activity, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, a bit nervous at the look on her face. "Oui, I guess so."

"And Prussia, you have to do what I say anyways, so..." she walked up to the TV and put in a different game. She turned around at us, smiling.

"We're playing Just Dance 2!"

"Uh-uh. No way." I shook my head. "The dances on there are crazy and have no class, and I will not embarrass myself-"

"Aww, com'on!" Cassi urged.

"No! You know I can't dance!" My face flushed.

"Maybe if ya just let go and weren't so self conscious all the time!" She put her hands on her hips. "But oh well, you'll get to watch all of us dance instead." She said decisively. "And afterwards you'll dance to Michael Jackson all by yourself."

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could say anything she handed everyone else a controller. The fun was about to begin...

"Okay, let's start with... It's raining men!" she shouted and started the song. Prussia, France and Spain laughed at the title but were all of a sudden rather embarrassed when they saw that it was a girly dance and that they had to do it.

They only did it out of fear for Cassi's spoon, after all, they didn't enjoy it _at all._

Whitney couldn't help it, she started laughing at them immediately. They were doing everything right, and it just looked so weird. _All they need now_ she thought, _are some dresses._

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

* * *

><p>After several girly songs, the guys were flustered and staring at Cassi in annoyance. She simply smiled back at them triumphantly, and Prussia frowned.<p>

"Not awesome... And I have to go to the bathroom." He scowled.

"Hah, too bad you can't go~." Cassi shot back.

"You can't just keep people from the bathroom, Cassi." Whitney said with a sigh. She was sort of getting annoyed with her friend's bossy attitude.

"Oh, you wanted to join me?" He looked Cassi up and down.

"Mon ami, give it a rest and go." France replied shortly, waving him off.

Spain sat down beside Whitney. "This is kind of fun~! Tiring, but fun." He smiled.

Cassi then sighed. "I am getting a little tired too..." she then looked a little guilty of something.

"Cassi?" I said cautiously, hoping she hadn't done anything. "What is it?"

She looked up at me and rubbed her arm nervously. "I am just feeling a little bad... Maybe I've been too hard on Prussia!" she smiled at me. "I'll apologize and not do anything horrible anymore."

I smiled then. "That's good Cassi; I'm proud."

"Honhonhon, mon papillon is growing up~!" France sang from the couch. It was then that a huge grin was stuck on her face for awhile, and it looked like she was trying very hard not to start laughing.

This is when I _really _start hoping she hasn't done anything.

"Cassi..." I said, raising an eyebrow at her just as Prussia got back from the bathroom. "What did you do?"

She just kept grinning. "Ahahaha, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Mi amiga...?" Spain looked at her with concern as she kept on laughing. "Como estas...?"

"Oui, let us in on the joke, mon papillon!" France encouraged.

"I believe she's hiding something..." I said quietly as Prussia sat on the other side of me, looking absolutely unfazed.

"Hehehe, I'm not hiding anything!" she giggled, putting her hands up.

"Heh. Whatever." Prussia muttered, leaning against me.

I frowned. Why would she smile when she said she was going to apologize...? Why did she say she won't do anything horrible 'anymore'?

"Oh, yeah, and sorry Prussia. I won't be a jerk anymore." she said, rocking back and forth on her heels and still smiling.

"I don't think you should have given her that ice cream this morning, mi amiga..." Spain whispered into my ear.

"The awesome me..." Prussia paused, looking her over. "Might accept your apology."

"Might?" she asked, her smile still there although she looked a bit confused.

"Might." he repeated solemnly, then pinched my elbows, causing me to spazz.

"H-Hey!" I pushed him away and then covered my elbows.

"Kesesesese~!" He laughed, then his face grew dark again. "The awesome me is going to my room. Later." He stalked upstairs, leaving me confused and leaning against Spain.

Cassi looked really confused at this point, but shrugged it off and started smiling and laughing again as she put her game up.

I looked at her seriously. "Cassi, I know you're not telling us something. I'm not stupid." I looked around at the others. "And they're not either."

"I never called you guys stupid!" she said, laughing a bit more as she closed the game case and turned back around to face us. "I am just in such a good mood today!"

"Then what's gotten your spirits up, papillon? It seems to have unnerved chaton, here." France cast a glance at me.

"Oh, uh," her smile faltered a bit. "I just love the internet! All kinds of stuff to do on there, you know."

"What did you order now?" My eyes were wide. "The house is only so big!"

She flinched, indicating I was right on the mark. "Uh... You know! Just a few essentials..."

"Essentials being...?" My eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Heh, you know...shampoo...conditioner... *cough* Aniki and Alfey *cough*..." She looked away from me.

"Where are we gonna put them? No, how are we going to feed them? My money won't last forever! And they eat too! They can't possibly sleep in your bed too, and you know they probably won't want to share the guest room!" I was on a rant, slightly worried that she might end up being the death of us.

"Dude, chillax! I was reading the manuals for these three and it says we can give them jobs! Plus, if those two don't want to share a room, we can just kick the others out!" she said, still smiling.

I looked at her in shock. "No one's kicking anyone out!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you like Prussia AND Spain sharing your room?"

"I never said that." I covered, even though my face was flushed. "I'm just saying, we got them, so we should take care of them."

"Yeah, dude, I never said anything about neglecting them! Psht, and if all else fails, I'll just sleep on the couch!" she said, grinning and looking at me like I was insane.

"Cassi, you're not sleeping on the couch."

"Flip, woman! If those two are here, I'm durnded happy!" she said back quickly, then spun around multiple times and started running towards the door in laughter.

"I gotta go release some energy 'fore I explode, thanks. Byeonara!" she said hyperly as she swung the door open and sped out, letting it close behind her.

I sighed and put my hand on my forehead. "Too early in the summer..."

"Hahaha, it is wonderful to be so energetic in the morning! Although, I have to ask, is this normal?" Spain said, turning to face me and pointing at the door.

I laughed slightly. "Only if you live here."

France then looked to me. "So, who else are we getting now?"

"Uh, apparently China and America." I said, frowning when I thought of how much louder the house would be.

"Any particular reason why she chose those two?" France asked, curiosity in his voice.

"She loves Chinese food, and attempts to act like China herself." I smiled slightly. "As for America, she also acts like him so..." I shook my head, preventing myself from revealing anything else.

"Are you sure that's all, chaton? You know, she told me about Espagne... And your elbows..." France replied, teasing me.

I smirked. "That's all I know. I'm not the type to say anything that's private." I got up and stretched. "You'll have to find out for yourself~." Spinning around, I headed towards the window so that I could watch Cassi spazz out.

I didn't see her at first, but then I saw her run across the yard to the side of the house, meaning she was just running around the house in circles.

"Well, zat is what I am trying to do, non?" he said, coming up and standing next to me, looking out the window as well.

"I mean that you should wait and see..." I said, moving a little ways away from him.

He looked at me and smirked. "But chaton, I am so very impatient!" he whined, stepping a bit closer to me.

I didn't say anything, but simply shook my head, turned, and headed towards the stairs. I had decided that I'd watch Cassi from the balcony in my bedroom.

When I walked out, I looked down to see her running across the back yard, a bit slower than before, and smiled. That is, until I heard the glass door open and close again. I turned around to see that Francis had followed me. Shocker.

I sighed. "You are way too persistent." He chuckled.

"You still haven't given me an answer, chaton."

"I don't intend to, Francis." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, chaton, could you use a little persuasion?" He was reaching towards my elbows, and I knew it.

"You do it, and I'll scream." I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that, chaton." He walked up beside me and looked down on Cassi. "It's not in your nature..."

I flinched slightly. "Uh... Heh, try it..." I stammered, attempting to hold my facade up.

He smirked and reached out again, causing me to jerk back and squeak out of surprise. Once I caught my balance, I glared at him.

"Just tell me what it is you are hiding, and I'll stop." he said, taking a few steps closer to me.

I shook my head frantically. "No! Never!"

He sighed. "Chaton, is it really that bad? Or embarrassing? Just tell me, please?"

"No, it was told to me in confidence! I won't break it! VIVA ESPAÑA!" I shook my head, shouting the last part and fist pumping. "And you can't get it out of me, nyeh nyeh nyeh!" I laughed, slightly spazzing out.

He looked at me, slightly confused, but then reached out for my elbows again. He flipping wanted to know. "I bet you I will get it out of you." he said, pinning me against the door and starting to massage my elbows.

"Nng... N-no..." I mumbled, slightly losing the ability to stand. Just as I was about to collapse completely, we heard the glass slide open and reveal an irritated looking hyper teenage girl.

"Get. Off. Of. Her. Now." she said, glaring at him. He was smart, and did as he was told. "Now." she said, crossing her arms. I had already pretty much recovered from my elbows being touched for that short time.

"I want to know what exactly you were doing to her and why."

"Well, papillon, I was simply trying to get her to tell me something." France explained, taking notice of the wooden spoon that had returned to her hand.

"What, exactly?" she prodded, tapping her foot.

"Why, why you chose China and America to come join us next. There has to be some reason, non?" He looked at her with interest.

Her face turned from a scowl, to one of surprise. "Oh, well... Because, they are cool."

"Non, I can sense secrets when they're being kept from me. What is another reason, papillon?" He smirked at her. "Is it America or China you adore?"

She froze. "Uh, no," she trailed off, getting quite nervous. "They are, like, big brothers!"

France kept smirking and leaned in close to her face. "America."

She flushed immediately. "W-w-what about him?"

"Hah. So zat is who." France pulled out a rose and handed it to her. "Don't worry, your secret's zafe with me." He winked, then kissed her on the cheek. "Mon papillon."

"D-d-d-dude! I n-never said anything!" she stuttered heavily, blushing.

"You didn't need to, mon cheri~. Your body language tells all." He smiled. "Mon papillon... You really are growing up."

I stood up, sighing. "I can't believe you spilled..."

"BUT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" she yelled, flailing her arms.

"But still!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Non, chaton, don't fight." France turned to look at me. "Do you need help with Spain?" He smiled.

"N-no!" I responded, my face flushed.

"Honhonhon, are you sure? You seem to be getting nowhere with him so far." he said, walking out. "Maybe I will go and have a talk with him about you!" he said in a cheery voice. I panicked.

"No, please don't do that!" I said, starting a rant and running up to block the door so he couldn't leave.

"Oh, honhonhon, chaton, you would rather stay in here with me?" he said, smirking and motioning to my bed.

My face flushed even more. "Absolutely not! I just don't want you saying things about me to him! Just, please don't, okay?" I begged.

He sighed. "Very well, chaton. I won't say anything."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him, scaring him as well as shocking myself. "But... What would you have said?" I whispered, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Honhonhon, I just would've mentioned that you had seemed to take an interest in him."

My face flushed. "I'm sure you would say more than that."

"Well, if you really want me to, I will." he said, smirking at me.

"No, no, that's fine!" I said, looking to Cassi with a flushed face. She seemed to be slightly amused by this.

She grinned. "Come on, Whitney, you know you want him to."

"N-nu.. Uh..." I shook my head, trying to make my mind stop producing possible outcomes.

Cassi then laughed. "Dude, I'm just messin'. Don't worry about it."

"Honhonhon, I'm not~." France replied, smirking.

"We all know that, dude." she said, walking towards the door.

"I am going to go get on my computer now..." she mumbled, walking out. I turned to leave as well. I went into the living room, France following behind, to see Spain had started watching TV.

"Hey, Spain!" I said cheerily. "What'cha watchin?"

He turned and smiled at me. "The food network, amiga. It is really fascinating."

"Oh." I paused, trying to figure out what they were cooking on the show. "I've never really watched it, but..." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Si, it's interesting. Telling how certain meats need tenderizing, and next they're doing a special on tomatoes!" He said happily.

"Of course!" I responded, grinning like a fool. "No wonder you want to watch it~."

"Rico tomate~!" He sang, but then stopped as the show went to commercial.

"Um, so.. Spain..." I replied, trying to look up at him.

"Si?" He looked at me, causing my face to flush.

"Um..."

I was about to say something to him, but I then remembered that France was behind me and so I just stopped.

"N-nothing..." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Well okay then!" he said, but then France cleared his throaght, getting our attention.

"Actually, Spain, Whitney and I were just having a conversation about-" Before he could finish I panicked and tackled him, covering his mouth.

He started trying to get my hands off his mouth. "Nothing, we weren't talking about anything, Spain!" I reassured, smiling and looking at him. He looked rather confused and concerned at the same time.

Just then, France licked my hand, which made me let go immediately. As I looked down at him with disdain, he smirked up at me.

"Ew! Dude, that's what Cassi does!" I complained, wiping my hands off on his arm.

Just then, his arms wrapped around me. "Ah, but I enjoy zis position, chaton, if you're trying to make me not tell~."

My face flushed, and it was then that I realized that I was on top of him. "N-no, France-"

"I can immobilize you and just tell him anyway~." France teased, taking in my reaction.

"You wouldn't!" I looked at him in horror.

"Oui, but I would."

"Amigos, what is going on here?" Spain looked at us from the couch.

"Nothing!" I said, getting up off of him after prying his arms off me. He pouted for a second but then Cassi came back down the stairs.

"Hey, dudes the Internet is being stupid again!" she whined, setting her laptop down and pointing.

"Ugh, not again!" I replied, my face flushed and my tone slightly annoyed. I then stared at her. "You weren't in the middle of ordering anything else, were you?"

"No, this time I promise! I was just on Youtube, then poof!" she said, putting her hands up defensively.

I looked at her, taking in her appearance, and shook my head. "Alright. I'll call the people later..."

"But anyway, what were you guys doing?" she looked at me, slightly confused. "I mean, why's France on the floor?"

Spain then looked at her, putting his arms up. "I am clueless as well, amiga!" he said.

France then looked at her as well. "I was simply trying to tell Spain-"

"I have to go wash dishes!" I yelled, interrupting him and running into the kitchen. I poked my head back out the door.

"Spain, would you like to keep me company?" I asked, laughing nervously. He looked confused, but smiled and nodded none the less. He got up and came into the kitchen with me.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"...What was that all about?" I asked as France got up off the floor.<p>

He sighed, smiling. "Ah, just a little bit of complications with l'amour."

"Maybe you should just let Whitney handle it." I said, shaking my head.

"Non, chaton is inexperienced, and it shows." He replied, dismissing my opinion. "I'll help them, don't worry papillon." He turned to me and smiled.

I sighed. "Dude, are you sure they won't progress with time? Maybe it's too soon now."

"Honhon, so you have an eye for love, mon papillon?" He cast a slight glance at me as he laughed. "Non... He's sleeping with her. So there must be something there. Oui?"

"Psh, you know good and well nothing has been happening. And no, I'm just using my thoughts. In order to become someone's lover, shouldn't you have had time to build up a good friend's relationship first?"

"Or it could turn out to be awkward, mon papillon. If we wait zat long, zey may never get together!" he said, slightly dismayed. "Zat would be a tragedy, mon amie..." he paused, then looked me over. "Papillon, how do you know nothing's been happening?" He smirked.

"Easy." I said. "Because Whitney would never allow anything to happen. I know her well enough for this to be obvious to me."

"Not even with her elbows at risk?" he looked at me again. "You know how she was with Prussia."

Oh snap, he was right... Now I was a little worried, and it must have shown on my face because France seemed to smirk wider.

"Uh... Well, would Spain really do that, or let that happen?" I asked, beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"Papillon, why do you think we are called the 'Bad Touch Trio'?" he said.

"Uh, but Spain's not as bad as you two!" I said, fidgeting slightly.

"Honhonhon... In his conquistador days... One could have confused him for Prussia." he said, seeming to be pleased with my discomfort.

"Well, Whitney would've told me about it!" I defended, remembering how Whitney told me everything.

France frowned slightly. "She would divulge the intricacies of her love life with you, papillon? Surely she wouldn't tell you if she knew you'd be upset with her."

I thought, and I thought hard. After a few seconds, I looked back up at him, slightly nervous to say this. "Well, we would've... Heard them?"

He smirked. "I'll give you that, papillon. Maybe chaton still has her innocence."

Thanking Jesus that I was able to come up with good arguments so well, I sighed so heavily I almost collapsed.

"Oh, you seem relieved?" France asked, smirking.

"W-well..Yeah... No.. I knew that... GAH! I don't know what I know anymore!" I said, frustrated.

He simply laughed in response. At this point, Whitney poked her head out of the kitchen.

"You guys wouldn't know where Lovi and Feliciano went, would you?" She questioned worriedly. She then looked me over. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And Lovi and Feli? Uh..." I trailed off, just now realizing I hadn't seen them for a while. I ran up the stairs in a hurry, starting to worry about them.

"I'll find them!" I yelled. They are so fragile, what if they ran into something and got hurt? What if they tripped and fell? As I went from door to door looking, I got more and more worried until I opened the door to the art room.

They were there, with paint all over themselves and the walls, along with several papers being dragged out and strewn across the floor. When I opened the door, they looked at me in surprise.

I just stared, relieved, and almost started laughing until "Dummy Fratello! I told you we'd get caught!"

"Wah, but, I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, you guys, it's alright!" I said, walking over to them and picking them up. I didn't give a flip if they got paint on my shirt, it gives it character.

"Oh, thank God; you found them?" Whitney stated, her eyes lighting up as they landed on Lovi. "We were so worried!" She ran up to him and cuddled him, holding him close.

"Y-you're not mad?" he stammered, slightly shocked at the fact that she was cuddling him.

"No, silly!" She cuddled him even more. "I was just so worried."

"Si, mi hermano, don't scare us like that!" Spain replied, coming up from behind them both and patting his head.

"Tomato..." Lovi pouted, not liking his hair touched.

"But, momma, we got your paints everywhere." Feli said, extremely adorably I might add, looking worried.

"It's alright, you guys didn't use anywhere near how much we own! And I think it is really cute how you two are trying to paint all by yourselves!" I said, stroking him.

"But now you two are all dirty." Whitney sighed.

"I think it's about time you two had a bath." I said, smiling.

Lovi's face flushed. "No! Don't wanna!" he squirmed unhappily in Whitney's arms.

"Wha-?" Whitney started, but broke off when Romano jumped out of her arms and ran away from her, hiding behind an easel.

"It's alright, amiga~." Spain sang. "Lovi's nervous usually. It's nothing personal." he smiled, then looked to Romano. "My little tomato, can't I get you cleaned up?" he held his arms open and crouched down. "Come now, if you don't get clean you can't have any dessert after dinner!"

Lovi grumbled, but slowly backed out from behind the easel and crossed his arms. "It's only for the dessert..." He pouted.

"And I'll give Feli a bath after Lovi." I said, smiling. "Right now, though, I'll go find you some shirts you two can use as nightgowns."

I walked with Feli into my room and dug through my dresser drawers, eventually finding a couple of small t shirts they could use. This was another reminder that we needed to go shopping for them soon, especially since we would be getting two more sometime.

I then returned to the art room and handed Whitney the shirt. Spain was still trying to urge Romano closer.

"Come here, Lovi~!" Spain coaxed, patting him on the head when he finally came. "It's time for a shower."

"Uh, is that safe?" Whitney looked at him, blushing slightly.

"Of course, amiga! I'll be careful." Spain replied. "Unless you want to bathe him yourself." At this, we all heard Lovi grumble slightly. Spain patted his head. "Nervous around girls, eh, Lovino?"

Whitney's face flushed even more. "No, it's fine, you can take care of him, Spain! I trust you!"

He smiled at her. "Thank you, amiga! Now, let's go Lovi." he said, leading the small child into the larger bathroom. Whitney smiled after him.

France then walked into the room. "Honhonhon, why don't you go after him, mon chaton?" he asked.

"Wh-why?" she asked, starting to blush.

"You two could share a nice, relaxing, hot and steamy shower together." he said, smirking largely.

I burst out laughing so hard that I fell over on the floor.

Her face flushed really badly. "Are you insane? Plus, hot and steamy doesn't seem like it'd be relaxing, with your definition anyway!"

"Honhonhon, come on you know you would like it~." he sang, starting to push her out of the door. I was still laughing.

"N-no!" she protested, but as soon as she was pushed out the door, she was off to her room like a light.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I slammed the door to my room shut behind me, breathing heavily. I didn't appreciate him teasing me like that. Hesitantly, I slunk to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs as I did so.<p>

"Mi amiga?" Spain appeared from my closet with Lovi in his arms, and my face flushed even more.

"U-uh, I thought you were-"

"Si, but I needed some clothes to change into, and I remembered that I'd left the old ones in here." He smiled softly as he showed me them. "And I didn't want Lovi running off again..." His voice trailed off. "Estas bien...?" He asked cautiously, taking in my appearance.

"S-si... Asi asi." I stammered, looking to the floor.

"Well, okay then." he said, walking towards me. It was then that I realized I was blocking the door.

I got up and moved out of his way for him to exit. Before he left, though, he shot me another smile.

"If there is something bothering you, just tell me, si?" he said, looking a little bit worried. I nodded and smiled back at him.

He then walked out, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I was busting out laughing. I couldn't help it, France kept coming up with stuff to torment her with, and then- Man, they were just too much!<p>

"I'm glad you're in a good mood, papillon." France replied, smiling slightly. "Although that wasn't exactly the reaction I wanted..."

"Well, what were you wanting to happen?" I asked curiously.

"Honhonhon, I want l'amour to happen, mon papillon." France replied, smirking.

Now I was confused. "...What does that have to do with me?"

"I was refering to chaton's reaction." He said simply, looking me over. "I'm glad you found zem." He replied, motioning to Italy.

I looked down at him. He was looking around, rather clueless as to what we were talking about. I smiled. "Yeah, wo ai tamen."

"Pardon?" He looked at me with slight confusion.

I looked back up. "Wo ai tamen."

He only stared with a confused look.

"Tu ne comprends pas? Watashi wa sorera o aisuru." I replied. I love confusing people, especially with foreign languages.

"Non, mon papillon. Je ne comprends pas. Desole..." he said.

I smiled still. "Gomen, shiranai." I said, being Asian.

France pouted. "Vous n'etes pas juste, papillon."

I then laughed. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne comprennent pas le chinois ou le japonais!"

"Je pense que vous avez trop de temps libre. Vous etes absent dehors sur l'amour, non?"

I sighed. "No, I use my free time to learn about things I enjoy. And I'm not missing out on love, you are missing out on culture!"

"Pourquoi ne pas vous en apprendre davantage sur les Français?"

"Well, I never said I haven't! In French class we did a project and that is how I know how the word for 'squid' as added into your vocabulary." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Eclairez-moi." he smirked.

I put Feli down because he had started to fidget in my grip. I watched him as he left the room, then gave my answer like a good, prepared smart alec ninja.

"Victor Marie Hugo's novel _Les Travailleurs de la Mer _caused Squids to become popular in Paris, which led to the word pieuvre to enter the French language because of it's use in the book." I said. I had re-read my paper over so many times, it was hard for me to forget.

"Tres bien." he nodded, smirking. He appeared to be gaining an ego like Prussia's...

I wonder if telling him something depressing on the subject would do anything.

"Also, when Hugo's favorite daughter drowned in a river, along with her husband, he got sad and started writing alot of depressing poems."

"Oui... Un conte tragique." He frowned slightly. "I do not wish to talk of zis, papillon."

Then I started feeling bad. "No, no, no, no, I liked it better when you were acting like Prussia, not depressed!"

"Tiens moi, papillon?" He looked at me sadly.

I hesitated, then nodded and sat down on the floor. He walked up to me and sat in my lap, and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, please don't get upset..." I said. He reminded me of a kicked puppy when he was sad.

"Mon papillon..." He looked into my eyes deeply, and then I realized how close our faces were. Without thinking, he closed the gap between us and kissed me gently on the lips.

My eyes opened widely in surprise, and I was frozen in confusion. He pulled away before I could really think, though, and looked at me, waiting for a reaction.

I just stared in confusion, unsure of what to say or do.

"What...? No shouting, no violence, mon papillon?" His mouth tipped upright at the left corner, but he still had sadness in his eyes.

"Bah, I..." I started to regain my voice. "Dum, the, the, but you are so sad, and I'm so confused, and and..." I was tripping over my own words, but then something popped out of my mouth that I wasn't really thinking of. "...And if Whitney finds out about this, she's gonna kill you!" I said frantically.

"Non... But she doesn't have to know." He replied softly, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and leaning his forehead against mine. "And she wouldn't do anything, or else I'd tell Spain..." he laughed slightly, pulling me closer.

"Well..." I started, blushing heavily I'm sure, and realizing he had a point. "I-I guess..."

"Why is your face so red, papillon?" France laughed slightly. "You're quite warm..." He laid his cheek next to mine.

"I'm... Just not used to all this." I replied, surprised that I hadn't stuttered.

"Everyone starts somewhere, papillon." He smiled, this time it was an actual full smile, and kissed me again.

This time I pulled away. I sighed. "I'm ... Glad you are feeling better." I said, smiling a little, even though him just randomly kissing me was shocking. "But shouldn't you ask for permission before you do that?"

"Ah, oui... Papillon, I apologize. I tend to get... How do you say... 'Caught up in the moment.'" He replied, rather happily might I add.

I puffed out my cheeks briefly, thinking. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean..." I said, petting him. I really don't want to say anything rude to him, especially when he just got out of kicked-puppy mode.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, mon papillon~!"

...Yeah. He's back. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, you must be pretty proud of yourself, huh."

"Honhonhon~. You know, we're alone, mon papillon~!" he said cheerily.

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "In the art room. I'm warning you now, if you paint another... Picture like you did last time, I will CUT you." I said, half joking and trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"What? You didn't like my masterpiece?" he asked, looking shocked.

I couldn't tell if he was acting or not, so to avoid him being upset again, I responded as politely as I could think of at the moment.

"Well, I just didn't think it was... Appropriate for a fifteen year old to see." I said calmly.

"Mon papillon, it is just ze human body, non?" He looked me up and down, slightly uncertain if I was the one joking or not. When I didn't respond, he shook his head. "No matter. I know of something zat you will appreciate anyway." He started grabbing paints from the floor and got up, taking a place at an easel that had the back facing towards me.

"Wha-"

"Ah-ah, non." he replied, cutting me off. "You will behold a masterpiece yet."


	10. Kicked Birdy

**To CATZ-IN-3D: Thanks for your review! :D You anonymous reviewer, you~!**

**To americasweetheart8p: Cassi's answer is that she only let him kiss her because she didn't want him to be upset... But thanks for the review! I'm feeeeeling the love! XD And thanks for your permission to be able to attack Francis xD**

**To The Mystery Guest101: Thanks for the review! :D We'll keep it up as long as we can. ^_^**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I stood there, thinking, my mind overflowing with possibilities. I was playing scenarios in my head, telling him... <em>But I can't! He'll think I'm insane!<em> My face flushed in spite of me, and I banged my head against the door in order to clear it. _Oww... Maybe not so hard... Next time..._ Wincing, I rubbed the back of my head...

"...Rico tomate, rico tomate, muy rico ooh tomate~!"

"Huh?" I asked myself out loud. I shook my head again in order to clear it and to make sure no screws were loose, besides the obvious ones of course.

"Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono buono ooh tomato!"

"Spain? Lovi?" I opened my bedroom door and peeked out. I could still hear the water running... _They're singing!_

I followed the voices into the bathroom and put my ear up against the door.

"Aka agete midori sagete toma- toma- tomato!"

"Si!"

I laughed a little bit to myself. They were both so cute! I backed up slightly, uncertain of what to do as my face flushed. The singing continued.

"Quiero tomate en mi pasta~. Quiero tomate en mi paella~."

"Miwaku no akai tesoro tomato daisuki..."

"Pero~." I mumbled to myself as Spain said the same word louder. _I wonder what he'd think if he knew I was singing along with them..._

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude! What are you painting?" I responded, slightly annoyed at the curiosity eating away at me.<p>

"Papillon, if you do not remain quiet, zere is no guarantee that it will turn out, and I honestly want it to. Silence-"

"No. Tell me." I crossed my arms, the stubborn side of me showing through.

"But zen it won't be a surprise~! And if you keep talking like zis I most certainly won't get your mouth right..."

My eyes opened wide. "You're painting me?" I squeaked, uncertain of how I felt about this.

"Oui. And everyone else." He continued to blot at the easel with his paintbrush. "Now, be quiet, papillon."

I shook my head and looked around the room for something to stare at.

I then just decided to stare at France with an overly exaggerated amount of intensity. I wanted to see if it would affect him, because when I did it to other people, they usually started laughing weather they wanted to or not.

He glanced from the canvas to me, then back again, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. "Is my face so captivating that you must stare, papillon? I simply need to get your facial features right..." His voice trailed off as he looked to the canvas once more.

This confused me. "Wait, if you need to look at me to paint me, how are you painting the others? They're not here."

He smirked again. "Maybe I just like to zee a beautiful face..."

I flushed, not used to hearing that, and looked down with no further questions. "...Thank you..." I said.

"You're quite welcome, papillon." He mumbled, looking intently upon his work.

I don't know why, but the fact that he was taking art so seriously made me happy. When people at school would complain about art class, I didn't like it.

After a few minutes of this, he looked to me with a smile on his face. "If I would have known that complimenting you would make you grow quiet... Maybe I should do it more often." He teased.

"I'm just... Uh... No?" I really couldn't think of anything to say, and I was probably blushing about it.

"Hm." He looked at his painting, tapping the tip of his paintbrush against his cheek. "Mon papillon, did you know zat when you're happy, your eyes have ze most beautiful sparkle in your eyes? And when you're being stubborn, you can almost always get your way because of your fast thinking and wit?" He paused, adding a swift brush stroke to the left side of the canvas. "Oui, mon papillon, you are an attractive young woman. You can easily capture hearts..."

My mouth dropped open and my face turned a few more shades of red. I never knew that's what he thought of me. "Wha-uh... The closest thing to that I have ever thought was that I get my way because I'm stubborn." was the only thing I could think to say.

He looked upon me with a blank stare, and then smiled. "Maybe zat's why you're so appealing. You're not one of zose women zat know zeir true beauty." He shook his head and shrugged. "Non, non. You must know zat, of course. I mean, your smile and your hips..." he trailed off, then returned to his painting.

Just then I got really self-concious and started hugging myself, but I was also very confused. I didn't say anything though. France continued painting, smirking slightly from time to time...

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was standing there, but it must have been awhile. I was there until I heard the water shut off, which was halfway through the song-.<p>

"Si! Clean feeling, mi hermano?" Spain's voice questioned as I heard the ruffle of cloth.

"Stupid tomato *^$#%, of course I'm clean feeling..."

"There's no need for that, Lovi!" Spain exclaimed, slightly hurt. "Oh well... Let's get you dressed."

My face flushed. I felt like a spy in my own home...

To avoid getting caught, I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I started thinking about things when Spain and Lovi walked in, Lovi running up and getting in my lap when he saw me.

"Hey, Lovi, did you have a nice bath?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Uh, it was okay." he said, hugging me. Spain laughed.

I looked up to Spain, noticing his towel-dried hair. "Did you have one too?" My face flushed, realizing that that was a prying question. "I-uh-I mean-"

"Ahaha, no amiga, Lovi just got me wet is all." he said, smiling brightly.

"Ahah, okay." I smiled back at him, slightly embarrassed.

Just then, the front door opened and revealed my friend Will from when I went to school. He took a step in right as Cassi and France came down the stairs, and just as I said "WILL!" and ran over to hug him, he took out a small carton of milk from nowhere and just threw it.

It hit the wall near where Cassi and France were standing, but before anyone's confusion was processed, Cassi picked it right back up and threw it again.

"MALK! RIGHT BACK AT'CHA, JETSON!" she yelled, laughing as he caught it and smiled.

Will simply glared at her for a few minutes. "Byatch..." He smirked, then threw it back at her. This game of catch continued until Cassi threw the milk too hard and it burst open, hitting the wall.

"Guys!" I shouted unhappily as I got sprayed with milk.

Cassi smirked, hiding a laugh. "At least it's 2%!"

"Um, papillon, chaton, who is zis?" France asked confusedly. I turned to face him.

"This is my friend Will from when I went to school." I said. He closed the door behind him.

"Ah, your amigo? How wonderful! Fusososososo~!" Spain said, smiling. Feli then came down the stairs, still covered in paint.

Lovi looked at Will and hid behind my legs.

"So, what are you doin' with all of these guys, huh?" He said, shooting a look at me. Then, he noticed Lovi shift behind me. "And you have a kid! You've been busy!"

"N-no!" I stammered, embarrassed. "It's not like that!"

"Sure~!" He sang, teasing me.

"No, no!" I was entering Spazz mode, and I knew it.

Cassi started laughing then. "Dude, these are just some relatives who are staying over." she said, picking Feli up and petting his paint-stained hair.

"Really now. Anyways, I thought I'd just drop by for a visit, you know." he said, shrugging.

"Awesome!" I said happily. "You coulda told us first though, ya' know." I elbowed him.

France coughed, politely waiting for someone to introduce him. I caught on. "Oh, so this is Francis," I gestured to him, then did the same as I continued. "And this is Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano." I paused, looking around. "Gilbert isn't here right now."

"Man, you do have a full house." He shot another look at me, and I laughed nervously.

"So, ya staying for dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Good! Now, just to figure out what to make..." I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't really care.. But I'm trying to get away from meat, remember?"

I turned to look at him. "You're still on that?"

"Yeah, off and on. Hah." He looked around the house.

"Pasta okay? I know we had it last night, but Feli loves it..." I looked to the others for their opinions.

Feli cheered and clapped happily, while Cassi smiled and looked down at him.

Spain nodded, smiling, and Lovi didn't complain, so I assumed pasta was alright.

I went into the kitchen to start cooking.

* * *

><p>(dinner)<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah~! This is awesome!" Will replied, eating the pasta I made.<p>

I smiled. "Hope so. I tried~!"

"Si, amiga, muy bien!" Spain put in. The others were busy eating, so I took that as a compliment.

I then noticed that Prussia hadn't been down in a while, and that he hadn't eating anything.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." I said, getting up from the table and going to find him.

I looked in the guest bedroom and saw him lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Prussia." I knocked on the open door, causing him to turn and look at me.

"Aren't you coming to eat?" I asked, a bit worriedly.

He shook his head. "Nah, not hungry right now."

I sighed. "Well, okay then." I said, then walked back down to the others. I hoped he was okay... Maybe I'd have a talk with him later. _He seems off_.

"Checkin' on your boyfriend?" Will mused when I came back. "Who ya got hiding up there?"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted, flailing my arms, then composed myself. "I was just checking on Gilbert, is all. He's sleeping."

"Mhm, sleeping..." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously." I looked around at all of them, trying to read their expressions...

Cassi, as usual, was trying not to laugh, but averting her attention. France was smirking, but looking down as well, and Spain looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, anyways, are you all about done?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mm, yeah, I'm done!" Will said.

"Oui, as am I." France said.

"Si, amiga, it was delicious!" Spain added happily.

"Yeah, man, I'm stuffed." Cassi finished.

At this, Will's phone buzzed. "Aw, man. I gotta go. Nice seeing you guys! Thanks for dinner!"

"'Kay, glad you could stop by." I said, attempting to hide my discomfort. We all waved our goodbyes, and then watched him leave. I sighed as the awkward silence attempted to consume the room...

"So, is Prussia okay?" Cassi asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess so.." I sighed. "He just seems kinda down. I'll check on him again later."

"Well, okay." she said. "He hasn't been down in a while." she said. "But anyway, what do you guys want to do?"

"What were you guys doing in the art room?" I asked, trying to take the attention off of me and Gilbert for awhile.

Cassi stiffened. "France... Painted again." she said.

I looked at him immediately, but before I said anything, he explained himself. "Zis time it was only a portrait of everyone, madamoiselle, do not worry."

"Only a portrait of everyone?" I raised an eyebrow. "Let's see it then."

"Yeah, now that I remember, I didn't even get to look at it!" Cassi said, getting up. France smiled.

"Tres bien, amies!" he said, getting up.

He led Spain, Feli, Lovi, Cassi and I to the art room to see the painting that he had finished.

"Wow... France... This is pretty good..." Cassi mused, looking over the painting. France stood beside it proudly. There before me, was our little family... Me holding Romano, Cassi on my right holding Feli, Spain beside me on my left, France in the middle of me and Cassi, and Prussia and Gilbird on the right side of Cassi. He had our faces almost looking realistic.

"Chaton, I couldn't get your eye color right..." he frowned. "Now zat I see zem, I should have put more green..."

I waved it off, blushing slightly. "No, it's fine! It's a good picture, France. Really." He smiled at me, savoring the approbation.

"We need to hang this up in the living room." Cassi said, smiling. "It's really good."

"Si, amigo, you have outdone yourself!" Spain said, a grin on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that. But later, so it can dry completely."

"Merci for all of the compliments!" France said happily, but then looked towards the door.

"I hope Gilbert comes out soon, he has been missing a lot of activity today..."

"I'm sure he's fine..." I mumbled, not exactly believing myself. "Want me to check on him?" When I was met by concerned stares from all of them, I sighed and turned to go into his room, knocking first.

"The awesome door's unlocked..." He grumbled slightly. With this, I turned the knob and came in. He was still where I left him earlier...

"Prussia...?" I looked at him curiously. He remained quiet, staring at the ceiling, a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

"Shut the door." He turned away from me, and I complied with his request. I stood there uncertainly, confused about what to do. "... You can sit down." He said finally. I walked around to the other side of the bed so that I could see his face and sat down. "Kesesesese... How come it's always you checking up on me?" With this, he turned over again and got up so that he was facing the door.

"Because this is my house..." I said, pausing as he reached the door and clicked the lock shut. "... And I have to check to make sure that everyone in it's alright..."

"Oh, I'll be alright in a second." He smiled at me. "You know, Cassi feels like ordering me around so much... Maybe I want to know what it feels like... Kesesesesese..."

"Prussia- what are you-" he was walking towards me. I stood, getting away from the bed, and backed away, looking for another form of escape.

"Come on, you know you love your elbows touched." The smile had then turned into a smirk as he advanced even closer to me. One that almost said 'I told you so'.

"Prussia? N-no!" I gasped, backing away even further. It was then that I noticed the closet... Maybe my one way of escape. I fled to it and attempted to slam the door shut, but there was a shirt in the way and Prussia yanked it open before I could close to door correctly.

"Kesesesese... I guess here would be better than anywhere else... They'll have to come through two doors..." He closed the door and jammed it, shoving the shirt underneath it so that whoever tried to get to us wouldn't have an easy time opening the door. "Now..."

He turned to me, hugging me close to him even though I whimpered, and let his hands travel to my elbows. My breath caught as he snickered, and then I was on the ground... As my mind grew foggy, I remembered something. He leaned in to kiss me and held my back, momentarily freeing my hands. As I kissed back gently, I grabbed the back of his neck and he stiffened, then went limp in my arms, his face flushed.

"That... French... *%#&!..." He muttered, laying his head on my chest as I kept holding onto the back of his neck. My mind was still foggy, so I wasn't sure what exactly was going on...

"Prussia... Why... Are you after me...?" I blinked slowly as I spoke in an attempt to clear my mind.

"Not so much... You..." He paused, letting a laugh escape his lips. "As... You're a girl that's fair game." He burrowed his face in my chest and moaned as I massaged his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, and I gasped in surprise. "You know... There's no one here... To watch us..."

"No, Prussia, no..." I shook my head and he groaned in frustration. I looked at him resentfully. "Why are you so obsessed with using your five meters?"

He laid all of his weight on me, and, even though I wasn't sure why, my fingers snaked up into his hair. "Nnm... Kesesese... Because it feels good..."

"It feels good to take advantage of people?" I asked incredulously.

"Nein... It feels good... To feel loved..."

"But... You are loved.." I said, looking at him with sympathy.

"I don't feel it usually. The only family I have is mein bruder, and the guys... For some reason... I feel like I need more..." he mumbled, moving his arms to behind my neck.

"But... You have Cassi and I now." I said. "We love you. You three are part of the family now. You should've been there a few minutes ago... France painted a family picture of us all and it was beautifull." I said, my mind starting to come back, although I still played with his hair.

He looked up at me. "Really... Well, I don't know then... You know, maybe I think about things too much sometimes. I'm too awesome to think, I should just take advantage of having a family now, you know, other than West..."

"Thinking can be good sometimes... Just, you have to be sure that what you're thinking about is worth it... You know, prioritize things. They're all out there, concerned about you..." I kept stroking his hair.

"Awesome... I guess..." He mumbled, nuzzling my chest.

I sighed. "Yeah... I'm sorry, Prussia. Really..." I kissed the top of his head, uncertain of what else to do. "We're all together here, you know?"

"Yeah, some closer than others..." He replied, slightly angrily, then sighed and attempted to pull away. I held on to him.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean? Prussia!" I said unhappily, slightly upset that he took this turn.

"Let go of the awesome me!" He shot back. "You obviously don't-" He broke off and coughed.

I frowned, looking up at him. "Would me doing that with you actually make you happy?"

He was silent for a moment, but then sighed. "I don't know, I'm just..." He sounded like he was searching hard for some sort of explanation, while also sounding slightly guilty.

"I don't like Spain better than you, I just prefer the way he acts sometimes." I said, knowing what he was jealous of. "You know, he doesn't try to 'claim vital regions' all the time. I still like you, you just make me uncomfortable sometimes. That's all, it's no big deal, so there's no need to get upset about it."

He was silent a while longer, pondering what I had just said. "...I guess I get it." he said eventually, looking at me.

"Dude..." I said sadly. "Don't look at me like that..." I pulled him down into a hug without him protesting this time. "It'll be okay, I promise! Please don't be sad anymore!"

"Kesesese..." He laughed softly. "So you want me to be claiming your vital regions?"

I frowned. "Not really..."

He sighed light heartedly. "I know, can't kill me for tryin'." He then stood up. "So, you said they were worried about me?"

"Yes, we all are..." I trailed off, looking up at him.

"Kesese, are you sure they aren't just worried they'll explode because of awesomeness deprivation?" he laughed, returning to normal.

"Haha, I'm sure." I teased, slightly relieved that he was back to his old self. He opened the closet door, letting light in.

"Well, should we go and assure them that there is more than enough awesome to go around? Or should we keep them waiting?" he smirked with his eyebrows raised.

"I think we should go and spread the awesomeness!" I said, slightly unnerved, yet happy at his sudden change of mood.

"Right then, just lemme grab Gilbird." he said, walking over to the bed and picking up his little bird.

I got up and followed him out the door. We heard the others talking in the livingroom.

"Does he usually do that?"

"No, I'm not sure what's wrong..."

"Oh I hope it isn't serious. Mon amie is never zis quiet!"

"And he better not make mommy sad..."

"Hey, dudes! Back to spread the awesomeness!" Prussia exclaimed, throwing Gilbird up and allowing him to fly around. "I know you missed me, which is awesome, but it's awesome again, because I'm here again!"

"Yeah, what he said." I replied, smiling shyly.

"Mon ami, are you sure you're fine?" France asked, looking concerned but relieved at the same time.

"Yeah, the awesome me is fine. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He looked around the room. "Yeah, just me." He smirked, crossing his arms, as Gilbird landed on his head.

"Ahahaha, yeah, he is better!" Spain laughed, worry forgotten. France laughed as well, but Cassi looked a little sad. She remained silent, stroking Feli.

"Cassi, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "I just got Prussia out of being sad! Don't you go into it too!"

She smiled then, but I could tell it was forced, because she never forced smiles. "I am kol, what are you talking about?"

"Mon papillon, zere is clearly something wrong." France said, looking her over.

She scoffed. "Fine, I just feel like a jerk..."

"You feel like a jerk, mi amiga?" Spain questioned.

"Yes..." she then sighed. "Because I hit people with spoons and am a jerk..."

"You're not a jerk..." I replied, sitting beside her. She simply looked at me. "But you still feel guilty... Apologizing is the first step to get rid of that."

"But I did apologize, and I still feel bad..." she said, looking at me.

"Cassi..." I said sadly, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay! Promise. We're a family. We let things go." I cast a glance at everyone else. "Right?"

"Of course!" Spain said. "It wouldn't make since if we all were mad at each other all the time!"

Cassi looked at him, then sort of smiled. "Absolutley, papillon. No one here thinks you are a jerk." France added.

Prussia cast his eyes to the floor. "No, no one thinks you're a jerk." He mumbled. Her head snapped to look at him in astonishment.

Her huge grin then landed right back on her face, and she stood up clapping her hands after setting Feli down.

"Well done sir, you have impressed a ninja. Saying something like that to one who did you wrong? I salute you." she salluted him. "In fact... I'll be right back." she then said, going up to her bedroom.

Prussia looked to me for clarity, but I simply shook my head. "I have no idea what she's up to."

"Mommy! He didn't make you sad, did he?" Lovi asked, climbing into my lap as he looked toward Prussia.

"No, no, Lovi!" I exclaimed, picking him up. "We just had a talk and now we're all happy again." I said cheerfully, nuzzling him.

"I'm glad we're all happy, amiga." Spain replied, smiling softly as he picked up Feli and took Cassi's seat.

"Yeah, let's not try and start anymore arguments, guys, alright?" I asked, looking to all of them. I really didn't want any more conflicts, well, not for a while anyways. I knew that once China and America got here, things would probably get really hectic.

"D'accord, chaton, I agree." France said, nodding.

"Si, amiga." Spain nodded as well.

"Sure, I'll try. But you can't stop me from being awesome." Prussia smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes, we were all carrying on a conversation...

"Because in France it is common to eat potatoes in chunks." France said.

"Nah, man, mashed potatoes are-"

"Awesomer!" came Cassi's voice from behind the standing Prussia. We all turned around to see she had changed into her Prussia cosplay costume, as well as the red contacts and white wig, although the hair on it was long.

I stared at her blankly. "Um.. Why... Are you dressed like you're his little sister, or something?"

She grinned. "Because, I will follow in his awesomeness!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said that you were awesome-r than him?"

"Well, if I follow in his awesomeness I gain even more awesomeness!" she replied, a grin spreading on her face.

"Wha- mi amiga, you look so similar!" Spain replied, smiling as he looked from one to the other. "How did you-"

"Would you like someone to dress like you, Spain?" Cassi smirked, eyeing me.

"Uh- I don't think-" I was interrupted.

"Awesome idea, why didn't I think of that?" Prussia replied, mimicking her smirk.

"Well, o-okay..." I stuttered, allowing Cassi to drag me to her room by my sleave. A few minutes later, I came down in her Spain costume along with the brown long haired wig. His hair was a few shades darker than mine.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, amigas! This is amazing!" Spain clapped, laughing at the site.<p>

Whitney grinned. "Fusososososo!" she imitated, walking over to his side.

"Fusososo~!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. I kind of stared at them, wondering what the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio were thinking.

"Kesesese!" Prussia laughed, coming up and hugging them closer, prompting me to follow.

"Uh, Prussia?" Whitney looked at him, her face the color of ripe tomatoes. "What are you doing?"

I kind of caught on and followed to the other side of them, nudging Whitney into Spain more as well.

"Cassi! You too?" Whitney looked at me.

"Kesesesese!" I mimicked Prussia's laugh and walked over to him. I know I am really impressionable, but I am going to follow Prussia around and be just like him. Well... Except for the five meters part.

Her face flushed as we pushed them together and she caught on to the meaning. "Guys!"

"Amigos, por que...?" Spain replied, looking slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed. "Just thought I'd help my friends hook up."

"Yeah, it would be the awesome thing to do." I added.

"Amigos, it seems to be making Whitney uncomfortable." Spain said, looking at the two of us.

"Kesesesese, fine, fine. I'll let you handle it then." Prussia smirked at Spain, then at Whitney. We both stopped pushing them and they slightly distanced themselves.

We then turned to face France, who was just staring at us for a minute. Prussia crossed his arms and stared back smiling, waiting for him to say something. I mimicked him.

Spain grinned and put his hands on his hips, Whitney doing the same.

France sighed slightly and put his arm behind his head. "Why don't I have a mini me, mes amis?" Pouting, he then turned his sights on Whitney and Spain, leaving me and Prussia snickering. "Of course, I know how you can make it up to me~!"

"Uh..." Whitney looked slightly concerned with his meaning.

"Kesesesese... It's about time." Prussia replied with a smirk.

I was slightly confused as well, but I copied him and mimicked his laugh again.

At this, Whitney hid behind Spain, peeking out from behind his back. "What are you talking about, France?"

"L'amour, of course, mon chaton." He smiled, winking at her.

"And, dude, you forgot you are supposed to act like Spain. Not awesome." I added, smirking at her.

She laughed nervously. "Why, what do you mean amigos? No comprendo. Ehh, que tal?"

"That's better." Prussia said, smirking as well.

"Si, muy bien!" Spain said happily, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"S-si~!" She stammered, attempting to keep her face from flushing.

"Honhonhon, such good impressions..." France then stepped towards Spain and Whitney and engulfed them in a hug.

"F-Francis, you're q-quite close, amigo~." She tried to respond happily, but it came out slightly strangled. "Fusososo~."

"Oui, I am. Do you not like it? Antonio loves hugs." he said, holding the two of them.

"...Me gusta abrazos mucho." She replied, looking around. "Y besos tambien."

All but Spain looked at her confusedly then, none but him understanding what she just said.

"De veras?" Spain said back, laughing heartily. "Intrigante~."

"S-si." She replied with a smile.

"Dudes. Can't understand a word you're sayin!" Prussia said, slightly frustrated.

"Yeah! Quit speaking Mexica-"

"Sh! Mon papillon. Il ressemble à l'amour!" France said excitedly, pulling the two closer to him.

Prussia and I just stood there, not knowing what to do as France hugged them smiling and they shared a... Sparkly... Moment.

"Um.. Te gustaria comer?" Whitney asked, still reveling in the sparkliness that they shared.

"Still. Can't. Understand." I said, folding my arms.

"Mi amiga, I'm asking if Spain wants anything to eat! Are you guys hungry?" she explained, looking at me and smiling. She was pulling him off pretty well.

I then processed what she had said and noticed that... Well... I was starving. "YES! Food would be awesome!" I said, holding my stomach and just now realizing it was empty.

"Fusososo~! I'll be right back!" She walked, or almost skipped, into the kitchen, and then I heard her banging pots around.

"Dude, do you need awesomeness in there?" I called after her.

"Can we have ramen? Por favor?" She called back as I heard the water run.

"Si, that'll be fine, amiga!" Spain called back. It was then that Romano hit his leg. "Ah, mi hermano! How are you?"

"I don't get it, momma is acting just like you." he said. It looked like it was supposed to be an insult, but he just seemed confused.

Spain smiled and picked him up. "Si, it is a game we are playing!"

Romano then turned to look at Prussia and I. "Is that why Auntie is acting like the potato (#$*#&?"

Spain actually frowned for once! "I don't approve of that language, but si, that's why."

"That's not fun!" he whined, taking off towards the kitchen.

"Oh! Mi niño!" Whitney said in surprise.

Spain simply sighed.

Feli then walked up to me, looking slightly confused. "...Momma?"

I smiled and picked him up. "Yup, it's me, little awesome buddy." he then smiled, apparently feeling a lot more comfortable with it then.

I set him down on the floor and he ran into the kitchen. "Ah, Feli! Want to help me cook?" came from the kitchen. Spain laughed lightly.

"I'm going to go help them, amigos." he said, walking into the kitchen as well.

Prussia then turned to look at me. He was smirking, which didn't surprise me.

"So." he started. "You want to be awesome like me, huh?" I nodded.

"Dude, I've already declared myself your apprentice." I said, crossing my arms. "I can become more awesome if I learn from you, right?"

"Hm, I guess so, but it's going to take some commitment. Being this awesome doesn't come so easy." he said, his hands on his hips.

"I'm a ninja, I can handle it." I said, mimicking him.

He smirked. "Let's see how awesome you can be then."

"Try me." I smirked back. I didn't know whether I wanted to flatter him or make him annoyed with this, so I'd just see where it went.

"Fine. You have to mimic everything I do for a whole day." He continued smirking.

"Like, mimic as in a mirror, or just in general what you are doing?" I asked.

"As in a mirror. Like you're a copy of me." He shrugged. "But if you don't think you can pull if off..."

"I'm awesome! I got dis!" I interrupted, not wanting to be a pansy.

"Kesesesese! You'll have to come up with your own sayings though." He replied, looking me over. "I guess you can handle it."

I thought for a moment, then something that I usually always say but haven't said since they got here popped in my head and I grinned. "Okay then."

"Right. Let's be awesome!" He replied, raising his fist in front of him triumphantly. "Watch and learn..."

I raised my fist as well, doing his facial expression as well as he walked into the kitchen. France was following behind us, chucking and saying something about "This will be interesting..."

"Kesesesese, what's cookin' good lookin'?" Prussia asked, bursting into the kitchen.

"Mi amigo..." Whitney began cautiously. "I'm cooking ramen!" She finished happily, obviously remembering that she was pretending to be Spain.

"Hm. Sounds nice." He leaned up against the wall of the kitchen and crossed his arms, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

I went up beside him and leaned against the wall as well and crossed my arms.

He nodded, in what I assumed was approval, and watched Whitney cook. Spain was at the bar tending to the precious angels.

I then looked to France. I suppose I felt a little tiny bit bad for him because he didn't have a mini-me, but then I thought of an excellent plan.


	11. Specifics, man!

**Hey dudes! Whitney left me in charge of the introduction for this chapter! :D HI EVERYONE! Oh, and it's probably because Whitney says she embarrasses herself in this one, so, yeah.**

**americasweetheart8p: THANK YOU for correcting people, Prussia's awesomeness must be known throughout the universe! And it's okay, you know, about the question. Also, being a mini ninja master of awesomeness is going just great! I injured my hand today in the ongoing war I have as a ninja against gravity... But I kicked it in the butt! And BEEP YEAH FOR ICE CREAM!**

**The Mystery Guest101: Thank's a bunch, and here's more for you!**

**Charlotte LilyWhite: Your laptop is banned from you? That's, that's horrible! How do you survive? And teehee, Whitney resisted Prussia probably because of Spain... That's my guess. And, no, I don't like France... O.o If I was his girlfriend, that probably says to him I would be free to rape whenever he wanted to, and I REALLY don't want that to happen. And after we get America and China, I don't know if and or who we would get afterwards... Except for one certain unit mentioned in your review. Hahaha... But anyways, thanks for your review! :D**

**Now, all you little kiddies out there enjoy this chapter while I have SODA. MWAHAHA... Also, I found out that video games make Whitney hyper. Like, as hyper as I can get. Seriously. Lol, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cassi bust out a grin all of a sudden. I then looked at her, mentally preparing myself for her to do something stupid, but all she did was run out into the living room.<p>

"I'll be right back, I have to make a phone call~!" she called. I could hear her running upstairs.

"You're not supposed to leave me!" Prussia shouted, taking off after her. I sighed and shook my head, smiling slightly as I stirred the ramen.

"They're odd ones, eh, amiga?" Spain replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, but that's why we're friends with them~." I sang, grabbing bowls and sitting them on the counter.

"Si~." He agreed.

"Oui." France replied, looking towards where Prussia and Cassi ran off to. "I hope he doesn't-"

"Oh, he better not!" I said, snapping back to myself and jumping to a conclusion. "Watch the ramen, please."

I marched upstairs to Cassi's bedroom and saw that she was on her cell phone with someone. Prussia was standing a few feet away from her, his arms crossed and looking at her confusedly.

"Yes, all three! ... Just hurry and get your butt over here, okay? ... Okay, love you, bye!" she said and hung up. She put her phone in one of the costume's pockets and looked at the two of us.

"... When did you two get here?"

"Just now." I replied, interrupting Prussia's attempt to speak. "Just to make sure Mr. Five Meters kept his pants buttoned."

"Kesesese, jealous?" he sneered, looking at me.

"Psht, like he'd be able to do anything. No ero-zone, remember?" she replied, crossing her arms.

"True... Just..." I shook my head. "Can't be too careful."

"You just want in on the awesomeness." Prussia sneered. "Too bad, I already have my apprentice. She's coming along nicely too."

"Jealous, as if." I laughed a little, shaking my head. "Keep up the awesomeness, or somethin'."

"Not a problem." they both replied simultaneously as we left the room and went back into the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen, Spain had just started taking the ramen off the stove. France smirked when he saw us return.

"Nothing was happening, oui?"

I just rolled my eyes. "I honestly don't even know what she was doing."

"Just taking care of some epic business." she grinned, her and Prussia taking seats at the table.

I turned to Spain as he doled out the servings, smiling as he set bowls in front of Romano and Italy.

"Be careful niños, it's hot!" He said as Romano tried to shove a spoonful in his mouth.

"Oh, go eat some tomatoes." Lovi retorted, shoving the spoon in his mouth. He immediately spat it back out. "CHIGI! HOT!"

Spain sighed. "I warned you, mi hermano..."

I gave Romano a glass of water. "Maybe now you'll remember." I said, smiling softly at him. He gulped some of the water down quickly and pouted.

Feliciano, seeing what happened to his brother, started blowing on his bowl. I looked at Cassi, expecting her to squeal from the adorableness.

She did look like she was trying to restrain herself, but she kept glancing at Prussia, who was doing nothing about it. Spain then gave the two of them bowls, as well as France and I, then one for him and we all started to eat.

We were halfway through dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Cassi said rather awesomely as she stood up and ran to the door.

"What did you order now?" I asked exasperatedly. "Who orders things over the phone anymore anyway?"

"I didn't order a thing~!" She sang as she opened the door.

I heard another voice but couldn't make out who it was before Cassi dragged the person upstairs as fast as she could.

"Cassi? What are you doing, amiga?" I called, trying to still be like Spain.

"Me and all my epicness will be down in a second!"

"Who did you just drag up there?" I called back, not stepping out of the kitchen.

"Just be patient, gosh!"

So we waited in silence for a few minutes until she came back in, keeping the kitchen door closed behind her. She then looked directly to France, grinning.

"Okay, my epic self came up with a plan and I found you a follower!" she said before she opened the door and revealed Haley, her little sister, dressed in her France cosplay costume as well as the wig.

"Honhonhon! Magnifique!" France exclaimed, getting up and looking her over. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle." France said softly, taking her hand and kissing it.

Haley looked to Cassi confused for a second, who motioned for her to say something. She turned back to France and cleared her throat. "Oui, same to you." she smiled.

"Such a good impression, I simply can't tell... Parlez vous francais, mon cheri?" He became more animated around her, and I watched him intently.

"Non..." she said, frowning, then smiled again. "Maybe you could teach me?" she took a step closer to him.

"Honhonhon, I'd be willing to teach you anything, mon doux petit~." he took her hand and twirled her around, then brought her back even closer to him. "Anything."

"Wonderful." she smiled, allowing him to walk her back to the table.

I looked at Cassi who was smiling with her arms crossed. "I. Am. A genius!" she proclaimed as she went back to her place beside Prussia.

"Uh.. Si, amiga." I said, slightly wanting to smack France with a pan, but somehow controlling myself.

"So, can Haley and her epicness stay for dinner?" Cassi asked.

"Sure, there's more than enough, amigas!" I said, returning to being cheerful.

I made another bowl and set it in front of Haley, then sat down as well. Everyone was looking around at each other.

It was silent until, "Aw, no, not another wine &#*$%!"

"Romano!" I turned to him in shock. "Mi niño, don't say words like that!"

At my dismay, Spain turned and faced me with concern. "Don't be upset, mi amiga~! Fusososo~!"

I smiled back at him happily and leaned into him as he slung an arm around me.

"Now there are two tomato 5$*!^$... I must be in Hell."

"Romano..." I looked up at him unhappily. "You're going to make me cry..."

He then looked down, pouting. "Sorry mommy..."

I smiled then. "It's okay, just try to quit talking like that, okay?"

He hesitantly nodded. I hugged him, smiling largely. Spain then smiled and patted my back.

"Awww, you three look like the perfect family~!" Haley sang.

My face flushed. "Uh... Gracias... Mi amiga.."

"Kesesesese, why so red dude?" Cassi asked, smirking and mimicking Prussia who was tilting back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

I simply shot her a look. "No comprendo."

"Your face. You're not nervous, are you?" she teased.

"No, I'm not nervous. What would make you say that? I can't see my own face you know. Heh. Heh." I fidgeted slightly.

"Kesesesese, you're nervous alright." Prussia added, smirking at me as well.

"I'm not nervous!" I replied even firmer this time.

"Honhonhon, say what you will chaton, but all present can see it." France added.

At this, I just set my jaw and shut up. They weren't going to back down.

Spain patted my back. "Do not worry, amiga, they are just being themselves." he said, sitting down. I followed and sat down as well. I was still self conscious though.

"I'm uh.. Going to go to the restroom. I'll be back." Shaking my head to clear it, I walked away, and I could only hope that the others didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>When Whitney had left, I started to feel a little guilty about teasing her so much, but I just couldn't help it. Besides, it's not like the others weren't doing it too.<p>

I was just finishing my ramen when I started just staring up into space again.

"So, mon ami, have you really not noticed yet?" France asked, looking at Spain.

"Noticed what, amigo?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Honhonhon, chaton's obvious interest in you, of course." he laughed at his obliviousness.

"She has an interest in me?" he asked.

"Yeah, she really does." Haley asked, resting her head in her palm.

I simply nodded absently.

"Mis amigos... I don't think I understand-"

"I can't believe you don't realize zis." France said, shaking his head.

"She was practically reveling in that moment you guys were having." Prussia stated solemnly. "Seriously, you should go for her elbows. Kesesesese~!"

He then furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought we had this discussion. It is improper to-"

"Dude, to put it in better terms, you need to ask her out." I said finally.

"Oh... I don't know. Would she say yes?" he asked.

All of us started laughing at this. "That is what we were just telling you!" Prussia said.

"Mis amigos, you must be joking." He said, forcing a laugh.

"Spain, how can we make it any more obvious?" Haley asked.

"You want me to humiliate myself." He looked at her seriously, and this shocked us all.

"...Humiliate? How would that be humiliating?" I asked, everyone else remaining in silence.

"If it's not true then-"

"If what's not true?" Whitney asked as she walked back in.

I was impatient and tired of waiting, so I said it all. "If it's not true that you like him. He is scared to ask you out because he isn't sure if you would say yes or not, and he was worried."

Spain and Whitney both looked at me with shocked and blushing faces. I simply crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Why would-! How did-! Who-?" She blurted, trying to figure out which accusation she wanted to start with first.

I sighed. "Does it really matter now? Just answer the question, dude."

Her face flushed. "Right now?"

"Oui, chaton! Spread l'amour~!" France said, smirking slightly. "Although it iz quite obvious anyways."

"Um... Maybe.. Yeah..." She kept staring at the floor, her face even redder (if that's even possible).

"Maybe, yeah, what?" I asked, fixing my gaze on her. "Specifics, man!" I said loudly, putting my hands out in front of me.

"Yes! I'd go out with Spain!" She yelled back at me, then stared around at everyone in shock. "I-uh, I'm gonna... Gonna go into my emo embarrassed corner in my room and die now. Kay, bye." She turned around and walked out into the living room.

It was then that everyone else directed their attention to Spain, who was blushing and looking at the door where she left.

"Well? Dude, that's your cue to go and fix this." I said. He looked at me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

"You're just going to let her go in there and think like that?" I questioned, my eyebrow raised.

"No..." He answered slowly, as if he was thinking.

"Come on, you can't be that oblivious."

He looked at everyone in turn, each of them giving a nod before he sighed and got up. "I know." He replied, walking out into the living room.


	12. Mall Time

**Hey everyone ^^ Tis me again~! Sorry for the delay D: I've been really busy and my teacher's been obsessed with giving us like college level work... -_- Thanks for the reviews! And hope you enjoy this long chappie! ^_^**

**P.S. I don't own Hetalia or any of the Internet memes mentioned in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I fled up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind me. I had just embarrassed myself in front of the Bad Touch Trio, and my best friends. This day couldn't get any better.<p>

I looked around my room, looking for a place I could hide, or sit and cry, or do something, when my eyes landed on the balcony. I could always go there and listen to my thoughts. I shrugged to myself and stepped out onto the balcony, sat down and hugged my knees close to my chest.

A minute or two later, I heard my bedroom door open and footsteps coming in. Just my luck, I looked up to see Spain coming in. His face had a look of caution.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but I couldn't be rude; Especiallly not to him, after what I just said.

I just buried my face into my knees, hearing him come up beside me and sit.

"You know, amiga, there's really no need for all this."

I looked up, carefully moving my head so that my eyes met his. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you like me, what does moping in a corner have to do with it? Is there a purpose?"

"N-no.." I said, slightly taken aback. "It has nothing to do with that." My face flushed as I diverted my eyes. "I'm embarrassed, and scared. That's why I'm moping."

"Embarrassed and scared, mi amiga?" I could feel his gaze sweep over me. "Because of what you said in the dining room?"

"Of course." I mumbled, returning to my curled up position and flinching slightly as he sat down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I could feel my face heat up with shame. _Here comes the 'thanks, but no thanks' again... Shouldn't you know better by now?_

"Amiga..." he took a breath. "I think that you are a very attractive young woman and... I was wondering if I could take you up on that... That you would go out with me."

"What?" I responded automatically, my head snapping up to look at him. _He can't be serious; There's no way! _

His face was really red and he looked at the floor. "You are going to make me say it again?" he laughed nervously.

"You.. You really mean it?" I said slowly, blinking as warmth rushed throughout my body. My brain momentarily reminded me that I was talking to a 'unit' and that he would probably say whatever I wanted him to, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. _To me, they're all people. Right?_

He hugged me then. "Si, I do. I hope that's okay."

My face flushed. "Of course it's okay!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around him, uncertainly because we were side by side, and burrowed my face in his chest. "I don't lie about my feelings... I really feel like that towards you."

"I'm glad." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. None of us said a word for a while then, as we sat in a comfortable silence. I was happy and thankful just to be there with him.

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Cassi, are you sure this'll work out?" Haley asked, looking at me worriedly.<p>

I nodded. "Absolutely. If anyone knows Whitney in this house, it's me. And you guys know Spain. If either of you thought it wouldn't work because of him, you would've said something." I leaned back in my chair again, smiling. "Just wait and see how my epicness will be right."

"You're getting cocky," Prussia stated, then smirked. "For an apprentice of my AWESOME."

I looked at him. "I'm only following the awesome example you set."

"Yeah, like a good awesome follower." he replied after thinking for a moment.

"Mes amis, are none of you concerned about the ways of l'amour?" France exclaimed from the other side of the table.

"Dude, I told you it was under control." I said, rolling my eyes.

Haley turned to France. "They simply do not understand the importance of the subject."

"Oui, oh mademoiselle, how my heart aches to know what is going on up in that room..." At this, his expression turned from dismay to a smirk.

I was about to fuss at him, but I looked at Prussia to see what he was doing.

"What? You wanna scope the place out?" Prussia replied, smirking as well.

"Honhonhon, we should make sure they aren't doing anything. That would be the responsible thing to do." France said. Haley and I looked at each other, silently asking each other what to do.

It was then that we noticed Prussia and France looking at each of us, smirking, to see our reactions.

Haley stood up then. "Oui, responsible. Honhonhon." she gave a light laugh that was scarily similar to France's and stood next to him. I looked at her like she was insane before Prussia cleared his throat and I looked at him.

Standing up, and reminding myself that nothing would be going on, I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah. That would be epic."

"Lead the way, mes amis~!" France sang, motioning towards the living room.

"Yeah, ladies first. Kesesesesese." Prussia replied, pushing me in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, epicness first." I said, crossing my arms, heading up the stairs, and walking towards Whitney's bedroom. The others followed.

"Honhonhon, let me get the door for you, papillon~!" France replied, reaching for the doorknob in front of me.

These two were starting to confuse me, but I just shrugged it off and walked into her bedroom. Haley followed behind me, and the guys brought up the rear. I started to panic slightly when I didn't see any sign of them, but then smiled when I spotted them on the balcony. "Aww!" Haley and I said in unison. Whitney must've heard us, because then she turned and looked. When she realized it was us, her face flushed even more than before.

"Honhonhon, what is going on here?" France asked, smirking and looking at their flushed faces.

"Aw, dude, she's not even in the bed yet. What's takin'?" Prussia stated, causing both of them to start stuttering furiously. I coughed and elbowed him in the ribs, and he simply laughed in response.

Haley and I walked over to them and stood them both up. I smiled at Whitney, then looked back at the others.

"I flipping told you my epicness was right!"

"Uh.. Yeah.." Whitney stated, not sure what else to say at this point.

"You don't get bragging rights yet! You're not as awesome as I am!" Prussia protested. I looked at him and sighed, not in the mood for an argument, and walked back over to him. He slung his arms over my shoulder and smirked. I rolled my eyes and zipped my lips, for fear of my smart-alec speech might ruin my chance at 'awesomeness'.

"Honhonhon, so when are ze wedding invitations going to be mailed?" France teased as he ran his fingers through Haley's hair. "Or are you just going to start with children?"

They looked back at him, faces red, and I could tell Whitney wanted to explode.

Before a fight or something started, I decided to try and distract them from the subject. "Okay, why don't we go play epic video games or something?"

"Uh.. sure..." Whitney mumbled.

"Si! Vamos amigos!" Spain replied excitedly, leading the way out and taking Whitney's hand.

I smiled, happy that they had finally gotten together. We all walked into the living room and I walked to the games.

"What epic game is going to be played?" I asked, looking through all of them.

"Brawl, amiga, Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Whitney said excitedly. I smiled, taking the game out and putting it into the Wii. I turned around to face the others.

"So, who's playing first?"

"ME!" Whitney exclaimed. "I love this game! I'm playing Pit and none of you will stop me!"

"The awesome me is most definitely playing!" Prussia shouted.

"I'll play, amiga~!" Spain replied happily.

"Honhonhon, no teaming up against other players, oui?" France said, taking a Wii remote from Cassi.

I started the Wii up and watched them play for a while. Once France came in last place and Whitney won, causing Prussia to go off on a rant, I took his controller and played a while.

I successfully succeeded in beating Whitney this time, all the while ignoring Prussia's glares. Laughing, I suddenly realized that I was bored. And that is _never _a good thing...

"Hey, you guys. I'm bored." I replied, sighing as Feli crawled into my lap.

"Can I pway?" he asked me as he reached for the controller.

I handed it to him and squealed. "Awwwwwwww! Of course you can, Feli! You are too precious for your own good!"

He was so cute I could start crying. I looked over at Romano, who was looking at Feli oddly. He then looked at Whitney and walked up to her.

"Momma, I wanna play too." he said, crossing his arms.

"Here, angel~!" she said happily, relinquishing her Wii-mote (as she so called it). "Go get'm!" she smiled happily, waiting to see how they did in the next round.

"Wha~, who are these people?" he asked, looking through the characters.

"They're the guys that you can choose to be~." Whitney sang. "I'm always Pit, he's an angel. Or Kirby or Meta Knight. But you can choose whoever you want, sweetie!"

"Be careful, mi hermano, I'm Kirby!" Spain said happily, pointing to the Kirby that he had now changed to red.

"I want to be him!" Feli replied, pointing to Mario.

"Then I'll be him!" Romano replied, pointing to Luigi, but then pouted. "But he's green!"

"Here, I'll change it~." I sang, clicking Luigi's color to red.

Satisfied, he started playing along with Feli, France and Spain.

Of course they both got beaten badly, causing Romano to start fussing and complaining about the game cheating.

"Aww, my little tomato, you did well~!" Whitney said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No~! It's not fair, it's not fair..." His voice trailed off as he squirmed in her arms.

"Ahah, niño, are you getting tired?" Spain asked, patting Romano's head.

"I'm getting tired, Momma~." Feliciano turned and held his hands out to Cassi, wanting to be picked up.

"Awww! Come here, momma will rock you to sleep, precious." I replied, picking him up and rocking him. He fell asleep quickly, as Whitney stroked Romano who was dozing off as well.

"They're asleeeep~!" Whitney whispered at me happily.

"I know~!" I whispered back, trying to refrain from squeeing. "We should go put them to bed now."

She nodded and we both got up, each going to our bedrooms.

Whitney put Romano in her bed, then looked at me as we met in the hallway. "What if they wake up alone?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hmm, I could stay up here and read. If I hear either of them I'll take care of it." I smiled. I haven't read on Fanfiction in a while.

She smiled back at me. "Alright... If you say so."

I nodded and walked back into my bedroom where Feli lay asleep. I sat down next to him and started stroking his hair. It was then that I heard Romano cry out from Whitney's bedroom and I rushed in to see what was wrong.

When I got there, I saw Romano running around from place to place, tears wanting to fall from his eyes, and a look of panic on his adorable face.

He didn't notice me walk in, so I had to catch him and pick him up. "Waaah, what?" he yelled in his panic. I started stroking his back.

"Shh, it's okay." I whispered. "It's alright, we just put you in Whitney's bed, nothing happened."

He seemed to calm a whole lot, realizing that nothing was wrong. I walked him into my room and saw that Feli had apparently woken up and started quivering under the blankets.

I sat down, sighing, and petted the lump where his head was, causing him to flench before I started talking. "It's okay, you two. It's just me."

I gently removed the blankets from Feli's head and he looked up scared at first. When he saw it was me, though, he immediately jumped into my lap and gripped my shirt tightly. I set Romano down in my lap next to him and started petting the two of them.

The poor angels, they must've been so terrified. They both looked up at me, still a bit shaken up.

"What were you yelling about, Romano?" I asked, concerned. He looked down.

"I... I was scared 'cause I thought the wine jerk or the potato jerk or the tomato jerk kidnapped me and locked me up... And Momma wasn't there." he explained.

"It's okay, fratello! Mommy would never leave us." Italy said, reaching up to me.

I picked him up and kissed his forehead, doing the same to Romano after I put him down. "And remember that Whitney's always going to be here for you both."

"Wah~, where is she?" Romano asked, curling up into a ball beside me.

Just as I was about to answer, Whitney appeared in the doorway. "I heard someone... Are you alright?" She started weakly.

"It's all good, but someone misses you." I said, smiling and motioning to Romano. She smiled too and walked over to him, picking him up after he held out his arms.

"Si, mommy is here for you, Lovi. Don't worry." she said, rocking him and stroking his hair.

I then realized something. Haley was still here, so I reached over to my phone and dialed my dad's number to ask if she could spend the night. He said yes and so I put the sleeping Feli down again to go and tell her.

When I got downstairs, Spain, Prussia, France and Haley were all playing Super Smash Bros. I walked up to Haley and tapped her shoulder, causing her to pause the game and look up at me.

"Dude, me and my epicness called dad and he said you could spend the night." I said, now remembering I was Prussia's apprentice.

She smiled. "Merci, ma soeur, merci!" she said, jumping up and hugging me.

I looked at her confusedly. "How did you learn all that already?" I asked.

"She is a quick learner, mon papillon." France replied with a smirk. "I'll be glad to teach her more things later~, honhonhon."

I then turned, glaring, and marched right up to him. "You do anything to my sister, and you will die. Do you understand me?"

"But she's willing to learn, papillon~!" He said happily.

"Dude, chill. You're losing all the awesomeness you ever inherited from me." Prussia replied, shaking his head.

I looked at him. "Just protecting my epic sister." I said, returning to his side.

"Dude, awesome people don't block their friends." Prussia responded, attempting to return back to the video game. I simply stared at him with my eyes and mouth wide open.

"Does this mean you want to learn too, papillon?" France asked with a laugh.

I just looked from the two of them, not able to say anything. Haley then sighed. "I won't let him do anything that serious, Cassi."

I stared at her for a while, then decided I could trust... Myself. I wouldn't let anything happen. With this in mind, I was able to close my mouth and calmly watch the match they were having. Although I kept on glancing back at those two to make sure they weren't doing anything.

Whitney eventually came back down the stairs, yawning a little. "Amigos, do any of you know what time it is?" she asked, rubbing her eyes a little.

I looked at my phone. "It's about 9:30."

"Ah, Lovi and Feli finally fell asleep..." she responded as she shook her head.

"That's... epic." I said, looking to her.

"Eh, I guess. Now I need some sugar." She paused, blinking. "And caffeine."

My eyes widened and I looked to her, not being able to stop the huge grin on my face. "COFFEEEE, SON!" I yelled, then got up and ran into the kitchen to make the deliciousness.

"And she maintained awesome status. My training's payin' off." Prussia muttered.

"Mon chaton, you're not addicted to coffee, are you?" France asked, looking me over curiously.

"No, I just like to drink it in the mornings sometimes..." I replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Awesome, I may drink some too. I think I'm starting to go through beer withdrawal symptoms." Prussi looked to the ground.

"Oui, moi aussi. French people are coffee people after all." France added.

"Coffee sounds nice~!" Spain said happily.

I then heard a few clanging sounds and maniacal laughter from the kitchen. Haley looked to me worriedly. "You're actually going to let her drink it? Do you know how much sugar she puts in her coffee?"

I shrugged. "I used to be the same." Laughing, I reclined on the couch even more. "Ah~. Mi primero cup of cafe, which was decaf, made me shake with all of the sugar and creamer I put in it." Shaking my head to clear it, I stood up. "Vamos, mes amies~..."

Haley's eyes widened. "Whitney... Are you feeling okay?"

"Half asleep. I cannot be held responsible for my comments nor actions." With that, I walked into the kitchen. "Waaaassup?"

The others followed me not long afterwards. I looked to see Cassi watching the coffee pitcher fill up with wide eyes, her head and hands on the table in front of her.

After it was done, she picked it up and poured all of us a mug, then proceeded to dump sugar in without a care in the world.

"One sugar, two creams. Enough to make that coffee purr~." I said, laughing.

"Chaton, are you above the influence?" France looked at me incredulously.

"Dude! WHERE'S THE BEER?" Prussia said, starting to shake me. "I mean, ANY kind of alcohol!"

"Alcohol used for cuts is in the medicine cabinet~!" Cassi sang, putting some creamer in her cup.

"Bahaha~, good one~!" I said happily. "Pweee!"

"Como estas, mi novia?" Spain questioned, looking me over curiously.

"Si! Estoy feliz! Tu eres..." I blinked, slightly catching myself. "Tu eres muy simpatico y guapo." I smiled, my inhibitions forgotten as I sipped my coffee.

He looked at me, suprised I had said that, then laughed a little bit, blushing and looking at his coffee.

France and Prussia looked at him, confused, but shook it off as they drank their coffee.

Cassi started blowing on her cup and drinking it as well, and for a while everything was silent with everyone enjoying theirs.

"Ah, waitin for that awakeness to kick in." I said, still slightly loopy.

"Pour quoi.. Are you so tired, Whitney?" Haley asked, slightly concerned.

"Ask Cassi bout the time I got drunk offa root beer~." I replied with a laugh as I motioned towards Cassi.

She stopped staring at her coffee immediately and looked up, then started laughing her head off, so much so that she fell onto the floor.

The others looked at her worriedly, then looked at me. I simply grinned and sipped more of the coffee in my hands.

"What, you're not gonna tell?" I replied with a laugh.

She smirked from her place on the floor. "Duuude~! You can probably tell it better than me!"

"But you're _AWESOME_~!" I sent back. At this, we both started laughing again.

"I'm getting quite concerned about zem..." France replied, taking a gulp of coffee and shaking his head slightly.

"Naw, mans, we cool, we cool!" Cassi said, trying to stand up and get to her coffee.

"It was just a... really interesting experience!" I said, giggling and sipping my coffee again.

"I'll take your word for it, then." Prussia said, still looking at us like we were insane.

"DUDE, TELL THE STORYYYY!" I pleaded, looking at Cassi. "I can't tell ittt~!"

"I'ma just drink mah coffee, and act like I'm on drugs!" she responded.

"Teeeeell iiiiitttt~!"

"NOOOO~!"

"Amigas, I think you need to calm down." Spain said, setting his cup down.

"The awesome me is even worrying." Prussia added.

"Oui, as am I." France finished.

Cassi looked at them and laughed. "Come on, dudes, the worst that will happen is we both wake up with a coffee hangover or somethin'." She fell back down and started laughing again.

I sighed. "Fine." Shaking my head to clear it, I attempted to return to me. "I usually only get like this when I'm around people that are about to fall asleep. So don't worry about everyday occurrences. Hopefully I'll be awake in a few minutes." I laid my head down on my crossed arms. Someone patted me on the back.

"It'll be alright." I heard Haley's voice. She thought we'd both went nuts. I held back a laugh.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked, sitting up and smiling.

"I don't know..." Haley trailed off.

"I'm kinda down wid just talkin' ta you guys!" Cassi said, standing up.

"D'accord, what should we talk about then?" France asked, sitting at the table.

At this, I smirked. "Chat guys..." I looked to Cassi, knowing she would understand.

"FIRE OUR CHATS!" she yelled happily.

"Chats? What do cats have to do with anything, mes amies?" France asked in confusion.

"Oh, oh! Here we go. Raccoon!" I said enthusiastically.

"Naaaature's NIIIIINJAAAAAA!" Cassi responded. We both burst out laughing.

They were all looking at us like we lost it again, but we really didn't care.

"Oh, oh, oh, Caaaaaaaarrrrllllll!" Cassi then yelled, laughing.

"Hahaha, my tummy was makin' the rumblies. That only hands could satisfy." I said, laughing right along with her.

She then got silent all of a sudden, looking at me and said, "Wait, wait... Badgers badgers badgers badgers badgers badgers!"

"MUSHROOM MUSHROOM!" I finished happily, making Haley start laughing with us.

Then I walked over to France. "Where your girlfriend at? Huh? Is she tall? Is she hefty? Is she gettin' you Mike 'n Ikes? Is she comin' back? Oh, you like Mike 'n Ikes? Where your girlfriend at?"

"Chaton... What are 'Mike 'n Ikes'?" France questioned me, totally confused. "Et I don't have a copine."

"Oh, you don't!" Cassi jumped in. "Oh, you don't have a girlfriend?"

"That's cool, that's cool..." Haley responded, nodding her head.

"What's yo name, delicate?" I asked, getting really close to him.

He put his arm around me as he raised his eyebrow. "Francis."

"Francis? That is French flippin' name, Francis!" I said, laughing. He backed away slightly. "What, you think you have standards, 'cause you have a cloak?" I looked him up and down for emphasis. "'Cause most women, they can't handle the regalness of a cloak, right? Right?"

"Non, I don't have any standards." he smirked, but still looked uncertain. Maybe he was worried about upsetting Spain...

"Oh, Francis, Francis, Francis!" Cassi replied, walking up. "Don't be insecure boy!"

"WORK THAT CLOAK!" Haley said loudly.

And so, after a night filled with loopyness and Internet video references, Haley, Cassi and I fell asleep in the living room floor watching TV. We changed into our night clothes, of course, before crashing, and I can only assume the guys went to sleep in the bedrooms, but for some reason in my dreams I had the faintest feeling of being watched...

* * *

><p>(Next Morning)<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke to a knock on the door. I opened my eyes to see Haley half sprawled out on the couch and her other half on the floor, with Cassi on the couch gripping her feet. They were both sleeping soundly, so I decided not to wake them right now. I got up to go answer the door and, surprise surprise, when I open it and see the flying mint bunny dude.<p>

There were two crates behind him and he was holding the two manuals and the usual clip board. He held it out to me. "Was it you who ordered these units?" he asked while I signed my name. I shook my head.

"My house mate, she thought it was necessary."

"She's insane... Just saying." he said, wheeling the crates into the house. I laughed a little bit and handed his clipboard back to him as he left.

I then turned to the two crates just as the Bad Touch Trio and the chibis came down curiously.

"Honhonhon, America et China, already?" France asked, bringing out a rose from behind his back.

"Yeah, well... Don't make them self destruct before Cassi wakes up. I mean, she'd probably kill you." I raised an eyebrow at Prussia and France's amused faces.

"Well, let's activate our amigos!" Spain replied happily.

"NO! I WANT TO!" Cassi shouted, jumping up and running to the boxes.

She had knocked Haley off of the couch in the process, waking her up as well.

Cassi ran over and took one of the manuals from me. She read it for a second then walked to one of the boxes and said, "Desu."

Immediately, the box burst open and China popped out. "Japan~aru! Is that you~aru?" he asked, looking around. When he didn't see his brother, he calmed down and looked at the rest of us.

"... Who are all of y-Aiyaa! Not you three~aru..." he whined, seeing France, Prussia and Spain.

"And it is good to see you too, China." France replied sarcastically, though he was still smiling.

China then looked to Cassi, Haley and I. "You three... I.. Are you alright~aru?" he asked, referring to the Bad Touch Trio in the living room.

I laughed slightly. "Nah, I'm half left." He looked at me as if I had three heads, then shook his own head and dismissed it.

Turning to Cassi and Haley, he looked them over. "And you,~aru?"

"Aaaaaanikiiiiiii!" Cassi then yelled, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"C-Cassi!" I stammered. "I don't think-"

"AIYAH! YOU MUST BE FROM A WESTERN COUNTRY~ARU!" China replied, struggling underneath her and half succeeding in prying her off.

"I am, but I wanna be Asian~! PANDA~ARU!" she yelled happily, still hugging him.

He pushed her away slightly, attempting to maintain his mature side as he stood up, but then gave in to his little kid side. "I LOVE PANDAS~ARU!"

"Me too! I have some stuffys in my room of them and they are soooo precious~aru!" she squealed.

"Really~aru? Can I see them~aru?" China asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Shi~aru! I'll let you play with them whenever you want to~aru!"

He smiled largely. "Thank you~aru!"

"You're welcome, Aniki! Oh, wait..." she said, looking back at me. She was looking at the manual I had, before her gaze drifted over to the other box.

She pranced over and took the manual from me. "'Can't leave him in there forever!" she said, smiling and reading the manual.

After a few seconds, she lowered the manual and started singing. "Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light! What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming!"

At this point, we heard another voice singing as well, but horribly off tune and very loudly.

Cassi stopped singing, but was grinning hugely at the box which kept singing until the song was over, when he burst out and looked around.

"AMERICA!" I said happily.

"Beep yeah!" Haley finished, laughing.

"ALFRED!" Cassi exclaimed, running up and hugging him tightly.

"That's me, Alfred F. Jones. THE HERO!" He responded, shooting us a winning smile and a thumbs up.

"My life is complete now!" Cassi said, smiling.

"Honhonhon, mon papillon." France replied with a wink.

She then glanced over at him, then at America, then let go immediately.

I shot a glare at France. "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He smirked as he followed me into the kitchen. "Of course, mon amie."

I turned to face him, crossing my arms. Before he could even speak, I held my right hand up and moved my left to my hip. "You're not to interfere."

"But, what if mon papillon needs help?" France replied, concern showing in his eyes.

"Aheh, I'm a girl. Girls can drop hints better than guys, from what I know." I tilted my head. "Even though he _may _be oblivious, just leave it, 'cause they can handle it."

"Even though she's inexperienced, chaton?" he said back.

"All the more reason to COOL it." I said crossing my arms again.

"But it's much better hot, cheri..." he replied. It was then that it dawned on me that we were alone.

I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't do anything. We're too close to witnesses and you don't want to upset Spain."

"But if we were quiet... No one would know." he winked at me.

"Maybe I'll scream if you try something!" I said, getting impatient.

He sighed. "Very well chaton, I will refrain from doing anything... For now." he smirked, then we walked back out.

As soon as we got out, Cassi sprinted over to me. "Dude, we still need to take all of these guys shopping for clothes! AND we need to go grocery shopping!"

"Oh yeah, we do... Well, I did just get my check for this month, so now's as good a time as ever." I said, then looked to Haley.

"Haley, do we need to drop you off at your house?" I asked. She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Okay, everyone pile in the van~." I said waving them off towards the garage.

"Dudes! DUDES! Can we go, to Mickey D's?" America asked, jumping up and down.

"Of course, of course~." I said, laughing as I got the keys.

We all piled into the van with Spain and I in the front, France, Prussia and Haley in the middle, and Cassi, America, and China in the back. Although I wasn't thoroughly happy with it, Spain held Romano and Cassi held Italy. I backed out of the drive and started towards Haley's house first.

"So, after we drop Haley off, we are going shopping for clothes and groceries only! Okay?" I asked, getting assorted confirmations.

"Si!"

"Awesome."

"D'accord."

"Okay!"

"Sure~aru."

"Das' wassup!"

"And McDonald's!" America added.

"And McDonald's." I agreed, smiling.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long until we reached Haley's house. "Thanks for comin' over!" I said happily, even though I was sad to see her go.

"No problem! I had fun!" She replied.

"Awesome! Laters!" I answered without thinking.

"DUDE! My word!" Prussia responded in annoyance.

Haley got out of the van after everyone said good bye to her and left, us pulling out and heading to the mall afterwards.

When we got there, I decided it would be easier if we split in two instead of being a large mob of people walking around everywhere.

"Okay, I think we should split in to two groups. Cassi, you take America, China, Feli and Prussia. I'll take Spain, Romano and France. We'll all go looking for clothes and meet back in the food court so we can head out to the grocery store." I explained.

"Okay! I'll go this way!" Cassi said, leading the other people the way she wanted to go.

"Taking charge... Slight boost on the awesome scale, little apprentice." Prussia replied with a smirk.

"Then, we'll head this way I guess..." I replied uncertainly, leading the others in the opposite direction.

"Oui, mon chaton~!" France said happily. "I'm glad you missed me~!"

I simply laughed awkwardly in response as we continued on our way... That is, until-

"Oh, chaton! Let's go in zis store, shall we?" France motioned towards Victoria's Secret.

My face flushed and I shook my head. "Not... Appropriate, Francis!" I exclaimed, dragging Spain as I walked away.

"Honhonhon, chaton~. Fine, how about zis one?" He had walked about two to three feet away from... Vicky's... and was now standing in front of another shop.

"Spencer's?" I questioned. "Really?" From the front of the store, it seemed innocent enough, but I knew otherwise. Shaking my head, I looked to him. "We're shopping for _clothes_, France..."

"There are belts, cheri~." he trilled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you wear belts?"

He smirked. "Touche."

I sighed. "Let's go in here." I said, walking into Belk's. "After we find you two some clothes, we'll go to the kid's section..." I trailed off, petting Lovi.

"If you see anything you'd like, let me know and we'll get it." I said. I then looked at France. "If it's appropriate."

He simply laughed as we started looking at all the clothes.

France looked around at the graphic tees in amusement, and held one out to me with a smirk. It had a picture of Sam I Am from the Dr. Seuss book 'Green Eggs and Ham', and read 'Would you? Could you? In the dark?'. I shook my head and walked away.

He laughed again and caught up to me quickly. "Non, chaton, I don't like those types of shirts. Where is the... Formal attire?" he smirked again, but this time I was slightly relieved for this change.

"Si, where are the button up shirts?" Spain replied, turning away from the racks of tees.

I blinked at them both. "You don't want any graphic tees to just wear around the house?"

"No, not really, amiga." Spain replied, but took a second look anyway. "But if I had to, I'd pick this one." He held up a green shirt with the Monopoly man on it that read 'Life's a gamble.'

"Why that one?" I questioned.

"Lo que será, será. Si?" He looked back at me.

"That's true..." I replied, smiling as I held Feli. "Get it then, and we can go check out the other shirts."

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>We walked around for a while until we got to JC Penny, and went in there. I really didn't care where we went, as long as there were clothes.<p>

"Okay, you guys, look around for some clothes that you would like and we'll see if we can get them." I said, smiling. I then looked at Feli. "We'll take you to the little kids' section, okay?"

He nodded, smiling as well, before China turned to me. "So you are just going to let those two roam around freely~aru? Do you know how horrible that could-"

"Chill, dude, chill. Let her be awesome, it's not like we'll explode or anything, sheesh." Prussia interrupted. China looked back at me and I shrugged.

He sighed. "I'm following him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble~aru. Don't leave this store without all of us~aru!" he said. I nodded.

"Okay, Aniki, I'll make sure."

He nodded and walked off.

Alfred then came up to me. "Dude, I'm fine with a few t-shirts and some jeans." he said, motioning to them.

I nodded. "Well go and pick you some out!"

Once Alfred had all of his clothes, we walked over to the children's section and Feli picked out a few boy clothes. We then walked around looking for Aniki and Prussia.

It didn't take long to find them after we all heard screaming and crashes. We ran over to the sound and saw a lady beating Prussia in the head with her purse while China was fussing at him.

"Ow! Hey, lady, come one not awesome!" Prussia yelled, trying to guard his head and completely ignoring China.

"What the chizznets happened!" I yelled, more of a demand than an answer. The three of them looked at me.

The lady looked at me. "Is this your son?" she asked, her hand on her hip and a glare on her face.

I started choking right then, Prussia started laughing loudly, China's face went to shock and his arms dropped, and Alfred whisled awkwardly and averted his eyes from the scene. It was then that I heard the laughter of France, Spain and Whitney from a few feet away. They had apparently finished their shopping and heard that. Just great.

Before I could say anything, Whitney had come up to me with Lovi in her arms. "Ma'am, for what it's worth, no, that's not my friend's actual son-"

"Oh, so he's your son as well?" the woman responded, throwing a repulsed look at her. "Along with the one in your arms?"

Whitney's face flushed as she was caught off guard. "Uh, n-no... I-I mean..."

The woman's face scrunched up even more. "That's what I thought! You're all scum!" Then, she proceeded to beat up Prussia even more. "You probably don't even know which one is the father!"

I fell to the floor laughing. That idea was ridiculous! After I fell, the woman turned to me again. "What are you laughing at, missy?"

I sat up then, still laughing, and said, "You have no idea how wrong you are!"

"I know what goes on! I wasn't born yesterday!" She fussed.

"Madame, sil vous plait, do not cause a scene." France said, stepping up to her and bowing regally.

"Hmph. I don't have time to deal with dilenquents like you all. I must be going." she said and stomped off, leaving most of us thoroughly confused.

I then turned to Aniki. "What happened?"

He sighed. "That lady was just trying to try on new outfits and that idiot started trying to see in the dressing room~aru!" he said, pointing and speaking with a childish tone.

I looked at Prussia and sighed. "Really?"

He shrugged, smirking. "'Can't blame me."

"Whatever, have you two gotten clothes?" I asked. They both nodded. "Good! Now we can pay for the stuff and get out!" I yelled, my happiness returning.

After we left the mall, we went to the grocery store and bought plenty of food to last us the rest of the month. We left there and went to McDonald's after Alfred and I practically nagged Whitney to death about it. All of us ate there, some against their will teeheehee, using Alfreds unlimited McDonald's gift card.

When we finally got home, I got bored so I went into the kitchen looking for something to do. I opened the fridge and smiled when I saw the eggs. I took the container out and walked into the living room where all the others were.

"Hey, Whitney~!" I sang. She, as well as the others, looked over to me and raised an eyebrow when she saw the eggs out. "Can I stand on my balcony and throw eggs at cars?" I asked excitedly.

She looked at me like I was nuts. "No! Not at cars... But you can throw them at trees, I guess. Just pick up the mess when you're done." she replied.

"Oh... Okay, I'll do that~!" I said, smiling hugely. I had no intention of following her instructions this time what so ever. I ran upstairs and onto my balcony and looked around. It was still nice and sunny out and the day was only half over.

I opened the container and held one of the eggs, readying it for my first target, when I see none other than our beloved Incho. He was riding his bycicle down the sidewalk. I grinned evilly, aimed my egg, and threw it as hard as it could. It hit him in the face and he fell off his bike, right in front of the house.

* * *

><p>-Whitney POV-<p>

* * *

><p>We had just started to have a conversation when I heard a crash and scream from outside. None of us had time to ask what it was before we all heard maniacal laughter from upstairs, and no explanation was needed.<p>

"CASSI! GET YO NINJA TAIL DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" I yelled upstairs.

She was still laughing maniacally on her way down, practically tripping over her own two feet. I shook my head and then ran outside, uncertain of who had been hit by Cassi's slew of eggs...

"Incho?" I ran up to him and helped him up off of the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Oww..." He muttered, wiping the evidence of egg off of the side of his face. "Whitney? ... Long time, no see..."

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I looked him over and brushed him off. "I wish I could say that I don't know where that egg came from..."

"What? It magically rains eggs now?" he replied with a sigh, then laughed. "Help me find my glasses?"

I looked around, then noticed them off in the grass. Sighing, I picked them up, then noted that one lens was missing and the other was cracked. "Dude..." I said sadly, handing them to him.

He sighed, but took them anyway. "It's okay, I have a spare at my house."

I sighed again. "I am so sorry..." I said, causing him to look at me oddly.

"So you threw an egg and it accidentally hit my face?" he asked.

I glared. "Not exactly..." I said, glancing back at the open door. "Why don't you come inside for a bit? You can meet some new friends and... Get an apology." I said, motioning for him to come inside.

He followed me, and I was met at the door by all of the units, minus Cassi. He looked to me incredulously. "I know I can't really see a lot, but... Since when did you have seven guys living in your house?"

"They're friends of mine. I'll introduce everyone in a few minutes." I said, sighing. "Guys, where's Cassi?"

France pointed to the stairs. "She is in ze hallway, chaton."

I looked at the doorway that started the hall and cleared my throat. "Cassi, get down here now."

She stepped onto the first stair, smiling innocently with her hands behind her back. "Yes?"

"Why did you throw that egg at Incho?" I asked, tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"I did no such thing!" she feigned shock. "I simply thought it would be polite to let him borrow an egg! But he accidentaly broke it instead of catching it. Heehee, clumsy Incho." she smiled.

I sighed and facepalmed. "That's not an excuse. I'm afraid you're going to be cut off of Internet for a week. And there's nothing you can do about it because I haven't called the service providers yet." Frowning, I put my hands on my hips. "Apologize."

She stared, wide eyed for a few seconds and her eye started twitching. "You, y-y-you can't be serious!" she then yelled, starting to hyperventilate.

"Apologize." I replied again.

She looked at Incho quickly and said "I'm sorry." just as fast, then turned right back to me. "You can't be serious!" She was breathing really heavily at this point.

I sighed, my stare softening and my German-mode leaving. "Promise to never throw things at anyone from the balcony again?"

"I promise, woman, I flipping promise!" she yelled, putting her hand over where her heart was.

"And apologize like you mean it this time." I said, part of my steely German mode returning.

"No, no, it's fine." Incho replied, putting his hands up. "I accept her apology."

I frowned, then looked to Cassi again, raising an eyebrow.

She had calmed down at this point and smiled, probably thankful for her Internet privileges still in tact, turning to him again. "Seriously, dude, I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it's fine. No problem." He stated solemnly.

"I'll pay for your bike." I replied sadly. "Honestly, I told her not to..."

"I'll uh, just be on my way then." He said with a sigh.

"You want me to drop you off? Hey, where's your Firebird?" I questioned.

"It's in the shop. But it's alright, I was just biking for fun. I don't want to be a burden." He said, making his way to the door.

"Here." I replied, handing him some cash. "It's not enough for a bike, but it's what I have on me right now."

"No, I can't take that!" he shook his head, pushing the money away.

"Amigo, take it. You look pretty banged up." Spain said from behind me.

Incho looked from me to Spain and nodded slowly. "Alright... I'll be... Seeing you around, I guess."

"'Kay, bye." I said kind of sadly as he left. I felt really bad for him. Once he was gone, I looked back at Cassi who was staring around at the walls.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him all of the time?" I asked quietly.

She looked at the floor in front of her with an evil glare, obviously remembering, and then forced a grin which also looked evil as she looked up at me again. "Aheheh, we've been over this~!"

"But you never resorted to outright violence before..." I said, frowning.

"What's wrong, mi amigas? What's wrong with that boy?" Spain asked in confusion.

"It's... A... Well.." I paused, trying to figure out the words.

"Sit down, buddy, lemme tell you a story." Cassi said, starting to pace around the room. I sighed and sat down along with Spain and everyone else who had been listening quietly at this point.

She laughed slightly. "I never really liked anyone who would ask Whitney out. They weren't worth her time..." she trailed off, turning and continuing to pace.

"Incho asks her out." she smiled, looking oddly cheerful. "I didn't like it. Tell them Whitney, what did I say about it?" she motioned to me.

I sighed again. "She said something negative about him every time he was brought up."

"Correct! Well.. " she stopped. "Two days later. I repeat, two friggin' days later, he breaks up with her." she turned to look at everyone, this time a small glare on her face, then looked back at the floor and shook her head.

"Two days." I echoed, looking at the floor.

"Mon chaton, zat boy zat just walked in here? He broke up with you after _deux jours_?" He looked me up and down. "I would at least get ze girl into bed first!" He paused, his eyes widening. "Oh, chaton! Was that ze reason? Are you no good?"

I looked up at him in horror. "I never did that!" I practically screamed at him.

"Very well, very well, tres bien, chaton." France replied with a frown.

"It was... A mutual thing..." I said, pausing. "I mean... He said he never entered a relationship without the idea of making it last. Guess I lasted, huh?" I laughed dryly. "Yeah, it still hurt. But I still wanted to be friends... Cassi says that it's wrong the way he treated me. Some days I don't know what to think anymore, and some days it still hurts." I finished solemnly, my eyes suddenly interested in how my hands laid in my lap.

"... That's so not awesome!" Prussia then yelled.

"Seriously, dude, you shouldn't do that to someone." America said.

"He obviously didn't think about it first~aru. Not very responsible~aru..." China added.

"Amiga, I am so sorry." Spain said, taking my hand.

"Oui, that's just..." France didn't finish his sentence, instead shaking his head.

I looked at Romano and Feli. Feli looked confused but sad and Lovi was glaring at the floor with intensity.

Prussia then looked at Cassi. "I see why you threw that egg now." he said.

I laughed halfheartedly. "Guys, it's okay. It was... awhile ago.. Plus, that's no reason to chuck an egg at someone!"

"Dude, she was being awesome and defending you." Prussia replied, his arms crossed.

"Hey, at least it wasn't a nuke!" America replied, laughing.

"Western countries, ~aru..." China replied, shaking his head.

"OKAY! Do you guys want to sit around and bum yourselves out with bad memories or do you want to do something fun?" Cassi then interrupted.

"Fun's the obvious answer, amiga~! Fusosososo~!" Spain said, using his charm on everyone.

"'Kay, what should we do then?" she asked, smiling.

"Honhonhon, I can think of some things..." France replied with a smirk as he looked from her to Alfred.

"Uh, France, no." I said, leaving the two of them confused and oblivious.

"Well then, seriously, what are we gonna do? My awesomeness is starting to get bored..." Prussia complained.

"I wanna color~aru." China said, looking at the floor. "I'll color with you Aniki~aru!" Cassi said, running up stairs. She stopped in the middle of her ascent, and started giggling like crazy again. She turned around and looked at me, then looked at France, then looked at America, and continued going upstairs.

"I'll be down in a bit~!" she called.

I don't know what, but she's going to try to do something.

At first I shrugged it off, no big deal, but then I remembered that she only grins and laughs like that when she does something she knows I won't approve of.

I then ran upstairs to see what she was doing, and when I ran into her room she was on her laptop. As soon as I walked in, she hit a button and closed her laptop quickly, still grinning.

I stared at her. "What did you do."

She shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Cassi." I said firmly. "What. Did. You. Do."

She got up and ran out of her room before I could stop her, but I ran right after her. She went into the living room and hid behind the couch.

"CASSI!" I yelled after her, following her as fast as I could.

"What's going on?" Spain asked, looking at Cassi in confusion.

"She's hiding something!" I exclaimed, pointing at her. "And she was one her laptop-..." It was then that it clicked. "WHAT DID YOU ORDER NOW?"

She simply laughed in responce, edging away even more.

"Oh no, oooh no, no, no..." I said, shaking my head. "YOU DID NOT ORDER ANOTHER UNIT! You. Didn't."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" she said, laughing maniacally again.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't." I said solemnly. "WHAT did we have a discussion about? About how they're gonna eat us out of house and home? I CAN ONLY SUPPORT SO MANY PEOPLE!"

"... Just this one more~! I promise!" she said, still giggling.

"WHO?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I'm not tellin'."

I looked her over. "WHO on EARTH would you order now?"

"Would it be Canada, mon cheri?" France asked hopefully.

Everyone in the room except for America, Cassi and I turned to look at him. "Who?"

"Canada you idiots! My precious Matthew!" he said.

I then turned back to Cassi. "So was it him or wasn't it?"

She giggled again. "I won't say it was or wasn't."

"That probably means it's a no." I said, sighing.

She pouted. "Darn. Saying anything gives too much away, I'm staying silent." she said, crossing her arms.

"Let's see. It could be an Asian, or someone else that we love." I paused thoughtfully. "Or she could've thought up someone that none of us like in order to cause chaos..."

She just glanced at me, still not saying a word. I sighed, then looked to her with a smile. "Hey Cassi, you know you're my best friend right?"

She looked at me in confusion then. "... Yeah?"

"Then, can I have a hug? It's the least you can do for stressing me out." I replied, frowning a little for effect.

"... Sure, okay." she said, looking at me skeptically. I held out my hands for a hug, and she gave me one hesitantly. Just before she pulled away, I held her tighter and poked her sides repeatedly.

"EEP!" She squeaked. "No! Cut it out!" she managed to get out before she started laughing and trying to pull away from me.

"BAHAHAHA NEVER! Not until you tell me who you ordered!" I replied, poking her rapidly.

She continued laughing and struggling until she yanked her arms back and ran and hid behind the closest person, which was Prussia. "Human shield! What now!" she said from behind him.

He smirked. "Yeah, try to get through the awesome me. I'll protect my apprentice."

I glared at him, then smiled. "Hey Prussia, I gotta tell you a secret. But I have to whisper it in your ear, kay?"

"A secret?" His eyes widened. "Is it awesome?"

I smirked. "Oh, definitely." He then hurriedly leaned down, forgetting about being a human shield. "Well, the secret is..." I put my arm around his shoulder and drew him closer, putting my hand on the back of his neck and grabbing it. "That you're gullible~."

"Aaah! Not.. Awesome..." he said, starting to mumble.

Cassi then gasped and pushed my arm away, releasing him. "If my teacher's gonna protect me I'm gonna protect him."

"Too bad he's out of it~!" I laughed, pushing Prussia out of the way and poking Cassi again.

"Aah!" she squeaked and this time ran and hid behind France.

"Honhonhon, two women after me?" He smirked.

"Bah, dude, I am hiding!" she said, peering over his shoulder.

"And I'm after her!" I replied, slightly frustrated that she kept using so many bodyguards.

"Honhonhon! So you're like _that_, chaton~!" France said, laughing delightedly. "But I'm afraid that I'll have to guard my poor papillon~."

I sighed. "No, I'm not like '_that_', whatever you mean, and fine! We can do this the hard way!"

"It's always better hard, chaton~. Don't you know?" he laughed again.

I facepalmed, then shook my head. "Alright, CLEARLY, I'm the only one that's bothered that I HAVE NO IDEA WHO'S COMING NEXT!" I spazzed. "I mean, really, France. You never know! She could've ordered ANYONE!"

"A surprise is half the fun, non?" he said, twirling his hair around his fingers.

I crossed my arms, thinking. "One thing in the world." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"What was that, chaton?" France questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If there was one thing you could have in the entire world, what would it be?" I leaned in closer to him.

"Hmm..." he hummed, smirking. "L'amour, of course."

"Do you need a little help with that?" I questioned, leanding in closer and running my fingers over the buttons on his shirt.

He looked confused for a second, but smirked again and leaned even closer. "There's always room for another when it comes to this, chaton."

I smirked back at him. "SIKE!" I yelled as I pushed him away and tackled Cassi, laughing maniacally. Then my face turned impassive. "Tell me what I need to know."

"Wuaaah! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" she shrieked, struggling.

Shockingly, I maintained my solemnity. "Who did you order on the day of... Whatever day this is, at 4pm in the afternoon?"

She looked at me like I was insane, then tried not to laugh. "I told you I wasn't going to tell!"

Putting on my best male voice, I replied, "Tell the woman what you know, young lady. I'd hate to have to be the bad cop."

She then lost control and started laughing freely. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked in between laughs.

"Quit laughing, ma'am." I replied, still doing my guy-voice.

"I think chaton has been drugged..." France replied, pouting with his arms crossed.

"I have not!" I said in my regular voice. "Curiosity!"

"Curiosity killed the chat..." France replied, coming closer to us.

Cassi laughed again. "Oooh, killed chaton. But you ain't gettin' crap from me."

"YOU KILLED ME?" I questioned furiously. "What gives you the right to-... Oh, right. It's job time. Now, please give us all the information... Was he or she tall? And hefty? And is he or she giving you Mike 'n Ikes at a later date?"

Cassi laughed even harder but didn't say anything to this.

"MA'AM. QUIT MESSIN' WITH DA ORDER!" I said, poking her. "I do NOT wanna resort to using force!"

Prussia, finally back in his right mind (however right that is...), looked at Spain. "And you're going out with her?"

Cassi, still laughing, looked over at them. "Okay, who spiked her drink at McDonalds?" she said in between laughs.

China, who had been looking on in silence and confusion until this point, sighed. "You all are crazy~aru..." He shook his head.

America started laughing maniacally. "Dude, I can tell right now it won't be boring here!"

"It WAS THE HI C!" I said, laughing and falling on top of her.

"YOU are on DRUGS!" Cassi said, laughing and getting from under me and stepping away. "Usually it's me acting like this! And you didn't even drink Hi C!"

"DUUUUDE!" I answered. "That's RIGHT! Hey! I wasn't done interrogating you!"

"Oh, crap!" she whined and this time hid behind America.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Can I wear your glasses? TRADE OFF!" I said excitedly.

"Dude, what happened to the mature side?" Prussia questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Sure, dude!" America replied, handing me his glasses.

"HAHAHAH! I NOW HAVE THE SOURCE OF HIS POWER!" I screamed, running away and waving his glasses through the air.

"D-dude! Gimme back Texas!"

Cassi popped up from behind him then, tiptoeing towards the stairs as I ran around flailing the glasses around.

"BAHAHAH~! Wait... I need to be doing something..." I stopped, America plowing right into me. And that was when I heard the step squeak. "CASSI!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly, holding up the peace sign and smiling.

"Why, I declare~! Darlin', you best be telling me who you ordered offa that there website!" I said.

"... And if I don't?" she asked.

"Well, then I reckon you won't have any ice cream tonight~."

"...NOOOO! Okay, okay, I ordered-" she stopped, looking around, then laughed a bit. "Angleterre."


	13. Shock Collar

**Hello again, everyone! ^^ Sorry for the delay... Again. School's been getting the best of me, so I haven't been proofreading as much... Sorry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and review if it makes your day! I'll try to update Altogether Now! whenever I get more time to proofread. ^^" As always, if you spot any mistakes, let me know! Thanks everyone!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Angleterre!" France replied happily. "Mon sweet Angleterre? Do you know what this means?"<p>

I looked to France. "That you should've helped me in my plot all along?"

"Non, non! That we must prepare for his arrival, and make the house GORGEOUS! ... Like moi." He smirked.

Cassi laughed again. "Dude, it's not like he's the king of the world or something."

"Non. But we have to impress him, or he'll be a mood killer all ze time~."

"But to you he always is!" she said, skipping up to her room. "And I'm going to get paper and crayons!"

France jumped up and down excitedly. "Angleterre's coming~! Angleterre, Angleterre~!" He frolicked into the kitchen, most likely to start cleaning it.

"Dude, England's coming? Sweet!" America said from his seat. "Now I can bug him about his lame cooking! Hahaha!"

China pouted. "That one... He's annoying. But so is everyone else here~aru." he crossed his arms. I looked at him.

"Aw, come on, Cassi and I aren't that bad!"

Just as he was about to say something, Cassi came back down with the paper and crayons. "Aniki! We can color now!" she said, walking to the middle of the floor and laying the paper down.

China's face brightened instantly and he went to join her. They looked like little five-year-olds.

"Aww~." I said happily as I watched them color. "That's so cute~!" Musing over them, I sat down to relax, slightly pleased with myself that I had gotten the information out of Cassi...

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few relatively uneventful days after we got the two other additions to the family. Well... Uneventfully loud days.<p>

"AMERICA! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE WITH MY GLASSES!"

"Hahaha, dude, this is payback for when you stole Texas the other day!"

"Waaa! Momma we are out of pasta!"

"Oh, Romano~! You are starting to grow a little, non?"

"Back the #&% off, wine #&$^#)!"

"Lovi, language! Fusosososo~!"

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, WE ARE OUT OF CHOCOLATE!"

"NO! Stay away from my new panda~aru!"

"Y'all crazies need to learn from my awesome!"

"And YOU ALL NEED TO GET JOBS!"

Then there was a knock at the door. No one heard it except for Whitney, who had finally gotten her glasses back and was rather upset because of all the noise, and the fact that none of them even thought of getting a job to help out.

It's not that she needed it yet, but if they kept asking for stuff left and right, she would run out of money eventually.

Whitney walked to the door, straightening her glasses and opening the door. Once again, there was the delivery man.

_As if I need another one to worry about! Oh well, at least it's England... Hopefully he'll bring more peace to the house instead of chaos..._

"Sign here please, ma'am." the man said, handing her the clip board. She took it and signed as the man wheeled in the box and left after tipping his hat.

Whitney turned around to look at the box. It was now that she noticed that everyone had turned silent and was staring intently at the box. She opened up the manual and looked through the different ways of activating him, but before she could even speak, America and France had sprinted up to the box and tried opening it together.

They had just gotten the lid off when Whitney pushed them out of the way, fussing.

"You guys! You don't just open the box, you have to-AAAH!"

She was interrupted by someone jumping at her from the box. She fell and landed on her face, but turned around to find a sword pointed to her neck. She looked up at the owner of the sword to see England, but instead of looking like he should, he was decked out in a pirate outfit. Hat, eye patch, and everything.

"So, ye be the wench that disturb my slumber?" he said, smirking like a maniac with a weird look in his eye.

She couldn't say anything because of shock, fear, and confusion, but luckily she didn't have to. As soon as he had said that, Spain jumped from out of nowhere and pushed Pirate England away from Whitney angrily. She gulped and got up quickly, but her fear was not gone.

"Arg, laddie, looks like you have some disciplinary issues. I was just havin' some good ol' fun." he shot a crooked smile at Spain. "She's just a wench."

It was then that the others noticed a change in Spain. He appeared to tense up, but then smirked. "This isn't a mere wench, pirata."

At this, Pirate England looked taken aback. "Ye scurvy dog of a conquistador! I didn't think ye'd be back!" he pulled his sword in front of him as he backed away a few steps.

Spain laughed, but then turned solemn. "Let me go change and we'll discuss matters further." he replied brusquely. "Surely there's enough of a gentleman in you for that."

"Maybe, if you'd tell me why these aren't mere wenches." Pirate England motioned towards Whitney and Cassi and smirked. "Are they yours?"

"If you touch them, you're going to wish that you'd have been taken over in 1589." Spain replied, an odd light in his eyes as he turned to go.

England's eyes widened. "That's what you were planning, wasn't it? You #%^ conquistador!" he spat, coming closer.

Spain turned to face him fully and then shook his head as he turned back and left the room.

England then turned to look at the others in the room. France and America, who were expecting regular England more than anyone else, just stood there in shock.

China scowled deeply, having his hands ready for his wok at any moment.

Prussia was just sitting on the couch with his hands behind his head, having watched everything and impatiently waiting for a fight.

Romano and Italy were both hiding behind Cassi, who was staring at England with her mouth wide open. She then started jumping up and down hyperly and grinning. "No way! No way! No way!" She then turned to Whitney. "DUDE, you got jumped by a pirate! ARR! HAHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing.

At this, Pirate England scowled. "Impertinent wench... Ye have no idea what I could do to ye if given the chance, lass!"

"Dude, don't do that! They're just chicks!" America responded, finally out of his shocked mode.

Pirate England simply looked upon America blankly. That is, until he realized who it was. "A-America? Bloody Hell, where've I been the last century? You're grown!"

America looked confused. "Eh? Oh yeah... I have." he said, a bit uncertainly.

England smiled and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "How have ye been? Ain't havin' to beat them lasses off with a stick, now, have ye?"

America laughed confusedly and looked at him like he was insane. "Uh, no?"

England simply laughed heartily at this.

France then hesitantly walked up to him. "... Angleterre?"

England turned around quickly and glared when he saw him. "What in the name o' Davie Jones' locker ye be doin' here?"

France smirked then, apparently out of his shocked state as well. "Why, keeping these lovely girls company, of course!"

"The wenches? I thought they belonged t' that Spanish jerk." he said.

"Uh, excuse me? That man is not a jerk!" Cassi then said, putting a hand on her hip and shaking a finger at him.

"Do you realize t' history me and that man have shared? There's bad blood here, wench." he said, scowling and looking at her.

"Oh, oh, oh NO sir, do NOT get loud with me!" she said, taking a step forward.

"Cassi! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Whitney whisper-yelled. Cassi turned to her briefly and put her hands up.

"Don't worry, I got dis!" she said, then turned back to England.

"Ye've got what? Ye're nothin' but a lass that's out o' luck, eh?" he said, suddenly leaning really close to her.

She didn't back down at all, however. "Boy, I will CUT you." she said back threateningly.

"I believe me cutlass can do more damage than your words, missy." he replied, pulling out his sword for emphasis.

"Boy, I can use almost anything in this durnded house as a weapon and STILL beat you back to whatever year it is you from, son!" she said, this time starting to smirk just a little. It seemed she was enjoying this argument.

"Son? Do you know how many lives I have taken with me cutlass?" he retorted.

"Do you know what kind of damage I could do with a fork? Or mostly anything for that matter?" she said back.

"Don't test me patience, lassie."

"Yeah, what if I do?"

"Avast, lass... I like a lass with spunk, but ye're tryin' too hard." he said, smirking at her.

"Alright, mister whoever-the-heck-you-think-you-are, don't be thinkin' you can be all up in my grill and trash talkin' my homies!"

Before any of us could say anything else, Spain came back down the stairs in his conquistador outfit. He had a look of pure seriousness on his face as England took notice of his presence.

England spat on the floor, to Whitney's dismay. "Got dolled up for the occasion, I see."

"A man's got to be in uniform." Spain replied with a smirk as he brought out his battleaxe, and then turned to Whitney and Cassi. "Did he touch you, señoritas?"

"No, but he 'bout to get cut!" Cassi replied with a snap.

"Yeah, pirata... He's going to get cut all right." Spain answered with a smirk.

"G-Guys, it's okay! He didn't do anything, honest! NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE!" Whitney yelled in a desperate attempt to prevent violence.

Cassi looked from Whitney to Spain and Pirate England. "Ya'll heard her. She's the boss."

Pirate England laughed. "A woman can't be in charge! That's bad luck on the ship! Curses. Ye're kidding, right?"

Cassi threw him a look that could only be described as a 'what the heck you talkin' 'bout, foo?' look, and then shook her head.

"I own this house." Whitney stated rather reticently.

"You own the dwelling? A lass? Are ye even wed?" Pirate England questioned, peering in closer to Whitney as he asked.

He put his hand under her chin and tilted it up so that he could get a better look at her face. "Ye know, I could help ye with that." He replied with a smirk.

"No! No, no, no she is going to be SPAIN'S wife!" Cassi said, pushing Whitney over to Spain, who put his arm around her and shot a death glare to England.

"Well, if she ever changes her mind and decides t' leave the tomato lover, I'm always available." he paused and sneered at Spain, then looked over to Cassi. "What about ye, lass? Up for a night of fun?" he smirked.

She scowled. "Not in your definition. I'm quite content with being an innocent angel."

France then walked up to them and put a hand on Cassi's shoulder. "Non, Angleterre, you can't have papillon."

England glared at France and crossed his arms. "Ah, so she be your lass then? How be she any different from t' other's you've had?"

France glared back. "Because our girls need to be protected."

"Oh, be you runnin' a brothel?"

Cassi then looked from each of them with the 'WTF' face. "Woah, woah, wait, you BOTH are talking about Whitney and I like we're property or something. What's up wid dat?"

Whitney then laughed sarcastically. "Ahaha, um, no." She said, pointing her finger and looking at England.

Spain glared. "Neither one of those girls are your property, they're mine!" he said, pulling Whitney even closer.

Cassi looked at him like he was crazy. "Was what I just said completely ignored?"

"You two, zere is no need to take out _all_ of your sexual tension on these two poor girls." France said.

"Yep, I'm being ignored." Cassi stated blankly, crossing her arms.

"Uh, you two, please don't start a-" Whitney started, only to be cut off.

"I bet I could get them t'prefer me over ye."

"I bet you're wrong!"

Cassi then looked at Whitney. "We are BOTH being ignored... But not for long." she said, starting to smile as she ran into the kitchen.

As the two argued, a few seconds later, very loud percussion was heard and then the Michael Jackson song Wanna Be Startin' Something came on throughout the house.

This caused the two of them to stop arguing and look around the house.

"Arr, what sorcery be this?" England asked in confusion.

"Not sorcery, Michael Jackson." Cassi said from the doorway behind him. He turned around to see her grinning.

"Papillon, what was the purpose?" France asked, confused.

"It got those two to shut up, didn't it?" she replied, pointing. Spain, still holding Whitney, almost glared. "I ask you not to get into the affairs of men."

Cassi scoffed. "Men. More like bickering children who need a nap."

"You have no idea who you be dealin' with, me harty." England said, scowling.

"Pssh. You obviously still have no idea who's house you in, foo."

Whitney then looked to Cassi. "Man, why you draggin' me into this?"

England looked between them in confusion. "That thar be a lass! Be ye blind?" he asked pointing.

Cassi sighed. "Just drop it. But the point is, this ain't your house, so you ain't in charge." she said, starting to snap to the beat of the song.

"Papillon, I don't think that you are really helping the situation..." France said.

"I want to make it clear that they need to stop arguing and that they won't get ANYWHERE!" she said.

They ignored her again and kept on arguing.

"... Alright. This is all their fault..." she mumbled, marching upstairs.

Whitney watched her friend slowly ascend the staircase with worry, but couldn't do anything about it because of Spain holding her still. He wasn't letting go any time soon.

A few minutes later, the music had stopped suddenly and "Everyone will sit down now, da?" was heard. All eyes looked to the staircase to see that Cassi had put on her Russia costume and was holding a pipe in one hand. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Prussia and China.

They immediately did as she said, all except for England and Spain. (And Whitney)

Russia walked in between them. They were slightly taller than her, but it didn't change the fact that her immitation of his voice was scarily accurate.

She looked at each of them once. "I believe I said to sit, comrades."

Spain looked slightly worried and he hesitantly did as he was told, taking Whitney with him.

England, on the other hand, glared at her. "You ain't t'boss o' me."

She smiled like Russia then. "I believe it is in your best interest to listen to me, comrade, or face the consequences da?"

"I believe I can make me own decisions."

"Very well, da... Kolkolkolkol..." she started doing Russia's evil laugh-chant-thingy and took a step closer to him, but he didn't move. That was a mistake, because the next thing he knew there was a pipe that made contact with his arm.

"Oww! YOU BLOODY #$&^$( LAND LUBBER! I'LL KEEL HAUL YOUR BLOODY CARCASS ALL THE WAY TO-OWWW!"

Another blow had been issued to his foot, causing him to start jumping on his other one and holding his injured one.

"You will follow orders now, da?" Cassi said, still smiling creepily.

He just looked at her like she was insane before America coughed and got his attention. "Dude, I think you'd better do what she says!" he whispered.

England turned to him. "But she's just a bloody wench!"

"One with a pipe, da?"

He turned back to her slowly, then grumbled and sat on the couch next to France. No one else dared say a word.

"Very good! I trust there will be no more problems from here on, da?" Cassi said, starting to pace with the pipe behind her back.

When no one said anything, she looked at them all. All of them looked terrified except for England, who just looked cheezed off.

"I will take the collective silence as a yes. This is good! Because if there _are _any issues, there _will_ be consequences." she said, smiling at everyone.

After a few more seconds of silence, Italy whimpered and caught Cassi's attention. She completely dropped the Russian facade and ran over to him, picking him up and started to baby talk him again. When she noticed everyone staring at her with confusion and still a bit of fear, she added "You are dismissed." and continued to fuss over him.

About this time, Lovi came running towards Whitney and Spain. "Tomato &$%!#*, you're acting weird! Why? Why are you dressed in those clothes? And why's momma look upset? What's going on? Who was that scary person that came out of the box? And that other silver haired person? And you're supposed to protect me from the Wine &$^!#$! Why is he being weird too?" he sent off a bombardment of questions as he burrowed into Whitney's lap.

"Watch the language, Romano." Whitney replied solemnly, but patted his head nonetheless.

"What are you talking about?" Spain looked down blankly at Romano. "I'm just attempting to finish a dispute between me and that-"

"You shouldn't teach him to fight!" she interrupted, staring at him angrily. "He's like your son. He's young and needs guidance. Don't teach him to do things that could get him hurt."

"I'll do what is necessary to protect you both!" Spain shot back heatedly.

"Aye, that's a promise the scalawag'll keep. Granted he doesn't die trying." Pirate England remarked snidely.

Whitney sighed and looked around, now noticing that Prussia wasn't there anymore. "Hey... Where's Prussia?" she asked.

Spain shrugged. "I don't know, probably off trying to get to that stash of beer he-oops..."

"What stash of beer?" she turned to him, steely eyed.

"Ohhh, that's a nice save Antonio." England retorted. "I believe I'll help the lad." he said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Get back here!" Whitney called as she attempted to get up and follow him, but struggled in Spain's arms as he walked away. Frowning, she turned to face him angrily. "What beer, Spain?"

"Mi amor, it's the beer that he stashed away a few days ago." Spain shook his head. "He stashed it behind the fridge so that no one would notice it..."

"They did what, now?" Whitney responded, slightly more than a little ticked. "Well, we need to-" her sentence was interrupted by cheers and the sound of clinking glass.

"No, no, it's too late now. I don't want you near _him_ when he's drunk..." Spain muttered.

Whitney sighed, then looked around. "Cassi!"

The girl still wearing the Russia costume looked at her from tending to Italy. "They have beer in there and are so about to get drunk! Go be Russian-ninja!" she ordered, pointing to the kitchen.

Cassi glared immediately and set Feli down, telling him to stay, then stormed off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen and saw Prussia, England and America in the kitchen drinking. Well, it didn't look like Alfred was drinking, but there were drinks, and they were alcoholic. I scowled at them.<p>

"Ahoy, lass! Come to see why my Roger is so Jolly?" England smirked as he came up to me. "I'd love to drop anchor in your lagoon..."

At this, Prussia burst into laughter and threw down another shot.

I smacked my hand to my forehead and slowly slid it down over my face, thinking _I really have to deal with this now?_

I then looked past him to Prussia and glared. "Where did the beer come from?" I demanded.

Prussia laughed again. "You know, when we were at the grocery store? Yeah, well..." he looked behind the fridge and wrestled with a wedged bottle until it came free in his hand. "While you all were going to find food, I went off to find drinks!" he replied, smiling as he tossed a bottle at Pirate England, and then fished another bottle out for himself.

"Arr, thanks fer the grog, matey!" England replied as he sent a smirk towards Prussia.

"Chug, chug, chug!" America yelled, alternating fist pumps with his left and right hand.

"No! Whitney said no drinking in the house! If she gets away from Spain, she will CUT you... Da?" I said, smiling with the last word to get them creeped out again.

Prussia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, I know you're not Russia. It was effective to the others, but not to me. Was a pretty awesome idea, though."

"Arrg, lassie, ye still be a wench beneath those clothes." England sneered and pulled her closer and chugged the bottle Prussia had thrown him. "Ye pull off a pretty good impression of me enemy, but yer still just a wench..."

"Dude..." America began, finally stopping his 'chug' chant. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Oh, America? Do ye own her? I had a feeling the frog was lying." England replied, his gaze softening, then he smirked. "Did you break her out fer me?"

I scowled and used the pipe to pull his ankle from under him, causing him to fall to the floor. "I am not owned by anyone." I said, trying to look serious, but failing and started laughing when England fell. Prussia started laughing as well.

"Ye scurvy dogs! Wait til I get me cutlass!" he yelled, reaching for it. It had fallen when I tripped him, so I ran over to it and picked it up before he got it. I also grabbed his hat from the top of his head and put it on, waiving the sword around.

"Oh, look at me, I'm pirate England and I'm so cool I can do whatever the heck I want and say anything 'cause I'm stupid!" I said in a deep voice.

"You wench! I'll show you what for!" he said angrilly, getting up.

"Iggy!" America called from his position at the table.

"Ohohoho! I don't know when to keep my mouth shut and I'm not familliar with the current use of language!" I continued to immitate him, trying not to laugh at it, but failing of course. Prussia was on the floor by now, still laughing.

It was then that France wandered in and saw what was going on. "Honhonhon, Angleterre, you are being bested by a mere fifteen year old?" he said, smirking and crossing his arms.

England looked at him, glaring. "This impertinent wench be tryin' me patience! It has nothin' t' do with her age!"

I then walked up to him and handed his hat and sword back, giving him puppy eyes. "I'm sowwy mister piwate Engwand, I won't be annoying anymower."

England glared at me and snatched his stuff back, situating his hat back on his head. "Don't let it happen again!"

I looked down, pretending to act miserable. "Okay... I pwomice."

"Ye have a lot to learn, wench." he said after sighing.

I looked up. "'Bout what?"

"About discipline, and..." he paused, then got really close to my face. "I could teach ye a few thin's."

"Pisshah, I just got done with school for the year thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Oui, and her birthday is coming up rather soon. In two days, as a matter of fact." France added. It was then that I noticed Prussia and America had fell silent. My head snapped to France in an instant.

I held my fist up and walked over to him. "YOU. IDIOT. What the heck are you thinking!"

"I am simply spreading ze news, papillon. Porquoi are you mad at me?" he asked.

England then smirked and looked at me. "So, what age will ye be turnin' to, wench?" He obviously missed my age when France said it, or else he wouldn't be asking now...

I turned to glare at him. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, if ye ain't gonna tell me, I must have t' find out for meself then." he said. I started pouting. It wouldn't be that hard for him to get it out of someone. "No response, wench?"

"Only that it seems that has become your catchphrase or something." I said.

He sneered. "I'll make ye regret sayin' that... But since yer birthday be comin' up, maybe you'd like a little surprise instead. How about I show ye a good time?"

I sighed. "Normally I would agree, but you are obviously trying to do something stupid. And you are drunk. Our ideas of a 'good time' are completely different."

He laughed a little bit. "What if I fired me cannon through your porthole?"

I started choking immediatley and France started laughing. "Honhonhon, Angleterre, what boldness you have gained!"

After I had recovered from my small episode, I looked up at the both of them. I really wasn't able to say anything.

"Kesesesese! What happened, apprentice? You usually have something to say back!" Prussia laughed, probably at my shocked face.

"I-I-I, uh, da, the, what with th-the, the WHITNEY!" I stuttered, unable to say anything else.

Whitney came rushing in a few seconds later, Spain still holding on to her. "What is it, Cassi?"

"...They are teaming up against my ninja powers! Not that I can't handle them or anything, but it is so CONFUSING!" I whined.

"What's going on here?" she questioned angrily, looking from face to face.

"Seems like you need to discipline your wench, you dumb conquistador &$%!#." England laughed as he approached us and drew his cutlass. "Of course, I'd teach her better things with you out of the way!"

"A disgusting pirate like you? She'd never want to learn your ways, pirata!" Spain spat, drawing Whitney closer.

"We're here to help Cassi, Spain!" Whitney replied with exasperation as Spain glared at England.

"Well, what have you done to her?" Spain asked coldly, nodding his head towards Cassi. "You know what I told you."

"Aye, I know. That doesn't mean I can't be testin' her out!" England let out a gruff laugh.

"Why 'yall be trippin'? Can't we all just get the freak along? Jeez..." I complained.

"With that one? Ye must be daft." England said.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not. The fighting is pointless and it won't get anywhere... Besides, Spain's right anyways..." I mumbled the last part.

Spain then pulled me to him and away from England.

"So ye claim them now?" England replied, drawing out his cutlass. "I'm afraid more than one wench per person isn't fair, unless ye plan on sharing..."

At this, I just sighed and peeled Spain's arms off of me.

"Where are you going, Cassi?" Whitney asked in confusion.

"To my room, away from the crazies!" I huffed back, marching to the stairs.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't be leaving me!" I called after her desperately. "Yepp, she's leaving me..." I answered myself with a sigh as I heard her footsteps thud up the stairs.<p>

"What be so special about that one?" England asked, his eyes looking to where Cassi used to be and then lingering on me. I gulped as I backed into Spain.

"Mi amor, leave this to me. I'll take care of this-"

"No, Spain, you can't hurt him!" I said, finally finding my voice. "At least we should call- I should call... The company number that's listed on the box..." I replied, reaching for my cell phone.

"Dude, what's that gonna do?" Prussia replied with a smirk. His cheeks were red.

"I don't know. Customer Service." I said simply, and then paused to look at them all. "Can you NOT kill yourselves for ten minutes or so while I take care of this?"

When I received almost no reply in response, I simply sighed and walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>I stared at the phone for a moment, then hesitantly pushed the buttons. I sighed as I heard the ringing, and almost hung up before I heard a voice.<p>

"Hello, you've reached Flying Mint Bunny, the quick shop that provides you with all of your Hetalia unit needs. You've reached the Customer Service Line. How may I help you?" the masculine voice questioned wearily.

"Yes, um, my friend happened to order an England unit, and when we received him he was fully decked out in pirate clothes-" I was about to continue before the voice on the other line interrupted.

"We are not responsible for any damages, rapes, and/or suspicious arson, homicide, or anything regarding a police investigation."

"No, sir, we haven't been harmed..." I stated, although I was slightly more worried now. "Is there any way-"

"We can be over to pick him up around three this afternoon, ma'am. I honestly hope any children weren't exposed to him..." The voice responded sadly.

"Uh... I'm not so sure, sir. I was just wondering if there was any way to fix him instead of sending him back; You see, my friend is attached to these units-"

"You have more than one?" he replied, then sighed. "Bless your soul."

"Yes," I replied, a little miffed. "I have a Spain unit, and-"

"We are not responsible for any damages-"

"I never said there were any damages, now did I?" I responded. This guy was getting me a little testy. "I just want to know: Can you reprogram him or not?"

It was silent for a few seconds on the other line before I heard the man on the other line sigh. "We don't know a whole lot about the Pirate England unit as of now, but there is one suggestion to try and alter his behavior. It will only work slightly though."

"Anything! If it'll get them to argue less, I'll do it!" I said, starting to get a bit of hope.

"You must hit him on the head with enough force so that he gets knocked out. When he wakes up, try to surround him with things he likes, such as beer, and keep things he doesn't like away, such as your Spain unit."

"And you're sure that'll work?" I questioned in confusion.

"Like I said, it hasn't been proven. If it doesn't go well, we can always do an exchange. Although, we're not respon-"

"Yes, you're not responsible for any damages. I understand. Thank you!" I said, then hesitated. "Can I get that written on my record that if anything goes wrong with this unit, we can exchange it?"

"Very well, ma'am, is that all?" he asked as I heard keys on the keyboard clicking.

"No, that's all. Thank you for your help." I replied civilly.

"It's what's in the job description." he replied, laughing slightly. "The pleasure is mine." I hung up then, and hurried into the kitchen.

"Spain, I think we're going to have to do something that you'll enjoy..." I muttered under my breath.

"Hm?" He turned around to face me. I motioned for him to lean his head to me so I could whisper the plan in his ear. As I was doing it, a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Si, I can do that!" he said loudly, then used the flat part of his battle axe to smack Pirate England against the head. He was out cold.

Everyone in the kitchen currently then gathered over him. "Dude, what'd you do that for?" America yelled.

"Amor told me that was what the operator said to do, but even if it wasn't I still would have." Spain replied, smiling.

"Dude, that was so freaking awesome." Prussia said, staring at England's unconscious body.

"And zis is all they said to do?" France asked, looking at me.

"Well, we have to make sure he is around things that make him in a pleasant mood when he wakes up and away from things that make him unhappy." At this, I looked to Spain and France.

France shook his head vigorously. "Non! I will not leave Angleterre!"

I tapped my foot impatiently. "You will if it does him good! Now, out!" I said, pointing towards the living room. He left reluctantly, hovering around the foot of the stairs.

"Amor, I won't leave you in the presence of this... _Pirata_..." Spain spat angrily as he wielded his battle ax.

"I'll be fine." I replied softly. "Besides, if he gets nicer, then maybe he won't be as bad." I ushered Spain out into the living room, but as I turned he caught my wrist in his hand. I looked up at him in confusion and was rewarded with a kiss. I pulled away, my face flushed.

"Sp-Spain, what was-"

"I never give up something once it's mine, amor. Don't make me have to fight that pirate for you." A dark look passed over his face as he talked. "It won't be a pretty sight."

I nodded, still blushing, and watched as he hesitantly walked out.

I then looked back at Prussia and America, who both had started getting more beer out and setting the bottles in his hands.

"Wait, I don't think he'll be happy if he wakes up on a floor." I said, looking at him blankly.

"Yeah, but we were too lazy to pick him up." said Prussia, shrugging. I sighed, but just then England began to stirr.

The three of us crowded around him again as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Aye... What did ye put in me grog?" he replied with a croak as his eyelids fluttered open. "I'm surrounded with me mates and a lass?" he smiled as he sat up. He then rubbed his head. "Aye, but me hearties, what 'appened?"

"We, uh... You drank too much and passed out." I supplied, plastering a smile on my face.

"Arr, well, I suppose that be a good thing..." he replied, smiling slightly. He looked a bit out of sorts, in my opinion. I was tempted to call for Cassi, but then decided against it when I knew that Spain would come running as well.

"Kesesesese, why don't you drink up?" Prussia asked with a smirk as he attempted to take a bottle from England.

"Yarr, matey! This one be mine!" England replied, snatching his hand backwards as he barked out a laugh. "Get yer own!"

"Dudes, I think we broke him..." America whispered to no one in particular.

"As long as he's not picking a fight with anyone, I'm perfectly fine with it." I whispered back as Prussia and England started drinking again.

America shrugged. After a few seconds the two with beer started getting loud again, and France poked his head in.

I noticed this immediately and ran to the door whispering for him to get out because he'd ruin it, but England saw him anyway.

He looked over, but to my surprise didn't start yelling or anything. Instead he laughed. "Aye, matey, why not come 'nd join us? There be plenty for ye!" he said, holding a beer up and leaning back in his chair.

France and I both looked at him quite surprised at first, but then France smiled and walked over to them and started talking with them quite happily.

I just stared, blocking out everything they were saying, in awe. It was that easy? With this new discovery I was about to go call Spain and Cassi and tell them, but then I noticed that they had started whispering to each other and smirking largely.

It was then that I realized I may have made a mistake because these three were about the most perverted men in the world and all three of them were close to drunk.

"Uh..." I started, looking towards the living room. I had to admit that them staring at me like that was creepy...

"Kesesesese, Whitney, want some? Drink's on us!" Prussia laughed, holding out a bottle towards me.

I laughed awkwardly. "No, I don't drink." Then I paused, getting my serious face on. "That's why I don't let any alcohol in the house."

"Aw, Chaton~, pour quoi?" France replied, holding out a wine glass towards me. "Wine, it has class, non?"

"Uhm, red wine, I've only tasted non-alcoholic varieties of, that one time..." I replied, backing away awkwardly and crossing my arms, a worried, unnerved look appearing on my face.

"Arr, me buxom wench... That's a fine treasure chest ye have. Ye sure ye won't be joining our party?" England winked and smirked as he held up a glass of some foamy, I'd assume alcoholic, beverage towards me.

"Uh, no thanks.." I said, smiling uncomfortably.

"Kesesesesese, then we'll just have to use force." Prussia replied, sitting his beer down and approaching me.

"No, no, it's fine!" I exclaimed, putting my hands in front of me defensively.

"Non, we insist, mon cheri!" France sang, getting up and joining Prussia. They both grabbed my hands and dragged me forward.

When I whimpered, Prussia laughed and whispered, "You want to make him happy, right?"

It was then that America laughed nervously, I'd almost forgotten he was there... "Well, dudes, I'm just gonna-"

"America, ye scurvy dog!" Britain slurred, urging him nearer. "Enjoy some grog- on the house!" he shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Ah, no, thanks Iggy-"

At this, England shot a glance at America. "I'm the United Bloody Kingdom, and I can hold my locker better than you any day! I raised you!" Then, realizing who he was talking to, Mister Pirate Psychopath calmed down and smiled. "Come here, me laddie! Tell me all I've missed!"

America then started slightly edging away towards the door. "Ah, aheh, well, you really didn't miss that- CASSI!"

He then full out started running and yelling for Cassi. I was really thankful, but Prussia and France forced me into a chair anyways. England looked to me, smirking. "Well, lass, ye may want t' hurry up 'nd drink this before that other one shows up." he laughed.

"No, I told you all I don't drink!" I restated firmly, although I was scared.

"Kesesese, you do now." Prussia said. England then took my chin and tilted my head up, readying a bottle of beer.

But before anyone could do anything else, Cassi burst in, anger displayed on her face.

The three looked to the door and saw her staring England specifically down. She slowly started walking towards them. "You idiots interrupted me from my pills. Do you know what happens when I don't get my pills?" she said, looking at the brink of sanity and holding her iPod up, pointing to it.

"Ohonhonhon, mon papillon, zere is no need for such violence, nothing iz going on here~!" France replied, standing to block me from her line of vision.

At this point, England shoved the bottle closer to my face. I shook my head vigorously and clamped my mouth shut. Little did I know that I had left my elbows unguarded... Prussia grabbed them and I gasped, and as I did so England crammed the bottle in my mouth.

"Lassie- It'll do you good!" he muttered, trying to make me down the contents of the bottle.

"Kesesesese..."

"Oh, NO YOU ARE NOT EITHER." Cassi then shouted, noticing what was going on and running over. Once she got to us, she yanked the bottle out of my mouth and slapped Prussia's hands away.

I was about to get up when England sat on my lap. My mouth still had the rancid taste of... Whatever that was... In it, and I longed to spit it out, anywhere! "Lassie, you're not getting out of it that easily." he breathed as his hand tampered with the bottom of my shirt. I slightly gagged at the smell of his breath as I attempted to lean away.

Cassi then pushed England off of me and onto the floor like it was nothing and wore a blank expression on her face.

"Ye're the saucy one, aye?" he muttered, appraising her. "There's enough of all of use to go around, eh, laddies?" he barked out a laugh.

It seemed Cassi had had enough of it by now. She looked like she was restraining herself, but she then diverted her attention to me and helped me up. "Are you alright?" she asked, walking me towards the sink.

I spat in it gratefully. "I'll be alright." I muttered, proceeding to wash my mouth out repeatedly.

"Kesesesese, we were just having fun... Not awesome..." Prussia replied.

Cassi turned the sink on, still ignoring them. "Here, keep rinsing your mouth out. I'll get you some soda." she said, walking to the fridge.

"Oh, mon papillon is ignoring us now... Maybe she would enjoy ze same treatment~." France said, laughing. Apparently, he was a happy drunk.

She handed me a cup of coke and sat me down at the bar, away from the others, only sending a glare in their direction. She then retrieved the mop and started walking towards the spilled liquid.

I simply started drinking the coke to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. Cassi had started to mop up the mess on the floor after moving the chair and bottle out of the way.

America then popped his head back in. "I-is it safe?"

I looked at Cassi, who sighed, not looking away from the ground. "For the moment..." she muttered angrilly, mopping with visible force.

I laughed nervously, the shock starting to wear off. Now I simply glared at my Coke can, slightly angry at what had occurred. The thought of calling Spain in crossed my mind, but I knew that if I did we would have some funerals later on that day. Sighing, I took another sip and cleared my thoughts, looking around the room blankly untill America came and sat beside me.

We watched Cassi for a moment, noticing that she had started muttering something in Japanese, and America looked back at me. "Are.. Are we gonna die?" he asked nervously.

I laughed a little as I looked to him. "No, we're not going to die. Especially not you or me, silly." I smiled, then cast a glance at the other side of the room where the others had continued to throw back shots of some beverage. "Them, however, I'm not so sure of."

As if on cue, Cassi, now done mopping, threw the broom down making a loud sound that got their attention and made them look to her suddenly. She turned to them, glaring obviously, and pointed to the chairs.

"Sit. Down. Now."

They looked at her, still smirking, but complied with her request and sat in chairs side by side at the table. I looked from the group to America and shrugged. "See?"

He kind of laughed awkwardly and looked on along with me.

She walked over to the opposite end of the table and looked at them, smacking her hands down.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't call Spain in here and tell him what happened." she started.

"Lass, ye know ye ain't in charge o' the three of us-"

"I didn't ask for no back talk, Captin Crunch!" Cassi pointed a finger at the pirate.

"Oh, her country's showing." I mused, taking another sip of my cola.

"Really? Which one?" America asked innocently. I laughed and shook my head, turning back to watch the scene unfold.

She put a hand over her face and sighed deeply. "I'm only going to ask this calmly once. What on earth posessed you three to even try that?"

"Honhonhon, l'amour." France smirked as he brought his wine glass to his lips. Where were these guys getting all of these glasses from?

"That's a load of bull. Let me rephrase the question." Cassi said, taking a deep breath. "Who's head am I going to have to chop off and feed to a pack of starving lions because they came up with the idea of getting my best friend drunk!"

"Kesesese, the awesome me takes credit!" Prussia exclaimed, slamming his drink down so that it spilled. "What are you gonna do about it, apprentice?"

She glared at him for a moment, appearing to be in thought. "I..." she then sighed. "I don't know. Nothing probably." she said, picking the cup up and walking over to the paper towels. All of us looked at her in shock.

"Cassi? Are you sure?" I asked. She never just gave up like that, ever.

She took some paper towels to the table and started wiping the newly spilled substance up.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I guess I expected better. Or, I never expected them to do that." she glanced at them briefly. "My mistake."

The corners of my mouth tugged into a frown. I didn't really know what to say. The units had disappointed us both but they were already raised. They knew right from wrong... Or were supposed to, anyway. Sighing again, I put the depleted cup into the sink and, skirting around the group, made my way into the living room.

"Mi amor, what's going on?" Spain questioned, practically pouncing on me as soon as I entered the room. I simply sighed and leaned into him. It was going to be a lot to explain, and I didn't really feel like explaining it thoroughly. "Whitney?"

"It's just... People are disappointing." I said sadly, avoiding his gaze.

"... What happened in there?" he asked firmly.

It was then that Cassi walked out. "Nothing, Spain, they just won't shut up."

"They won't..." Spain's voice trailed off angrily. "I'll handle this."

"No, Spain, it's okay." I said, stepping in his way. "Leave them be... Maybe we can get them jobs, somewhere... Or something..." I sighed.

"They shouldn't treat you that way. Not when-" he shot a glare at Cassi. "Did they do anything to you? Truly, you say they didn't harm you at all?"

She tensed with a look that was a mixture of guilt and hesitation on her face before shuffling her feet. "No, no harm was done." she said finally.

"De veras? They did something you didn't like, didn't they?" he asked, not taking his stare off her.

She bit her lip and looked at the floor, not saying anything.

"Spain, it's okay. She took care of it, I promise." I tried to reason. He looked back at me.

"What did they do?" he asked, with a tone of extreme seriousness. "If they touched you-"

"Nothing like that, dude. Like she told you, I took care of it." Cassi said, gaining her courage back. She then walked back to the stairs after picking Feli up off the ground. "I'm going back to my room to think some." she said, walking up the stairs.

Spain looked back at me and sighed. "Fine, but I'm not leaving your side anymore."

"I actually wouldn't mind that..." I muttered quietly, as I found Romano huddling next to us and picked him up. "Are you alright, Lovi?"

"The- the tomato &$^!#$ is scary, but not as weird as the- the- other guy in funny clothes!" he said, his voice trembling.

"Lovi..." I said sadly, running my fingers through his hair. Looking up to Spain, I sighed again. "I think we need to join Cassi and talk."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear you say." Spain replied, following me as I headed up the stairs.

We walked into her room and saw that she was lying on her bed, looking up at her snowflakes and stroking a sleeping Feli while listening to her 'pills'. She didn't notice us come in until I sat on her bed with her and she looked up at us.

Turning off her iPod, she turned her head towards us. "Yes?"

I simply shook my head slowly. My German was showing again, and I couldn't make my words form. Struggling against the block, I started out by just saying what I needed an answer to. "What are we going to do with them?"

She looked up at me with a semi-serious look on her face. The semi-part came from the fact that she looked like she was concentrating intensely. Overall, she probably looked as troubled as I felt.

Spain stood beside me, his hands clutching his battle ax in a death grip. "I have a few suggestions, amor." he muttered.

I shook my head, cutting him off, but kept my voice low so that I didn't bother Feli. "No. Cassi, we have to set them straight. They can't carry on, doing stupid things, getting drunk... Sure, we're not their keepers, but we are kind of responsible. What can we do, besides send England back?"

"I'll send him back... En un millón de piezas..." Spain replied angrily.

Cassi's eyes widened slightly as she pulled Feli closer to her. "Spain, dude, calm down. It's really scary when you're angry..."

Spain simply smirked at her and continued to wring his hands around his battle ax.

I laughed nervously. "So, what do you say we do? Get them jobs or switch them out or kick them out?"

She appeared thoughtful for a moment. She then shook her head and sat up slowly. "I've figured out something. It's not their fault at all. In fact it's all mine."

"What are you-"

"I'm the one who ordered all of them, knowing what all of their personalities were like. Really, the only one's causing us trouble are pirate England, France and Prussia. The other's are fine, right?"

"Well... Yes." I finished, looking at her curiously and wondering where she was going with this.

"We know how to get through to France and Prussia. England's our only problem, and I remember something that I obtained that could be a solution." she said, her face slowly starting to get a smirk.

I raised and eyebrow. "You're not going to turn into Vash again, are you?" I asked.

She full out smiled then. "Well, I wasn't, but dressing up like him would make it more fun!" she said, hopping up and running over to her dresser and starting to rummage through her clothes. After a few seconds, she pulled out what looked like a collar and a remote control.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"It's an electric collar and this is the remote that controls it!" she explained proudly. "All we have to do is get this on England somehow, and the remote will handle everything else!"

"I'm sure he'll pass out from drinking eventually..." I muttered, looking at the collar curiously.

"If not, the ax always comes in handy, eh, amigas?" Spain smiled proudly.

Cassi smiled. "Spain, only if I say so. Now, I'm going to go change." she said, getting up and walking into her closet. I had just now noticed she was still in her Russia cosplay. She walked into the closet and closed the door behind her, coming out a minute later in her Switzerland cosplay. She was holding the collar and remote instead of a gun, though.

"Let's go then." she said seriously as we walked out. We got into the living room to see that China was still in the middle of the living room floor coloring while America was watching Batman on TV. We figured the others were still in the kitchen so we walked in there to see Prussia and France still in their same seats.

Prussia had his head in his hands and was resting his elbows on the table scowling, while France was looking at the floor guiltilly. England was standing up and talking, more like screaming, to them to "Don't let it worry ye, maties! They just need t' understand that the men of the house be in charge!"

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

They all looked to us. England smirked. "See, here they be now to apologize!"

I then saw Cassi restraining herself from laughter as Spain and I glared. France stood up immediately.

"Mon fleurs! Je suis tres desole! Please forgive me!" he said, tears flowing from his eyes as he ran up and hugged all three of us tightly.

I squirmed away slightly, a little miffed at the whole incident, but mumbled an acceptance of his apology. I then looked to the others. "Oh, yeah. Cassi brought a present to signify our apology." I tilted my head in her direction, trying to get the attention off of me. Spain was still slightly fuming, but I hoped that he could contain it a little while longer...

Cassi cleared her throat into her hand and looked at pirate England. "Yes. I wanted to give to you this collar. It is the collar that the head of the house is to wear to signify his rule over everyone else living here. We previously had no owner, so no one was wearing it. But you, sir, are perfect for the job." she explained. She could come up with a lie on the spot.

She held the collar out to him, the remote in her pocket, and he looked at her shocked for a moment. This quickly turned into a large smirk.

"Well, ye finally came to yer senses, eh? I w's wonderin' when ye would." he said, grabbing the collar and putting it on.

Cassi then took the remote out and pressed a button with a picture of a lock on it. "You know what I'm wondering?" she asked.

"What be that?"

"Why you are so stupidly gullible."

"... Why you little wench!" he said angrily, reaching out to grab her. Before he could hardly move, though, she pressed a red button on the remote and he started screaming and grabbing at his neck.

"Cassi, don't overdo it!" I said, slightly startled at the strength of the collar. "We need to use it for correcting... As well as punishment."

She released the button and England fell to the floor, slightly twitching. She was smirking at him, but then looked to me and nodded. "Yes, but I also want to use it. I paid good money for it and it will not be wasted." she said.

I sighed. "You are acting just like Switzerland."

England then stood up quickly. "What witchery be this?" he asked frantically.

"It's called technology." Cassi replied with a smirk. "Here in the twenty-first century, that is."

"What d' ye-" England's question was cut off as he broke into screaming again. Cassi had pushed the button and was still smirking.

I threw Cassi a look, but Spain smirked as he watched his rival writhe in pain.

"Blas...phemy!" England croaked, straightening himself again. He slammed his hand down on the counter with such force that Prussia raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I believe you'll be listening to us from now on or else. Also, I've locked the collar so you can't take it off." she said, putting the remote back in her pocket.

"I'm starting to wonder if I trust her with that thing..." I muttered, watching her as she went into the drawer that contained the chocolate I kept for special occasions. "Hey!"

"What?" She replied in a Vash-like manner. "I need chocolate to survive."

Prussia simply sighed and shook his head while England looked on furiously.


	14. DRY CLEAN ONLY!

**Hello again, everyone! ^^ I'll try to be better at updating! I finally had a free night tonight! *tears of joy/happiness* As you can see, I am slightly hyper because of this knowledge~! Okay, so, ONWARD, TO -hopefully- VICTORY!**

**DominiqueChevalier: I'm so glad to know that our fanfic has inspired another one! Thank you so much for letting us know about it and for your awesome review! {Hey, everybody, if you liked our fanfic, you should check out Dominique's! *cough* When Hetalia Arrives In The Mail~ *cough* Check it before ya wreck it~! -Poland mode- But, like, seriously playahs- Okay, enough of that.. o.O} ^^ I'm really glad you took the time to read and review, and I'm glad that Cassi declared you a ninja, because I agree! XD I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Thanks for your review! XD *Random British accent* I'm pleased that we could entertain you~. And the shock collar was actually Cassi's addition. She's awesome like that. ^^ I take credit for the talking coat that is involved in this chapter, however ;)**

**Abby: THANKS FOR READING! :D I know who you are, so I could shout that at you freely~ :) I'm glad you finally read and reviewed! :)**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>He probably wanted to say so many things to her right then, but she had the control to his pain and suffering. He was smart to keep his mouth shut.<p>

As Cassi started eating a piece of chocolate, Italy came wandering in. "Momma, I'm hungwy!" he whined, wanting to be picked up. She squealed before remembering she was Vash and straightened up.

"Very well. Whitney, when are we eating?" she asked as she bent down to pick him up.

"That's a good question." I replied awkwardly. "I kind of lost all track of time... What time is it, anyway?"

"About one in the afternoon, but no one had any breakfast." Cassi responded smoothly.

"I feel that I'm kind of in the mood for spaghetti..." I started, looking around to catch the others' reactions.

Cassi nodded, Feli cheered, France sighed and smiled probably thankful to be forgiven, and Prussia shrugged. England stood up. "What be that?" he asked.

"It's a pasta that's covered with tomato sauce and can sometimes contain either meatballs or sausage. It can also be served with garlic bread." I rattled off, smiling slightly even though I was a little afraid of him.

"... I 'ave nary an idea o' what ye be ramblin' on about. Why not jus' let me cook?" he suggested, making everyone look to him with wide eyes.

"Ahah... No." I replied defensively. "It's my kitchen. I cook."

"Ye little wench-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Cassi started, her finger on the remote for the collar. England's voice turned into a low mutter as I turned and started to make the pasta.

Grabbing a pot, I filled it with water and sat it on the stove, waiting for it to start boiling. Turning to the cupboard, I pulled out the double boiler and filled the bottom with water, doing the same as I did for the first pot, put the top pot in, and then poured in the spaghetti sauce. Smiling, I looked around at the others. "Meatballs or sausage? Or both?" casting a glance at Cassi, I hastily added, "I'll put an extra pot down for you without any meat."

"Sausage!" Prussia cheered.

"Whatever you cook is enough to satisfy me, chaton. Food wise, zat is." France said, winking at me and smirking. It seemed the two of them had returned to normal.

England said nothing, and Spain nodded at me with a smile. I began cooking it as everyone else sat down at the table and started conversing.

Cassi then stood up. "I'll go get the others!" she said, running out and coming back in a few minutes later in normal clothes and with China, America and Romano.

"Well, then... If you guys don't mind, I'll probably use both." I shot a questioning glance at the others, figuring that Cassi had already informed them of our dilemma.

"Just cook, wench-" England started, but was quickly silenced as Cassi raised her eyebrows at him.

"Go for it!" America answered happily, giving me a thumbs up. With that, I took out a sauce pan and placed Cassi's portion of sauce without meat in it and began heating it. Taking the meatballs out of the freezer, I placed them in the sauce to be heated, and then proceeded to cut up the sausage to throw in.

"So, while she's doing that..." Cassi started, looking around the room. "Why don't we do something awesome?"

"What did you have in mind, papillon?" France asked, his mouth starting to smirk a little.

".. HIDE AND SEEK!" she yelled. Prussia looked at her. "Dude, hide and seek is awesome!"

"I know!"

The Italy brothers seemed to get a lot more excited at this.

America looked at them then. "I love hide and seek, dudes!"

China jumped up and down. "I wanna play~aru!"

"Honhonhon, oui, an interesting game it is." France added.

England then looked around at everyone. "What.. that.. be?" he asked slowly in confusion. A collective gasp was heard from everyone in the room and we all looked to him slowly.

"Oh DUDE!" Cassi yelled. "No wonder you're such a jerk, you've been deprived your whole life!" she shouted, then got up and ran out. "I'm going to change into my awesome uniform for this!" she called.

"Your awesome uniform?" Prussia asked curiously, looking at her oddly.

"Yeah mans! You guys be lookin' for some places to hide! I'll be back soon!" She responded.

"Ohonhonhon, well, I'm sure I'll have somewhere to hide..." France replied with a smirk.

"What do ye be blatherin about, ye landlubbers?" England replied in annoyance.

Spain shook his head. "You're.. I'm going to let the others explain, pirata. And instead of playing, I'm going to spend some time with amor, to make sure none of you get any bright ideas."

"Agh, no one be after yer wench!" England shouted.

"Oh, really? You'd do anything to spite me!" Spain countered.

"Guys, guys! I'm right here! Calm down!" I said cautiously. "S-Spain!" I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him back slightly. "Please don't get into another fight.."

He looked at me and his gaze softened, then he looked back to England and sighed. "Fine. But I am staying right here with you."

"And, Angletterre, we need to explain to you what hide and seek is!" France said, looking to him. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's this really cool game where you pick one person to be the seeker and they basically count with their eyes closed then try to find everyone else!" America explained energetically.

"Oh.." he then started smirking which caused me to look at him worriedly.

"M-Momma, what is wrong with the scary man?" Romano asked, holding his brother and looking up at me.

"Uh... Uh... Good question, niño.. What's wrong with you?" I asked, looking at him still.

He smirked at me and laughed. "Jus' sounds like a game ye could change up, make a little more interestin'."

"More.. Interesting?" I questioned cautiously, looking around Spain.

England laughed. "Pay no attention, wench! Ye won't be playin' anyway. ... Not with us, that is." he smirked at Spain, whose face flushed slightly and then turned to look at the others. "Me hearties, ye may want to make better rules."

"Ohonhonhon, such as what, Angleterre?" France replied, smirking.

"Kesesese, are we talking about what I think we are?" Prussia replied, looking at them both.

"If any of you touch the girls.." Spain began dangerously, looking around at them all.

"Oh, ye won't have t' worry..." England smirked, which made me do exactly the opposite as I hesitantly turned back to the spaghetti.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I walked back into the kitchen, dressed in my Prussia costume as I was before.<p>

I then hopped over to the others, a huge grin on my face, and looked at everyone. "So, when are we startin' this epic-ness, dudes?" I asked.

"We're not playing." Spain stated, taking Whitney's hand. "Just to make sure nothing happens... Unexpectedly.." he narrowed his eyes and looked to England.

England sneered back but I really didn't take notice. "Oh.. Okay. If y'all don't want to." I shrugged, then skipped over to Prussia.

"We gonna play inside?"

"That's how it's usually played, isn't it? What's off limits?" Prussia replied, crossing his arms, a hint of challenge in his voice.

I thought for a moment. "Hmm.. No Whitney's room, and hiding in the bathroom is kinda stupid... Anywhere else is cool!" I replied.

"Honhonhon, shall we play zen?" France asked. I jumped up and down excitedly. "YES! SOOOO NOT IT!" I yelled, everyone else yelling it afterwards, except for England, who was confused.

"Sorry, dude, you gotta be it!" Alfred said, poking him in the shoulder.

".. What?"

"You're the one who has to find everyone, Angletterre." France said, smirking as usual. England shrugged.

"Right, if that be how ye play."

"Now close your eyes and count to.. thirty five!" I shouted, still jumping. He looked at me oddly for a second, then smirked and started counting. As soon as he did I ran into one of the hallway closets, shutting the door quietly.

"Mwahaha.." I thought to myself. "I am so ninja, no one ever finds me."

"Ohonhonhon, Angleterre would never think to find me here~!" France replied with a smirk as he moved into the guest bedroom and hid in the walk-in closet. "Although, closets are sort of over-rated..."

"Kesesese! Time for me to be awesome!" Prussia exclaimed, running up the stairs and diving under Cassi's bed. "Kesesese! I should blend in perfectly with the white in here... And then I can give England a scare he'll never forget!"

"Veh, fr-fratello, are you sure we should hide in here?" Italy asked nervously as Romano pushed the door to the art room open slightly.

"Of course, stupid bambino! Momma didn't get mad at us! So we should be fine! Now, follow me..."

"Bahahah, dude, England will never find me in here!" Alfred said as he crouched down and crawled under the couch.

"Where to hide, where to hide~aru.." China wondered as he walked through the hallways, looking around. He opened the door that led to the game room and eventually settled for hiding behind a TV.

".. Thirty three, thirty four, thirty five." England took his eyes off his hands and looked around. "Well, they did go and hide."

He then smirked. "Pirates be excellent at finding hidden treasure.."

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>As England turned to leave, Spain started to tense up. "Spain..? What's wrong?" I questioned, looking around the kitchen with wide eyes.<p>

"I don't trust him. At all." he responded, crossing his arms. "_Pirata_..."

Sighing, I turned back to the spaghetti and stirred the sauce absentmindedly. "What is wrong with him, honestly?" Deep down, I knew that I wasn't thrilled to have him snooping around the house, but I'd never admit that to Spain or Cassi. "He just always seems to be up to something..."

Spain's eyes flashed. "He is."

* * *

><p>-England's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, doors be everywhere around here..." I muttered, looking 'round the room expectantly. The couch seemed to be callin' t' me though, and a pirate always knows to trust 'is gut. I stood in front of it and scowled downward. "Awright, scallywag. Crawl outta there."<p>

"Dude, h-how'd you know?"

Alfred crawled out from under the couch 'nd frowned, crossin' his arms.

"Ah, don't be like that, lad! Yer pop knows ye like the back of 'is 'and!" I replied, smilin' from ear t' ear. "Ye help me find the others, 'nd maybe you'll get some of th' pride when we win."

He simply smiled and shrugged. "Okay, I heard someone go upstairs then."

I stared back at him blankly. "Are ye pullin me leg?"

"Nope!" he shrugged. "I'm gonna go get something to drink while you find the others!" he said, then skipped to the kitchen.

"Ay! Don't skip like a landlubber!" I shot back angrily, then turned and took the doorknob in my hand. He could just be throwin' me off...

"Don't expect me ta help ya next round!" he called from the kitchen.

Stifling a sigh, I walked to the stairs and continued to walk up them. I stood still, to listen and see which direction seemed t' have more motion...

Nothing happened, so I started looking in doors.

The first was the room on my left. It appeared empty of persons, but held a bed and some generic furniture. "Argh. Wonder what be in here."I walked around and looked under, around, and everywhere, but no one was in this room.

I was about to go nd yell at that twit downstairs when I heard something coming from behind another door in the room.

I walked over to the door and opened it, only to find the frog trying to hide around a coat. "Ah.. It seems you've found me, Angletterre."

"I'm not drunk enough to deal with ye, frog!" I spat, outraged. "Downstairs with ye before I make ye walk the plank!"

"Oh, Angletterre, why so irritated~?" he asked as he walked out and towards the stairs.

"Just because I found the likes of ye.." I muttered, following him out.

"Honhonhon, no need to mask your love for me with irritation~! By the way, for a hint, you might check papillon's room."

"Who said I needed a hint? And who said anything about love, ye scallywag?"

"Honhonhon~ no need for it to be said~!" he said as he reached to bottom of the stairs.

I crossed me arms and continued on me way, muttering curses about the frog all along. I looked around at all of the doors and went up to one on my left side, trusting my instincts again.

T' room had a lot o' white in it, and t' strangest furniture I'd ever seen. However, ignorin' this, I looked around silently, waitin' for a noise or movement t' be made.

I heard somethin' come from under t' oddly rounded bed, so I walked over and bent down t' see me drinkin' buddy.

Smiling, I proclaimed "Aye, I found ye! Come on out now!"

He grumbled a bit but got out anyway. "Dude, not awesome. At least tell me I'm the last one you found?" he complained.

I laughed. "No, you can't overlook me searchin' skills, lad!"

He simply crossed his arms and walked downstairs. "Whatever, just let the awesome me know when it's time for the next round!"

Walking out o' the room, I looked 'round again. "I may as well look downstairs." I said to myself softly, looking 'round and trying to notice things that stood out to me. Nothing did, so I proceeded down the stairs to an empty living room.

To my left, I noticed a door left ajar that I knew wasn't like that before. Easing into the door, I opened my eyes wide as I beheld blank white sheets on stilts.

"AVAST! Who goes thar?" I screamed as I heard a muttering come from another doorway.

I then heard a small, girly shriek 'nd the stilts crashed down, a cuss word heard as they fell.

"Wah! He found us, d*** it!"

Then the two youngsters came from under the sheets slowly.

"Ah, laddies! Found ye." I replied with a smirk.

The fowl mouthed one glared at me with his arms crossed. "Tch, no s***, genius."

The girlier one tugged on his arm. "Frattello, don't say that around the scary pirate, he'll k-kill us!"

What that smart-alec one said really got under me skin, so I grinned evilly at them. "Ye got that right, laddies."

That did the trick, because those two were out of that room screamin' faster than I could dig up a treasure chest.

I laughed, walking out o' the room after they left. I had two more to find, 'nd it hadn't been too long since th' game started.

I walked into another room that I just had a feelin' about, but what was inside stunned me.

There were devices everywhere, 'nd I had no idea what they were! But after only a few seconds of looking around, I walked over to one of the large, square.. Items. Behind it was the Asian irritation.

"Found ye, lad." I said, crossing me arms 'nd waiting for him to come out.

"Aiya, how did you find me so fast~aru!" he whined, comin' out with his arms crossed as well.

I smirked. "I'm a pirate, lad. 'Tis not very hard for me to find things or people."

He simply rolled his eyes 'nd walked out, grumbling about something or another.

I followed soon after, takin' note that I had but one more to find.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the closet and noted that it was slightly cramped. It seemed like forever since we had all been sent off to go hide, but I had heard England find numerous others. They weren't exactly quiet about it... Sighing slightly, I shifted to try and make my position more comfortable when I heard footsteps coming closer and froze. They had stopped right outside the door. I held my breath, being the ninja that I am.<p>

The door swung open hurriedly, barely enough time for me to jump behind one of the numerous coats in the closet and conceal myself.

"WENCH!" I heard a voice boom. "I found ye." I thought I heard the smirk in his voice. Resisting my urges to taunt him, I decided to use a different tactic.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I'm just a coat that talks. Nobody in here but us coats!"

The figure of Pirate England shuffled uneasily as if debating about whether to believe me or not. I barely held back my laughter as he reached out to touch the coat I was hiding behind.

"Ah-ah! Don't do that! DRY CLEAN ONLY!"

He jumped backwards hastily, and then looked at me curiously.

"Ay... Well then... How can I be sure..?"

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with something, before I fell to the floor laughing. I couldn't control it anymore, I couldn't believe he fell for it! Well, I guess because he has those imaginary friends, but still! A talking coat? DRY CLEAN ONLY?

"W-Wench!" England stammered, his eyes wide. "How dare ye make fun of me!"

I kept laughing, but managed to speak as I did so. "I can't believe you actually believed that!"

"Why ye!" he shouted, ripping the coat from the hanger. "Ye never know when thar be signs, wench!"

I looked up, my laughter reduced to giggles. "Signs? Of a talking coat, really?"

"Don't be daft! Signs come from-..." he scoffed. "Why should I tell ye? Ye don't care about me."

That sentence made me stop laughing all together and look up with him shocked.

"I don't not care about you, you just.. Don't seem to care about Whitney's opinion or feelings a lot, and so I turn epic ninja defender." I stood up. "But it doesn't mean I don't _care_ about you. I even told Spain he wasn't allowed to kill you."

He eyed me warily. "I can hold me own against that tomato lover.." he diverted his eyes then, and looked to the discarded coat on the floor.

I held my hands up. "I'm not saying you can't. Just.. Saying. Do you.. Understand?"

"... Aye." he muttered, even though he was still turned slightly away from me. "But ye both just be wenches."

My hands dropped to my sides and I looked at him like he was crazy... No, he _is_ crazy.

"What does that have to do with anything!" I yelled.

"Aye, no need to yell wench! I still have me hearin'!" he yelled back at me angrily. "What do ye mean what do I mean? Ye're a female aren't ye? Ye have no rights!"

I just stood there, staring at him for a minute. Then I blew up. "NOT IN THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY YOU TWIT!"

"What do ye mean 'twenty-first century'? We still be in the eighteenth!" he shouted back. "I just got back from a long voyage, it seems. Why d' ye seem t' think dif'rent?"

I shook my head, forgetting the time in which he was from. I then sighed.

"No, you.. Got captured by an unknown enemy and they used your black magic to keep you asleep until the present time. The current year is 2012." I lied quickly.

"Wh-what? Bloody Hell! H-how do I know ye aren't lying, wench?" It seemed like it was his turn to explode now...

"Calm down first! Everything's fine! I'll tell you what you want to know if you be quiet and just sit down." I said, trying to act civilized.

He looked at me, dismay still on his face. Sighing, he complied as made sure to keep his mouth shut, even though he still squirmed uncomfortably as he sat down.

I sat down as well, facing him.

"Okay, well first of all you should know I'm not lying this time because I'm not bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Also, everything is fine. As of the present time there are really no more pirates around, so you could call yourself retired. Also, your home is here. I know you're going to have a hard time adjusting, but don't worry. I'll explain anything you have questions about."

"R-Retired? Th-Can't be! How can- I can't live with ye! Especially not under the rule of... Wenches!"

"No, no, there's really no such thing as 'rule' here, so don't worry! Whitney will only tell you to do things that are rational. And.. Yeah, you are retired. You can't do illegal stupid things like stealing and burning down villages- I mean towns."

"B-But- No! There has to be a head of the house! And I- Th- That's all I know ho- I won't accept this rubbish!"

"Well, ya kinda have to! It's the truth.. Basically. And Whitney is the head of the house, but she doesn't order us around and stuff. She's pretty awesome. And if you even think of doing something stupid remember I have the remote to your collar!" I threatened, just to make sure he wouldn't go on a violent rampage or something.

"I-I-!" he stopped, his face turning into one of despair. "She's with that tomato twit... And... If she's the... I won't live under them both!" His expression turned into one of defiance, and I can describe it in two words: *rebellion face*.

"Hey! If you want, I'll talk to them. But in order for it to do anything in your favor, you're gonna have to behave well. Especially in front of Spain."

The corner of his lip twitched slightly. "I'll never be proper in front of them! Don't ye understand, wench?"

"Well if you don't then you're gonna have to get used to being under their 'rule', as you call it."

He laughed darkly and I instantly knew what I said had set him off. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the remote, pressing the button quickly but not holding it down too long.

He spazzed slightly, gripping the collar in anger. "B-ah! W-Wench!"

I cleared my throat and looked at him seriously. "I have a name you know."

He scoffed slightly. "I believe it's slipped my mind... Wench."

"Well, when you call me that I'm not going to address you. My name is Cassi, not wench. And if you call Whitney that I'm going to shock you."

He made a guttural sound that came from the back of his throat. "Wench is a general term for women." he replied, scowling.

"But I'm not a woman yet!" I whined. "At least, not until tomorrow..."

He burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, then ye be able to wed? Funny, I find it amusing how buxom you are for such a young lass." he smirked slightly.

"W-wed? No, no no no no noooo sir. No thank you, I have no intention of ever doing anything like that. And.. I really don't even know what that word means." I said, crossing my arms.

"Why, that be marriage. Surely, ye're not that daft?" he replied, still laughing slightly.

"Noooo, not wed, I meant buxom!"

"Hm. Shapely." he crossed his arms, starting to smirk. "Especially 'round this area." he reached towards my upstairs wearing what I can only describe as a rape face.

I backed away as fast as I could, untill I was against the wall and held my arms out in front of me like my ninja self, glaring. "That, sir, would be classified as a stupid choice."

He was still smirking! The guy that I had teased about thinking a coat could talk was now trying to be a creeper.. And it was working.

"Now lass, don't be like that~!"

"Don't even try to talk to me like that, you don't even like me! W-what happened to m-me being a nuisance!" I tried to remind him of me annoying him earlier.

"Now, lass, there's nothing wrong with being fiesty e'ry now 'n then!" he replied, laughing heartily. "Have ye ever osculated?"

".. What does that mean?" I was scared to ask, but he could've said something insulting and I'd want to know.

He leaned in really close to my face and kissed me. "That, lass, be what it means!"

I just stared for a second. "Ooooooh... YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT UNLESS I SAY SO!"

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, still smirking. "That's what they all say, lass!"

"They all. That's wonderful." I said sarcastically, then attempted to get his arm off me. "Why are you so confusing? I'm supposed to be the one who confuses people!"

"Ye called attention to yer age, love~!" he replied, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I didn't mean to, I just don't want to grow up!" I whined, crossing my arms.

"We all grow up!" he replied, then grew solemn. "Look how big America be now..."

I looked at him, starting to feel a little bad. "Hey.. He still looks up to you, I think." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He turned from me again. "A-Aye, wench... Just.. Rememberin' how I left the lad.."

"Uh, Dude, that's all in the past now! You have a chance now to make it up to him, right?" I said, trying to make him feel better.

"Ah, we be a little strained, I think." he sighed so lightly that I barely heard it.

"Well, you have plenty of time to change that." I tried to reason.

"Not when he finds out how I've treated his wench." he replied, turning to me with a slight smirk again.

"H-_his _wench? Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ah, lassie, it be obvious how ye feel about the lad. To a pirate, that be."

I looked at him incredulously, my face heating up. "Y-you've only been here for a few hours! How could you tell something like that?" I whisper-shouted.

"Like I said, I be a pirate." he replied, chuckling a little.

"... You're not gonna tell him, are you?" I asked, looking desperate.

"Now lassie, why would I tell 'im somethin' he might already know?" he responded smirking slightly.

"He already knows?" I started freaking out, but I still managed to whisper.

"Ah, not sure. T'was why I said 'might'." he replied with a shrug.

"Oh.." I calmed down then, because he seemed a bit oblivious. "Good. Don't scare me like that."

He smirked again. "Aye, I can tell 'im, if ye want."

"No! No no no, that's really not necessary!"

He laughed and shook his head. "A shy wench, eh?"

I looked down, my face still warm. "O-only at certain times..."

"And ye be a forgetful one as well! Sayin ye won't acknowledge me when I address ye like that." he smirked.

I smacked my hand on my forehead. I really did forget that and I said it just a minute ago! "Crud..."

He simply laughed again and shook his head, standing up, dusting himself off and heading downstairs.


	15. Surprises and Mother Prussia's Advice

**H'OKAY. SO. Whitney, being the epic awesome writer she is, let me do another intro! Yay for variety! Or... Whatever bahah. Okay, so, to the reviewers:**

**teenbooks4eva: Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing!**

**Abby: ABBY. HEY. DUDE. WASSUP PLAYA! Lol dude, thanks for the back up! And don't worry, I'll be fine. Wid' mah awesome ninjaness and what not.**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Flip yes, randomly laughing is like, da bomb. For real. And you're welcome~! Thanks for reviewing as well!**

**The Mystery Guest101: Thank ya much, here's another!**

**DominiqueChevalier: Thanks for reviewing! And.. Yeah... America's awesome. All I gots to say. :D**

**NOW! Enough of this gibberish, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I followed him as well, to see that he had found everyone else before me and that they had all been waiting in the living room.<p>

When they noticed that he had found everyone, we were about to start a new game, but then Whitney came out from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready, everyone!" she announced. Everyone then gathered into the kitchen and sat down at the table, ready to eat.

"Good job, apprentice, being the last one found. Although it would've been more awesome if you'd kept him looking for a while longer." Prussia commented, looking at me with his arms crossed. I nodded and crossed mine as well, leaning back in my chair like he was.

Whitney then arrived at the table with a large bowl of pasta, Spain following right behind her. "Here you are everyone!"

"Ay, conquistador. No need t' follow'er around like a dog." England sneered, stepping up as they approached.

The Italy brothers cowered at the opposite end of the table, Feli more openly than Roma as Whitney sat down beside them.

"Pirata, I have little tolerance to scum of your kind..." Spain started out before France butted in.

"Non, mon amies, let us not argue over ze food~! Even zough it isn't gourmet..." he replied with a sigh, looking down at the meal with more than slight unhappiness.

"It's not awesome to fight when sausage is gonna be served so sit your less-awesomer-than-me $%#$ down!" Prussia yelled, making Italy and Romano jump.

Spain sneered as he sat down on the other side of Whitney.

"Let's eat our fill then, me hearties!" England crowed, reaching for the handle of the serving spoon in the spaghetti.

"No! England! We say grace first!" Whitney almost yelled as she put a hand out to stop him.

"Grace?" he looked at her in confusion. "Be it a magical spell to charm yer food into tastin' right?"

I started laughing so hard then, Whitney looking at him like he'd lost it. "No! When you say the blessing!"

"What ye talkin' ab-"

"Dude, just watch them." Alfred said, cutting him off. I calmed down from my laughing fit and bowed my head as Whitney did the same.

"Bless us O Lord, with these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. In Jesus' name, amen." Whitney said, then looked up and back at England. "That is saying grace. Now you may eat."

* * *

><p>-After dinner-<p>

* * *

><p>"Veh~! That was good pasta~!" Feli said happily as he waved his arms in the air.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it, dear~!" Whitney replied. _She must been stuck in Hungary mood again.._

"Oui, it was quite an interesting meal, non?" France replied, looking around at the others.

"Si, I'm glad that we had peppers to put in it~." Spain said happily as he nuzzled Whitney, making her blush.

"Ay, have yer way with 'er already, conquistador. T'was just a meal." England replied with a scowl and crossed his arms.

I looked at him in annoyance. "Does someone need a little shock therapy to bring himself back to the 21st century?"

"Ye darn lass, I know somethin' ye wouldn't want t' slip! Don't threaten me!" England hissed back.

I bit my lip and scowled, holding my tongue and looking at the floor in annoyance. _Durnded pirate, I'll get him back later.. Somehow..._

"That's what I thought, lassie." he replied with a slight smirk. I crossed my arms. If he kept on I'd just give the remote to Whitney for a little while, then it wouldn't be my fault he would be in agonizing pain.

Whitney looked at me oddly, then shook it off.

"Well, let's go then~. Cassi, do you want to paint some more?" she replied happily, then leaned towards me and whispered. "Maybe we could get his mind off of being such a drunkard..."

"... Okay, we can paint." I said, my mood instantly changing as I ran to the art room, not waiting for anyone.

"What be this-" I heard England mutter behind me and then shut up as Whitney explained things.

"We're going to the art room to paint and be creative. This is one of Cassi's favorite rooms, so be on your best behavior. Honestly.."

And as I opened the door, I was in my own room, not caring anymore.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I pulled Spain back as I shooed England through the door and closed it gently behind him.<p>

"Wh-what is it, amor?" Spain replied, looking alarmed and slightly off balance. "Is everything-"

"Sh~!" I shushed him, putting a finger to my lips. He quieted down, but still looked to me in confusion. "Remember? Cassi's fiesta? It's tomorrow! ... Will you help me?"

"Of course, amor~!" Spain sang happily. Although he was a conquistador, he was still an easy-going Spaniard on the inside.

"Okay, well..." I whispered further directions into his ear, and he nodded briskly.

"Leave it to me, amor~. I can have it done!" he replied, smiling and going into the art room as I turned and took care of my part of the plan.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>It was when everyone had gotten situated that I noticed that Spain and Whitney weren't in the room. Actually it was France and Prussia's snickering that told me, but yeah. I'm a ninja. Anyway, just as I was about to grab the doorknob, Spain opened it from the outside.<p>

"Oh, Cassita! Amor just had to use the bathroom. She wanted me to let you know. She said she'd be back, but to continue without her." he replied with a smile.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Okaaaay.. Well, then come in! You can't paint while you're out there!" I said, holding the door open with my hand.

"Si, amiga~." Spain said happily as he took some paper, paints, and a paintbrush. "I don't feel like using an easel today, is that alright?"

"Sure, just don't paint on the walls... Actually, go ahead and paint on the walls if you want." I said, going to get my own canvas.

"Gracias~!" he replied, sitting down at the little table that was placed in the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I had taken my phone into the bathroom, just in case Cassi did come looking for me. She was sneaky like that, so she might actually do it... Poking the touch screen, I unlocked it and dialed some numbers. I knew I couldn't make a cake as well as the one she had last year. It was time to call in the big guns... And lots of favors.<p>

Spain was taking care of some decorations, but even if those didn't turn out I had backups that I had made in my spare time. And I had plans. Soooo many plans. Smiling to myself, I went over the mental checklist in my head. Cake, check. I had just gotten that taken care of... Decorations, a work in progress... Entertainment... That was what I wasn't sure of. Friends, I knew they had to be invited, but I wasn't sure who she would want there. Sighing, I looked to the ceiling. Presents. Those I had some of. There was still more to be done... Uncertain of some other things that I needed, I phoned in a lifeline. _Mother Prussia._

The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mother Prussia, I need yo' help!" I replied, forgetting all about my seriousness and heading straight to the matter at hand. "We need an awesome party that your daughter would like, and I had to call you cuz YOU ARE THE WOMAN!"

Her tone changed instantly when she heard it was me. "Whitney, wazzuuuuuuuup! I was actually wonderin' when you were gonna call me about this!"

"Okay, so I pretty much have snowflakes everywhere! But I dunno what to do for the entertainment, I have some friends over to help, but I thought you'd know what was best. I was thinking a lot of lights and shiny things..."

"Oh yes, she does love the shiny things." she said in a mock-serious voice. "Entertainment.. You know you better have Michael Jackson in that department."

"I know, but I didn't think she'd want some impersonator.. Wouldn't that like, be offensive to her?"

"Offensive? Girl, you crazy! That poor man would be outta' that house in a body bag!" she said, laughing for a bit. "I meant for music."

I held up my hands even though she couldn't see me because we were on the phone as a sign of surrender. "Yeah, but I mean.. Isn't just having music around boring? She listens to it every day... I wanted to make it special."

She made a humming noise that suggested she was thinking. "Hmm.. I bet she'd get a kick outta' seing you and your friends do a routine from one of his songs. But I doubt you'll have enough time to get that practiced and ready by tomorrow..."

"And I'm not sure if we'd actually be any good." I replied with a laugh. "Unless we got the Xbox and the Kinect along with that game... I could see if we could get a record player so she could play her album... Or I might be able to throw together a mashup of the songs. What about a disco ball? I have no idea what I should do~, just throwing ideas out there..." I replied nervously. I was just beginning to realize that I had pretty much waited til the last minute for the most important part of the party...

"Well... I know what she'd appreciate. I know what you can do to make her seem embarassed, but deep down she'd actually like. It'll let her know that her friends care about her."

"What..?" I was actually really curious and unsure what this could be. "I will make it so!" I stated, pointing my index finger at my reflection in the mirror. There really was no point to it, just being able to move helped me focus on things...

"Get you and your friends to give her a lot of attention. Tell her you all can do whatever she wants, and overall just treat her like a princess. Ask her a lot of questions and hug her a lot. But don't spoil her to the point of no return, now! She's sensible but don't make it out like she owns the world!"

"Oh~! I can do that!" I replied, a smile lighting my face. "That's easy~!"

"Good, but she won't be too used to it because of her having so many younger siblings. You know how the oldest usually gets over looked. She'll seem embarrassed but just over look that and be kind. That's pretty much it, no money involved.. Unless she wants to move to Japan or something." she laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't put it past her... But she's sensible. And she'd still have to go to school here in the US, so I think she'd know that'd be a limited trip if we ever even made it... Thanks Mother Prussia!"

She laughed again. "You're welcome. Tell my daughter happy birthday and that her awesome mom loves her!"

"I will!" I said happily, finally glad that I had something to work with. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that, I hung up.

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>It had almost been a half hour as I looked to the door. Whitney was nowhere to be seen. It kind of bothered me. I looked on at the others. Italy was busily working at his easel, painting what looked like a butterfly. Romano was at the table with Spain, making circles with a red crayon absentmindedly, most likely drawing tomatoes. England was sitting and staring at an easel beside me blankly. I curiously wandered towards the door, planning to go out and find Whitney.<p>

"Oi, amiga! Where are you going?" Spain called after me. "Looking for mi amor?"

I looked back at Spain and nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be back in a second."

"No, I'll come with you, mi amiga~!" Spain replied, getting up and laying his work down on the table carefully. "I'm getting worried too..."

".. Okay then." I shrugged, walking out the door. I found it a little odd, but shrugged it off.

We came upon Whitney in the hallway, looking a little flustered but smiling. "Hey, sorry I took so lo-"

"Mi amor~! Don't keep us waiting so long! We were getting worried! ... But I'm so glad you're okay!" Spain replied, throwing his arms around her happily as she flushed.

I looked at the two of them for a moment, raising my eyebrow at them. "O.. Kay... You two are acting weird."

Whitney raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm the same as I've always been!" she flashed a smile as Spain kissed her cheek. "Sp-Spain on the other hand... May be acting weird.." her face blushed deeply.

_Hmm.._ Okay so Whitney seems clean enough, and Spain's behavior was only a little bit different, so it was good enough for me. I shrugged. "Okay then."

"Y u no be trusting?" Whitney replied with a laugh.

"I ninja. Ninja always be ask questions." I replied, laughing as well as we turned and walked back to the art room. I noticed that England still really hadn't done anything, so I walked over to him.

"You haven't done anything. How come?"

"Thar be nothin' to paint, lassie. It doesn't strike me fancy to paint girly things like flow'rs..." he replied, still looking at the canvas.

"Well, why don't you paint a ship?" I suggested.

"A ship?" he looked at me blankly. "I can't draw the majesty that be me vessel! Are ye daft?"

I thought for a moment. "Then... Just the ocean? I'm sure you've seen it plenty of times."

"Aye... But the ocean be a changing thing, lassie.. She can be rough and violent, or calm and quiet. Thar can't be a way t' capture her beauty in one painting."

"That's true.. Abstract! Why don't you paint some abstract art?"

"What be that, lass?" he shot me a confused look.

"Abstract art is like when.. You're not painting an object or a person, just.. Designs. Some look like a lava lamp, some are patterns and designs, some are just different lines. The list goes on and on.. Prussia! Where is that one painting you did that one time?" I asked, wanting to give him an example.

"Oh, that awesome one?" Prussia replied, leaning out from behind an easel across from me. "It's over in that corner somewhere." he replied, pointing with his paint brush and flinging blue paint across the floor. "Kesesesesese, sorry."

I waved him off, running over to the corner. "It's all good." I retrieved the painting and went to England, holding it out for him to look at.

"This is one of many examples."

"It be... splotched..." he said, staring at it.

I laughed. "Yeah, but not all of it looks like that. It's pretty much whatever your imagination can come up with."

He looked at me incredulously. "I been sailin the seas fer longer than ye been walking around on land and ye want me to use me imagination?"

I tilted my head. "Yeeees, that's what art iiiiis."

He simply crossed his arms and looked away with a huff.

"... What? You don't like to use yours or something?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Thar be no need for a man o' action t' use his imagination. Tis just like showin' emotion. A weakness."

".. So you're saying creating art is weak?" I started scowling then.

"No. I be stating that art'd make me weak. Ye have nothin' t' lose from paintin' such girly things.."

.. Honestly, I didn't feel like arguing with him right then. I could've said many things, like what if you don't paint girly things or does that make Prussia and Alfred weak because they paint, but I just dropped it. I wasn't in the mood.

I just shook my head and sighed, then walked over to the canvas I had been working at. I started out painting a sun and many yellow designs around it. It reminded me of happiness. I picked up the blue paint and started to paint the opposite at the bottom.

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I walked over to Spain with my own paper, sitting down next to him.<p>

"So, did you get anything done while I was gone?" I asked nonchalantly with a smile on my face.

"Si, amor~. They're not the best, but I tried." he smiled shyly as he pushed some papers over toward me. "Be careful, some are still wet."

I took the papers with interest. One was decorated with colorful candies, while the others were scattered with snowflakes. A few weren't the best, but it was the fact that he tried that made me happy. "Spain, they're perfect!" I said happily as I threw my arms around him.

"The best for mi amor y mi amiga~. I tried." he replied, hugging me back.

"I know! Thank you." I said again, then turned around and laid them out to dry. Hopefully Cassi wouldn't be by here anytime soon... But just in case... I got up and brought the drying rack over towards us and layered the paintings on racks underneath previous paintings that we'd forgotten to get earlier.

"So, amor, are we inviting any of her friends or is it just us?" Spain asked happilly.

"I think it's going to be just us this time. I don't really think Cassi has any friends that are that close to her from school." I said. He nodded just as France walked over to us.

"So, what is going on over here amis?" he asked.

"A surprise..." I said, narrowing my eyes. "That I will never mention. Ever. Until it's time." I crossed my arms for emphasis.

"Oh, come now, chaton, why can you simply not tell me? I'll be sure to keep it a secret!" France said, smiling and sitting on my other side.

"Cuz you have looser lips than... Something that has loose lips." I replied, my arms still crossed. "You'd want to tell EVERYONE... Because I know you, I know alllll about you."

He smirked then. "Oh, I didn't know you were such a big fan of moi, chaton. But, why could I not simply tell everyone except those who the surprise is for?"

"Because I am making this thing special and I don't want there to be any risk of screwing it up. Which, including more people increases that risk. I would also clarify that I am not a fan fo you, I just know how you act because you're you..." I muttered, my German mode coming out once more.

He pouted. "Your words hurt, chaton! And I promise I won't tell! I promise on my love of... love!"

"... I doubt that. I think that you'd be really excited, to the point of bursting and that you wouldn't be able to contain it because of it's happiness... I'm sorry. And no telling him, Spain!"

France looked at me and tilted his head. "It is really happy news, then? When will I find out what it is?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I said with a smile. "Don't worry~."

His smile returned then. "As long as I do not have to wait too long, as I wish to know what it is. I will patiently wait until it is time then~!" he said, then walked back over to his artwork.

"That was a close call, eh, Spain?" I replied, watching France intently.

Spain nodded. "Si, but do not worry. If France-nii-san finds out, he'd understand the importance of the situation. But you are right, the less people to know now the better."

"Si. I'm glad you agree." I said with a smile. "It's nothing against France personally, but... You know... I just can't see him keeping a secret.."

Spain nodded again, smiling. "So what is it we are to do now, amor?"

"We are going to put the finishing touches on the surprise!" I said happily, smiling at him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Spain asked curiously.

"You already know~!" I said happily. "Don't play dumb~. We have to work on the room and get everything ready~!"

Spain laughed a bit. "Oh yeah! Well, shall we go?"

"Vamos!" I said happily, standing up and looping arms with him.

Sneaking past Cassi turned out to be easy enough because she was wrapped up in her own artwork. I took Spain to the spare room by the game room and led him to the closet, pulling out tons of candy as well as decorations. He looked at me in shock as I continued to unload things.

"Spain, can you watch the door to make sure that Cassi doesn't come and see this?" I questioned, looking up at him for confirmation.

"Si, amor! I will!" Spain replied happily, standing opposite the door as I set things up. This was going to be fun...

* * *

><p>-time skip-<p>

* * *

><p>I had just finished setting up everything when a knock sounded at the door. Racing towards it, I pushed Spain out in front of me and spazzed as Cassi was looking at us with a startled face.<p>

"Wh-what were you two-" she started before I cut her off.

"It was nothing! A secret! Hushity hush hush. Uh.."

"... Kay, now you're acting weird." she put her hands on her hips and looked at me oddly.

I thought that she may have jumped to some sort of conclusion as my face flushed to display my embarrassment. _What the heck? Go for it._ "Y-yeah, I wouldn't go in there... I-I.." I looked up at Spain to see him looking down at me in confusion. "It.. Got kind of crazy.. Maintain your innocence."

Then her face showed extreme shock as she looked from Spain to me repeatedly. She put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. "Just tell me what time it is, because now I need to know if it's too early to go to bed."

"U-uh, it's around eight. If you wanted you could go to sleep, or you know, you could stay up late and read Fanfictions..." I replied, diverting my eyes. _She actually believed it..._

"Okay." she said simply, walking away a moment later. "I.. I may go to sleep, I may not."

All I could do was look back at Spain.

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sh-she.. Wouldn't. She wouldn't! It's just as simple as that. She wouldn't. But.. She basically came out and said it... But she wouldn't! Jeez Cassi, you've known her for years! Plus, her clothes weren't even messed up!<em>

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking hard.

_Yeah, yeah! And Spain looked really confused! He didn't look flushed! And, and, and, they could've just been making out over and over and over! Yeah! But.. Then.. What does that have to do with that room..?_

I sat up straight immediately.

"I have to see the inside of that room." I stated to myself.

I got up and walked out into the hallway, towards the room. I made sure that Whitney and Spain weren't in front of the door any more, or even in the hallway for that matter, and walked up to it.

"Hey, Cassi! What are you doing?" Whitney called from the living room, her face flushing as she spotted me.

I looked to the door, but then back to her. "Uh.. Wanted to know.. What you two.." Again I looked at the door, but returned my look to Whitney once more. "I don't think you did what you said you did." I said, tilting my head at her.

"U-uh.." her face flushed more and she looked away, diverting her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Dude, no. I KNOW you didn't do what you said you did. You know why? Because you wouldn't. So what's up with this room, anyways?"

"It'd be best if you waited to find out." she replied hurriedly, then looked offended. "And what do you mean I wouldn't? I'm quite capable of..." her face flushed as she tried to be defensive.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't say you weren't capable. I said you wouldn't. And it's true, and you know it. You're way too responsible to ever do that before you've married."

She sighed. "Y-yeah, well.." she trailed off, looking around the room. "Just don't go in there."

I stared at her for a moment. "Do you realize you saying that makes me want to go in that much more? And anyways, what's wrong with you?" I was half-tempted to go in without another word because of my curiosity, but I felt bad about not really obeying her to the fullest recently. So I decided to wait on the room and focus on her.

She shot me a look, her full German mode out. "Just because we didn't do that doesn't mean we didn't get close; if you wanna scar yourself, go ahead in." she turned her back to me, crossing her arms.

My eyes widened. I was kind of intimidated; I never liked when her German mode came. I looked around at the floor, trying to think of something to say. I shrugged instead. "Okay."

I didn't know if she was listening or not, so I continued anyway. "I'll leave you to your own business. It's none of mine. You are responsible enough to be able to do whatever you want. It _is_ your house after all."

She softened immediately and turned to me. "Thank you." she replied as she let out a breath. She looked extremely relieved for some reason.

I looked at her and slowly nodded. "No.. Problem." I said, walking up to her and hugging her.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I'll respect your privacy. Kay?" I whispered, wondering why she was acting like this.

She hugged back. "I'll... I'll tell you about it later. Promise." she answered. "Love ya."

I smiled and let go. "You too." I then walked back to my room. "Tell Feli when he get's tired that I'm in here, kay?"

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Will do." I said after her, nodding as she headed up the stairs. <em>That was close...<em> I sighed, then looked towards Spain, who was sitting across from me watching as the whole scene unfolded.

"Mi amor? Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah." I replied with a sigh. "I just don't like lying..." My face flushed in spite of myself.

"Ah, well, amor! It is for a good surprise, si?" he replied happily. "Now, what do we have to do next?"


	16. Birthday Spazz

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! Honest, I don't mean for there to be so much space in between chapters.. =/**

**teenbooks4eva: Um, are you psychic? o.O Honestly, that's a little creepy.. How did yo- I mean... Uh.. . ... I'VE REVEALED TOO MUCH! T.T ... But really, thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter, you psychic you~ ;)**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: Yes~ PAAARTAY! You would have to use 'la' for pirate in Spanish because it is a feminine noun, wouldn't you? o.O But no, no alchemy here~... Feel bad for the Elrics though... T.T **

**Abby: Don't beat up Spain D: We didn't! I just had to trick Cassi! ... READ THIS CHAPTER~~! Please ;3**

**DominiqueChevalier: Thank you so much for reviewing again! I'm sorry for not reviewing your chapters, I still haven't had a lot of free time lately.. I have a marketing class and it's killer... Ugh.. ^^" I'll check it out ASAP! But yes~ a party~ ;D**

**The Mystery Guest101: Okay, well here it is, finally xD**

**Sixx Shi: I'm glad you found the story too! I hope you continue loving it and I really appreciate your review! :D**

**Neeky-chan: Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad! And I'm still super amazed that we could inspire another author... It's awe-inspiring. Thank you, for checking out the story and reading and reviewing it. People like you make me super happy! I would so glomp you if I could.. *happy tears***

**Hiatsu: *el gasp* THANK YOU SO MUCH! *gives you a cyber cookie* You're our 50th reviewer! :D ... Maybe you could suggest another character that you'd like, and I'll see if I can incorporate them in ^^ ... *cough* Korea may *cough* make *cough cough cough* an appearance- *cough cough***

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy! Okay, over and out! ONWARD~~!**

* * *

><p>-Cassi's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>-Next Morning-<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched, noticing that Feli was the only one in bed with me. (Okay pervs, stop thinking like that. You know who you are!)<p>

I sat up, only now remembering it was my birthday. I wondered what Whitney was going to do... Taking care not to be surprised if she jumped out and gave me a heart attack, I got out of bed and picked Feli up. He stirred lightly and woke up.

"Good morning Momma! Veh~!" he said, smiling up at me. I smiled back and stifled a yawn.

"Good morning, little angel. Do you want some breakfast?" I asked. He nodded happily and I walked out of my room and down the were greeted by the smell of bacon and... Another smell that I wasn't so sure of. Taking Feli in my arms, I looked into the kitchen to see Whitney sitting at the bar, watching someone cook. She had a slight smile on her face, and as I walked into the room she turned and looked at me.

"Good morning, birthday girl~!" she sang, her smile growing bigger. "You're up early."

"Yeah, well.." Feli squirmed in my arms as I blinked and looked around to notice France cooking. _Wait... France? COOKING? _"Wh-what-!" I turned to Whitney in shock. "But you hardly EVER let anyone cook!"

"Oui, I know, mon papillon! I had to talk her in to it, mon cheri!" France replied happily, flipping something in a pan. "Because I know how to cook-"

"Shh! It's a surprise!" Whitney said, waving her hands even though he had his back turned to her.

"Non, non! It is her birthday, mon chaton! She should at least know-"

"Fra-ance!" she whined, dragging out his name.

I looked at her in confusion. "Wh... Why are you being so.. Together-y?" I asked, stumped.

"Let's say it's a truce." she said solemnly. "For now..."

"Ohonhonhon, oui, but it will last longer than she expects!" France replied with a laugh as he turned around with heaping plates full of food. "Dig in, mon papillon! A birthday breakfast for you!"

I stared at the food in shock. He made my favorite breakfast food; strawberry stuffed french toast. It had whipped cream and everything! I looked at it with wide eyes, then to Whitney who was smiling, then to France, who was smiling also.

As he handed me the plate, I kept looking between the two of them, then I ran to the table and sat down. "I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FLIPPING MUCH!" I said, getting a knife and a fork and smiling.

I situated Feli into his high chair as he smiled, probably confused as to what was going on.

"Well, I hope so!" Whitney replied, laughing as she watched me fork down the food. "What would you like, Feli?"

"Ohonhonhon, you can always prove it to me, papillon!" France replied, smirking with pride as he watched me scarf down his food.

I ignored his comment however, looking up at him with an astonished expression. "H-how did you-It tastes just like it's from Ihop!" I exclaimed excitedly. He got it exactly right somehow! I then looked to Feli. "Here, precious angel, you can have some of this!" I said, smiling and putting some of it on a plate for Feli.

"Well, it IS my cooking, papillon. You do not need to act so surprised~!" he said delightedly. "Although it is nice to see one of my many talents being appreciated~."

At that, Whitney shot him a look, but didn't say anything and simply looked me and Feli over happily.

I fed Feli a bite of it and he smiled while he was chewing. "It is good, Momma~!"

I nodded vigorously and gave him the fork so I could finish eating. "So, where are the others? Still sleeping?" I asked in between bites of the awesomeness.

"Spain's sleeping, Romano's with him, America's napping in the living room and England's sprawled out in the floor, I left Prussia in my room with Spain and Romano.. And China was up early working on a project." Whitney supplied, nodding.

I nodded as well. "Das cool, das cool." I looked at Feli who was munching away happily and smiled. "So... Are we gonna eat cake later?" I asked, looking to Whitney still smiling.

"Ohonhonhon, well-"

"It's a surprise!" Whitney said happily, cutting France off once more.

"D'aww..." I said, looking down and feigning disapointment. Not a second later I was back to eating my breakfast happily and swinging my legs under the table. I was in a really good mood.

Whitney smiled, then stared as Prussia strolled in. I was in my own little world, so I didn't notice anything different, really.

"It's hot in here." he grumbled. "Not awesome..."

"Well, mon ami, it looks like your outfit tells us all that. Ohonhonhon." France replied, chuckling.

"Pr-Prussia! Go put a shirt on!" Whitney stammered, pointing to the doorway and diverting her eyes as her face flushed. "It's Cassi's birthday! Geez!"

"'M just spreadin' the awesomeness!" he rebuked, snatching up a piece of bacon that was on a plate by the stove.

"W-well spread it with a shirt on!"

I then noticed he was in the room. "Oh, hey Pru-NO SHIRT!" I shrieked out of surprise and fell backwards in my chair, flushed. "Flip man, you crazy! It's not even hot in here!" I said, starting to get up.

"It IS hot in here. I walked in." he replied with a smirk, then crossed his arms.

Whitney facepalmed. "P- please, put some clothes on..."

He sighed and walked back out. "Fine... Not awesome..."

I sat back down and finished off the last of my food. "Well, that was awkward!" I said, smiling and drinking a glass of water.

Blushing, Whitney took my plate. "Leave it to Prussia to make things awkward..."

Apparently hearing this, he screamed down, "I MAKE THINGS AWESOME!"

"Ohonhonhon, zat is mon ami!" France chuckled, turning back to the stove to fix some more food for the others.

I laughed. Feli looked at me oddly. "Momma, what are we gonna do today?"

I looked at him, then looked at Whitney and tilted my head. "No clue, Feli."

"We're gonna have fun!" Whitney said enthusiastically.

"Doing what, though?" I said, tilting my head so much that it touched the table.

"Well, mon pap-"

"S-UR-PR-I-SE!" Whitney stated, enunciating it unnecessarily.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? Duuuuuude, come on, I wanna know what it is!" I whined.

"Surprise." she muttered, crossing her arms.

I sat there for a second, staring. "...When will I find out?" I asked as Prussia walked back in with a shirt on.

"When everyone wakes up!" she replied, acknowledging Prussia with a nod.

I brightened. "Oh! Okay!" I said then got up and took Feli's now empty plate, petting him and putting it in the sink.

Prussia got a plate and started eating at the table as I took Feli out of his high chair and let him run around on the ground.

"Ohonhonhon, you may as well just wake Spain up, papillon. He doesn't wake very well on his own!" France said happily, watching us both.

I looked at him, tilting my head again. "Wake Spain up?" I then looked at Whitney.

She shook her head, sighing slightly, but muttered an agreement.

I shrugged then walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom where Spain and Romano were still sleeping. I walked over and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Spain, wake up time!" I said.

"Ahh, mi amor, the tomatoes, look at them~..." he muttered drowsily, waving his arms slightly.

I laughed. "Spain!" I tried again, shaking his shoulder more. "Duuuude, I has been sent by the one who cooks magic to wake you up! Ya gotta leave the tomato castle of wonder and Spain dreams and come to earth!"

"Fu..." he rolled over onto his stomach, then continued. "Sosososososososososo... Cinco minutos mas, por favor, amor~... Tomate~..."

I puffed out my cheeks. This dude just would not wake up. Then I got an idea. "There are free unlimited tomatoes in the kitchen for two minutes! You gotta get as many as you can, fast!"

"Que?" he perked right up, looking at me with wide eyes. "Amiga, I must go!" he said, then looked around for Romano. "Ah, my little tomato! Wake up!" he said happily, poking Romano's side.

"Tomato.. B-badger..." he replied, stirring slightly. "Don't.. Touch.. Me..."

I kind of felt bad then, and I didn't want to tell him the tomatoes were a lie, THE CAKE IS A LIE, so I ran downstairs after yelling "Yeah, Spain, hang on a sec!" and into the kitchen, getting out all the tomatoes I saw and setting them on the table where Prussia was eating.

"Spain up?" he questioned around a mouthful of food, and then chugged some milk to wash it down.

"Yeah, and he's a' comin'." I said, setting the last of them out just as he burst through the door with Lovi in his arms.

"Mis amigos!" Spain exclaimed, eyeing the tomatoes on the table. "Why didn't you tell me?" he hastily began picking them up as Whitney watched him uncertainly.

I walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "It was the only way I could get him up."

"Ah.. I see..." she said, smiling slightly. I could tell she thought it was cute.

I smiled too, watching as Spain and Lovi marveled at the tomatoes and Prussia continued stuffing his face. Then, all of a sudden, Alfred burst through the door much like Spain a few seconds earlier.

"GUESS WHAT DUDES! IT'S FLAG DAY!" he shouted, looking quite proud of himself.

Whitney clapped her hands together. "It's also Cassi's birthday!"

Alfred looked at me excitedly. "Dude! Your birthday is on Flag Day? That's so cool!"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Kira kira nya~." Whitney said not so randomly, smiling slightly.

I looked at her, smiling. "Hey Whitney, where's Aniki again?"

"Uhm, upstairs maybe?" she replied, about to elaborate further when the doorbell rang.

I looked towards it and walked into the living room. "I'll get it!" I said, opening the door.

"Cassi!" Our friend Abby said happily as I opened the door. "I just moved in next door! Isn't that great?"

"ABBY!" I yelled excitedly, hugging her. She hugged back and shrieked randomly, but hey, when you knew Abby, you knew Abby.

"Whitney! Abby's here!" I called into the kitchen, just as she noticed the pirate England sprawled in the middle of the living room floor.

"Abby? Abby! Hi!" Whitney said enthusiastically, springing into the living room to see her.

"I-It's.. He-" her words broke off as she pointed to Pirate England and started to fall backwards.

"A-Abby!" Whitney started, running to help me get her. I put my arms out, like a ninja, and caught her just before she hit the floor. Whitney started fanning her with her hands. "I-is it because of England?" Whitney shot me a look as she spoke. "Because of... You know..?"

I nodded. "Yeah, probably . I think she'll be fine in a minute." I said, looking at her worriedly.

It was then that she stirred, proving me correct. She opened her eyes. "Wha-... I had the weirdest..." she then saw England again and shot up, before looking at us for an explanation.

I smiled and Whitney sighed. "Cassi ordered them. They're units and they are just like the real characters." she said, but before she could warn her about pirate England, Abby was running towards him.

* * *

><p>-Pirate England's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I was awakened by a tackle from.. Something...<p>

"A-AVAST! Who be disturbin' me slumber?" I yelled, reaching for me cutlass, which I couldn't find and squirming beneath the landlubber-... "A-a.. Wench?"

"Y-you're England!" the lass squealed happily, hugging me tighter.

"A-aye... That be me.." I answered, allowing her to lay on me. Smirking, I looked t' the other two. "Find me a wench, then, aye?"

"If you get any ideas about-" I stared at the eldest, the one that belonged to the tomato twit... Her voice rushed on in a mush and I di'n't really 'ear a word she blathered about...

"Yeah! What she said!" Cassi agreed, then 'eld up the remote. _Blast that remote..._

I grimaced, imagining the pain, as the wench on top of me stared at me in... Some sort o' admiration... I looked back to get a sort o' inkling o' the lass... She had red-orange 'air that was a lil past 'er shoulders, 'nd her eyes were a blue that 'ad little shades o' white throughout like lightening breakin' through th' sky. A good catch I'd say..

"'Ell, what be yer name, lassie?" I replied with a smirk. Th' other two were flabbergasted. I'd n'er asked their names! I let out a cackle 'nd hugged 'er closer, to their apparent disapproval...

"I'm Abby!" she said, clingin' t' me like I was her savior or somethin'. I laughed. "Well, seems like those two over here could learn a thing or two from the likes of ye!" I said.

The two o' them glared, but then Cassi's face brightened right quickly. "Oh yeah! Abby! You moved in next door you said?"

The lass on me looked at 'er, still smilin'. "Yeah! And on your birthday too!"

This caused her t' clap and cheer a bit. "Yay! And there are more Hetalia people too, just so you know."

"M-more?" the lass said excitedly, springing off of me. "Who!"

The elder wench blushed at this. O' course. Ready t' talk about her tomato conquistador. Scowling, I stood up, stretched, and strolled into toward kitchen, turning as I 'pproached the door. "Oh, 'n 'appy birthday, wench."

She smiled, seemin' to be appreciative, and then looked at the lass who had started edging closer t' me.

"Well, there's Spain, France, Prussia, America, China and we got chibi Italy and chibi Romano!" she said excitedly.

"And chibi Lovi grows!" added the other, smiling.

I scoffed. None o' them were the least bit interestin'... Cept that un that nearly clobbered me. I laughed slightly to meself and then edged closer t' er. "So's this un mine?"

The two wenches that lived here shot me a look that can only be described as death. I shrugged, smirking. "I'll claim 'er one o' these days."

"Like flip you will!" Cassi replied, reaching for the remote.

She started t' press th' button, but stopped 'nd looked at her friend... Abby was it?

Lookin' like she was havin' some sort o' internal conflict, she sighed 'nd put th' remote back in her pocket.

"I'm not shocking anyone on my birthday unless absolutely necessary." she muttered, lookin' at me.

I smirked, then threw me arm around Abby. "Well then, that thar be good t' know!"

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe Abby was here! But I was annoyed that England wasn't listening to us or taking us seriously. Sighing as he put his arm around Abby, I proceeded to walk into the kitchen and pulled Spain into the living room. "Spain, this is one of my close friends, Abby."<p>

Spain's eye twitched as he saw England's arm around her. "Ahah.. It's a pleasure, mi amiga..."

"HI SPAIN!" she shouted, but didn't leave England's side which made him smirk at Spain even more. Spain in turn scoffed and continued to walk intot he kitchen, me following.

"Spain~! Where are you going?" I questioned him, crossing my arms. "It's time to show her the surprise! I mean... Isn't everyone awake...?" I looked around, noticing that I was starting to get slightly impatient myself. I was really excited and hoped that she would like what we'd been putting so much work into...

"Mi amor, don't go giving too much away~!" Spain replied rather forcefully, although he was wearing a smile. "But of course, since you were working on it, it's your surprise to reveal~. Fusosososososo~! "

I looked back into the living room as Abby cuddled England and Cassi talked to China who had came down a few seconds ago.

"Hey Cassi! Do you want to see your surprise now?" I asked, smiling and knowing what her answer would be.

She jumped up and fist pumped while shouting "BEEP YEAH, HOMES!"

My smile spread. "Okay~, follow me~!" I said happily, motioning to everyone as I walked towards the room that I had told Cassi to stay out of earlier.

Everyone started to follow, but when Cassi saw the door we were going towards, she shot me a confused look.

"It's okay. Open it!" I said encouragingly, pushing her forward.

"O-open..? O..kay.." she said, even more confused sounding than she looked, but reached for the door knob anyway. She opened the door and her eyes went wide at what she saw.

She was quiet for so long that I poked her side to make sure that she was still alive. "Cassi...?"

She jolted out of whatever trance she was in and looked at me with disbelief. She pointed to the room. "This is what you were trying to hide?"

"Yepp~! Did I do well, ninja trainer?" I replied, mock bowing in front of her. It was then that I noticed that we were blocking the view from everyone else. "Oh, here guys! Go see!" I pushed them all through the door and into a candy-filled wonderland.

They stopped and stared at the room, which contained candy everywhere you could see. Different containers had different candies and there was also a large chocolate fountain in the center of the room.

The others gaped at is as well as Cassi, who actually looked close to tears. She turned to Whitney and hugged her tightly. "I.. I... Thank you..." was all she could get out at the moment.

I hugged her back and smiled. "I'm glad you like~... Now go crazy!" I laughed, turning her around to let her see more shelves of candy. There was even pixie stick art maker in the back that she had yet to see.

Her eyes went even wider, if that was possible, and she ran to the shelves and started laughing. She grabbed some gummy bears and then ran to the pepper mints and was about to go somewhere else until she saw the rather large section of different chocolate. She stopped in her tracks and stared at it for a while, then made a mad dash towards it, grinning like a maniac.

She started stuffing her face until she looked back at all of us. ".. Well? Don't tell me you guys aren't going to eat any of this awesomeness!" she said, then glanced at Prussia and Alfred. "Only the awesomest of awesome people and heroes eat candy, though."

"Well then, mein awesome shall invade this area's vital regions!" Prussia started as he pushed us aside and marched into the room.

"Hey! I'm the hero!" America called after him, popping up out of nowhere and following him in.

I hesitated. "You don't have to share," I said as she grabbed more candy. "It's aaaall yours." I said happily, laughing slightly.

She looked at me like I was insane. "Are you CRAZY? I can't go on being the ninja protector of this house knowing you all are sugar deprived!" she said, running to us and handing us all some candy from the load she had in her arms.

"Veh~! Grazie!" Feli replied happily, taking a bonbon and putting it in his mouth.

"Gracias, amiga~!" Spain said, taking a box of Crunch from her. "What do you say, Romano?"

"... Grazie..." he replied, taking a bonbon from her as well.

"This is not gourmet, papillon..." France replied, looking at the Hershey bar in his hand sadly.

China nudged him. "She was nice enough to give you candy; don't be so immature~aru!" he then looked down at the Asian candy in his hands and smiled. I looked at it too.

"NO VAY!" I said enthusiastically. "I FORGOT I ORDERED THESE FOR YOU! CHOCOLATE MUSHROOMS!" I looked at her. "WHERE... Did I put them..? Heh..."

She looked at me blankly and pointed towards the chocolate fountain. "Kinoko No Yama~~~! BANZAI!" I shouted, losing my cool and diving for the candy with what I could feel was a creepy Russian smile on my face.


	17. Cassi's Ezone

**Okay, well, here's a chappie that I'm posting cuz I feel sad that this has been neglected, even though I'm neglecting my paper for Honors US History to update xD To show my love to my reviewers:**

**haluto5: I love you too! Thanks for R&Ring :) I'll try to let you know any other updates, k?**

**Neeky-chan: Yes, candy, and glorious food~~! Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update more, really.. I'm a rising senior, so senior project prep, SAT preps, and final exams are like attacking my face.. ^^" ****Hope you enjoy this update :)**

**DominiqueChevalier: I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT BEING BEHIND ON YOUR STORY I really really really really, really, want to apologize.. *sighs* I hope you like this update and forgive me because you've updated like ten times and I haven't even updated once in a long time ." Here's a new chapter! And we do have more written, I just have to update!**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: YES! REESE'S FOR THE WIN! *Cough* Cassi doesn't like peanut butter... . Therefore, she doesn't like Reese's... I ON THE OTHER HAND... LOVE them ^3^ But those chocolate things that Cassi bought from the Tokyo Deli that one time.. Oooooh my goodness... I fell in love. You will read more about them in this chapter, if I remember correctly XD**

**Ellenthefox: :D You guys are awesome! Thanks for enjoying our story! :) Here's the next chappie~ ^^**

**faxcymbolanciano: No one EVER needs to apologize for a Prussia moment! Unless you're in the presence of Prussia OR a Prussia cosplayer... And maybe even Austria, cuz I'm sure he'd give you dirty looks of disapproval.. BUT I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED THIS! :) Here's more~**

**GermanyIsAwesome-NotPrussia: Thanks for pointing those errors out :) Sorry about making them; I'll be the absolute FIRST to tell you that I have NO idea how to say anything in French. Honest. Okay, except 'non' and 'oui'. When I first got to high school I didn't even know 'oui' was spelled like that... Cassi's usually my 'go to' for French, so.. ^^" yes... And again, with the accent marks, they're hard to do on my computer. I probably should copy/paste the accents that I need from Google Translate, but... Anyway, I'm glad you decided to check our story out. Thank you :)**

**Microwaves: Do you know how much I love you right now? You 'fusososososo'-ed AND you said you like our stories, AND your username is something so awesome, I thought that I was seeing things XD THANKS! :) I'll try to be better about updating, I just have another final soon. AGAIN. ... Honors US History ;)**

**Abby: You, are an amazing individual. Thank you, for being my friend ;.;**

**Overall: ENJOY! :3 Please~! I'll try to keep updating every free chance I get!**

**P.S. We're starting _another_ story, but Cassi may upload it onto her account, to prove that it's really her helping me :) That's another reason for delays... ^^"**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>She laughed as she watched Prussia, Alfred and I going around and eating to our hearts content. She then turned back to the others.<p>

She looked at Feli and Lovi. "You two are welcome! And you both may eat as much of it as you like as well as everyone else!" she said smiling largely.

Feli smiled and Romano went wide eyed. They were both set down and roamed around the room freely. She then turned to Aniki and France.

"Thanks Aniki, and France, no, it isn't gourmet. It is better." She said, and before he could reply she added "I soooooo just informed you thusly. Like a baws."

"W-well.. I'll just go wherever my heart takes me..." France replied, still frowning slightly as he looked across rows and rows of candy.

"Sh-Shinatty-chan!" China squealed as he spotted a Hello Kitty candy stand. "Hm. There is something slightly different~aru... You have really let yourself go..."

Cassi laughed at his adorableness. "Go ahead and eat, Aniki!"

He looked back at her. "Xiexie~aru!" he said happily.

"Ni bu keqi!" she replied before he ran off to eat. It was then that Cassi looked around and noticed there were two missing people.

"Uh, Whitney!" she called.

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"We're missing a pirate and a hyperactive girl." she pointed out.

"O-oh nein..." I started, glaring towards the door at the thought of leaving my precious stash. "I... I'll be back for you." I replied, hugging the candy stand.

Cassi looked at me solemnly and nodded as I then stalked off into the living room to find out where they'd went.

* * *

><p>-England's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Abby be yer name?" I questioned, lookin' her o'er. She nodded, 'er eyes lookin' up at me 'n sparkling.<p>

"Yes, Arthur!" she said, giggling like a fool.

"How did ye... Know me name?" I replied, looking o'er 'er curiously. She was a beauty, and I wasn't sure why she had still wanted to cling to me.

"U-uh.. You mentioned it earlier!" she replied, her face flushing a delightful shade of pink.

"Well, lass, I believe-"

"Alright you two, come on! It's Cassi's birthday!" the eldest wench interrupted me, and motioned for us to follow 'er.

We turned towards 'er, but before I could say anythin' Abby did.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" she said, turnin' t' look at me. "Come on, Arthur, let's go!" she said, pullin' on the arm she clung to. I followed 'er as she said, smirkin' at the other one when we passed 'nd I saw her glaring.

* * *

><p>(Cassi POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled as I watched everyone happily eating sweets and enjoying themselves. OF COURSE, I was stuffing my face too, but I can still use my eyes. I heard the door open again and turned around to see Whitney walk in with Abby and England.<p>

"You guys! Look at what Whitney did!" I shouted at them, referring to the room. "Abby, England, go on! You eat some too!" I said, pulling the two of them into the room more.

Abby looked around, wide eyed, and then laughed. "Whitney! This is amazing!" she said as she dragged England off to eat some candy. I turned to look at Whitney, who was looking at the two of them worriedly.

I sighed, walking up to her and patting her shoulder. "Don't worry about them so much. Who knows? She may even make him behave more than the collar!" I said. "Speaking of which.." I tossed the remote to her and smiled. "You can be in charge of him for the day."

She shot me a wicked grin. "You sure? I may jump the gun a couple of times..." she replied, still eyeing the two. "... Abby doesn't even know we have to use it yet, does she?"

I laughed a bit. "Noo, just save it for when he tries to do something to her." I said, patting her shoulder. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Alright..." she replied uncertainly, then looked at me seriously. "Are my chocolate shrooms safe?"

I smiled again and pointed. "Right over there!"

"KAMIKAZE WATERMELON!" she shouted, and took off towards where I was pointing.

I laughed and took off too, but in the direction of the chocolate fountain.

* * *

><p>(Time skip, Normal POV; Later that night)<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, into the kitchen!" Whitney called out to everyone. They were all in the living room, playing Michael Jackson The Experience with Cassi. (They were doing it whether they had a remote or not.)<p>

When everyone had gathered into the kitchen and sat down at the large table, (which took a while plus some chaos) she smiled. "It's time to eat!"

"What are we eating?" America and Cassi asked at the same time.

She gave them a look like they were insane. "Well, Chinese and McDonald's, of course! What do you think?"

Cassi looked up at me with wide eyes, then looked to America.

"BEEP YEAH!" he exclaimed. "BIRTHDAYS ROCK! And Flag Day. It's epic." he replied, crossing his arms.

"NEIN, IT IS AWESOME!" Prussia shouted. "GET IT RIGHT, DUMKOFF!"

Cassi laughed. "YAY! Thank you Whitney!" she said, jumping up and hugging me quickly. She sat back down and looked at Prussia.

"And no yellin' at people on ma birthday!" she said, crossing her arms.

Prussia sighed. "Vatever..."

Whintey smiled at China. "China, would you please help me get all the food set out?"

China nodded. "Of course~aru!"

"And maybe you can help us cook some more, if you'd like." Whitney replied, leading China further into the kitchen. They then returned with bags of food, distributing it on the table in a sort of buffet line up. China made sure that the fast food wasn't touching his precious Chinese, and Whitney made sure that the chicken, hamburger, and fries were all placed together in bundles.

"YES! This is so totally wicked, dudes!" America replied. "I am so getting totally pumped!"

"And you still need to save room for dessert." Whitney stated with a laugh.

"Please, lass. With that'un, there be no needin' t' worry about space in his gullet." England supplied, his arm wrapped around Abby's shoulder.

Abby's arms were wrapped tightly around him as she smiled, saying nothing.

"That's America for you~aru." China said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"OKAY! No more talking! Whitney, can we pleeeeeeeeeease eat now?" Cassi whined, holding Italy and bouncing in her seat.

"Of course." Whitney said happily. "After grace~. And your birthday prayer!"

"Okay, okay, dude! Do it!" she said excitedly as she bowed her head and put her hands together.

"Bless us O Lord, with these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord, in Jesus' name we pray, Amen. Now~! birthday prayer!" Whitney said happily. "My uncle says this to me all the time, so here we go! Many happy returns of the day of your birth, Many seasons of joy be given; May God in all mercy prepare you on Earth, For a beautiful birthday in Heaven~. Congrats on being one year older and another year wiser~! Dig in!"

Before everyone started eating, Cassi began laughing.

"What is so funny~aru?" China asked.

"She just called me wise!" she said, then continued giggling.

"No, I clearly said 'wiser'... And you _can _wisecrack." Whitney stated for clarification.

She laughed even more. "You mean I'm a smart-allic sometimes?"

"Maybe just a little." she replied with a smile.

"Fusososososo~!" Spain said happily, holding a frowning Romano in his lap.

"Let's just be awesome and eat already!" Prussia complained, ready to dig into the food. "Since you don't have any beer..."

"Oh, you and your alcohol!" Cassi yelled, although she was smiling. "Just go on and eat already~!"

"About time, dudes!" America shouted, grabbing a few hamburgers and beginning to eat a second before everyone else.

"Aiya, America~aru! Slow down~aru!" China chastised while beginning to put food on his plate.

"Mmmhmf mfmfm!" he tried to speak with food in his mouth.

"Let him eat." Whitney said happily. "I bought plenty."

"mmmfmf!" America attempting to reply, fist pumping as the muffled words came out of his mouth.

"Really, lad, I taught ye better'n that.." England said, scowling slightly with disgust.

"Mmmfmffhm?" America questioned, causing England to sigh and grab a box of food from the table.

Cassi had started eating with a pile of lo mein on her plate already and China began to eat as well.

Whitney put a plate of food on each of the Italys' high chair so they could eat before beginning to eat herself.

Once everyone was done eating, they were all talking happily.

"That was so good! Whitney, thank you so much! Who all helped you with this?" Cassi said, feeling she needed to show extreme gratitude.

"Well, China and America of course. And Spain. And... I'm not sure. Let's just say everyone." she replied happily.

"Si! I hope it was alright, mi mejor amiga!" Spain said happily. "Even though you don't like surprises..."

"Honored to cook for less than annoying Westerners, ~aru." China replied, his arms crossed.

Cassi then smiled largely and got up, running over to Whitney and hugging her. She then turned back to the table. "Then, thank you guys!" she said, turning to Spain and hugging him next.

"Si! No problema!" he replied, hugging her back.

"Ohonhonhon, zey kept it a great secret~. I wasn't even allowed to know..." France replied a little condescendingly. "Alzough now I know why..." he finished up with a smile.

"Well.. Whether you helped or not! Everyone gets a hug!" Cassi exclaimed, hugging France next. He hugged back immediately and looked like he was about to try something, when she broke away from him and glomped China.

"Aniki too!" she said, tackling him to the floor as China exclaimed "Aiya! Careful~aru!"

"Uhh... Let's not glomp them to death.." Whitney replied nervously as Cassi continued her hugging attacks.

"Awww! But I likes hugging people~!" she said, standing up and picking up the chibi Italys to hug them.

Feliciano laughed but Lovino looked uncomfortable as she set them down and hugged Prussia.

"Hey! I didn't say you could touch my awesomeness, apprentice!" he yelled. That didn't stop her.

"I don't care!" she replied, letting go of him a second later and then hugging America.

He laughed and then picked her up. "Allow me to let you be a hero on your birthday! Which is also flag day!"

"W-wah, hey!" she said, surprised as he lifted her up. She blushed slightly, but smiled again anyway.

"Let's fly!" America replied, taking off towards the front door.

England looked at them both, frowning slightly. "I raised 'im better.. Daft cartoons o' his.."

"Where are you taking me!" she yelled as we all heard the door open and close.

* * *

><p>Whitney's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I ran up to the window in the kitchen and saw America running around one of the trees in the front yard while carrying her and laughing. She was laughing as well. The scene caused me to laugh watching them.<p>

China and France walked up on each side of me, France smiling and China shaking his head.

"Westerners,~aru." he muttered, although a smile started to form on his face.

"Ohonhon, vat is it, they say? Watch out for that tree? Here zey should watch out for l'amour~." France stated, pulling a rose from out of nowhere.

I facepalmed, but continued looking out the window anyway. After a few seconds he came running back inside the house, both of them still laughing.

He ran back into the kitchen and set her down. She wobbled a bit, but regained her balance and grinned.

Abby laughed. "That was interesting!" she yelled randomly. England eyed America skeptically.

"Aye.. 'Twas." he said, still holding Abby close to him. Spain glared.

"Veeeh! Momma! Wanna fly too!" Italy said, holding his arms out to her. She squealed and ran to him, picking him up.

"Of course, precious!" she said, then ran out of the kitchen and around the house. I looked back at the others.

"Well, does anyone want to help me clean up?" I asked, starting to feel exhausted. I enjoyed doing this for her but I was really tired now.

"I will be helping of course~aru." China said, seemingly in a good mood and starting to pick up plates.

"I'll help you amor~!" said Spain, kissing my forehead quickly and starting to do the same.

"Oui~! I cannot simply let all of you do the work!" France replied.

"I'll help you too!" said Abby, standing up. England hesitated.

".. I 'rekon I should help ye.. A bit."

"Okay, plates get rinsed off, then placed in the dishwasher. Trash bags are located underneath the sink in case the trash is full, and leftovers can go in the refrigerator, provided there is anything left." I replied, ticking off where things should go and what should be done.

"You are starting to sound like mein bruder!" Prussia replied, grimacing slightly. "That's unawesome West!"

I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm West now?"

"Nein. Kind of like a girl version of him though. Sometimes. ... WHICH IS STILL UNAWESOME!" he proclaimed, tossing some trash into the trashcan.

"I'll be the awesome hero and take care of the leftovers! HAHAHAH!" America boomed, using his hero voice.

"Yeah, have at it dude." I replied, slightly uncertain about how I felt about Prussia practically calling me his sister.

He started packing all of the uneaten food and putting it all in a pile.

As everyone started cleaning, I glanced back into the living room and heard Cassi and Feli laughing. I smiled, glad that she was happy with today.

* * *

><p>-Later that night-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you guys know where Cassi and Feli went?" I asked, looking at each of them. They shook their heads and so Spain and I went to go look for her. We walked into the candy room first, then both started laughing.<p>

Cassi and Feli were both asleep on the floor, with chocolate all over their faces.

"Should we wake them...?" Spain asked, looking at me with an amused smile.

I shook my head. "No, let them sleep. That way she'll wake up in heaven." I said, heading back down the stairs.

"Alright, amor~." Spain replied, following me. "I think that today was a success, si?"

"Si." I agreed, smiling. "I hope it was everything she wanted."

* * *

><p>(Next day, Cassi POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor of the candy room, surrounded by chocolate wrappers and other candy as well as little Feli who was next to me. I smiled and layed my head back down.<p>

"Yehehehehehes! It was no dream!" I said, happy with the situation of.. The world. I am happy with the world right now, people. Boo yah.

Feli stirred and sat up, looking at me and smiling. "You are happy momma? That's good~!"

I laughed and hugged him. "Feli~! You have chocolate all over your face!"

"So do you!"

"Awesome!"

Whitney then walked in along with Abby. The two of them were smiling and looked like they were refraining from laughter.

"Did you have a good time yesterday?" Whitney asked. I nodded as fast as I could.

"Ya darn skippy I did!"

"I did tooooooo~!" said Abby, and we both knew why.

Whitney looked at her. "You wanna go wake him up?"

"KYA! Forget that, I'm gonna go watch him sleep!" she said, running out of the room.

I stood up with Feli, still smiling. "I think I'm going to go wash the extra awesome off our faces now~!" I said, walking into the bathroom.

Whitney laughed. "Yeah, for fear of an awesome overload." she teased, smiling, then looking around the room, sneaking another box of her chocolate mushroom candies, as if I didn't notice... But I'm a NINJA, so of course, I did.

"So, you're happy, amiga?" Spain asked happily, walking in. He then started laughing, seeing the chocolate all over my face. "It looks like you enjoyed yourself!"

I laughed with him. "Haha, yeah~."

"Yeah, she's my derp of a best friend!" Whitney started, hugging me. I hugged her back, still smiling, until Spain engulfed us in a group hug and patted my back.

"AH!" I shrieked and jumped suddenly. I have absolutely no clue why, but when he touched my back it felt... Weird. My arms went behind my back immediately and my eyes were wide. They both looked at me with confused faces.

"Cassi..? Are you okay..?" Whitney asked, concerned.

I nodded slowly. "Yah... I.. Think. That was..weird...Huh." I replied, shuddering a bit.

"Lo siento, amiga!" Spain replied, frowning. "I didn't mean to make you act so strangely.."

I laughed. "No, Spain, no! It's probably nothing, I just sometimes.. Am.. A spazz! Like Whitney! No big deal~!" I assured, waving my hand.

Whitney looked at me with an odd expression on her face. "You're kind of acting like I do when my elbows get touched..."

"Pft, no, I'm not loopy right now and acting drunk!" I added, laughing at some of the memories of her doing just that.

Her face flushed with embarrassment. "I do NOT act drunk!"

I started laughing. "I'm kidding, dude, kidding! It just felt weird!" I said, starting to turn around.

"Oh, really?" she muttered, rubbing down my spine. I shrieked and snapped back around quickly, (with my ninja stealth) and held my arms in front of me.

"AHAHA! That was clearly something." Whitney said, crossing her arms.

"Ah, amor, be nice..." Spain replied nervously.

I shuddered a few times and covered my back with my arms again. "That is so weird... But I doubt it's anything, Whitney. Just.. Don't touch it." I said, shivering again.

"Would it feel better if someone else did?" she teased, smiling 'innocently'._ Oh no._ She never smiled like that unless she was planning something. I stepped back.

"Probably not.." I said, my back starting to feel weird and making me stand up perfectly straight. Not that I slouched often. "Wait, what are you implying?"

She smiled again and started singing. "Hamburger streeet~!"

I gave her a derpy glare and ran down the stairs into the living room. "Back off you! Trying to go all detective on me! Well, I am a ninja!" I yelled, not looking back.

"HAHAHA, SO THAT'S A YES!" she called triumphantly.

"I NEVER SAID YES TO ANYTHING, YA DERP!" I called back, hiding behind the couch. Aniki and Prussia were sitting on it and looking at me curiously. I simply put my finger over my mouth.

"AHAHAHA! YOU HAVE AN E-ZONE!" she yelled even louder, freezing when she saw Prussia and China.

"Oh, way ta yell it to the whole frikin' household!" I whisper-shouted to myself.

"Kesesese, what?" Prussia asked, amused.

"Wait. I don't think they heard you in my country~aru." China stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

France then appeared immediately and looked at Whitney. "Excusez-moi?"

"I said nothing. Even though she just admitted it. I am simply the accuser." Whitney raised her hands in the air, an action of surrender. I jumped up from behind the couch.

"I admitted nothing!" I said, Spain coming up next to her.

"Hahah, amor, why did you yell it to the house then..?" he asked, laughing nervously.

She looked around shyly. "When I make a big discovery I have a 'eureka' moment and must yell my breakthrough to the whole wor-ald..." she replied, dragging out the word 'world' and saying it in a slightly immature way.

"Aw, that's kind of cute, amor~!" Spain said, nuzzling her.

"Oui, oui, now what about this ero-zone, chaton?" he asked, getting even closer to Whitney. I stood up and tried tip toeing away while he tried to interrogate her.

She blushed at Spain's nuzzling, but just shook her head at France's questioning.

"Non, chaton, you must tell me! Don't you want to get back at her for revealing yours?" he asked, stepping closer. _Gee, thanks guy._

"Nein. I don't go for revenge. Even though some bad things almost..." stopping and casting a glance around the room, she blushed and hugged Spain.

France crossed his arms and stared at her. (By now I had made my way into the kitchen.) He glanced at Prussia and nodded towards me. "Prussia, mon ami, I may need your help." he said, starting to smirk.

"Kesesesese, sure." he said, getting up and walking over.

"Sp-Spain!" Whitney said, squirming farther into his arms.

"Kesesesesese~! Just persuasion, is all! The awesome kind!" Prussia replied, reaching out for her elbow.

"Mi amigo-! I would not do that if-"

"Ohonhonhonhon, here!" France interrupted, latching on to one of Whitney's elbows and massaging it as she started to flail.

"France-!"

"Kesesesese! Mein turn of awesome!" Prussia replied, grabbing onto her other elbow. By this time, her face was extremely flushed and she was letting out little shrieks.

"MIS AMIGOS! STOP!" Spain shouted in annoyance.

They both looked at him, Prussia with a raised eyebrow. France sighed. "Fine, fine. Desole, chaton." he apologized. Prussia rolled his eyes.

She shivered, her face still flushed as she hugged closer to Spain.

"Por que?" Spain asked angrily, holding her close. "This is not acceptable!"

"D-don't fight..." Whitney muttered, practically attached to him.

"I know, I know, mon ami, I am sorry." replied France, seeming guilty.

Prussia looked away, scowling. "Yeah yeah, I'm sorr-"

"THERE ARE LEFTOVERS FROM YESTERDAY, FLIP YES! I FOUND BREAKFAST!" I then yelled, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Honhonhon, well, let's see what we can get out of papillon!" France said with a smirk.

"Kesesesesese~! Right behind you!" Prussia answered, following France as he walked towards the kitchen.

"S-Spain..." Whitney replied, gripping him tighter, and looking after the two.

"I'll get them, amor, don't worry." Spain answered, patting her head as she let him go.


	18. New Orders

**Ah~! Summmmmmerrrrrr, family reunions, and things of that nature! I'll try to make this a long chappie, everyone! Sorry for no replies to reviews for now... It's almost midnight where I am, lovies~! x3 I hope everyone enjoys this, and please review if you have any comments, questions, or et cetera.**

**Thank you, and good night/morning/afternoon! (Not in that order, of course!)**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>I was stuffing my face full of Aniki food at the moment though, so when they approached me I held out the bowl to them. "Want some?" I asked, using chopsticks like a boss.<p>

"Ohonhonhon, non, mon papillon... We wish to... Talk..." France replied.

"Kay." I said, taking another mouthful and starting to chew, staring at them and waiting for them to start speaking words.

"Kesesesesese! So... What's this about an erozone?"

"DANG IT I thought you were distracted!" I yelled, walking further into the kitchen and putting the bowl in the refrigerator. I reached into the freezer and took out the ice cream.

"Do you want some ice cream?" I asked, holding it out to them.

"Ohonhonhon, as you tell us about your erozone? I'd love to!" France replied.

I opened the container and grabbed three forks and handed one to each of them. I started eating it myself and looked at them, then shook my head.

"No, I don't think I will!" I said, taking another forkfull.

"Kesesesesesese~!" Prussia laughed, looking me over. "It would be unawesome if you didn't!"

I thought for a moment. "But, I am a citizen of America and therefore have permission to plead the fifth amendment right." I said, taking a slight step back.

"Hm, I am not familiar with these, how you say, amendments..." France stated, taking a forkful of ice cream. "Zerefore zey do not apply~."

"SILENCE!" I yelled in a squeaky voice, pointing the fork at him and taking another step back. ".. I KILL YOU!"

"He looks alive to me." Prussia mused.

I stood there, then carefully put the fork down on the bar and turned around to start walking away. "Me gots stuff to do so no time to talk to you guys kay bye!" I said, going towards the door.

At this, Prussia grabbed my shirt and I squeaked in surprise. "Mein awesome apprentice~... You are being unawesome."

"Uuuh, NEIN! If you were in my place you'd try to avoid questioning too!" I said, trying to get away

"Mein e-zone was revealed a long time ago." Prussia stated with a huff. "So, nein, I don't care."

I stared at him for a minute, then continued trying to get away. "That don't mean I'm just gonna up and tell ya mine!"

"Ohonhonhon, then we shall conduct our own exploration, non?" France said, coming up next to us.

"...ACK Stay back bed intruder!" I yelled, trying even harder to get away now. BUT I had my ninja skillz on and was ready to ninja chop them if they tried to touch me. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach behind my back to get Prussia's hand off my shirt so I just hoped they wouldn't try anything at all.

"Mis amigos, de veras?" Spain sighed, standing in the doorway.

"SPAIN!" I shouted. "They are being bullies! I'm just a poor, innocent angel!"

Spain laughed. "Si, I know." he then fixed his 'best friends' with a glare that would literally stop a speeding car. "Y you go after Cassita? After mi amor? What is wrong with you?"

"DUDE, we're the BAD TOUCH TRIO. What did you expect?" Prussia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Si, but I've changed, amigo... Did I not mention that before?" Spain replied.

"Oh vell! It is UNAWESOME!" Prussia retorted, gripping Cassi's shirt and pulling her, placing a hand on her back.

She shrieked and jerked forward, putting her arms behind her quickly.

France and Prussia stared at her, looked at each other, and then smirked.

"Oh papillon~, is there something wrong with your back?" France asked, taking a step towards her with Prussia laughing and following.

"NO! Nothing!" she yelled defensively, running and hiding behind Spain.

"Kesesesese! We found it~!" Prussia laughed. Spain glared and Cassi almost ran back into her bedroom when she saw Whitney coming back in. She pointed and derp glared.

"I am gunna get revenge on you!"

"How? Why? Did they find out?" questions spewed out of Whitney's mouth as she looked worriedly at her best friend.

"THEY JUST DID!" Cassi shouted, taking Whitney's arm and dragging her to her room. Once she was there, she opened her closet and searched through it for a costume. She pulled out her Belarus costume along with a sharp knife. "They will think twice before messing with me, dy..~?" Whitney's eyes widened as she stepped closer. "And then we can find big brother~!"

* * *

><p>"Ohonhonhon, did you see the look on her face?" France laughed, walking out of the kitchen and starting to go towards the stairs.<p>

"Kesesesese, yeah!" Prussia laughed as well, walking with him.

"You two, I highly advise against doing anything more!" Spain said, trying to get their attention.

Right then, however, 'Belarus' appeared in front of them and grinned, holding the knife in her left hand, Whitney watching from behind her.

"...Uh-oh.." muttered Prussia when he saw the look in her eye.

"You two will die a horrible, painful death that will make you beg for mercy and wish you never existed~!" she said with the perfect amount of accent to make the two of them flinch and shiver.

".. O-oh, c-come now Papillon, we know it's you." France stuttered out, causing her to take a hard step forward right onto his foot. He jumped up and yelped, holding his foot.

"Ow! That wasn't nice!" he whined, but soon forgot about his foot when he looked back up at her.

She shook her head and tisked. "Such weak, helpless souls... You will suffer, and then I will get big brother..." she said, then stopped and looked up, an idea coming into her head. Her face soon got a twisted grin on it and she ran back upstairs, giggling madly and left the others to stare after her in confusion.

"Did... She snap, amor...?" Spain replied, looking at Whitney blankly.

"I have no clue..." she answered, looking up at the stairs. "I'm slightly concerned for my safety, though..."

"Kesesesesesese~, maybe she gets all 'dangerous' when she's turned on~! My awesome apprentice~!" Prussia laughed.

"Yeah, then I'd watch out for that knife." Whitney shot back in annoyance.

"Ohonhonhon~..." France laughed quietly, smirking slightly.

* * *

><p>-Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>I ran upstairs and into my bedroom, pulling out my laptop. "Big brother will soon be mine.." I muttered to myself, getting on the website that was becoming all too familiar to me and more of a nightmare to Whitney.<p>

Just then, Aniki walked into the room. "... Cassi~aru? Was that you I heard laughing insanely~aru?" he asked, me nodding in response. He walked in and looked at the screen at what I was doing. He saw me click on a button that said "Russia" and flinched.

"C-C-Cassi~aru.. Please tell me you're not.."

"Mwahahahaha..."

"...Aiya... Oh, look, there's Korea's name~aru."

"..."

"...I'm out of here~aru."

* * *

><p>-Whitney's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Amor..? Should we check on her..?" Spain asked after a few minutes of silence.<p>

I looked to him, then back at the stairs. "... A few more minutes... Then..." I stayed that way, figuring that my German side enabled me to stay silent and staring for any amount of time.

Sighing, I finally stalked up the stairs. "Cassi! Are you alright up there?" I questioned, walking in on her sitting with her laptop. Normally I would have knocked, but her door was still... Off it's hinges. She quickly shut her laptop, then looked at me with a smile. My eyes widened. "What. Did. You. Do."

She stood up and stared at me, putting her arms behind her back. "I told you already, big brother will be mine~!"

"Oh. No. You. Didn't." I gaped at her. "You do NOT know how many consequences will follow-"

"Consequences..?" France replied, peeking into the room.

She dropped her Belarus facade immediately and ran behind France, smiling at me. "France won't let you do anything to me~!"

"OH YEAH- WAIT TILL I... Talk about Joan of Arc!" she said, looking almost smug when France's mood plummeted down and his eyes began to water. Cassi looked at me like I was insane.

"YOU DUMMY, NOW HE'S GONNA GO INTO SPIRALING DEPRESSION!" she yelled, patting him on the back and trying to make him feel better.

"Therefore he WON'T be able to protect you!" I said, marching towards her. She stuttered, but looked at France. "Dude, I'll talk to you when I'm _not_ about to die." she said, then ran downstairs. I ran right after her.

"Oh no you don't! Your ninja-ness won't get you out of this one!" I yelled, chasing her down. She ran right behind Pirate England and Abby. "Abby! Pirate Iggy! Save meh!" _Crap, how am I going to get him distracted?_

"Hey, England-! If you catch Cassi I'll let you get drunk on weekends! Or you can move into Abby's... Or something!" I yelled, almost grabbing Cassi's dress.

"What do ya be yellin' on about, wench..? Catchin' this'un..?" He motioned to Cassi as she scrambled past.

"FUDGE!" Cassi yelled, running from England and I and into the kitchen. "Durnded you, making France depressed and getting England excited!"

In the kitchen, she saw America, and her face brightened slightly. "ALFRED! Dude, help me, they're gonna kill meeeee!" she yelled, running up to him and then hiding behind him.

"I AM NO- Okay, I PLEAD THE FIFTH!" I shrieked, still chasing after her. "America, help me get her and I'll drive you to McDonald's WHENEVER YOU WANT!"

She gasped and looked up at America in horror. "Y-you wouldn't betray me for that, would you? I- I mean it's not like you don't already get to go all the time!" she pleaded, biting her lip.

"But he doesn't get to DRIVE with MY car~!" I taunted, standing tall.

"So, ye be sayin' I'll get t' drink me ale if I 'elp ye?" England replied, stepping in.

Sighing, I nodded slightly. All eyes turned to America to see his reaction.

"U-uh.." he stuttered, looking from Cassi to me. "Um.."

After a few seconds, he sighed. "I can't do that to my little buddy, dude.. Sorry." he said, looking at me apologetically but smiling.

"HAH!" Cassi yelled, pointing to me, but then England stomped forward and caused her to yelp and flinch back behind America.

At this, I simply grinned. "Cassi~, I'll give you cookie dough every day for a month if you tell me who you ordered..~"

"COOKIE DOUGH? Flip yes~!" she fist pumped and her fear went away instantly. "Well I ordered Russia and Korea, of course~!"

I facepalmed. "RUSSIA _AND_ KOREA? Are you _trying _to kill us all..? 'Cause it sure looks like you're trying to kill us all."

She started giggling. "Nawww, dude!" And then her face went dead serious in an instant. "It's just payback."

"PAYBACK FOR WHAT?" I yelled.

Just then, Prussia walked in and saw Cassi, then started laughing. "Kesesese, hey apprentice, do you need a back massage~?"

She pointed, still glaring at me slightly. "THAT."

"HOW IS THAT MY FAULT?" I spazzed, waving my arms slightly. "They found out..!" sighing, I placed my hand over my eyes. "Russia. Will. Kill. Me."

She started laughing. "No, he won't, not if you don't annoy him and agree to become one with Mother Russia, da?" she said, using her Russian accent and grinning.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I WOULD GET ON HIS NERVES WITHOUT TRYING TO!" I yelled at her. "Besides-!" I blushed, stopping myself and gritting my teeth.

"The only one she'd want to become one with is Spain~!" Abby sang as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sh-shut up!" I snapped, covering my face. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Oh, dude, you need a pilllllllll!" Cassi said, obviously not worried about this one bit. "Just run if he acts weird! I'm sure he'll get distracted with something else!"

I just stared at her incredulously. It was then that Pirate England poked my shoulder. "Uh, lass, can I still be gettin' my alchohol?" he asked.

I stayed silent, thinking about this. My house was falling to ruins... "I think... I think..." I paused. "I think that you should stay with Abby." I nodded slightly. "We're gonna die when Russia gets here. When he arrives, come over, bring some beer, we'll have a party with hot dogs and good old football."

Abby jumped up in joy and shouted cheers, clinging to England. "YAY, I get my England~!"

Cassi shrugged, grinning. "That works, bro, that works."

I facepalmed. "Yes, but how are we going to give Ivan a constant supply of vodka to keep him happy? It's hard enough keeping Prussia sober!"

Hearing his name, Prussia rushed in. "Someone mentioned the Awesome Me?"

"GRAH!" I shouted, crossing my arms and then sighing as I waited for my German mode to take over.

"Dude, chillax!" Cassi said, looking at me like I was insane. "All he needs is one of those I.D. thingies and he can go get however much he wants!" She walked over to me and got next to my ear. "'Cause you don't mess wid his vodka..."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever, but you better keep the two of them in control." I said, pointing my finger at her.

She nodded. "I accept this ninja mission." she said, saluting.

"I mean it!" I said solemnly, still pointing at her. "This... Is not a mission... It's a new way of life..." I said dramatically, smiling slightly. "Do you accept?"

She made a derp face and puffed out her chest. "Mission accepted, captain." she said in a monotone, saluting again.

"Stand down." I replied, sighing._ It's going to be a long next few weeks.._

* * *

><p>-Next Day, Cassi POV-<p>

* * *

><p>So I woke up and saw Italy and France like usual, right? Then I look on the other side of me and see Alfred...<p>

"DUDE!" I yelled, waking all three of them.

"Wha.. What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Italy jumped up and looked at me urgently. "Momma, what is it?" he asked, so I simply pointed at him.

"Oh, buongiorno, Mister 'Merica~." Italy turned and looked at me sleepily. "It's Mister 'Merica, veh~... Good night, Momma~.."

"Ohonhonhon, bonjour~." France answered sleepily as well, winking at me.

I just looked from the three of them, puffing out my cheeks, and shrugged. "Alright then." Then I picked up Italy and started petting him. "Good mornin', everyone."

"Too early!" America whined, throwing blankets over his head.

I laughed. "Dude, it's like almost ten. Not too early." I said, petting Italy and causing him to smile and go "Veeh~"

He simply groaned and turned over, ignoring me. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"...Horror movie last night..."

"Ah."

"Ohonhonhonhon~." I heard France laugh before he rolled over.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense..." America muttered from under the blankets. "G-ghosts and monsters, zombies, killer clowns, and then, in the end, the hero died. In. Tense."

I froze... "C-clowns?"

"Yeah, this guy went with his family to this circus and went into the house of horrors... Never came out.." he said with a sigh. "But the hero went to go lookin' for him or something cuz he was his best bud, and in the end he saves his bud's little girl but ends up dying... Or maybe he was in a coma.. Not entirely sure... I was kind of freaking out.. I mean, I was kind of distracted! HAHAH!" he finished awkwardly.

I shook my head, trying to forget everything he just said. ".. Need.. Food!" I said, hopping out of the bed with Italy still in my arms. I turned back around. "You two comin'?"

"YEAH, DUDE! FOOD!" Alfred yelled, getting up immediately and running downstairs. I laughed, then looked back at France, who had started making the bed. I laughed again.

"You are such a mother!" I said, walking over to help him right quick.

He smiled slightly, then stretched as we finished making the bed. "What would you like for breakfast, mon petit papillon?" he replied, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Something romantic?"

I laughed. "If waffles are romantic, sure dude." I said, fixing the last pillow.

"Oui, waffles it is~." he said happily, walking out. "Something to share with your hero~."

I then choked and glared slightly as he walked out, laughing. I rolled my eyes and then took Italy downstairs. I saw Abby at the door, getting ready to leave with England. He didn't have any bags or anything so it was a lot easier for them.

Abby had a smile on a mile wide and was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "I'm getting England~! I'm getting England~!"

It was around this time that Whitney was getting up. She yawned from the top of the staircase. "Hm..? Oh, yep..~" she said sleepily, looking down at us. "Don't have too much fun..~" she smiled as she started down the stairs.

"Pppfft! Momma!" Romano called, startling her slightly. "D-don't leave me..!" It was then that Abby stopped clapping.

"Da fuq?" she said in confusion. I followed her gaze and saw why.

"ROMANO! Y-you're-!"

"Ah, my little tomato~!" Spain called out happily. "Look how big you've gotten~!"

The chibi, or, used to be chibi, was now almost as tall as Whitney's waist.

"R-Romano-!" she replied, startled. "Y-you're-!"

"AWWWWWW, WHITNEY HE GREWWW!" I yelled, jumping up and down. "That's awesome~!"

"Who's down here using my word? ... What the.." Prussia stared at little Romano for a few seconds, before gripping his head and walking back to the bedroom. "Maybe I _do_ need to cut down on beer a little..."

China walked in then, hearing the commotion probably, and when he saw Romano he ran and tackled the boy to the ground, hugging the life out of him. "SO CUUUUUUUUTE~ARU!"

"China!" Whitney yelled. "OFF MY BABY!"

China looked at her with a face that said 'oh HECK NAW', picked Romano up, and ran. "MINE~ARU!"

She hissed, chasing after him. "MINE!"

We all just stared, slightly uncertain of what to do, until Spain turned and went back into the bedroom, coming out dressed in his conquistador costume.

"Mi amor wants our tomate pequino back!" he growled, casting a glance over all of us.

I flinched, then started trying to catch up to Aniki. "ANIKI! Spain is gonna kill you~aru!" I shouted. He didn't look back, however.

"But I want teh cuteness~aru! Zhe shi wo de~aru!"

I started catching up to him, or so I thought, because when Spain passed me and Whitney, Aniki high-tailed it away and ran upstairs, locking the balcony doors an petting Romano. Romano looked up at him like he was insane. ".. Idiota.."

Whitney growled and started beating on the doors. "LET. ME. HAVE. MY. LITTLE. TOMATO!"

Spain then stepped up with his ax. "I can fix this problem, amor."

"WH-WHA?" I shouted, stepping between him and the door. "YOU CAN'T JUST CHOP THE DANG DOOR DOWN!"

China, knowing this, smirked and stuck his tongue out at Spain. "What now~aru!"

Romano was starting to think this whole situation was funny, so he watched. I ran in about that time. "Aniki, you gotta give him back!" I said, trying to get him to come out. He only shook his head.

"... I'll get you a limited edition Hello Kitty if you do." I said, remembering the powers of eBay.

His eyes widened and he unlocked the doors, handing Romano over to Whitney.

"Mi precioso~!" she replied, smiling softly and hugging him.

Romano sighed, looking at Whitney and hugging her back slightly. Spain simply smiled and looked to me.

I made a derp face. "I do apologize for Aniki's behavior... He just.. You know.. Is Aniki."

Spain nodded. "Amor is happy now. There is no need, Cassita~!"

I grinned. "Good~!" I sang, then ran out of the room and found Aniki in my room.. On my laptop... On eBay..

"Dude.. Don't go crazy... I said _one_." I said, looking at him suspiciously. He just grinned at me.

"I know~aru!"

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs, seeing Abby and Pirate England about to walk out the door.

"You guys are coming to visit all the time, right?" I asked, honestly not wanting either of them to leave.

Abby grinned. "Duh! We live across the frikin' street!"

England smiled as well. "Ye didn't think ye were gettin' rid of me that easy, did'ja wench?"

I smiled then. "Just making sure! Have fun you two~!"

"But not too much fun-!" Whitney called from the top of the stairs, waving at them. She still had a hold of Romano's hand.

"Bye, crazy pirate..." he muttered angrily, watching his language.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE~~!" Whitney squealed, laughing and hugging him.

I laughed and we waved them off as they walked out. France then came from the kitchen, grinning. "Waffles are done, mes amis~!"

We all went and sat down at the table, ready to eat. France brought a mountain of waffles over to the table with a smile and a wink.

"Breakfast is served~!"

"YESH!" I hollered as everyone started forking them onto their plates.

I got twelve.

Whitney looked at me in alarm. "Cassi, do you really need that many? I think you should put some back."

"B-but I cannot, I want twelve of them!" I said in a country accent. I obviously couldn't eat this many, I just wanted to see what would happen.

"Just remember bread makes you fat. And I'm pretty sure pancakes are a form of bread." she said teasingly, then looked at me. "Are you really going to eat that much..?"

America grinned, forking pancakes onto his plate. "BEEP YES~!"

Spain smiled as he looked over at Romano. "You've grown so much, Romano, I can't get over it~! Fusososososo~!"

"Ah, shut up." he replied, beginning to eat.

I started to put some of the waffles back until I had only three. I then began to eat along with everyone else. When we were done, we all just sat around.

"Cassi, when will my Hello Kitty be here~aru?" China asked me, looking with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check the tracking number, and that'll tell us where it is." I said.

"HEY. The awesome me wants more alcohol." Prussia interrupted, looking irritated.

"No," was all Whitney said, causing him to whine.

"Oh hush, Prussia, you will be fine amigo!" Spain said, patting him on the back.

"GAH, SPAIN!" Prussia started angrily. "What happened to you? You're such a softie now!"

"What is wrong with that, amigo..?" Spain replied, looking at him seriously.

"You used to be so awesome with your awesome battle ax and your awesome 'won't take no for an answer' attitude! Now look at you!" he rolled his eyes, stabbing his pancakes. "I bet Whitney would like some of your old action."

"Wh-wha-?" she started, looking at him incredulously. "WHY are you bringing ME into this?"


	19. A Contest

**AH, sorry guys for not updating as often as I'd like to... My people have made plans to keep me busy and such over the Summer, so... Yes. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Scarlet Ribbon: Yeah.. Well.. Shhhh~ about the whole Spain thing XD But thanks for enjoying our writing :3 I love chu and you're an awesome friend~ ^_^**

**Ai farron teh kof yandere: I'm glad you enjoyed, and here's some more for you to read ^_^**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians: o_o Yes, enter Mother Russia. (kolkolkoooool~)**

**Silver Tiger 123: ... Behold the chaos... *tear***

**h****aluto5: Fluffy, evil, awesome, cute, freaky, AND surprising? XD Man, we're good. Check out this next chapter, please? :3**

**Guest: Oh.. Just... Read o_o"**

**I must admit that writing this part was super awkward xD But really fun~! Hope you all enjoy!**

**~Whitney**

* * *

><p>"Because I'm awesome. And I can do whatever the heck I want." he said simply, leaning back into his chair.<p>

"Prussia, I'm sorry to say that if you do not like the way I am now, you will have to get over it, amigo." Spain said, looking at him a little bit uncomfortably as his past was brought up.

"Yeah, exactly." Whitney agreed. "Spain is amazing how he is."

"Pft, whatever.." Prussia said, looking back down.

"Now, mes amis, we may talk about something pleasant, non?" France said, looking a bit uncomfortable himself.

"PASTAAAAAA~!" Italy trilled, grinning.

"AWWW~! SO CUTE~ARU!" China and I squealed, rushing up to him and petting him.

"We aren't eating pasta, bambino." Romano replied, pouting slightly as he propped his chin up with his hand.

Whitney looked to him curiously, then started poking his cheek. "He's so cute when he's moody~..! Moody little guy~..."

Romano simply sighed in response.

"Fusososososososo~!" Spain said happily. "Cheer up, my little tomato~!"

Romano rolled his eyes and turned away, pouting. China continued petting Italy and I went over to Romano and pet him.

"Would it make you feel better if you were?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Romano answered, crossing his arms.

"Be nice, my little tomato~!" Whitney sang, practically fawning over him. "I bet it would make you happy~." she poked his stomach softly, and he simply looked away.

"I will make some!" I said, running over to the stove and grabbing a pot. "Me is in good mood so me will make good food!"

Spain and Whitney were poking Romano's cheeks as they watched me, and Whitney was the one to speak up first, although she shuddered at my massacre of the English language. "But we just ate breakfast..."

"I know. It's just for Romano though. And Feli, if he wants some." I said, grinning.

"Pasta~~!" he answered happily, reaching out towards me.

"S-SO CUTE~ARU!" China replied, nuzzling him. "You need to stay this way forever~!"

At this, Romano simply pouted more.

"Romano, you're adorable too!" I said, trying to cheer him up. "Why do you think China nearly kidnapped you earlier?"

"Si, Lovino~! You are adorable~! Fusososososososo!" Spain cheered, walking up to him and pinching his cheeks.

"You all are fussing over my little tomato~!" Whitney said, mussing his hair. "I love him so much~~!"

"And that's why he gets pasta~." I said, putting water in the pot and turning the heat up on the stove.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

* * *

><p>The doorbell went off, so I walked over to the door singing "Ringidy ding ding dong~!" the whole time. I opened the door to see none other than Phill, the Green Mint Bunny dude. He had two crates behind him.<p>

"Ah! PHILL!" I said, glomping him. "IT'S BEEN SOOOO LOOOONG~!"

"AH! Miss, I don't even know you! And that isn't even my name!" he said, pushing me off. I grinned.

"Fine, if you don't like Phill, then I'll name you Chuck. Hi Chuck!" I waved as though I just now saw him. He rolled his eyes and handed me a clipboard.

"Just sign here. These two were on.. Eh, rush delivery." he said, looking at each of them uneasily.

"Flip yes, Chuck! Thank you very much!" I said, signing the clipboard and giving it back. He brought the two crates in, one obviously taller than the other.

Once he left, I just stood there, grinning at them until someone walked in and asked. The first to walk in were Whitney and Spain.

"Uh-oh.." Whitney muttered as I slowly turned my head with the psychopathic grin on my face.

"They're heeeeeeeere~!" I sang softly, tilting my head. Whitney looked to Spain with wide eyes.

"Spain. Run. Now." she said, trying to drag him outside. He wouldn't budge though, instead just tilting his head and looking at her with confusion.

"Por que?"

"Hurry before she-!"

"It's too late, mwahahahaha!" I yelled, turning on some epic win K-pop. (Super Junior is boss. I don't care what you say.)

Singing started coming from the shorter box, and it then busted open with a tall yet adorable Korean grinning. "I invented K-pop da-ze~!"

"SPAIN! RUN!" Whitney yelled again, now trying to shove him instead of pull him.

Korea looked over to her because she was obviously screaming. He ran up to her and held his hand up.

"Hi, da-ze! I am Korea, da-ze!" he cheered, grinning at her.

I couldn't stop snickering at her face as she looked at him.

She laughed nervously. "Heheh, haaaay!" she answered.

Spain grinned. "Hola~!"

"YOU! You were invented in me da-ze!" he said, pointing to Spain.

"... Que?" Spain's face looked confused right then.

France and Prussia walked in at that point and saw Korea.

"Ohonhonhon~! Korea is here~!" France said, laughing.

"Awesome," was all Prussia said as he smirked at Whitney who was sort of trying to hide behind Spain.

I had to have my hands cover my mouth to keep from laughing hysterically, as I was still watching from behind the other crate.

"..." Korea looked back at Whitney, walked up to her and groped her, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

She gasped and slapped him right across the face, and then I snapped and fell over in laughter.

"Ohonhonhon!" France laughed, nearly falling over as well. Prussia was doing the same, but Spain was glaring.

Face flushed, Whitney covered her chest self-consciously as Spain hugged her protectively.

"Ohonhonhon, do I get a feel?" France teased, still laughing.

"NO!" she yelled angrily, then continued to mutter something.

"Kesesesesese, what was that?" Prussia laughed, coming up to Spain. "You better watch out, man. Korea is awesome like that." Smirking, Prussia poked Whitney's side, causing her to spazz and swat at him. "Kesesesesese! Weak point: Confirmed!" he laughed, groping her before she shoved him away, her face flushed an even deeper red.

"INAPPROPRIATE!" she shrieked, hugging closer to Spain as he engulfed her in a tighter hug.

"Amigos, I should kill you-"

"What is going on in here, ~aru?" China asked, walking in. Seeing what was going on, he then turned and ran back out of the door. "AIYAH~ARU!"

"ANIKI, DA-ZE!" Korea shouted, chasing after him.

I was laughing so hard I almost passed out. My ribs hurt and my face was red and I could barely move, but it was all worth it.

"Kesesesesesese, who's next?" Prussia laughed, looking towards me. My laughter turned into choking and I stood up, making my way behind the other box.

"Amiga, quien es...?" Spain questioned, clutching Whitney tighter.

"Oh, no one, really~!" I chimed, grinning. "Just.. брат."

The box started shaking in fear and I ripped the top off, grinning inside and seeing a cowering Russia.

"Priviet~!" I called down at him, smirking.

"Oh! You are not Belarus!" he said, knocking over the other pieces of the box and standing up.

Prussia practically hissed and backed up instantly. "NOT AWESOME!"

Russia's stare fell on him and his aura darkened. He took a look around in the house, then looked at Whitney, somehow knowing she was the head of the house.

"I am assuming I am to be staying here?" he asked, smiling.

She laughed nervously. "Ahahah... Suuuuure?"

He nodded. "Very good!" He then looked at me, grabbed my arm, and yanked me to him. "Then this shall be my tiny subordinate~!"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. WAIT JUST A FLIPPING MINUTE." Prussia yelled, marching up to him and taking my other arm, doing the same thing. "This is MY awesome apprentice! You can't have her!"

I looked at Whitney with an 'is this seriously happening?' face and she shrugged, still hiding in Spain's arms. Spain, still hugging her, looked confused.

Russia yanked me back. "Nyet, I will take whomever I please."

Prussia yanked me again. "NEIN, I already have her!"

"H-hey, no fighting..." Whitney stammered, looking them over.

"My arms are hurting nowww..." I whined quietly, looking between the two of them. They were both glaring at each other intently, paying no mind to me.

Whitney sighed, stepping away from Spain slightly. "Fine. A contest is in order."

"A contest? AWESOME! This guy stands no chance!" Prussia replied, pointing.

"A contest is not necessary, da? It is quite obvious I will win." Russia replied coldly.

"Nein, we will have a contest." Whitney stated, looking at them both solemnly. This was getting good: Whitney was in German mode! "We will have three main competitive events, ja?" she stated, looking from one to the other.

Russia looked at her, grinning. "Da. This is good because Mother Russia will win all!"

Prussia glared back at him. "Nein, my awesomeness will win!"

I looked at Whitney and tilted my head.

"Ja. Vell. In each contest, one must prove that he is the best of the best. But not by cheating. Any forms of cheating will get you disqualified immediately. Ja?" she crossed her arms. "One contest... The first one... Is to dance against each other on Just Dance 2."

I nearly fell over laughing as Prussia smirked and Russia frowned. There was a pause, before Russia continued. "... Fine. So be it."

Whitney continued. "The game will be placed on random, and there will be three songs played. The player who gets the best score on two out of three songs wins the FIRST competitive event." she glanced at them to make sure they understood.

They each nodded and I ran over to the Wii, turning it on and getting two controllers ready. I then walked over next to France and Spain, watching with excitement.

Whitney got the game set up on random, and the first song just happened to be Rasputin.

Russia started pwning Prussia like it wasn't no one's business, I tells ya.

I had to grab onto Spain and France's arms in order not to fall over from laughing at Prussia's face, seeing Russia do all that perfectly.

It couldn't have been hard to guess who won that one.

The second song was Rockefeller Skank, in which Prussia won mainly because Russia was just looking at the screen like it was stupid. Prussia looked at Russia with a smirk when it was over, but he simply shrugged.

The final song was Baby Girl, and just as it was starting, Spain jumped up and ran over, taking Prussia's remote from him and grinning. "I love this song~!" he chimed as he danced. Russia and Prussia just looked at him as he got all perfect points, and then looked back at Whitney to see what her take on it was.

She blushed slightly, then closed her eyes, waiting until the song was over and Spain gave back the remote. He sat down beside her, smiling happily. I can honestly say he probably got the highest possible score for that song.

"I did well, si, amor?" he said happily, looking her over.

"S-si..." she stammered, then looked over to the others. "There will be one final song on random to determine the winner..." she said, looking back at them.

They glared at each other as the next song started, which was 'It's Raining Men.' I jumped up and down grinning, not being able to wait, because I loved doing that one and I had the highest score on it.

The song started and Prussia just stared, not wanting to do it. But then he noticed Russia getting points and looked over to see he was simply moving the remote around.

Prussia glared and attempted to do the same, but Russia was getting more points than him because of how he was moving it.

"You'll either have to quit or do the dance, mon ami~!" France said, laughing.

Growling slightly, Prussia started dancing reluctantly. "I vill NOT lose to the unawesome likes of YOU!" he shot towards Russia, frowning.

Whitney, Spain, France and I were falling over in laughter then, because it just looked ridiculous. However, his dancing was in vain, because by the time the song ended, Russia was still ahead and had won. He shot a smug look to Prussia, who threw the remote down and looked straight to Whitney.

"NEXT CHALLENGE. NOW."

"Alright." she crossed her arms slightly, thinking. "Each of you have to cosplay as a GIRL Hetalia char... I mean, you have to dress up as either Ukraine, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belgium, Seychelles, or..." Whitney paused, looking at Russia. "Belarus. Cassi will supply you with clothing. Whoever pulls off their character best wins this challenge "

They just stood there, glanced at each other, then looked back at Whitney.

"Nyet, I am not doing something so stupid." Russia said, crossing his arms.

"AWESOME, that means I win by default!" Prussia said, starting to do a dance.

I laughed. "No, you still have to do it to win."

Whitney cracked a slight smile. "Ja. There are outfits in my room and Cassi's. Like I said, she'll show you to your clothes. Just tell her which ones." she crossed her arms.

Prussia looked at me, glaring, and Russia smirked at him. "Go ahead, comrade."

He gritted his teeth, but came with me up stairs to where I showed him what his choices were. He took a while, but finally picked..

* * *

><p>-Whitney POV-<p>

* * *

><p>We waited for a few seconds after they left, but the air seemed to get darker by the second. I glanced over to Russia worriedly as he grinned and I walked back over to Spain.<p>

"It's okay, Amor~..." Spain said softly, hugging me. "How are you, Russia?" he smiled at him.

"I am good, da. I will prove to your simple-minded friend that I am superior, though, so do not be surprised when he cries to you like baby." he said, not really moving.

"Prussia's too awesome to cry..." I muttered, then said under my breath. "At least in front of everyone..."

"Que, Amor?" Spain questioned in confusion.

"N-nothing..." I answered, shaking my head.

At that time, Cassi walked down the stairs with a huge grin on her face. "Presenting the new Liechtenstein~!" she trilled, motioning her hands behind her as Prussia came down wearing a pink dress and blonde wig.

His arms were crossed and he was scowling, but it was so worth it.

"Ohonhonhon! Prussia, you make a beautiful girl!" France laughed.

Spain laughed as well. "Si, si! It suits you!"

Prussia glared at them. "Oh shut up, I'm too awesome to deal with this."

I shook my head, thinking he looked more like a vampire-version of Lily, but held my tongue. Instead, I looked to Russia. "Do you forfeit?"

"Da." he said, grinning as if laughing on the inside. "But only because I know I will win next contest."

"Right. Well. The next contest is to make Cassi happy. Do anything in your power to make her smile." I answered, looking at them both. "And I mean _anything_."

Cassi looked to the two of them and then put on a duck face. "OOOH, I am so gonna Norway you all!" she said, using our term for keeping a straight face throughout anything we did.

I simply shook my head. "And no drugs. Or any other mind altering substance to get your way. Or there will be war." I stated, glaring at each of them.

"Aww, that takes half the fun away!" Prussia said, complaining.


End file.
